Amours et grandes vitesses
by titiguizmo55
Summary: Le coup de foudre , sensation d'amour et d'attirance irrévocable qu'une personne éprouve pour un inconnu lors d'une rencontre. Il apparaît comme quelque chose d'incontrôlable, décuplant les émotions. Alors comment moi, Bella Swan, 23 ans, habitant un petit bled du fin fond de l'état de Washington, et ne croyant pas en cela, pouvais-je me retrouver prise dans le tourbil
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Après avoir passé quelques mois à lire des fanfics, j'ai décidé de me lancer et d'écrire l'histoire qui me trottait en tête depuis un moment.

J'espère que celle-ci vous plairas.

Je tiens également à remercier Chris57 pour sa patience, ses encouragements et surtout son aide à la correction.

DISCLAIMER : Twilight et ses personnages sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer , je ne fais que jouer avec eux.

CHAPITRE 1

POV BELLA

Mon portable sonna pour la millième fois de la matinée. Et sans grande surprise je tombais une fois de plus sur mon frère Emmett.

- Oh allez Bell's, dépêche-toi un peu, on va être en retard.

- Em, plus tu me presseras et plus je prendrai mon temps.

Et dire que pour une fois je voulais prendre mon temps était un euphémisme.

En effet, moi qui ne suis pourtant pas adepte de la mode et de tout le tralala qui va avec, j'étais pour une fois bien heureuse qu'Alice, ma meilleur amie, mette un point d'honneur à vouloir me faire ressembler à quelque chose : tenue, maquillage et coiffure. Non pas que je souhaitais être jolie, car je savais cela impossible même si Alice prétendait le contraire, mais si cela pouvait me faire gagner quelques minutes alors je n'étais pas contre. Une fois prête, je descendis dans le hall de l'hôtel pour la plus grande joie de mon frère.

- Bell's je te rappelle que nous allons sur un circuit, pas à un défilé de mode.

Sur ce point j'étais complètement d'accord avec lui mais que voulez-vous, pour Alice une occasion pouvait se présenter à n'importe quel moment, surtout les plus inopportuns. Alice et moi avions grandi ensemble, nous étions l'exact opposé l'une de l'autre, mais nous nous étions immédiatement entendues et devenues inséparable. Là où Alice était extravertie, j'étais plutôt réservée. Alice était une vraie pile électrique tandis que j'étais calme et posée, en fait on se complétait à la perfection.

- Emmett, cela n'empêche pas ta sœur de se faire jolie, tout le monde n'est pas comme toi.

- Toi le nain de jardin tais-toi ou je te promets que ce sera ta fête si jamais je loupe quoi que ce soit ! Et je te signale au passage que je suis irrésistible, sinon je n'aurai pas eu toutes ces femmes dans mon lit.

- Alors comment expliquer qu'elles te laissent toutes tomber ?

- Aucune ne me laisse tomber, c'est moi qui ne les rappelle pas, tu connais ma politique en matière de femmes. Bon allez en voiture Bell's, tu vas voir cette journée va être géniale et on va s'éclater. Ne nous attends pas le gnome je ne sais pas à quelle heure nous rentrerons.

- Bah voyons, vous avez de la chance que l'on trouve des boutiques dans ce coin paumé. Bonne journée et courage Bell's.

- Merci, bon shopping à toi.

Nous montâmes en voiture, direction l'un de mes enfers personnels.

Une fois arrivés à proximité du circuit, nous nous garâmes et Emmett me dirigea à pas de géant vers l'entrée. Dans mon malheur, j'avais une chance : nos pass. Nous n'avions pas besoin de faire la queue pour entrer et nous avions un accès privilégié à des places précises, loin de la cohue du public, mais hélas bien plus près des stands.

Nous nous installâmes rapidement, certains autres gagnants du concours étaient déjà installés. Emmett, lui était sur un petit nuage, je pariais que c'était son plus grand rêve que d'être assis ici. Mon frère avait 27 ans et c'était un grand fan de sport, d'ailleurs il travaillait chez les Newton, le magasin de sport de la ville, mais son sport préféré : les Gp motos.

Une fois que je fus confortablement installée, une envie pressante se fit ressentir.

- Em, dis tu ne saurais pas où se trouvent les toilettes ?

- Bella merde, tu ne pouvais pas prévoir d'y aller avant de partir c'est fou ça.

- Je n'avais pas envie, alors tu me dis ou je fais pipi ici ?

- Désolé sœurette mais je n'en ai aucune idée. Je suppose que ça doit être indiqué.

- Merci pour ton aide. Bon je vais voir à l'intérieur, si je ne suis pas revenue dans 10 minutes pense à t'inquiéter quand même ça serait gentil.

- Ouais ouais.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quelque chose me disait que même si je ne réapparaissais qu'à la fin de la course Emmett n'en aurait vu que du feu. Il était tel un gamin à la foire. Je me levais donc et parti à la bien du mal je finis par les trouver, mais bien sûr une file d'attente était déjà formée devant. Qui aurait pu croire qu'autant de femmes aimaient se rendre sur des circuits ? Sûrement de pauvres victimes comme moi qui accompagnaient leur chéri pour leur faire plaisir. Après avoir attendu plusieurs minutes en avançant à pas de souris, je partis pour voir si les autres toilettes étaient aussi prisées, et bien évidemment oui. Bien que passer les trois quart de ma journée ici auraient pu être plaisant, me dire que je les avais passé aux toilettes était déprimant.

Mais comment avais-je pu me retrouver dans cette situation ?

_1 mois plus tôt_

_- Bell's s'il te plaît, tu pourrais raccrocher j'aurai besoin de passer un coup de fil._

_- Oh Emm tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu as besoin du téléphone ? Qui voudrais-tu appeler ? Je croyais que toutes tes fans attendaient devant la maison ?_

_- Allez bell's fait pas chier, c'est important._

_- OK OK , tu me laisses cinq minutes._

_._

_Emmett dit en hurlant de façon à ce qu'Alice entende :_

_- Hé le nain de jardin,cinq minutes tu as compris j'espère._

_- Bon Alice je te laisse, à tout à l'heure car sinon il risque de me faire sa crise nerveuse._

_-…_

_- Emm, Alice demande ce qui pourrait bien être plus important que la préparation de sa prochaine sortie shopping ?_

_- La radio locale lance un concours radiophonique afin d'obtenir des pass pour le prochain grand prix moto de Lacuna Seca à Monterey._

_- Alice est morte de rire que tu oses appeler cela plus important qu'une séance shopping. Emm sans déconner comment peux- tu espérer avoir tes chances ? Sais-tu le nombre de personnes qui vont téléphoner ? Tu ferais mieux de laisser tomber ça t'évitera d'être déçu et en colère après le reste du monde._

_- Bell's raccroche ce putain de téléphone sinon il est évident que je n'aurai aucune chance de gagner. D'ailleurs je suis quasiment certain que cette fois-ci ça sera pour moi, serais-tu prête à relever le pari ?_

_- ….._

_- Alice tu déconnes j'espère, avec la chance qui me poursuis, je serai encore capable de perdre sur ce genre de pari._

_Alice voulait à tout prix que j'accepte ce pari, elle avait déjà son idée sur l'enjeu que je pourrai engager. En effet, même si celui-ci ne m'enthousiasmait pas, je devais avouer que voir Emmett dans cette situation devait être tordant._

_._

_- Ah tu vois tu as peur de perdre, tu reconnais donc que j'ai des chances de gagner._

_- Bon OK j'accepte. Si je gagne ce pari, tu seras obligé de nous suivre Alice et moi durant une journée et cela sans rechigner et en acceptant de participer à toutes les activités._

_Emmett bougonna mais accepta de bonne grâce se voyant déjà gagner le pari haut la main._

_- OK, mais si c'est moi qui gagne tu seras oblig__é__ de venir avec moi pour assister à cette course Bella._

_Grrrrrrr, je détestais mon frère et ma meilleure ami., Quelle que soit l'issue du pari je serai de toute façon perdante ! Ma seule consolation c'est que la journée d'Alice semblait moins terrible que celle d'Emmett._

_- OK marché conclu. Bon Alice je te laisse, Mr Chance a un coup de fil urgent à passer, je te donne l'issue tout à l'heure._

_Alice et moi raccrochâmes et je donnais de mauvaise grâce le téléphone à Emmett qui avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Aussitôt Mr descendit dans le salon pour téléphoner et je le suivis afin d'assister à cette conversation dont le dénouement jouerait sur mon avenir proche._

_Emmett composa un numéro de téléphone et attendit plusieurs minutes avant d'être mis en relation avec un interlocuteur. _

_- …_

_- Je m'appelle Emmett Swan._

_- …_

_- J'appelle depuis Forks._

_- …_

_- Un trou paumé dans l'état de Washington, rigola-t-il._

_- …._

_- Ok je suis prêt._

_Puis Emmett se mit à répondre à plusieurs questions, du moins c'est ce que je supposais au vu de ce qu'il disait._

_- …_

_- 1988_

_- …_

_- 2005_

_- ….._

_- Nicky Hayden en 2006_

_- …._

_- 2.24miles._

– …_.._

– _Yaouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu merci merci merci!_

_. _

_Au vu du bonheur cela ne faisait aucun doute qu'Emmett avait fait un sans-faute dans son questionnaire. Il faut dire que même moi j'étais impressionnée de le voir répondre aussi vite et avec autant de facilité. Je savais qu'Emmett était calé en sport, mais là c'était digne d'une encyclopédie. Ce à quoi je m'attendais le moins fut ce qu'il m'annonça après avoir raccroché._

_- Bell's ma sister, prépare tes valises nous faisons partis des gagnants ! Yes je le savais._

_- Tu déconnes Emmett, tu me fais une blague pour te venger de ne pas t'avoir donné le téléphone aussitôt c'est ça ?_

_- Non non non ma belle, j'ai donné toutes les bonnes réponses au questionnaire, nous faisons donc partie des gagnants ! Mais si tu ne me crois pas tu n'auras qu'à attendre quinze jours, je devrai recevoir la lettre le confirmant, ainsi que toutes les démarches à faire pour les billets d'avion et la réservation de l'hôtel._

_- C'est bon je te crois, lui répondis- je avec tristesse._

_Dire qu'à cet instant je me maudissais, moi mais aussi Alice, pour m'avoir aussi facilement convaincu d'accepter le pari était un faible mot ! D'ailleurs je devais me préparer pour la retrouver et lui annoncer la super méga bonne nouvelle._

_- Emmett je suis super contente pour toi, c'est vrai je sais que tu adores les Gp, mais tu n'étais pas sérieux quand tu m'as dit de préparer ma valise ?_

_- Un peu que je suis sérieux Bella, un pari est un pari, donc tu bougeras tes fesses là-bas et tu assisteras à tous sans exception ma belle__. __Et tu diras à Alice qu'elle fait partie du voyage, même si elle n'assistera pas à la course, je veux pouvoir lui casser les pieds avec tout ça._

_- Mais tu ne préfères pas y emmener papa ? Il adorerait ça et il en profiterait certainement plus que moi, j'en suis sûre._

_- Ho non, même si je sais qu'il aurait adoré, je me régale à l'avance de vous faire subir ça. De toute façon tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il n'aurait pas accepté, il refuse de poser des jours de vacances. Et je sais qu'Alice et toi me réserviez une journée bien pire, alors c'est avec plaisir que je te confie le second pass._

_C'est en bougonnant, et très énervée, que je rejoignis Alice en milieu d'après-midi dans le café où nous avions l'habitude de boire un verre._

_- Non mais merci Alice, je te jure toi et tes bonnes idées._

_- Oh mais arrête bell's, ce n'est pas la mer à boire, et puis tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser partir seule, je compte bien vous accompagner toi et Mr Chance._

_- C'était ce qu'avait prévu Emmett figure-toi ! Mais cela changera quoi à mon calvaire, hein dis-moi ?_

_- Déjà tu ne seras pas seule pour supporter Emm durant le trajet et les heures avant et après. Crois-moi ça ne m'enthousiasme pas de l'entendre se vanter d'avoir gagné, et faire son résumé de la journée, mais j'assume car c'est en partie à cause de moi que tu te retrouves dans cette situation. Ensuite, je ne compte pas te laisser sortir sans m'occuper de toi, tu serais capable d'y aller en pyjama te connaissant._

_- Merci Alice de ton soutien, ça me va droit au cœur. Qui sait peut-être pourrons-nous raisonner Em' pour qu'il en fasse profiter quelqu'un qui appréciera à sa juste valeur ce cadeau non ?_

_- Alors là, honnêtement, n'y compte pas trop ma belle, pour une fois que c'est lui qui gagne il ne lâchera pas le morceau aussi facilement crois-moi. Il va donc falloir qu'on programme rapidement une nouvelle virée shopping pour préparer nos valises._

Et voilà comment un mois et une séance de shopping plus tard, je me retrouvais ici sur ce circuit à chercher des toilettes libres.

Après moult tentatives, je me décidais à demander à quelqu'un qui semblait travailler ici, où je pourrai trouver mon bonheur.

Celui-ci voyant mon pass m'informa que si je le souhaitais je pouvais utiliser les toilettes des backstages. Un sourire apparut sur mon visage face à cette bonne nouvelle et il m'accompagna jusqu'à la porte où bien sûr se trouvait un gorille pour sécuriser les lieux.

Après une brève discussion avec mon accompagnateur, ce dernier m'informa :

- Vous tournez à gauche, vous descendez, vous longez le grand couloir et ça sera la 5ème porte sur votre gauche.

Bien que mal à l'aise face à l'idée qu'il sache que je recherchais les toilettes, je le remerciais poliment.

Je me dirigeais donc dans le sens indiqué par le vigile, mais après avoir descendu les escaliers je ne me souvenais plus quelle porte ouvrir. Bien sûr cela ne devait pas être difficile de trouver, sauf si bien sûr l'endroit grouiller de monde. Je me voyais mal demander à tout le monde où se trouvaient les toilettes. J'étais déjà mal à l'aise à l'idée que trois personnes dont Em' le sachent, alors s'il fallait que j'en informe tout le monde, autant passer une annonce dans le haut-parleur. C'est donc d'un pas rapide que je me dirigeais vers une porte d'où une blonde manucurée sortait, et l'ouvris.

Bien évidemment je m'aperçus assez vite que je m'étais trompée de porte lorsque que je découvris une pièce immense avec un établi rempli d'outils, divers pneus reposant à droite et à gauche au milieu d'autres morceaux métalliques et de plusieurs motos. Cependant je dois avouer que tomber sur un mec en marcel moulant avec une combinaison descendue jusqu'à la taille était loin d'être la pire des visions, surtout que ce dernier semblait plutôt bien taillé.

Je m'apprêtais donc à demander à l'unique personne de la pièce mon chemin quand celle-ci se retourna en grognant.

- Quoi encore Tanya ? Qu'est-ce que tu n'arrives pas à comprendre dans la phrase « laisse-moi seul» ?

Lorsque son regard croisa le mien, je vis qu'il était aussi étonné que moi.

Visiblement il ne s'attendait pas à être dérangé et encore moins par une pauvre fille paumée au milieu de nulle part. Et moi je ne m'attendais pas à tomber sur un canon dans un endroit pareil, et encore le mot était faible. Un corps de rêve musclé juste ce qu'il faut, enfin pour ce qui est du haut car le bas était dissimulé par la combinaison, un regard de braise couleur vert, des cheveux complètement ébouriffés de couleur cuivre. Une beauté comme on en voit que dans les magazines.

C'est donc rouge de honte que je me mis à essayer de formuler une phrase.

- Euh ….. désol….euh … excusez-moi …je ….me suis …..trompée.

- Non c'est moi excusez-moi, c'est juste que l'accès à cette partie du circuit est sécurisée. Je ne m'attendais donc pas à tomber sur une inconnue, dit-il en souriant.

Mon Dieu ce sourire, je crois que jamais je n'en avais vu d'aussi éclatant et anesthésiant.

- Euh …

- Oui ? Me dit- il

- En fait je me suis perdue, réussis-je à dire tant bien que mal.

- Ça, il m'a semblé l'avoir compris, dit- il en rigolant cette fois.

Mon Dieu, achevez- moi ! S'il continue à sourire et rigoler comme ça, je pense que mon cœur n'y survivra pas.

- Euh …. Désolée, répetais-je en jouant avec mes mains et en regardant mes pieds.

Il s'avança vers moi :

- Je peux peut-être vous aider, me demanda t- il tout naturellement alors que cinq minutes plus tôt il semblait ne pas vouloir être dérangé.

Oh oui il pouvait m'aider, et de plus d'une manière je parie. Si rien que son sourire pouvait faire rater un battement à mon cœur, je n'osais imaginer ce que ces lèvres pouvaient faire endurer aux miennes et à mon corps, à la caresse de ses mains se promenant sur moi. Alors oui c'est sûr, il pouvait m'aider en me prenant sur son établi et en faisant exploser cette sensation qui se formait dans mon bas ventre. C'est le son de sa voix qui me sortit de mes divagations.

- Je vous demande pardon ? Me demanda-t-il surpris mais avec un regard lumineux.

- Oh mon Dieu, dites- moi que je ne viens pas de penser tout haut ?

- Euh à dire vrai je crois bien que si, me répondit- il en se rapprochant toujours plus et avec un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

Ce qui entre nous, m'embrasa encore plus et mit ma petite culotte au rang des serpillières.

- Je suis …désolée….je crois que …je vais …..vous laisser, dis-je en me reculant lentement jusqu'à la porte.

Il continua d'avancer au fur et à mesure que je reculais vers la porte, me bloquant finalement contre cette dernière. C'est avec un sourire encore plus ravageur qu'il se jeta sur mes lèvres pour mon plus grand bonheur. Instinctivement, ma bouche se mit à bouger en rythme avec la sienne et mes mains prirent possession de ses cheveux qui étaient à ma grande surprise soyeux. Très rapidement ses mains partirent à la découverte de mon corps, descendant lentement mais sûrement. Elles s'arrêtèrent une première fois sur ma poitrine afin de la caresser à travers mon t-shirt. Dieu j'avais raison, ses caresses étaient divines et à ce rythme-là mes jambes me lâcheraient bientôt. Ma langue quémanda l'accès à sa bouche en effleurant légèrement ses lèvres, ce qu'il accepta en gémissant. Et pendant que ses mains continuaient leurs douces caresses sur mes seins, nos langues commencèrent une danse sensuelle. Sentir son souffle dans ma bouche était meilleur qu'une bouffée d'oxygène pur. A regret nous dûmes interrompre notre baiser afin de reprendre notre souffle, et mes mains en profitèrent pour descendre sur son torse et le toucher à mon tour. J'avais envie de découvrir ce qui se cachait en dessous de ce marcel ! Arrivé sur le bord de la couture, mes mains passèrent doucement sous le t-shirt et il se jeta à nouveau sur mes lèvres, m'embrassant avec urgence cette fois. Ses mains descendirent progressivement à leur tour sur mon ventre jusqu'à arriver sur le haut de ma jupe. D'ailleurs penser à remercier Alice pour la jupe, finalement elle avait ses avantages, surtout quand je sentis ses mains passer en dessous. Automatiquement je relevais ma jambe pour la mettre sur sa taille, il abandonna ma bouche pour venir cajoler ma mâchoire et mon cou, laissant derrière une traînée brûlante. Je me mis à gémir à mon tour. Si cet homme était capable de me mettre dans cet état rien qu'avec des caresses sur mes vêtements et des baisers quand serait-il après ?

Le besoin de le sentir en moi se faisait de plus en plus pressant. Mes mains descendirent alors sur la fermeture de sa combinaison, mais je fus stoppé dans mon élan en sentant deux mains me soulever. Comprenant ce qui se passait, j'entourais naturellement sa taille de mes jambes et mes mains remontèrent s'accrocher autour de son cou.

Tout en continuant de m'embrasser le cou, il m'emmena sur son établi pour me mettre assise dessus.

Il interrompit ses baisers, s'écarta légèrement et me regarda, comme pour chercher un consentement que je ne tardais pas à lui donner, en remettant mes mains sur sa fermeture éclair. Elles longèrent l'élastique de ce que je devinais être son boxer, ce qui le fit gémir de nouveau. Nos langues reprirent leur danse sensuelle et je sentis ses mains remonter mon t-shirt jusqu'au-dessus de ma poitrine. Il sortit mes seins de leur carcan et les saisissait afin de leur infliger une douce torture dont lui seul avait le secret, mais qui consistait pour les bases à les caresser et pincer mes tétons en tirant légèrement dessus. Mes gémissements se firent de plus en plus nombreux et bruyants, déclenchant les siens au passage. Brusquement il interrompit notre baiser me faisant grogner légèrement, il regarda ma poitrine et se jeta dessus pour la suçoter, lécher et mordiller.

J'étais en train d'atteindre des sommets. Je n'allais quand même pas venir juste avec des préliminaires et pourtant je n'étais pas loin et il devait le savoir. Avec bien du mal mes mains passèrent la frontière de son sous–vêtement et entrèrent en contact avec son membre. Celui-ci était déjà bien dur et érigé pour moi. Je me mis difficilement à le prendre en main entre deux gémissements et à faire glisser celle-ci de bas en haut. Ce fut son tour de gémir plus que de raison, lâchant mes seins à mon grand regret. Nous nous regardions avec envie et détermination lorsque mon souffle se coupa. En effet, je sentis ses doigts écarter ma culotte qui ne ressemblait plus à rien depuis bien longtemps, et s'insérer en moi. Ses doigts prirent le rythme que ma main avait sur lui et nos souffles devinrent erratiques. De son autre main il retira la mienne de son boxer et le descendit. A la vue de son membre, mon cœur rata encore un battement. Il était non seulement beau, doué de ses mains et de sa bouche mais en plus la nature l'avait plus que bien gâté. Plus ses doigts allaient vite et plus je sentais mon orgasme arriver à une vitesse folle. Je fus soudainement saisi par une sensation de vide et pour cause, il avait retiré ses doigts de moi et s'était écarté en me regardant. Ne souhaitant pas le voir loin de moi, mes mains crochetèrent son cou et je le ramenais à moi soudant mes lèvres aux siennes. Dans son élan je le sentis se présenter à mon entrée et pour lui confirmer mon accord comme si cela était nécessaire vu mon état, j'avançais imperceptiblement mon bassin contre le sien. Pour mon plus grand bonheur il donna un coup de reins aussitôt après. Instantanément une première explosion se produisit en moi, celle du bien-être. Je n'avais jamais été aussi bien, aussi sereine que maintenant, même si ce qui se passait été loin de me ressembler. Après m'avoir laissé le temps de m'habituer à sa présence, il se mit et faire des va-et-vient qui faisaient grandir à pas de géant cette boule dans mon bas ventre. Sentant mes forces me lâcher, je me séparais de ses lèvres afin de me laisser aller au plaisir. Plus il allait vite, plus il gémissait et plus je me sentais flotter. Soudainement sa voix me ramena sur terre lorsque je l'entendis me dire :

- Regarde-moi et viens ma belle, je ne tiendrai plus longtemps.

Comme pour accompagner son besoin, l'une de ses mains de glissa entre nous deux et alla rencontrer mon clitoris ce qui eut pour effet de me faire perdre pied et provoqua la deuxième explosion en un orgasme comme je n'en avais jamais eu. Je le sentis venir quelques coups de reins plus tard dans un râlement qui m'excita de nouveau.

Après avoir repris notre respiration il sortit de moi et s'éloigna un peu pour me regarder. Malgré la sensation de vide et de froid qu'il laissait derrière lui, je lui fis le plus beau sourire que je pouvais faire et cela sans me forcer tellement j'étais sur un petit nuage.

Jamais une partie de jambe en l'air ne m'avait apporté autant de plaisir. Il se rapprocha, pris mon visage en coupe et m'embrassa tendrement. Lorsqu'il se sépara de moi, je repris conscience de là où je me trouvais et de ce que je venais de faire, et je me mis à rougir de plus belle le faisant sourire.

- Maintenant que ton souhait est réalisé pourrais-tu me dire en quoi je pourrai t'aider ? Me dit-il en rigolant et en se rhabillant.

- Hein ? …..Euh oui … répondis-je en me remettant sur pied et en me réajustant. En fait je cherchais les …. euh ….

- Oui ?

- Je cherchais les toilettes.

- Ah , fit-il surpris comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je lui réponde plutôt une personne qu'un endroit. Viens je vais te montrer car je ne voudrai pas que tu t'égares à nouveau rigola-t-il.

Venait-il de sous-entendre qu'il ne voudrait pas que je m'envoie en l'air avec un autre que lui ? Non Bella tu dérailles, ce mec est canon comment pourrait-il s'intéresser un tant soit peu à toi, réfléchis un peu ! Tu étais juste un petit coup comme ça parce que l'occasion se présentait et surtout parce que tu lui as demandé.

Me prenant la main il m'entraîna à sa suite. Avant d'ouvrir la porte il se tourna vers moi une dernière fois et m'embrassa comme pour me dire au revoir. Il lâcha ma main, ouvrit la porte et me conduisit à bon port. Dire que mon envie avait disparu à la minute où je l'avais aperçut, pour laisser place à une autre envie était un euphémisme.

-Voilà, Mlle est arrivée, j'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir après la course.

Voyant mon étonnement, il m'indiqua du doigt mon pass, et je rougis de honte à l'idée d'avoir pensé qu'il avait envisagé me revoir autrement que dans le cadre du concours.

Me lançant un dernier regard il se détourna et retourna dans la pièce où il se trouvait précédemment, me laissant seule, encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer, dans ce couloir en pleine effervescence.

J'entrais dans les toilettes et me dirigeais dans une cabine, après tout mon envie première allait peut-être revenir. Puis avant de ressortir, je me regardais dans le miroir, afin de voir si aucune preuve du délit n'était visible ! Mes doigts effleurèrent ma lèvre et mon cou, là où quelques minutes avant, les siennes étaient posées. Celles-ci étaient légèrement gonflées et rosies, mais à part ce stupide sourire, rien ne laissait paraître ce que je venais de faire.

Je ressortis donc des toilettes et tentais tant bien que mal et grâce à beaucoup d'aide de retrouver mon chemin jusqu'à Emmett.

- Ah te revoilà enfin, j'ai cru que j'allais devoir lancer un avis de recherche.

- Désolée Em, mais toutes les toilettes étaient bondées et j'ai dû faire la queue comme tout le monde.

- Ouais, bon allez encore trente minutes et c'est le début de la course. Tu vas voir, en vrai c'est encore meilleur qu'à la télé Bell's, la sensation est maximale.

Visiblement Emmett ne s'était aperçut et douté de rien, il faudrait d'ailleurs que je pense à le remercier pour cette journée, car même si elle s'annonçait comme un calvaire elle m'avait malgré tout apporté un moment magique de pur extase.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Je suis contente que le premier chapitre vous ai plu. J'espère que ce deuxième vous plaira tout autant. Il est du point de vue d'Edward.

comme vous avez été nombreuse à me suivre, je vous poste avec un peu d'avance ce deuxième chapitre.

So06 : merci pour ta review, ça fait plaisir de voir que ce début d'histoire te plait.

Je tiens également à remercier une nouvelle fois Chris57 pour sa patience, ses encouragements et surtout son aide à la correction.

DISCLAIMER : Twilight et ses personnages sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer , je ne fais que jouer avec eux.

CHAPITRE 2

POV : EDWARD

Nous étions arrivés à Monterey le mardi, avec le décalage horaire de l'Europe, nous préférions être sur place trois jours avant le début des essais, prévus le vendredi. Ces derniers, ainsi que les qualifications s'étaient super bien passés. Et pour la deuxième fois de la saison, la course se ferait aux USA, autant dire à la maison, avec la coupure de trois semaines qui la suivait avant de reprendre par la dernière course sur le territoire.

Bien évidemment, pour l'occasion, Tanya, ma fiancée m'avait rejoint. Non pas qu'elle me dérangeait mais honnêtement s'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui n'avait pas sa place sur le circuit c'était bien elle. Il faut dire qu'elle ne passait pas inaperçue, toujours tirée à quatre épingles.

En fait, je me demandais encore pourquoi je sortais avec elle. Certes elle était plutôt bonne pour les moments intimes, mais physiquement, bien qu'elle soit jolie elle n'était pas le style de femme qui m'attirait plus que ça. Elle ressemblait plus à une bimbo qu'autre chose, cheveux blonds et longs, ongles manucurés, toujours habillée comme si elle allait défiler, bref l'antipode de ce que je recherchais.

La course démarrait dans une heure et comme à chaque début de course, je m'isolais dans l'atelier afin de faire le vide et de me concentrer au maximum, visualisant chaque détails de la piste.

Quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit sur qui ? Je vous le donne en mille, Tanya dans toute sa splendeur.

Elle savait pourtant que je désirais être seul, que cela était important, mais non Madame en avait décidé autrement.

- Eddy chéri je voudrai savoir si ….

- Tanya combien de fois t'ai-je déjà dit de ne pas venir me déranger juste avant le début d'une course ? Tu veux que je me plante ou quoi ?

- Je sais, je sais, mais je voulais savoir si on pouvait partir en vacances durant les trois semaines à venir ? S'il te plaît, on ne se voit jamais, ça pourrait être sympa de se retrouver un peu en tête à tête, me dit-elle en venant se caler dans mes bras.

- Non mais je rêve, tu me déranges pour une histoire de vacances, c'est une blague ?

Venait-elle vraiment me déranger en un moment crucial pour ça ?

- Non mais c'est important …. Insista-t-elle.

- Non, toi écoute-moi, lui dis-je en la repoussant et en commençant à m'énerver, ma vie c'est important, donc ton histoire de vacances on en reparlera après si tu veux bien.

- Non mais si tu veux réserver il faut...

- Tanya arrête s'il te plaît. Qu'on réserve aujourd'hui ou demain franchement ça change quoi ? Rien, toutes les chambres d'hôtel ne seront pas prises, je te promets d'en reparler après, mais laisse-moi seul jusqu'à la fin de la course.

- Oh mais mon petit Eddy chéri serait-il un peu à cran ? Me dit-elle avec son air aguicheur. Tu sais que je pourrai très bien te détendre mieux que ta méditation, continua-t-elle en commençant à descendre la fermeture de ma combinaison.

- Honnêtement pour ce qui est de la détente je n'en doute pas un seul instant, mais j'ai aussi besoin de concentration, et là ça pourrait avoir l'effet contraire. Veux-tu vraiment partir en vacances avec un estropié ? Lui répondis-je en arrêtant son geste juste à la limite de mon t-shirt et de mon boxer.

- Non bien sûr, mais même si on faisait l'amour maintenant il te resterait du temps pour te concentrer après. Allez, laisse-toi tenter mon chéri on ne l'a encore jamais fait ici.

- Et sincèrement, je préfère éviter.

- Pourquoi ? Dit-elle boudeuse.

- Parce que Tanya, tu te vois sincèrement faire l'amour ici au milieu du cambouis et des outils ? Tu serais prête à prendre le risque de te salir ?

Je savais que cet argument, bien que nul, aurait l'effet souhaité sur elle. Aussitôt, elle se renfrogna et m'embrassa simplement et tendrement.

- Tu as raison mon chéri, il faut que je reste présentable pour tout à l'heure quand je te rejoindrai à la fin de la course, car je sais que tu seras forcement le vainqueur. Mais crois-moi, je compte bien me rattraper ce soir.

- Pas de souci après le gala, je serai tout à toi pour trois semaines entières.

- Ok je te prends au mot Mr Cullen, me dit-elle en tournant les talons et en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Avant de sortir, elle se retourna une dernière fois et me dit :

- Bonne chance et reviens-moi vite. Je t'aime.

Puis elle sortit. J'étais enfin seul, au calme, enfin si on faisait abstraction de la cohue provenant du couloir.

Je m'étais retourné vers l'établi et me concentrais de nouveau, je n'avais droit à aucun faux pas, au risque que celui-ci me soit fatal.

J'inspirais et expirais lentement et profondément afin d'évacuer le stress qui montait au fur et à mesure que la course approchait.

Quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, j'aurais parié qu'il s'agissait encore de Tanya.

- Quoi encore Tanya ? Qu'est-ce que tu n'arrives pas à comprendre dans la phrase « laisses moi seul ? » Balançais-je en me retournant.

Quelle ne fût pas ma surprise de me retrouver face à une parfaite, mais magnifique inconnue. Une jeune fille brune, les cheveux relevés en chignon lâche, un regard noisette à faire fondre la banquise, des lèvres divinement bien dessinées, un t-shirt blanc qui la saillait à merveille et une mini-jupe, qui comme son nom l'indique, laissait apparaître ses magnifiques jambes. Elle était l'exact opposé de Tanya mais elle me faisait un effet incroyable. En fait elle se rapprochait beaucoup plus de mes critères physiques que Tanya.

Elle me dévisagea bizarrement et du comprendre ma surprise car elle se mit à rougir, ce qui la rendait encore plus belle et touchante. Je n'avais qu'une envie la prendre dans mes bras et la rassurer. C'est finalement sa douce voix qui me sortit de ma contemplation.

- Heu ….. désol….heu … excusez-moi …je ….me suis …..trompée.

- Non c'est moi, excusez-moi, c'est juste que l'accès à cette partie du circuit est sécurisée. Je ne m'attendais donc pas à tomber sur une inconnue, lui dis-je en souriant.

- Heu …hésita-t-elle.

- Oui ?

- En fait je me suis perdue, répondit-elle.

- Ça il m'a semblé l'avoir compris, dis-je en rigolant.

Elle se mit à jouer avec ses mains tout en regardant ses pieds. Elle était visiblement mal à l'aise, et mon envie de la rassurer se fit plus forte. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ? J'étais censé l'envoyer chier et lui demander de ma laisser seul afin que je prépare ma course, et là, plus rien hormis elle ne m'importait.

- Heu …. Désolé répéta-t-elle.

Elle m'attirait tellement que ce fut plus fort que moi, je commençais à m'avancer vers elle doucement.

- Je peux peut-être vous aider ? Lui demandais- je

A ma plus grande surprise elle se mit à parler sans visiblement s'en rendre compte. Elle divaguait sur mon sourire qui faisait rater des battements à son cœur. Elle imaginait vraisemblablement mes lèvres sur les siennes et sur le reste de son corps. Apparemment elle pensait à voix haute et pour mon plus grand bonheur, je pus apprendre que je produisais le même effet sur elle, qu'elle sur moi.

Mais je crus mal entendre lorsqu'elle émit le souhait que je lui fasse l'amour sur l'établi derrière, c'est donc surpris que je demandais si j'avais bien entendu.

- Je vous demande pardon ? Dis-je avec le regard rempli d'envie.

- Oh mon Dieu, dites-moi que je ne viens pas de penser tout haut ?

- A dire vrai, je crois bien que si, l'informais-je en me rapprochant encore d'elle avec un sourire de satisfaction car j'avais bien entendu.

A cet instant mon envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de la consoler fut remplacée par un désir de l'embrasser et de partir à la découverte de son corps comme elle voulait si bien. Et dire que quelques minutes auparavant je venais de refuser cette proposition à Tanya.

- Je suis …désolée….je crois que …je vais …..vous laisser, dit-elle en reculant lentement jusqu'à la porte.

Ne pouvant la laisser partir comme ça, je continuais d'avancer au fur et à mesure qu'elle reculait et finit par la coincer contre la porte. Sans plus attendre je me jetais sur ses lèvres, qui comme je l'avais imaginé étaient divines. Elle répondit à mon baiser et se rapprocha en fourrageant dans mes cheveux. Très rapidement mes mains partirent à la découverte de son corps, descendant lentement mais sûrement, Leurs premières haltes se firent sur sa poitrine qui était parfaite, ni trop petite, ni trop grosse. Mon envie commença à se faire de plus en plus grande et une certaine partie de mon anatomie était déjà bien en alerte, et ce n'était pas de sentir sa langue sur mes lèvres qui arrangea les choses. Bien évidemment, je lui accordais l'accès à ma bouche en gémissant de plaisir. A regret nous dûmes interrompre notre baiser afin de reprendre notre souffle et elle en profita pour partir à la découverte de mon corps. Sentir ses mains à même ma peau m'excita encore un peu plus. Ne pouvant plus attendre je me jetais sur ses lèvres sauvagement et mes mains partirent découvrir le reste de son corps. Mes mains firent leurs deuxième haltes sur ses cuisses. Elle avait la peau d'une douceur exquise. Elle m'acheva en relevant sa jambe pour la placer sur ma taille, j'abandonnais sa bouche pour embrasser sa mâchoire et son cou, descendant avec précaution vers ses seins. Il était impossible pour moi de faire marche arrière maintenant, sauf si vraiment elle me le demandait.

Heureusement pour moi, elle dût avoir la même sensation car ses mains envisagèrent d'ouvrir davantage ma combinaison. Ne pouvant la prendre ainsi contre cette porte, je stoppais son geste et la soulevais pour l'emmener sur l'établi. Certes ce n'était guère plus romantique, mais si ma mémoire était bonne c'était ce qu'elle souhaitait. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille. La partie la plus au sud de mon anatomie commençait à me faire mal tellement elle était tendue.

Conscient qu'un point de non-retour allait être franchi, j'interrompis notre baiser et m'écartais légèrement afin de chercher son accord.

Pour toute réponse elle descendit ma fermeture éclair et ses mains allèrent jouer avec l'élastique de mon boxer. Dieu, cette fille aurait ma mort, mais mourir de cette façon était probablement la meilleur mort que je puisse imaginer. Nos langues reprirent leur danse sensuelle, pendant que je remontais son t-shirt afin de cajoler de nouveau sa poitrine. Puis je la libérais de son étau et me mis à la suçoter, mordiller, ce qui la fit gémir. Plus je l'entendais prendre du plaisir et plus elle m'excitait. A ce rythme mon sous-vêtement serait fichu avant même de commencer. Difficilement je la sentis prendre mon membre en main et commencer un mouvement allant de bas en haut. C'est sûr j'étais foutu, et au vu ou plutôt au son de mes gémissements elle devait savoir que je n'étais pas loin de venir. Ne pouvant attendre plus longtemps, j'écartais sa culotte plus que trempée, signe qu'elle était aussi excitée que moi et fis glisser mes doigts sur ses lèvres intimes, lui provocant un sursaut.

Mes doigts prirent possession d'elle et du rythme qu'elle m'infligeait avec sa main. Cependant, étant au bord de la rupture, je retirais à contre cœur sa main afin de reprendre un peu le contrôle de mon corps. Je retirais ensuite ses doigts, afin d'enlever mon boxer. Je l'observais vérifiant qu'elle était toujours d'accord. Elle me répondit en s'agrippant à mon cou et en m'embrassant, puis elle bougea son bassin vers moi, amenant ainsi son entrée contre mon sexe. N'y tenant plus, je la pénétrais et lui laissais le temps de s'habituer à ma présence.

Elle était chaude et serrée, mais je m'y sentais bien, détendu, enfin moralement car physiquement c'était tout l'inverse. Je commençais à faire des vas et viens en elle et je dus prendre sur moi afin de ne pas venir immédiatement et lui procurer du plaisir.

Cependant, après plusieurs minutes et de nombreux gémissements, je sentis mon orgasme venir, mais je voulais qu'elle ait le sien aussi.

Tout en lui demandant de me regarder et de venir pour moi, je glissais une de mes mains entre nous deux afin d'atteindre son petit bouton de bonheur. Pour mon plus grand plaisir, elle fut immédiatement submergée par son orgasme. Elle était tellement belle, rayonnante et fragile en cet instant que je ne pus m'empêcher d'atteindre l'extase à mon tour dans un dernier gémissement.

Nos respirations redevenues normales, je sortis d'elle malgré moi et l'observais avec un sourire qui laissait deviner que j'étais sur un petit nuage, tellement ce que je venais de partager avec elle était magique et fort en émotion. Afin de lui montrer, je me rapprochais d'elle. C'était plus fort que moi, je ne supportais pas d'être séparé de mon ange et je l'embrassais tendrement et délicatement. Elle se mit à rougir comme si elle prenait conscience de quelque chose. Peut-être avait-elle déjà des regrets et se sentait-elle honteuse de ce qui c'était passé quelques minutes plus tôt. Personnellement, je ne regrettais rien, bien au contraire, je serai prêt à recommencer sans aucun souci et je lui fis savoir en lui souriant.

- Maintenant ton souhait réalisé pourras-tu me dire en quoi je pourrai t'aider ? Lui fis-je en rigolant et en me rhabillant.

- Hein ? …..heu oui … répondit-elle en se remettant sur pied et en se réajustant. En fait je cherchais les …. Heu ….

- Oui ?

- Je cherchais les toilettes.

- Ah , dis-je avec surprise. Viens, je vais te montrer car je ne voudrai pas que tu t'égares à nouveau, rigolais-je.

Bien que l'idée de devoir la laisser m'attristait, je relativisais en me disant que j'aurai sûrement le bonheur de la revoir après la course, et durant la soirée. Cependant, si je pouvais gagner quelques minutes en sa présence je n'étais pas contre. Lui prenant la main je l'entraînais à ma suite, avant de sortir de la pièce je l'embrassais une dernière fois. J'ouvris la porte et la conduisis devant la porte des toilettes pour femmes.

- Voilà, Mlle est arrivée, j'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir après la course.

Elle sembla étonnée, et lui je indiquais son pass. Elle se mit à rougir ce qui la rendit encore plus belle.

Avec regret je dus me résoudre à la laisser avant de fondre sur elle devant tout le monde. Lui lançant un dernier regard je me détournais pour regagner l'atelier et tenter de reprendre ce que j'étais en train de faire quand elle était arrivée.

Bien évidemment, retrouver ma concentration après ma rencontre avec mon ange était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. D'ailleurs en y repensant je ne savais rien d'elle, pas même son prénom. Je ne cessais de revoir la scène se dérouler devant mes yeux. Comment oublier ces yeux noisette, cette bouche sensuelle, ce corps parfait et cette peau soyeuse ? C'était littéralement impossible. Avais-je vraiment vécu ce moment où l'avais-je tout simplement rêvé ?

Avec bien du mal, j'arrivais par période à me concentrer sur la course, la piste. En revanche j'étais plus détendu que jamais et motivé au taquet. En effet, savoir que mon ange allait me regarder me donnait l'envie de me surpasser et de gagner.

Après quinze minutes à faire des exercices de méditation, je rejoignis le reste de la team dans les stands afin de me positionner pour le départ.

Les dernières recommandations faites, j'enfourchais ma moto et la démarrais, elle tournait à la perfection, et je me dirigeais tranquillement sur la ligne de départ. La tension commençait à se faire ressentir mais j'en fis abstraction afin de ne pas me laisser distraire.

La course se passa bien et malgré le fait que je me fis doubler à plusieurs reprises, je réussis à reprendre l'avantage à chaque fois pour finir premier. La tête du classement général était cependant loin d'être acquise car mes adversaires me talonnaient de très près.

Durant mon tour de victoire, je tentais tant bien que mal de repérer mon ange dans les tribunes mais hélas je ne vis rien. Je rentrais au stand afin de fêter cela comme il se devait avec ma team. Tout le monde hurlait de joie et je fus acclamé. Je remerciais chacun car après tout c'était aussi grâce à eux si j'arrivais à gagner. Que serai-je sans mes mécanos ? Sans mes conseillers techniques et tout le reste de la team.

S'en suivit la remise des trophées. Bien évidemment, Tanya, pour l'occasion avait refait son apparition, trop fière de paraître au côté du vainqueur. Heureusement pour moi elle n'avait pas le droit de monter sur le Podium. Je pus ainsi profiter de ce moment en toute tranquillité. Le champagne jaillissait à tout va. Ce moment était génial, la compétition disparaissait et les adversaires redevenaient des amis. Maintenant restait le repas, mais ce ne serait pas une mince affaire avec Tanya sur mes talons.

Comme je l'avais prévu, à peine redescendu du podium Tanya se colla à moi et ne me lâcha pas d'une semelle. Mais le plus terrible fut le retour à l'hôtel. En effet, elle désirait prendre de l'avance sur les prochaines vacances. Le souci c'est que depuis la rencontre avec mon ange, seule elle pouvait éveiller véritablement mon envie. Bien évidemment si Tanya y mettait du sien, elle serait capable de réveiller mon désir. D'ailleurs en y resongeant, jamais je n'avais éprouvé de réel envie avec elle, même lorsqu'elle mettait ses nuisettes sexy, ou qu'elle se déshabillait habilement. Contrairement à mon ange où rien que le souvenir d'elle pouvait m'émoustiller.

- Ah, enfin de retour dans notre chambre. Non pas que je n'aime pas le reste de l'équipe, la cérémonie des trophées et tout le tralala, bien au contraire tu le sais bien, mais je vais enfin t'avoir un petit peu pour moi toute seule.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais très bien que tu n'aimes pas spécialement l'ambiance qui règne sur les circuits. Mais maintenant dis-toi que tu vas pouvoir te faire la plus belle pour la soirée, c'est le moment que tu préfères il me semble.

- Oh oui, là tu as raison, mais avant de me faire belle, j'aimerai pouvoir profiter de toi, te donner un avant-goût de nos vacances. D'ailleurs je te rappelle que tu m'as promis d'en parler. Donc pourquoi ne pas se détendre et discuter après ? Me dit-elle en s'approchant langoureusement de moi.

- Je sais, je sais, mais même si j'ai une pause de trois semaines, je ne pourrai hélas pas te consacrer l'intégralité de ce temps, tu le sais ?

- Oui je sais mais tu vas pouvoir au moins m'accorder une bonne dizaine de jours quand même non ? Me répondit-elle en commençant par retirer sa veste.

- Bien sûr, et où souhaiterais-tu partir ?

Je tentais avec bien du mal d'occuper son esprit par le futur voyage. Non pas que celui-ci m'intéressait, bien au contraire, je l'aurais évité avec plaisir mais je savais cela impossible. Mais j'avais surtout espoir qu'elle s'emballe pour ce projet et délaisse son objectif premier.

Bien sûr c'était mal la connaître, quand elle avait une idée en tête, elle ne lâchait pas le morceau aussi facilement.

- Edward, Edward, Edward, on en parlera après, je te voudrai détendu afin que tu puisses être plus réceptif à nos éventuelles destinations.

- Non, non, non Tanya, tout à l'heure tu as faillis risquer ma vie pour savoir si on pouvait partir en vacances, donc maintenant tu me dis où tu voudrais aller et moi je te donne un aperçu de nos futures activités une fois sur place, tentais-je afin de retarder le moment le plus possible.

Elle m'embrassa tendrement, passant ses mains dans mon dos et sur mes fesses. Puis délicatement elle nous poussa en direction du lit et me fit asseoir dessus. Elle s'assit sur moi à califourchon et me regarda dans les yeux.

- Ok, me dit-elle tout sourire. En fait, je pensais que nous pourrions nous rendre sur une île afin de profiter du soleil, de la mer et du sable, du farniente, loin de toute la pression que tu supportes au quotidien. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Hum j'avoue que c'est plutôt intéressant en effet. Avais-tu déjà une idée de l'île ?

- En fait oui, je pensais que nous pourrions peut-être nous rendre …..heu… aux Seychelles.

- Quoi ? Non mais ça va pas, tu te rends compte que c'est à l'autre bout de la planète et qu'avec le décalage horaire honnêtement dix jours c'est limite ? Écoute, je veux bien pour l'île mais essayons de trouver un truc légèrement plus près tu veux bien ? Que dirais-tu de partir à Hawaï ?

- Edward tu te moques de moi ?

- Bon Ok, alors que dirais-tu de la République Dominicaine ?

- Oui pourquoi pas c'est joli, assez loin de chez nous sans être trop loin. Ok allons y pour la République Dominicaine, dès demain je nous réserve une superbe chambre avec une magnifique vue et plage privée.

- Pas de souci, mais n'en fais pas trop, j'ai vraiment envie de me détendre.

Même si cette idée de vacances ne m'enthousiasmait pas, je devais admettre que quelques jours de repos ne me feraient pas de mal. Mais j'aurai tellement préféré les passer avec mon ange. Comment un petit bout de femme comme elle pouvait occuper toute mes pensées ? Comment allais-je vivre sans elle après cette soirée ? Je devais à tout prix connaître son identité, où elle habitait et comment rester en contact avec elle.

Tanya me sortit de mes rêvasseries en m'embrassant tendrement dans le cou. Puis elle m'allongea sur le lit mais en restant toujours assise sur moi. Elle releva mon t-shirt et parsema mon corps de petits baisers. Arrivé à la limite de mon jeans, elle passa sa main sur mon entrejambe et voyant le peu d'effet que cela faisait elle me regarda bizarrement.

- A ce que je vois tu sembles bien plus tendu que ce que je pensais mon amour. Laisse-moi y remédier.

Elle me remit assise et se leva, se recula un peu et commença à se déshabiller d'une façon qu'elle voulait sexy, mais qui n'avait hélas pas d'effet sur moi.

Elle s'effeuilla progressivement, déboutonnant un à un les boutons de sa chemise avant de la jeter à terre. Puis avec un déhanché tout aussi sexy que le reste de ses gestes, elle retira sa jupe et me la lança du bout du pied. Elle se retrouva devant moi en soutiens gorge, portes jarretelles et talons aiguilles. La voyant se rapprocher langoureusement vers moi alors qu'elle ne m'avait toujours pas fait le moindre effet, je me mis à penser à la seule chose, ou du moins personne, pouvant réveiller Little E : mon ange. Cela eut l'effet escompté, en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, je commençais à me sentir à l'étroit dans mon boxer, ce qui me fit me tortiller légèrement. Cependant, cela n'échappa pas à Tanya, qui aussitôt vint se mettre à genoux entre mes cuisses et entreprit de libérer Little E de sa prison. Sa main déboutonna mon jeans, me fit légèrement soulever le bassin afin de descendre jeans et boxer d'un seul coup. Elle commença à me prendre en main et à avancer sa bouche quand mon ange gardien se manifesta. En effet, pour mon plus grand bonheur, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de notre chambre. Tanya me fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit. Elle espérait ainsi faire repartir notre visiteur et reprendre le travail qu'elle avait entamé.

Heureusement pour moi notre visiteur insista.

- Ed, je sais que tu es là. Ouvre-moi j'ai besoin de te parler.

Je reconnus la voix sans mal, il s'agissait de Jazz l'un de mes mécanos, mais surtout mon meilleur ami.

- J'arrive Jazz, lui répondis-je.

- Pffffffff, je te jure que je vais finir par le tuer ce mec, fit Tanya, en se relevant et en filant dans la salle de bain.

- Tu ferais mieux de commencer à te préparer, lui fis-je remarquer en me rhabillant et me dirigeant vers la porte. Je ne sais pas ce que Jazz me veut mais ça à l'air important, cela risque de prendre du temps. On se retrouve en bas à la soirée.

- Non mais tu ne comptes pas te rendre à cette soirée dans cette tenue Edward ?

- Non bien sûr, je prends mon smoking et je m'habillerai dans la chambre de Jazz pendant qu'il me racontera ce qu'il veut me dire, Ok ?

Voyant la colère la gagner, je me dirigeais vers elle et l'embrassais tendrement.

- Y a intérêt Eddie, et dis à Jazz que la prochaine fois je le tue, Ok ? dit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Ok, lui répondis-je en souriant.

Me dirigeant vers la porte, je l'ouvris avec bonheur sur mon meilleur ami. Celui-ci arborait une mine radieuse.

- Que me vaut ta visite Jazz ? J'espère que cela est important car tu dois savoir qu'à l'heure qu'il est Tanya envisage sérieusement de te tuer, l'informais-je en souriant et en refermant la porte derrière moi.

- Ah bon et pourquoi ? Me répondit-il en faisant l'ignare.

- Voudrais-tu un dessin par hasard ? Dis-je en levant les sourcils.

- Non, non, c'est que je pensais qu'entre la course et … « ta petite séance » de cette après-midi, tu serais fatigué, ironisa-t-il doucement.

A ces mots, je m'arrêtais et me tournais vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tentais-je de dire en gardant un maximum de décontraction.

- Et bien, je ne pense pas que le couloir soit le meilleur endroit pour en parler, mais si tu insistes, sourit-il.

Reprenant mon chemin, je pressais le pas afin d'arriver le plus vite possible à sa chambre.

Une fois fait, je réitérais ma question :

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Et bien, cet après-midi j'ai croisé Tanya dans les couloirs elle voulait te voir. Je lui ai déconseillé, lui rappelant que tu souhaitais être seul avant une course, mais tu la connais elle ne m'a pas écouté. Et quelques minutes après, je l'ai vu furieuse se diriger vers la tribune. Je me suis dit que vous vous étiez apparemment disputés à cause de sa visite et j'ai voulu m'assurer que tu n'étais pas trop énervé. Mais quand je suis arrivé devant la porte et bien …

- Et bien quoi ? Bordel vas-y Jazz crache le morceau ? dis-je en haussant la voix, énervé de m'être fait prendre.

Qui d'autre avait bien pu entendre ?

- Et bien j'ai entendu des bruits suspects provenir de la pièce. Même si je me doute de ce que tu fabriquais, j'aimerai savoir comment, et surtout avec qui ?

C'est ainsi que je me mis à tout raconter à Jazz en me préparant pour la soirée.

Une fois prêt et le récit finit, nous descendîmes à la réception avec presque trente minutes de retard.

- Au fait, merci Jazz.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu m'as sauvé la mise avec Tanya tout à l'heure.

- Serais-tu déjà accro ?

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi Jazz, lui répondis-je.

Cependant sa réflexion me fit cogiter. Etait-il possible que je sois déjà accro à ce petit bout de femme ?


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Nous sommes dimanche soir et c'est avec plaisir que je vous livre ce troisième chapitre.

Il est du point de vue de Bella.

So06 : merci pour ta review, je suis contente de voir que pour le moment l'histoire te plait toujours autant. He oui Tanya entre en scène, je sais beaucoup d'entre vous la déteste mais si elle n'était pas la ca ne serait pas drôle lol.

Guest : merci pour ta review. Je compte poster un chapitre toutes les semaines soit le dimanche soir soit le lundi matin et parfois peut-être avant si vous êtes gentilles lol.

Céli : contente de voir que ce début d'histoire te plait, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite.

Chris57 je tiens à te dire une nouvelle fois un grand, que dis-je un énorme merci pour toute l'aide que tu m'apporte et ton soutien.

DISCLAIMER : Twilight et ses personnages sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec eux.

CHAPITRE 3

Lorsque j'étais revenue de ma supposée virée aux toilettes, Emmett m'avait affirmé que la course serait mieux en vrai qu'à la télé. La réalité fût tout autre. En effet, le bruit assourdissant des moteurs était horrible et on voyait juste les motos passer, au moins à la télé avec les caméras on pouvait suivre une moto. La course qui fût un vrai calvaire pour moi prit fin lorsqu'Emmett bondit d'un coup et se mit à crier.

- YES YES YES !

- A voir ta joie, je suppose que c'est lui que tu voulais voir gagner, lui fis-je remarquer.

- Ouais, ce mec est extra. Il a réussi à reprendre la tête de la course à plusieurs reprises, c'est juste incroyable, me répondit-il admiratif.

- Si tu le dis Em, je te crois.

- Non mais je rêve Bella, Edward Cullen est juste un prodige de la moto. Ce mec est mon idole, m'informa-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Tu n'exagères pas un peu là Em. Franchement, après tout c'est son métier tu sais. Il passe combien d'heures sur sa moto et sur ces circuits, hein ?

- Oh, arrête Bella, cela ne retire rien à son talent, j'espère sincèrement qu'il gagnera la saison. Il me tarde d'être à ce soir pour le rencontrer et le féliciter.

Je profitais de sa bonne humeur pour essayer de m'éclipser.

- D'ailleurs en parlant de réception, ça te gênes si je pars tout de suite ? Demandais-je hésitante. Tu connais Alice, elle va encore vouloir m'habiller et tout et cela risque de prendre des heures la connaissant.

- Non, non, vas-y, c'est bon. Je regarde la remise des trophées, je jette un coup d'œil au stand et je vous rejoins à l'hôtel. La réception est à 20h, essaye de ne pas être en retard comme ce matin s'il te plaît.

- Je vais essayer de refréner Alice mais je ne te promets rien. On se retrouve dans le hall de l'hôtel? Dis-je contente qu'il m'accorde cette faveur.

- OK, à tout à l'heure Bell's.

- Merci Emm, lui dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue, le remerciement de me laisser partir un peu plus tôt.

Je me levais et me dirigeais tranquillement vers la sortie pour prendre un taxi afin de rejoindre notre hôtel. Durant le trajet, j'appelais Alice afin qu'elle me retrouve là-bas.

Une fois arrivée, je soufflais un bon coup car je savais que ce qui m'attendait n'était pas une partie de plaisir, ce serait encore pire que ce matin.

Comme convenu Alice m'attendait déjà dans sa chambre, sautillant d'excitation. Elle me fit asseoir sur une chaise puis mit mes doigts dans un bol d'eau chaude. Pendant ce temps-là elle m'appliqua sur le visage une mixture verte. Elle alluma de la musique zen, afin de me détendre, et reprit son travail sur mes mains en les brossant puis en limant mes ongles. Elle retira enfin la mixture de mon visage et le massa à l'aide de diverses crèmes censées hydrater ma peau, l'adoucir et lui redonner de l'éclat. Bien évidemment, pendant toute cette torture elle me demanda comment c'était passé ma journée.

- Alors raconte-moi, c'était comment la course?

- Bah tu sais, beaucoup de bruit, des mecs hurlants de partout, bref pire qu'à la télé.

- Oh ma pauvre, dit-elle avec un air compatissant. Mais y avait-il de beaux mecs au moins au milieu de cette foule? Continua-t-elle curieuse.

Mon esprit se mit à vagabonder sur mon bel apollon, et sur le moment magique et intense que nous avions partagé. Si je supportais cette torture c'était uniquement dans l'espoir de le revoir ce soir, et d'être un tant soit peu à la hauteur de la beauté qu'il dégageait. C'est Alice qui me ramena sur terre en poussant un cri de joie.

- Toi tu me caches quelque chose. Allez raconte-moi tout, je veux tout savoir. Il est comment? Qu'avait-vous fait exactement? S'emporta-t-elle.

- Alice, Alice, Alice calme-toi, s'il te plaît. En fait, il n'y a rien à raconter.

- Alors pourquoi étais-tu sur la lune i peine cinq minutes? Tu devais bien te remémorer quelque chose.

- En bien oui, lui avouais-je. Il y avait pas mal de beaux mecs, mais tu sais quoi?

- Non, vas-y, raconte, dit-elle toujours aussi curieuse.

- Et bien les trois quart sont en couple et leurs fiancées les accompagnent. Mais comment font-elles pour endurer cela? Lui annonçais-je.

- L'amour Bella, l'amour, me répondit-elle, déçue de ne pas avoir eu une révélation croustillante.

- Oh, arrête Alice, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que par amour, tu serais prête à endurer cela quand même?

- Et bien qui sait? Me fit-elle.

- Alice, je sais que tu crois au grand amour, celui qui dure toujours, mais honnêtement je n'y crois pas. Que l'on ressente des sentiments et de l'attirance pour une personne je le conçois, mais comment peux-tu être sûre que c'est le bon?

- Ça c'est parce que tu ne l'as pas encore rencontré, me fit-elle remarquer.

- Parce que toi si peut-être? La questionnais-je en levant un sourcil.

- Non, mais moi j'y crois, et je sais qu'un jour je le rencontrerai, m'affirma-t-elle. Voilà tes mains et ton visage sont fait, maintenant allons choisir une tenue afin de pouvoir te maquiller et te coiffer.

Elle m'entraîna à sa suite. Nul doute qu'elle avait passé son après-midi à faire les boutiques à la recherche de ma tenue. Elle me montra les deux qu'elle avait achetés. La première était une longue robe de soirée de couleur bordeaux avec quelques strass sur le bustier, un décolletée raisonnable, et légèrement échancrée dans le dos. L'autre robe était une robe courte évasée, arrivant au-dessus du genou, de couleur ivoire avec une ceinture noire au niveau de la taille, de fines bretelles, mais avec un décolleté plus plongeant.

Entre les deux mon cœur balançait. En temps normal j'aurai opté pour la longue robe afin de dissimuler au maximum mon corps, bien sûr, j'aurai demandé à rajouter un gilet afin de camoufler l'échancrure dans le dos. Cependant, marcher avec une robe fourreau et des talons relevait plus de l'exploit pour moi qu'autre chose. De plus, si jamais je revoyais mon apollon et que nous étions amenés à réitérer notre début d'après-midi, elle ne serait pas des plus pratique. Alors que la seconde robe, bien trop sexy à mon goût, serait beaucoup plus confortable pour marcher, cela serait semblable à une jupe. En outre, elle s'avérait bien plus adaptée à bien des égards, mais si j'avouais à Alice vouloir mettre cette robe elle se douterait de quelque chose. Je ne savais donc pas laquelle des deux choisir.

C'est Alice qui me sortit de mes réflexions une fois de plus.

- Bon, OK, je sais que tu n'aimes pas ce genre de robe, mais sache pour ta gouverne que je suis restée dans le simple et le classique. Et puis tu ne peux tout de même pas aller à ce genre de soirée en jeans ou en simple jupe.

- Oui je sais Alice, c'est juste que je n'aime pas ça, tu sais les robes, les talons, et tout le tralala. Mais je dois avouer que pour une fois tu as su rester raisonnable dans le choix, et je te remercie infiniment pour ton aide.

- Oh de rien, tu sais que c'est un plaisir pour moi, dit-elle en riant. Bon, bien que connaissant ta réponse, laquelle préfères-tu?

- A dire vrai dire je ne sais pas trop Alice, lui dis-je.

- Ah bon? Rétorqua-t-elle surprise. Moi qui pensait que tu me répondrais d'office la robe longue, je suis surprise.

- Oui c'est vrai, mais je dois reconnaître que l'autre robe est très jolie aussi, et plus simple je trouve, malgré le décolleté je me laisserai bien tenter par celle couleur ivoire, tentais-je sans conviction.

- Oui c'est vrai qu'elle est beaucoup plus simple mais... ,s'arrêta-t-elle. Bella Swan, jamais au grand jamais tu ne serais d'accord avec moi, et encore moins pour mettre une robe sans rechigner. Que se passe-t-il ? Et ne me mens pas, me dit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Rien je t'assure, c'est juste que tu m'as habitué à bien pire, et te voir revenir avec uniquement deux robes je dirai que ça tient de l'exploit, surtout que tu es restée soft.

- Non, non, non Bella, tu ne me la feras pas à l'envers. Dis-moi tout de suite pourquoi tu veux mettre cette robe qui est pourtant à l'opposé de ce que tu aimes? Me menaça-t-elle du doigt.

Voyant qu'elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire aussi facilement je décidais de lui raconter le strict minimum. Enfin c'était ce que j'avais espéré.

- Et bien, en fait, commençais je, j'ai bien rencontré un mec cet après-midi, mais il ne s'est rien passé je t'assure, mentis-je en sentant le rouge me monter aux joues.

- Bella, s'impatienta-t-elle.

- Bon Ok, lorsque nous sommes arrivés sur le circuit j'ai eu envie de faire pipi…..lui appris-je.

- Je te reconnais bien là, rigola-t-elle.

- Tu veux la suite ou pas Alice?

Elle fit oui de la tête, toute penaude et je lui racontais ce qui c'était passé, en omettant bien sûr de lui dire que je m'étais envoyée en l'air avec ce parfait inconnu. A la fin de mon récit Alice arborait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles tellement elle était contente de ma rencontre. Aussitôt elle ne me laissa plus le choix.

- Bon alors aucun doutes, il faut que tu mettes cette robe Bella. Elle aura l'effet escompté sur ton mystérieux mécano, m'informa-t-elle.

Sans opposer de résistance je pris la robe et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain afin de l'enfiler. Dire que j'étais à l'aise aurait été un mensonge de plus, mais je devais cependant reconnaître qu'elle était agréable et légère à porter. Mon esprit s'évada doucement vers mon inconnu. Serait-il là? Tous ces efforts en valaient-ils la peine? Viendrait-il me voir ou m'ignorerait-il? Autant de questions qui me tracassaient. Une fois parée, je ressortis de la pièce et je vis Alice sourire de plus belle.

- Cette robe est parfaite, tu es sublime dedans.

- Je ne sais pas Alice, je ne suis pas à l'aise dedans, et puis ce décolleté c'est juste trop, l'informais je, en essayant de trouver un truc pour cacher cette vue plongeante.

- Ça c'est parce que tu n'as pas l'habitude, mais ne t'inquiètes pas ça viendra vite.

- Et s'il n'était pas là? Et s'il m'ignorait? Demandais-je à Alice lui faisant part de mes questionnements.

- Ne stresses pas Bella, je suis sûre qu'il sera là, et il ne pourra être que sous ton charme, c'est évident.

- Ça c'est toi qui le dis Alice, si tu le voyais, il est tellement beau, une beauté comme on en voit que dans les magazines, jamais je ne serai à la hauteur.

- Arrêtes Bella, tu es superbe, je te le jure. D'ailleurs viens, je vais te maquiller et te coiffer. A la la, qu'est-ce-que je donnerai pour vous accompagner, je suis tellement contente pour toi.

- Calme-toi, ce n'est rien qu'un petit béguin, rien de plus. De toute façon, après cette soirée je ne le reverrai plus, donc à quoi bon?

- Et bien justement, profites, lâche-toi Bella, ne luttes pas contre cette attirance, aussi éphémère soit elle.

Dieu, si elle savait que j'avais déjà succombé et que cela avait était l'extase, elle me tuerait sur place. Mais bien qu'elle soit ma meilleure amie je ne voulais pas lui en faire part, je voulais garder ce moment pour moi. De toute façon, elle le saurait bien assez tôt.

Elle me fit rasseoir dans le fauteuil et se mit à me maquiller.

- Je vais te faire un truc léger mais classe quand même, m'informa-t-elle.

- Je te fais confiance Alice, la rassurais-je comme si elle en avait besoin.

Elle ne mit pas longtemps à faire mon maquillage. Elle m'avait mis un peu de poudre sur les joues, du fard à paupières, un coup de crayon et enfin un petit coup de gloss sur les lèvres. Elle glissa ensuite le tout dans mon petit sac à main pour que je puisse faire des retouches si nécessaire.

Elle s'attaqua ensuite à ma coiffure et là aussi elle fut rapide. Elle avait décidé de laisser mes cheveux détachés. Elle leurs avait juste redonné un petit coup de fer à friser afin d'accentuer mes boucles brunes, puis elle glissa dedans une pince croco ne laissant que deux ou trois mèches encadrer mon visage.

Je passais par la salle de bain afin d'admirer son œuvre, et je fus surprise de voir que non seulement tout ce qu'elle avait fait était effectivement simple, mais surtout que ça me plaisait. C'est avec un sourire aux lèvres que je ressortis de la pièce, sourire qui se fana lorsque je vis Alice me tendre mes chaussures : une paire d'escarpin couleur ivoire. Si pour toute autre femme ils pouvaient paraître classiques, pour moi ils étaient un véritable danger. En effet, je n'étais pas ce que l'on pouvait appeler quelqu'un de très adroite. Bien au contraire, et ce genre de chaussures pouvaient facilement me valoir une foulure, une entorse voir un plâtre, mais je n'avais pas le choix, Alice ne me laisserait pas y aller en ballerines. C'est donc à contre cœur que je me résolus à enfiler les chaussures, puis je me mis à faire des allers retours dans la chambre afin de m'y habituer et de paraître le plus naturel possible. Bien sur cet exercice me valut plusieurs fois de vaciller au plus grand amusement de ma meilleure amie. Après plusieurs minutes d'entraînement, et bien que j'étais loin d'être au point, je me décidais à descendre. Mais avant de sortir, je me tournais vers Alice, et la serrais dans mes bras.

- Merci Al, tu es géniale et je te revaudrai ça.

- Pas de souci, c'était un plaisir, et puis en retour j'attends que tu me racontes tous les détails, me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

- Promis, lui confirmais-je en souriant.

Je sortis de la chambre, à la fois contente de revoir éventuellement mon fantasme mais aussi triste de laisser une fois de plus ma meilleure amie seule. Finalement, ce séjour pour elle devait certainement être pire que pour moi. Avançant dans le couloir je pris mon téléphone afin d'avertir Emmett que je descendais. La réception était censée ouvrir ses portes d'ici dix minutes.

- Em, c'est moi, je descends dans le hall, est-ce que tu es prêt?

- Oui, oui. J'arrive dans cinq minutes, même pas.

- Ok, à tout de suite, dis-je en raccrochant.

Une fois dans le hall de l'hôtel, je me mis dans un fauteuil et attendis Emmett qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Celui-ci s'était également mit sur son trente-et-un, et cela me fit bizarre car je n'étais pas habituée à le voir habillé comme ça. En général mon frère portait plutôt des jeans, t-shirts ou short/t-shirt quand le temps de Forks le permettait. Cependant, je devais admettre qu'il avait un charme fou vêtu de la sorte, même si je supposais qu'Alice devait y être pour beaucoup.

Lorsqu'il me vit il s'arrêta net et fit de gros yeux. Aussitôt je me mis à paniquer. Qu'est-ce qui clochait avec ma tenue? Alice ne m'aurait pas laissé sortir si tout n'était pas nickel.

M'avançant vers lui doucement je le vis me regarder de la tête au pied.

- Em, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

- Bell's, c'est bien toi? Fit-il surpris.

- Heu ... oui … tu es sûr que tu vas bien? Répondis-je, commençant à m'inquiéter pour lui.

- Ça alors, tu es … Je ne trouve pas mes mots. Tu es magnifique, non splendide. Si tu n'étais pas ma sœur, et si tu étais blonde, je t'aurai sûrement dragué. Il va falloir que je t'ai à l'œil ce soir, me dit-il en souriant.

Instinctivement je me mis à rougir, et ne sachant plus quoi dire ni quoi faire je commençais à me dandiner d'un pied à l'autre. Emmett passa son bras derrière mon dos et nous dirigea vers l'endroit de la réception. A l'entrée le vigile nous demanda notre pass. Je sortis donc le mien de mon sac à main. Une fois rentrée dans la salle, mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, tout était tellement immense et magnifiquement décoré qu'on oubliait facilement que les gens présents ici étaient tous du milieu de la compétition moto. Des dizaines et des dizaines de tables rondes étaient disposées avec en leur centre de magnifique composition florale. Elles laissaient place plus loin à la piste de danse. Sur l'un des côtés de la salle se trouvait un bar. Quelques convives étaient déjà arrivés. Emmett se dirigea vers le bar et serra la main de plusieurs mecs. Puis il me présenta à ces derniers.

- Les mecs, je vous présente ma sœur, Bella, et je vous préviens de suite, c'est défense d'y toucher, les informa-t-ils sous leurs rires.

- Bella, je te présente, Sam, Tyler et Riley. Eux aussi sont des gagnants du concours.

- Bonjour, leur dis-je timidement. Vous êtes venus seuls?

- En fait, me fit Emmett, Tyler et Riley sont venus ensemble.

- En tout bien tout honneur, rajouta ce dernier en souriant.

- Et moi, dit celui que je devinais être Sam, je suis venu avec ma fiancée, mais elle a préféré rester dans la chambre et se coucher. En fait je la soupçonne d'éviter la soirée, continua-t-il en rigolant.

- Comme je la comprends, marmonnais-je.

- Pourquoi être venue si tu ne te sens pas à ta place? Me questionna Tyler.

- Et bien elle a perdu un pari, lui annonça Emmett, et elle est obligée de m'accompagner toute la journée.

Puis les quatre hommes se mirent à parler de la course, de l'après-midi, de leurs pilotes préférés et ainsi de suite. Je n'étais définitivement pas à ma place, et j'aurai donné n'importe quoi pour faire comme la fiancée de Sam et remonter me coucher dans ma chambre. Cependant l'envie de revoir mon inconnu me motivait au plus haut point.

Plus les minutes passaient et plus le monde arrivé. Je guettais à droite et à gauche, cherchant du regard celui qui hantait mes pensées. A chaque fois que l'un des mecs s'émerveillait à l'arrivée de untel ou untel je tournais la tête afin de l'apercevoir.

Près de trente minutes après le début de la réception je commençais à perdre espoir. Presque tout le monde était là. Emmett nous dirigea vers notre table. En tant que gagnants nous avions le privilège de manger avec le trio gagnant de la course, et bien sûr, Sam, Riley et Tyler étaient assis à notre table aussi.

Nous étions installés depuis quelques minutes lorsque que soudain un couple prit place à notre table. Aussitôt les mecs se levèrent et félicitèrent l'homme. Mon frère m'apprit après qu'il s'agissait de James, arrivé troisième et de sa compagne Victoria. Je leur souris et tendis ma main en me présentant.

Pour une raison que j'ignorais ce couple ne m'attirait pas. Lui était imbu de sa personne, et de ce que j'entendais il se vantait beaucoup. Il se la jouait play-boy, mais côté physique il n'en n'était rien, il ressemblait plutôt à un pervers avec ses longs cheveux blonds et son petit regard noir. Elle, elle me donnait des frissons, ses cheveux roux flamboyant lui donnaient l'air d'une lionne, et les regards qu'elle me lançait été assassins, comme si elle se méfiait de moi. Aurait-elle peur que je tente quoi que ce soit sur son mec? Alors là, aucune raison, déjà ce n'était pas mon style et il ne m'inspirait pas confiance, mais en plus mon esprit était déjà occupé par quelqu'un d'autre, qui n'apparaissait toujours pas.

Quand soudain James se leva.

- Ah, bah te voilà, qu'est-ce-que tu foutais? T'as vu Cullen, lui aussi est en retard?

Sur le moment mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine, se pouvait-il que mon mécano soit le sien?

Non impossible, un mec aussi parfait que lui ne pouvait pas bosser avec un mec comme James. Pour en avoir confirmation je me tournais légèrement et je fus attristée de voir qu'il ne s'agissait pas de mon apollon. Le mec s'approcha de nous et dit bonsoir à tout le monde, sous les yeux émerveillés de mon frère. Ce dernier m'informa qu'il s'agissait de Jacob, second du jour.

- Désolé du retard messieurs, dames. Alors voici nos gagnants du concours? Je suis heureux de vous accueillir parmi nous. Je suis Jacob, crut-il utile de préciser.

- Bonsoir, je m'appelle Sam.

- Moi c'est Riley.

- Je suis Tyler.

- Et moi c'est Emmett, se présenta mon frère. Et voici ma sœur Bella.

- Merci Em, mais je suis encore capable de parler et de me présenter toute seule, lui rétorquais-je, déclenchant les rires de l'assemblée.

- En tout cas elle ne manque pas de répartie, fit remarquer Jacob serrant la main que je lui avais tendu.

- Merci, lui souris-je.

Ce dernier semblait bien plus sympa et chaleureux que James. Il était tout seul, ce qui n'échappa pas à son adversaire du jour.

- Alors, tu es tout seul ce soir?

- Et oui que veux-tu, tout le monde n'a pas ton charme James.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu essayes de dire Jacob? Que James collectionne les conquêtes? Lui demanda Victoria furieuse.

- Non, loin de là. C'est juste que je n'ai pas la chance d'avoir trouvé l'amour, c'est tout, se défendit aussitôt Jacob.

La conversation reprit et tourna autour de la course. Chacun y allait de ses impressions du jour, posant des questions à leurs idoles. Emmett était plus heureux que jamais, dire qu'il était dans son univers était un euphémisme. Il rayonnait de bonheur. Moi pendant ce temps-là j'écoutais sans vraiment être présente. Mon esprit s'évadait vers mon inconnu, me demandant ce qu'il pouvait faire et où il pouvait bien être. Se pouvait-il qu'il soit arrivé en retard et que je ne l'ai pas remarqué? Décidément, s'il n'était pas là nul doute que la soirée serait très très longue. J'étais à la fois déçue de ne pas le revoir, et soulagée. Au moins je n'aurai pas à craindre ses réactions. Il resterait ainsi le mystérieux mécano qui m'avait fait découvrir l'extase pure. Je fus sortie de ma rêverie par un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Regardant autour de moi je vis que beaucoup de monde, si ce n'est tout le monde, s'était levé. Je me levais aussi et demandais à Emmett ce qui se passait. Ce dernier me répondit avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, que le vainqueur de la journée venait de faire son entrée dans la salle. Quand les applaudissements se calmèrent je me remis assise. Il restait encore deux places de libres à notre table. Il ne faisait donc aucun doute que notre héros viendrait avec sa compagne.

- Veuillez nous excuser pour notre retard, mais Edward devait régler un problème mécanique, entendis-je une voix féminine.

Se pouvait-il que mon mécano ait été retenu et qu'il soit finalement bel et bien en retard? Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade à cette perspective. Quand une silhouette apparut dans mon champ de vision. Il s'agissait certainement de la femme qui venait de parler, elle était grande et fine, très élégamment habillée et ses cheveux blonds étaient savamment coiffés. Elle ressemblait à l'une de ces bourgeoises coincées que l'on aperçoit dans les grands galas de ce monde. Puis soudain une seconde personne se dévoila et mon cœur rata un battement. Le monde aurait pu s'écrouler sous mes pieds que cela n'aurait pas pu être pire.

En effet, quel ne fut pas mon choc en apercevant mon apollon l'accompagner. En fait mon inconnu n'était pas un mécano comme je le pensais, c'était le héros du jour et il était visiblement en couple. Mon cœur se brisa en mille morceaux, et une plaie béante prit sa place. Comment avais-je pu me tromper à ce point-là? En fait cet après-midi je n'avais rien été de plus qu'un petit coup sans importance, juste parce que je lui avais avoué sans le vouloir. Cela n'avait pas était aussi intense pour lui que pour moi. Voyant qu'il ne m'avait pas encore remarqué je baissais aussitôt mon regard, ne voulant pas l'affronter, et me sentant honteuse.

- Pas de souci Tanya, on sait très bien que le héros du jour se doit de faire une entrée triomphante, dit Jacob.

- Merci Jake, répondit le doux ténor de mon fantasme.

Et pour la quatrième fois de la soirée nous nous présentâmes tous à tour de rôle.

Quand mon tour arriva je relevais la tête à contre cœur.

- Bella, me présentais-je en tendant ma main.

- Enchantée, je suis Tanya. Inutile de vous présenter mon fiancé, vous le connaissez déjà.

Je tournais mon regard vers lui et lui souris tout en tendant ma main. Il était devenu légèrement blanc et tendu au maximum.

- Enchantée de faire la connaissance du vainqueur de ce jour, Mr...

- Cullen, Edward Cullen, me répondit-il serrant ma main.

- Excusez mon ignorance, mais j'accompagne Emmett, c'est lui le fan ici.

Le toucher de nouveau déclencha instantanément des pulsions dans tout mon corps.

Je finis par me rasseoir comme si de rien n'était. Cette soirée allait être longue, très longue. Edward et Tanya prirent place aussi, une fois les présentations terminées.

Je restais en retrait, ne me mêlant pas à la conversation, qui de toute façon portait pour les trois quart sur la course, les motos et autres.

Mais je regardais par moment nos convives, histoire de paraître présente. Les deux jeunes femmes semblaient très bien s'entendre, mais cela n'aurait pas dû m'étonner, après tout elles se côtoyaient régulièrement. Quant aux mecs, ils semblaient absorbés par leur conversation. Mon regard se posa malgré moi sur lui. Il était toujours aussi beau avec ses cheveux dans tous les sens. Il dû se sentir épier car il posa à son tour ses yeux verts sur moi. Immédiatement je détournais le regard.

Puis les serveurs commencèrent à amener les différents plats. Nous commençâmes par une entrée succulente. Il s'agissait d'une cassolette de saint jacques à la crème de chorizo, puis nous eûmes droit à du magret de canard sauce muscat, accompagné de ses petits légumes. Le repas en lui-même se déroula plutôt de façon silencieuse, chacun savourant son menu. Emmett était toujours celui qui finissait son assiette en premier. En dessert nous eûmes une onctueuse mousse au chocolat avec un coulis de fraise à l'intérieur. Malgré qu'il fût délicieusement bon ce fut aussi le pire moment du repas. En effet, c'est à ce moment-là que Tanya décida d'embrasser Edward sur la joue. Aussitôt je ressentis une rage folle et me levais.

- Veuillez m'excuser, dis-je en quittant la table.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous et à toutes,

comme chaque dimanche soir voici un nouveau chapitre.

je vous remercie infiniment pour l'attention que vous accordaient à ce début d'histoire.

voici donc le ressenti de notre bel Edward sur ces retrouvailles autour de la table.

SO06 : merci pour tes review ça me touche vraiment. comme tu le dis pauvre Bella j'ai été un peu méchante avec elle mais d'un autre côté si il n'y avait pas Tanya ça ne serait pas drôle et trop facile.

Chris57 merci pour ton éternel soutien et ta grande patience pour mes corrections. je sais pas comment je pourrais te le rendre un jour.

DISCLAIMER : Twilight et tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec eux.

* * *

Chapitre 4

POV Edward

Je n'avais volontairement pas répondu à la question de Jazz. En effet, comment pouvais-je être mordu d'une fille alors que je ne l'avais vu qu'une seule et unique fois. Bien sur cette rencontre ait été explosive et j'avais connu la meilleure relation de ma vie. Aucune autre fille ne m'avait fait autant d'effet en faisant si peu de chose, et je m'étais senti complet lorsque que nous avions fusionné.

Quand nous arrivâmes dans le hall, Tanya nous y attendait et visiblement cela faisait déjà quelques minutes qu'elle patientait.

Jazz et moi nous nous séparâmes, lui se rendant vers la salle, tandis que je me dirigeais vers Tanya.

- Allez, bon courage vieux, me dit jazz

- Merci, je vais en avoir besoin pour supporter Tanya, lui répondis-je.

Arrivant à la hauteur de Tanya, je l'embrassais tendrement sur la joue, comme pour me faire pardonner.

- Ah bah quand même, j'ai bien cru que vous n'alliez jamais arriver.

- Désolé ma chérie, m'excusais-je, en lui prenant le bras et en nous dirigeant vers la salle de réception.

Dès notre entrée les gens se levèrent et applaudirent, me félicitant de ma victoire. Tanya était plus que fière d'être à mon bras. En fait j'avais le sentiment qu'elle n'était avec moi que pour cette reconnaissance.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre table où tout le monde était déjà présent et nous attendait.

- Veuillez-nous excuser pour le retard, mais Edward devait régler un problème mécanique, les informa Tanya.

Tanya me précéda, me cachant ainsi la vue de notre table et de nos invités. Je savais juste que nous devions manger avec les gagnants, quand soudain je compris. Mon ange faisait partie des gagnants, comment n'y avais-je pas pensé avant ? Comment allais-je faire avec Tanya à mes côtés ?

Elle allait tout de suite comprendre que nous étions ensemble. Comment lui faire comprendre que Tanya ne représentait rien et que depuis que je l'avais rencontré je ne pensais qu'à elle ?

C'était donc tendu et mal à l'aise que je suivis Tanya.

- Pas de souci Tanya, on sait très bien que le héros du jour se doit de faire une entrée triomphante, entendis-je Jacob.

- Merci Jake, répondis-je.

Tanya tendit sa main à chaque convive afin de se présenter, quand soudain j'entendis sa voix douce.

- Bella, se présenta-t-elle.

Ainsi elle se prénommait Bella, cela lui allait à merveille.

- Enchantée, je suis Tanya. Inutile de vous présenter mon fiancé, vous le connaissez déjà.

C'était nerveux que je la regardais pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée, elle me souriait.

- Enchantée de faire la connaissance du vainqueur de ce jour, Mr...

- Cullen, Edward Cullen, lui répondis-je en lui serrant la main.

- Excusez mon ignorance, mais j'accompagne Emmett, c'est lui le fan ici, m'informa-t-elle.

Pouvoir la toucher de nouveau, j'avais espéré cela toute l'après-midi, et cela provoqua instantanément une décharge électrique dans tout mon de corps, réveillant une certaine partie de mon anatomie. Mais comment faisait-elle pour me faire réagir ainsi ?

Et malgré cette sensation de bien-être une chose me déchira le cœur, elle était venue accompagnée. Elle était en couple. J'aurais dû deviner qu'une fille comme mon ange ne serait pas célibataire. Bien au contraire, elle devait avoir tous les hommes à ses pieds. Alors n'étais-je qu'un de plus ? Non, impossible. Cela se voyait qu'elle n'était pas ce genre de fille là.

Tout le monde reprit place. Décidément, bien que je sois content de la revoir enfin, j'étais aussi dans une situation plus que délicate. Elle avec son homme, et moi avec Tanya.

N'étant apparemment pas fan de sport, tout du moins de moto, elle resta discrète durant la conversation. Les gagnants à proprement parlé nous faisaient part de leurs impressions et nous posaient les questions qu'ils avaient en tête. Tanya elle, discuta avec Victoria, ne prêtant même pas attention à Bella. Mon regard croisa le sien, visiblement elle m'observait et venait de se faire prendre la main dans le sac. Elle détourna son regard chocolat.

Le repas commença et celui-ci se déroula normalement jusqu'au dessert. En effet, le serveur venait de nous apporter nos mousses choco-fraise lorsque Tanya glissa subtilement sa main sur ma cuisse et la caressa, frôlant au passage mon érection. Elle dut penser qu'elle en était la responsable et m'embrassa tendrement sur la joue.

Bella se leva au même moment.

- Veuillez m'excusez, fit-elle en quittant la table.

Venait-elle de voir ce qui c'était passé sous la table ? Si oui, pourquoi réagissait-elle ainsi, après tout, elle était en couple aussi. Malgré cela l'idée qu'elle puisse être jalouse m'excita davantage.

Une chose était sûre, je devais connaître la raison de sa sortie, et éventuellement la rassurer sur ma relation avec Tanya, même si je savais que cette soirée était la dernière fois que je la verrai.

Mais comment m'éclipser sans que cela ne paraisse bizarre ?

Les minutes s'écoulaient et rien ne me venait à l'esprit, quand, soudain le DJ annonça que la piste de danse ne demandait qu'à être envahie. Quelques personnes se levèrent et Tanya se tourna vers moi, je lui souris, pour une fois j'étais content de danser avec elle. Même si cela me faisait perdre encore quelques minutes avant de la retrouver, cela me donnait aussi l'opportunité de sortir en toute discrétion. J'espérais juste qu'elle ne soit pas partie trop loin, ou tout simplement remontée dans sa chambre.

Qu'elle ne fût pas ma joie de la trouver devant l'hôtel, assise sur un banc à prendre l'air.

- Est-ce que tout va bien Bella ? M'enquis-je, l'appelant pour la première fois par son prénom.

- Hein... heu... oui, oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu devrais rentrer, tout le monde va te chercher, me répondit-elle froidement.

- Écoutes Bella, je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive, mais personnellement, bien que la situation soit délicate pour nous deux, je ne regrette en rien ce qui s'est passé cet après-midi. Même si je devrai t'en vouloir.

- Quoi ? Toi m'en vouloir, pourquoi ? A ce que je sache ce n'est pas moi qui me suis jetée sur toi, dit-elle en haussant la voix.

- Est-ce que tu écoutes quand je te parle nom de Dieu, répliquais-je en m'énervant à mon tour. Je viens de dire que je ne regrettais rien, donc que ce soit toi ou moi qui se soit jeté sur l'autre ne change rien. Mais techniquement, c'est toi qui a commencé en avouant à haute voix que tu désirais que je te prennes sur l'établi. Mais peut-être souhaites-tu te donner bonne conscience vis-à-vis de ton fiancé.

Pour toute réponse, elle éclata de rire.

- Quoi ? M'énervais-je encore plus. Qu'est-ce qui te fais marrer ?

- Je crois plutôt que c'est toi qui te trouve dans une situation délicate, et qui essaye de se donner bonne conscience. Vois-tu, à la différence de Tanya et toi je ne suis pas en couple avec Emmett.

- Hein … Qu … Quoi … Co … Co … Comment ? Bégayais-je. Mais pourtant tu l'accompagnes bien non, c'est toi-même qui l'a dit.

Dire que je n'y comprenais plus rien était peu de chose. En effet, si elle n'était pas en couple avec Emmett alors que faisait-elle avec lui ? Je n'eus pas longtemps à attendre avant qu'elle me réponde.

- C'est mon frère, et si je l'accompagne c'est uniquement parce que j'ai perdu un pari et que je dois assister à cette journée. Donc, qui se trouve dans une situation délicate et cherche à se donner bonne conscience ? Fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Oh ! Fis-je bêtement. Il n'empêche que je ne regrette rien, et que personnellement ma conscience va très bien.

- Es-tu sûr ? A ce que je sache c'est toi qui te retrouve à la même table que ta fiancée et «ta partie de jambes en l'air», lâcha-t-elle sèchement.

- Oui, je suis sûr. En fait la situation est délicate, non pas parce que je me retrouve coincé entre ma fiancée et ma «partie de jambes en l'air» comme tu dis si bien. Elle l'est parce que j'ai adoré ce que l'on a fait cet après-midi. Je n'ai pensé qu'à toi et à cette soirée tout le temps. Elle l'est parce que, si techniquement je suis le fiancé de Tanya, je n'éprouve rien pour elle. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis encore avec elle. Jamais elle n'a réussi, elle ou une autre femme, à me faire ressentir ce que j'ai ressenti en début de journée. Pour une raison que j'ignore mon corps réagit au quart de tour lorsqu'il te voit, t'entend ou te touche, lui avouais-je d'une traite.

Elle resta bouche bée, comme si ce que je venais de lui dévoiler était le scoop de l'année.

Pour me rassurer je me rapprochais d'elle doucement. Arrivé à sa hauteur je tendis ma main vers son visage afin de pouvoir lui caresser la joue, elle ne me repoussa pas, ce qui me soulagea d'un poids.

- Je te mentirai si je te disais que je n'y ai pas pensé, m'avoua-t-elle.

Je dus sourire bêtement car elle me ramena sur terre.

- Arrête avec ton sourire idiot. Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu n'as pas remarqué l'effet que tu provoques chez la gente féminine.

- A dire vrai je n'y prête guère attention, reconnus-je.

La tentation et l'attraction qu'elle avait sur moi étaient trop fortes et je ne résistais pas à l'envie de l'embrasser. Mes lèvres retrouvèrent les siennes pour un tendre baiser furtif.

- Tu ne devrais pas faire cela, me dit-elle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tanya ou n'importe qui d'autre pourrait sortir à n'importe quel moment, m'avoua-t-elle.

- Je me fous de Tanya et encore plus des autres, j'ai attendu ce moment depuis que je t'ai laissé.

Et pour le lui prouver je l'embrassais une seconde fois, toujours tendrement mais plus longuement. Mais à mon grand regret elle interrompit notre baiser.

- Tu te fous peut-être de Tanya, mais si c'est Emmett qui sort tu risques d'avoir de sérieux problèmes et je m'en voudrai que ta gueule d'ange soit abîmée, sourit-elle.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? Fis-je, content qu'elle éprouve ce sentiment.

- Non, je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi, seulement pour ta gueule d'ange. Tu vois toi non plus tu n'écoutes pas quand je te parle, rigola-t-elle.

- Et bien cela pourrait être une occasion pour que tu t'occupes de moi, rétorquais-je.

- Je te rappelle que je repars demain, tout comme toi, donc ça serait étonnant qu'en une nuit tu sois guéri.

- Tu as raison sur tous les points, c'est pour cela qu'il ne faut pas perdre le temps précieux qu'il nous reste, dis-je en l'entraînant à ma suite. Enfin si tu es d'accord, complétais-je.

- Je suis plus que d'accord mais où comptes-tu nous emmener ?

- Oh, bonne question. Ma chambre, pour les raisons dont tu te doutes, c'est hors de question. Et la tienne ?

- Laisse tomber, ma meilleure amie m'y attend. Elle attend tous les détails avec impatience, me dit-elle tristement.

Puis après quelques micros secondes, qui parurent durer des heures, une lumière se fit dans ma tête.

- Attends-moi là, je reviens dans cinq minutes, OK ?

- Cullen, je te jure que si tu me plantes là, je débarque dans ta chambre en plein milieu de la nuit.

- Ne me tente pas alors, répondit-je en partant.

Une fois de retour dans l'hôtel, je me dirigeais droit vers la personne que je cherchais.

- Ah te voilà.

- Oui, où veux-tu que je sois ?

- J'ai un énorme service à te demander. En fait, plusieurs pour être honnête.

- Demande toujours, on verra bien.

- Primo, j'aurai besoin que tu me prêtes ta chambre cette nuit, lui demandais-je.

- D'accord, mais uniquement si tu me dis pourquoi.

- Tu veux un dessin peut-être ?

- Non, non, c'est bon, je n'ai pas envie d'être traumatisé. Tu as de la chance que je ne supporte pas Tanya. C'est avec plaisir que je te la prête si c'est pour que cette nana t'ouvre les yeux, et que tu laisses cette pouffe qui te colle au derrière, accepta-t-il.

- Secundo, il faudrait bien évidemment que tu me serves d'alibi.

- Accordé. Mais où vais-je dormir, et que dire à Tanya ?

- Je te paye une autre chambre si tu veux, je suis sûr qu'il en reste. Pour Tanya dis-lui ce que tu veux, mais évite-moi les embrouilles, et tiens-moi au courant. Tertio -

- Eh, de combien de services tu as besoin ?

- T'inquiètes, c'est le dernier.

- OK vas-y, balance.

- Il faudrait que tu ailles à la réception et que tu demandes au groom de donner ce papier à la jeune fille brune qui se trouve devant, et qui se prénomme Bella.

En même temps je pris un menu sur une table et écris dessus.

_« Retrouves moi dans la chambre 123,_

_Je t'y attends ardemment»._

- Et pourquoi je ne lui remettrai pas en main propre ? Demanda-t-il

- Parce que c'est probablement notre dernier tête à tête et que j'ai envie de garder mon ange pour moi, et de ne la partager avec personne d'autre, l'informais-je.

- D'accord je vois, tu es vraiment accro alors?

- J'en sais rien Jazz.

Je lui donnais le papier, pris ses clés et me rendis directement à sa chambre. Une fois arrivé je rangeais légèrement et essayais de rendre l'endroit le plus romantique du monde. Les minutes s'écoulèrent et Bella ne faisait toujours pas son apparition, je fus soudain pris de panique. Et si elle avait changé d'avis ? Mon Dieu, faites que non, je donnerai n'importe quoi pour avoir encore du temps avec elle.

Je fus soudain sorti de mon questionnement intérieur par de légers coups à la porte. Ce fut pratiquement en courant que j'allais ouvrir la porte sur mon ange. Je ressemblais à un vrai ado depuis que je l'avais rencontrée.

- Si tu savais comme je suis content de te voir, j'ai eu peur que tu changes d'avis au dernier moment, lui avouais-je.

- Auriez-vous des doutes sur votre charme Mr Cullen ?

L'entendre me vouvoyer m'excita encore plus, si cela était possible.

- Toujours en ce qui te concerne.

- Je pensais pourtant que cet après-midi tu avais compris l'effet que tu me fais, m'avoua-t-elle à son tour.

Je lui pris la main et la fis entrer dans la chambre.

- Je m'excuse pour le désordre, mais c'est la chambre de mon meilleur ami.

- Et il cautionne ce que tu fais ?

- Il adore, souris-je.

- Et bien tu parles d'un copain, pour la leçon de moral il repassera, pouffa-t-elle.

- A dire vrai il déteste Tanya, et il espère que tu vas m'ouvrir les yeux pour que je la quitte.

- Je suis bien d'accord avec lui. Comment fais-tu pour être avec une femme pareille ? Je parie que toutes les femmes sont à tes pieds. Pourquoi elle ?

- Bella ne parlons pas de sujet qui fâche, mais pour ta gouverne, je dirai par facilité. Ça l'arrange d'être à mon bras, surtout quand je gagne, et je ne te ferai pas un dessin pour ce qui me concerne.

- Non, à dire vrai je préférerai que tu me montres, nous avons assez perdu de temps comme cela.

Elle s'approcha de moi et tira sur ma chemise pour la faire sortir de mon pantalon.

- Serait-on impatiente ? Plaisantais-je.

- Juste un petit peu, me confirma-t-elle.

Plaçant mes mains sur ses joues je l'embrassais tendrement et langoureusement. Ma langue allait enfin retrouver la sienne et son goût exquis.

Elle glissa ses mains sous ma chemise afin de caresser mon torse, ce qui provoqua une décharge dans tout mon être.

- J'aimerai savourer ce moment Bella, alors essaye de contrôler tes mouvements car sinon je ne suis pas sûr d'être sage très longtemps, dis-je en interrompant notre baiser.

- Et bien alors ne le sois pas, m'encouragea-t-elle, en m'embrassant derechef.

N'y tenant plus je la soulevais. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille, et la portais jusqu'au lit. Je m'assis dessus avec Bella sur moi. Mes mains partirent à la redécouverte de son corps mais avec plus de finesse, ayant plus de temps.

Elles se posèrent sur ses cuisses toujours aussi douces.

Elle glissa ses mains dans mes cheveux afin d'approfondir notre baiser, puis soudainement se stoppa et se releva. Elle s'éloigna légèrement et passa sa main droite sur le côté gauche afin de descendre la fermeture éclair de sa robe.

- Je ne te l'ai pas encore dit ce soir, mais tu es magnifique. Et cette robe elle est juste … merveilleuse.

Elle ressemblait à un ange, et encore plus avec cette robe ivoire toute légère, et flottante sur la partie inférieur.

- Merci, mais pour la robe faudra remercier ma meilleure amie, c'est elle qui l'a choisie, m'avoua-t-elle en rougissant, ce qui la rendit encore plus sexy.

Puis sensuellement elle descendit une des bretelles, puis l'autre, laissant ainsi tomber lentement la robe à ses pieds. J'avais observé chacun de ses gestes avec attention comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde, d'ailleurs à mes yeux elle l'était. La chute progressive de sa robe laissa apparaître sa poitrine dénudée, son ventre, et enfin son unique sous vêtement : un string en dentelle blanche. Si cela avait été possible je me serai consumé sur place tellement cette vision de ma déesse était excitante.

Pour la première fois je pouvais l'admirer réellement, se sentant observée elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, m'emmenant au bord de la rupture. Mais comment cette fille pouvait-elle provoquer ce genre de réaction sur moi sans même me toucher ?

- Vous aurais-je perdu en cours de route ? Marmonna Bella en faisant courir son doigt de sa gorge à son nombril.

- Complètement, admis-je.

Elle avança vers moi et me poussa légèrement afin de me coucher sur le lit. Elle grimpa ensuite à califourchon sur moi. Cette fille était complètement déroutante. Elle pouvait être timide et l'instant d'après être carrément une femme fatale. Ses mains caressaient mon torse qu'elle embrassait à l'occasion. Sentir ses cheveux cajoler mon flanc, provoquant un délicat chatouillement qui me fit agripper les draps. Nul doute que cette femme arriverait à ses fins si c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Fermant les yeux, je dus puiser au fond de mes réserves pour ne pas venir immédiatement.

Mais Bella en avait décidé autrement. Elle se mit à se déhancher, accentuant la pression de son sexe sur le mien, terriblement douloureux maintenant. D'un autre côté, ce mouvement était tellement divin que je me mis à gémir.

- Bella arrêtes, si tu continues je ne pourrai pas tenir plus de quelques secondes. Je n'ai pas envie de venir comme ça, sans que tu aies ta dose de plaisir, réussis-je à dire avec beaucoup de difficulté.

A mon grand soulagement elle arrêta, me permettant de reprendre un peu mes esprits.

Cependant, elle ne s'était arrêtée que pour mieux reprendre. En effet, me voyant au bord de la rupture, et malgré mon souhait qu'elle me laisse prendre soin d'elle, elle décida de m'achever. Elle se releva légèrement afin de pouvoir desserrer la ceinture de mon pantalon et de le déboutonner afin de l'abaisser. Une fois fait, elle passa sa main sur mon boxer, montrant mon érection plus qu'évidente. Je ne pus retenir un gémissement ainsi qu'un mouvement de bassin, le poussant vers sa main. Je savais ma fin proche, et malgré la sensation de bien-être et le plaisir que mon ange me procurait, je voulais l'emmener avec moi dans ce tourbillon de bonheur. C'est avec lenteur qu'elle descendit mon boxer, laissant apparaître mon excitation à son regard appréciateur. Elle se rassit sur moi pour de nouveaux tours de reins, je pouvais sentir sur le haut de mes cuisses ses fesses, et sur mon sexe son intimité déjà bien trempée.

- Hummmmm Bella, continue réclamais-je en gémissant de plus belle.

Pour mon plus grand plaisir elle continua, me rapprochant toujours plus de la rupture. Je fermais les yeux, m'accrochant aux draps et poussant mon bassin vers elle. Puis soudainement elle se leva, me faisant grogner de frustration.

- Bella, t'arrêtes pas là, suppliais-je.

Quand subitement je la sentis sur moi mais d'une façon que je n'aurai jamais cru. Je relevais légèrement la tête et j'ouvris les yeux pour me prouver que je ne divaguais pas d'une part, et la regarder d'une autre. Vrillant mon regard au sien je pus constater que je ne rêvais pas. Bella était à genoux entre mes jambes, elle avait posé sa main sur ma verge et avait approché son visage. Elle m'acheva en posant sa bouche sur mon sexe. Aussitôt je reposais ma tête sur le lit et refermais mes yeux me laissant aller à la douce torture qu'elle m'infligeait.

Elle embrassait mon membre tendu pour elle sur toute sa longueur, avant de le prendre en bouche délicatement. Je crus venir mais à ma grande surprise cela ne se produisit pas. Elle commença des mouvements de vas et viens en alternant coups de langue et picorements avec ses dents. Elle cajola d'une main la partie qui ne rentrait pas dans sa bouge et de l'autre mes bourses.

J'étais aux portes de l'extase et mes gémissements se firent de plus en plus nombreux.

- Oh oui Bella, continue c'est tellement bon, grognais-je sous l'effet qu'elle me faisait.

Elle s'appliqua de plus belle, léchant, mordillant et caressant. Elle devait ressentir les tressautements de mon sexe dans sa bouche. Lorsque je me sentis venir je voulus me retirer mais elle m'en empêcha. C'est dans un râlement que mon orgasme me terrassa. Bella me nettoya intégralement. Jamais une fellation ne m'avait transporté aussi haut. Il me fallut quelques minutes pour retrouver une respiration normale et redescendre sur terre. Elle remonta sur le lit à mes côtés et c'est tout naturellement que je l'accueillis dans mes bras.

- Merci Bella.

- Pourquoi ? Fit-elle, comme si ce qui venait de se passer était normal.

- Pour ce moment, j'ai été le seul à en profiter.

- J'en avais envie, et t'inquiètes pas pour moi, nous avons toute la nuit, dit-elle d'un ton joueur.

- Et il est clair qu'elle ne fait que commencer, répondis-je aussi joueur qu'elle.

Elle posa sa tête confortablement sur mon torse et je fis des arabesques du bout des doigts dans le bas de son dos.


	5. Chapter 5

SURPRISE

voila encore une semaine d'écoulée et un nouveau chapitre tout frais.

bien sur j'espere que celui la vous plairas , même si je pense qu'à la fin vous allez me détester un peu lol.

SO06: une fois de plus merci pour ta review ca fait plaisir de voir que ca te plait. j'espere que tu m'en voudra pas trop pour la fin de chapitre lol.

SANDRY : merci aussi pour ta review je suis contente qu'elle te plaise. je n'en suis encore qu'au debut mais ca me motive pour la suite. sache queje publie un chapitre par semaine, en general le dimanche mais il m'arrivera surement de vous faire plaisir et de vous en poster un par surprise.

Pour toute les autres review, je crois vous avoir repondu directement en MP, si j'ai oubliée l'une d'entre vous je m'en excuse d'avance.

Chris57 comment pourrais je te remercier un jour pour m'avoir encourager dans cette aventure ? sincerement je ne sais pas. merci pour ton soutien sans fin.

DISCLAIMER : les personnages de Twilight sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer, je ne fait que jouer avec eux.

* * *

CHAPITRE 5

Lorsque je fus douillettement installée contre lui, je me remémorais ce qui venait de se passer. Comment moi, Bella Swan, avais-je été capable d'une telle confiance en moi.

Jamais auparavant je ne me serai comportée de la sorte avec un homme, j'aurais eu bien trop peur d'être ridicule, mais avec lui tout semblait tellement facile. Les caresses qu'il prodiguait à mon dos étaient relaxantes. Je me sentais vraiment bien avec lui et pourtant je ne le connaissais pas.

Tout ce que je savais de lui c'était qu'il s'appelait Edward Cullen, qu'il faisait des GP moto dans lequel visiblement c'était un prodige, et qu'il était en couple, donc inaccessible. Je fus brutalement ramenée à la réalité par cette constatation.

- En tout cas, je ne regrette pas d'être venue.

- Et je suis content que tu sois venue, rétorqua-t-il.

Je relevais la tête vers lui en souriant face à sa réplique et remontais légèrement afin de pouvoir atteindre ses lèvres. Aussitôt mon corps reprit feu et il dut le comprendre car en un rien de temps je me retrouvais allongée sur le lit, lui à côté de moi en appui sur un coude.

- Maintenant à ton tour de goûter à ma douce torture, me dit-il.

Sans attendre, il m'embrassa tendrement, quémandant l'accès à ma bouche en passant sa langue sur mes lèvres. Tout en m'embrassant sa main libre partit à la découverte de mon corps. Il me caressa du bout des doigts provocant des frissons dans tout mon être. Puis il lâcha ma bouche pour embrasser ma joue, puis ma mâchoire et enfin le dessous de mon oreille avant d'aspirer le lob de celle-ci et de le mordiller. Pour toute réaction, je ne pus retenir des gémissements sortir de ma bouche.

Sa main qui faisait des allers retours de mon décolleté à l'élastique de mon string s'arrêta sur mon sein gauche, qu'il prit en main afin de le masser. Je me mis à frotter mes jambes l'une contre l'autre, en repliant une au passage afin de calmer le feu qui faisait rage sous mon sous-vêtement.

Il lâcha mon oreille et dans une traînée de baisers amena sa bouche à la hauteur de mon sein gauche. Celle-ci prit le relais de sa main en mordillant mon téton déjà dressé, sa main passa à mon autre sein ne faisant pas de jaloux.

Mes gémissements se faisaient de plus en plus bruyants sous ses délicates attentions. Puis passant sa langue dans mon décolleté afin de rejoindre mon autre sein, il glissa une jambe entre les miennes, je sentis au passage qu'il était de nouveau en pleine possession de ses moyens. Il prit position au-dessus de moi et je pus ainsi passer mes mains dans son dos, et le caresser en retour. Puis après avoir mordillé, léché et sucé mes seins avec délicatesse, il continua de descendre tout en parsemant mon ventre de baisers. De sa langue il joua avec mon nombril, déclenchant des sensations inédites dans mon ventre. C'était comme si des milliers de papillons voletaient à l'intérieur. Je sentis sa main descendre lentement dans une infime caresse. Il souleva l'une de mes jambes pour la poser sur son épaule et embrassa celle-ci allant à plusieurs reprises de mon genou à l'intérieur de ma cuisse. Il la reposa tendrement et fit de même avec l'autre. Je me sentais décoller sous le plaisir, mon bas ventre prenait feu progressivement. Il descendit mon string qui de toute façon ne ressemblait plus à rien. Il remit sa tête au niveau de mon ventre, tandis que sa main alla jouer avec mes lèvres plus intimes. Ses doigts glissèrent le long de mon sexe, je me sentais libre et au paradis. Jamais un homme ne m'avait fait décoller aussi facilement et surtout aussi haut. Je sentis sa langue reprendre son jeu avec mon nombril. Il souffla ensuite là où il avait passé celle-ci, automatiquement, mon bassin se souleva à la sensation exquise que cela provoqua. C'est ce moment-là qu'il choisit pour insérer un doigt en moi, je gémissais de bonheur, ce moment était tellement plus magique et romantique que cet après-midi. Il prenait son temps pour m'élever au septième ciel. Puis il commença des mouvements de va et vient pendant que sa bouche descendait doucement vers mon bassin pour finir sa course sur mon clitoris.

- Oh oui Edward, commençais-je à crier.

Je le sentis sourire sur mon intimité, fier de l'effet qu'il produisait.

Mes mains partirent fourrager dans ses cheveux, et je poussais mon bassin vers lui afin d'accentuer le contact.

A ma grande surprise, il inséra un deuxième doigt, me rapprochant toujours plus de mon orgasme.

- Encore continue, le suppliais-je.

Il accéléra le rythme me faisant vibrer de partout. Mes mains lâchèrent ses cheveux afin de s'agripper aux draps.

- Hummmm c'est … tellement … bon, haletais-je.

Il se mit à souffler sur mon clitoris comme il l'avait fait sur mon ventre.

- Han oui … vas-y, ..… encore… Edward, achève-moi, l'implorais-je en soulevant davantage mon bassin vers lui.

Et là, sa bouche se remit à aspirer et mordiller mon clitoris libérant, mon orgasme.

- Han, OOOOOOUUUUUUIIIIII … Edward, hurlais-je dans mon extase.

Plusieurs minutes furent nécessaires pour que je revienne au moment présent. Une fois ma respiration redevenue normal, Edward remonta doucement embrassant mon ventre, mes seins et ma bouche au passage. Mais comment cet homme pouvait-il me faire décoller aussi facilement et surtout aussi haut. Ce n'était pas le septième ciel que je venais de visiter mais plutôt la galaxie Extase.

- Tu sais que tu es absolument délicieuse, mon ange.

- Je pourrai en dire autant, lui répondis-je. Edward, merci pour cet instant c'était juste … waouh, continuais-je.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, rigola-t-il. Que penserais-tu d'une bonne douche maintenant ?

- Je crois que c'est une excellente idée.

Il se leva, et se dirigea vers ce que je devinais être la salle de bain.

J'entendis l'eau couler.

- Comment préfères-tu la température de l'eau ? Me demanda-t-il depuis la pièce à côté.

- Chaude, répondis-je en me mettant à divaguer.

Comment allais-je pouvoir retourner à la normale, et surtout me passer de lui dès demain ? Cette constatation, me mina quelque peu. Que m'arrivait-il ?

C'est son souffle sur mon oreille qui me sortit de mon questionnement intérieur.

- C'est prêt, me dit-il en me tendant la main.

Je saisis celle-ci avec plaisir et il m'entraîna dans la salle de bain. Un nuage de fumée avait envahi la pièce.

- Vas-y.

- Merci, dis-je en entrant sous la douche.

Cette douche était un véritable bien être, la chaleur de l'eau qui coulait sur ma peau détendait tous mes muscles. Il entra à son tour, et je pus sentir dans le bas de mon dos son membre qui c'était réveillé.

- Vous avez la forme Mr Cullen, dis-je en souriant.

- C'est toi qui me fait cette effet-là, me répondit-il.

J'allais prendre le gel douche pour me savonner lorsqu'il m'en empêcha.

- Laisse-moi faire, m'informa-t-il face à mon étonnement.

- Je te remercie, mais je suis encore capable de me laver toute seule, rétorquais-je en souriant.

- Je sais, mais avoue que pour le dos je te serai bien plus pratique, plaisanta-t-il en retour.

C'est donc naturellement qu'il mit le gel douche dans sa main et se mit à me savonner le dos. Il commença par mes épaules, les massant au passage. Puis il descendit dans le milieu et le bas de mon dos pour passer, comme si de rien n'était sur mon ventre.

- Edward, l'appelais-je

- Quoi ?

- Je te signale que nous sommes là pour nous laver.

- Et il me semble que c'est que nous faisons, rigola-t-il.

Il me retourna et continua de savonner mon ventre. Il remonta lentement, passant entre mes seins, et redescendit sur mes bras. Il refit le chemin en sens inverse à cela près que cette fois-ci, il passa sur mes seins. Si son toucher provoquait dans mon ventre une sensation extraordinaire, je devais avouer qu'avoir la mousse en plus amplifiait cela. Me sentant rougir, je baissais le visage et tombais sur son érection.

- Je pense qu'une douche froide te serait plus utile, rigolais-je.

- J'adore quand tu rougis, ça te rend tellement sexy, m'avoua-t-il en relevant mon visage vers lui.

Puis il m'embrassa, comme pour me prouver ses dires. Nos langues se retrouvèrent avec bonheur, et il descendit ses mains dans le bas de mon dos afin de me rapprocher encore plus de lui. Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je gémis dans sa bouche en sentant son érection contre mon ventre. Pour toute réponse il grogna en retour.

- Tu me rends fou Bella, dit-il en brisant notre baiser et en caressant mon dos.

- Mes mains se mirent à caresser sa nuque, et il grogna une fois de plus avant de souder nos lèvres. Son baiser était plus urgent, mais cela m'excita quand même.

Ses mains descendirent sur mes fesses qu'il palpa délicatement avant de les empoigner pour me soulever. Mes jambes se croisèrent dans son dos et il me plaqua contre le mur de la douche. Nos langues se livraient une bataille comme jamais auparavant. C'était à celle qui aurait le dessus sur l'autre. Cette fois il était évident que notre relation serait beaucoup plus brutale. Et cela se confirma lorsqu'il me pénétra sauvagement.

- Edward ! Fis-je sous l'effet de surprise.

- Quoi ? S'inquiéta-t-il immédiatement.

- Continue, le rassurais-je.

Pour toute réponse, il me sourit et commença ses mouvements de va et vient.

- Hummmm oui ! Couinais-je en m'accrochant de plus belle à son cou.

- Han oui Bella, continue, j'adore t'entendre, gémit-il.

- Oh ouiiiiiiiii … Edward … encore.

- Hummmm, tu … es … tellement…. Serrée, réussit-il à articuler entre chaque mouvements.

- Plus … vite, le suppliais-je.

Au grand bonheur de mon orgasme qui augmentait à une vitesse folle, il accéléra ses mouvements.

- Han oui … comme ça. Hummmmmmmm, c'est bon, continue.

- Bella, je ne … tiendrai plus … longtemps. Viens avec moi bébé, me demanda-t-il.

Je sentis une de ses mains se glisser entre nous pour rejoindre mon petit bouton de plaisir. Il le cajola du bout de son pouce. Cela eut pour effet de faire explosa mon orgasme violemment, et c'est en rejetant la tête en arrière que je criais ma jouissance.

- EDDDDWWWWWWAAAARRRRDDDDD, hurlais-je.

- OOOOHHHHH ... Ouuuuuiiiiiii ... BBBBEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLAAAAAAAA, fit-il en écho.

Nous restâmes plusieurs minutes sans bouger afin que chacun reprenne ses esprits et une respiration normale. C'est Edward qui le premier réussit cet exploit, alors que moi j'étais encore à des années lumières sur ma galaxie extase. Il ramena mon visage près du sien et m'embrassa tendrement, puis se dirigea progressivement vers mon oreille où il me chuchota des mots doux.

- Bella, ma belle, regarde-moi.

- J'ouvris difficilement les yeux, et tombais sur ses émeraudes me fixant avec une lueur étincelante.

Un sourire idiot apparut immédiatement sur mon visage. C'est alors que je mourus d'envie de lui dire « je t'aime » mais je me retins. Mais que se passait-il ? Pouvais-je vraiment être amoureuse d'un parfait inconnu ou était-ce seulement dû au contre coup de nos ébats ?

Il me reposa prudemment sur mes pieds, mais voyant que mes jambes ne me tenaient toujours pas, il me serra dans ses bras et nous lava tant bien que mal. Puis il me souleva pour sortir de la douche et me posa sur le rebord de la baignoire.

Lentement je regagnais la planète Terre et m'aperçus qu'il se tenait devant moi, une serviette autour des hanches. Je me relevais et approchais de lui afin de caresser son torse. Je le sentis poser un peignoir sur mes épaules en souriant.

- Serais-tu devenu accro ?

- Non, m'offusquais-je qu'il ait pu deviner. C'est juste que je voulais vérifier que je ne rêvais pas, argumentais-je.

Il sourit de plus belle et me prit la main, m'entraînant à sa suite.

- Que dirais-tu de dormir un petit peu ?

- Oui, après tous ces exercices mon corps en a bien besoin, dis-je en souriant.

Il m'embrassa le haut du crâne en rigolant légèrement. Je défis mon peignoir sous son regard et nous nous couchâmes ensemble comme un couple normal que nous n'étions pas. Dès demain, nous reprendrions chacun notre routine quotidienne, mais quelle serait la mienne sans lui ? Comment allais-je survivre maintenant que j'avais goûté à cette sensualité et à ses talents personnels ?

Il se coucha sur le dos et m'ouvris l'espace de son bras afin que je puisse m'y blottir, chose que je fis sans me faire prier. Il était un divin coussin, celui que j'aurais aimé avoir chaque soir dans mon lit. Je passais mon bras sur son ventre afin de le saisir par la taille. Il referma son étreinte en posant son bras dans mon dos et en le caressant. J'allais m'endormir paisiblement quand je l'entendis se racler la gorge comme s'il hésitait à me dire quelques chose.

- Vas-y, crache la pilule, lui dis-je pour l'inciter à me parler.

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, dit-il gêné.

- Edward je ne comprends rien, et vue l'heure qu'il est mon cerveau refuse de travailler, donc si tu pouvais éclairer ma lanterne ça serait gentil.

- Eh bien en fait, je viens de réaliser que c'est la deuxième fois que nous faisons l'amour ...

- Tu es très perspicace dis-moi, rigolais-je.

- Très drôle. Non, mais nous avons fait deux fois l'amour et je n'ai jamais pensé à nous … enfin à … .enfin tu vois ?

- Heu, à dire vrai pas spécialement, répondis-je bêtement.

- Dans l'urgence, je n'ai pas pensé à mettre de préservatif, dit-il gêné.

- Oh ça, répondis-je me sentant encore plus bête de ne pas y avoir pensé.

- Oui, mais tu sais tu n'as rien à craindre. Je subis régulièrement des prises de sang et autres examens médicaux, m'avoua-t-il.

- Eh bien je peux te rassurer, je suis également clean. A dire vrai, c'est la première fois que je ...

- Ne me dis pas que c'est ta première expérience sexuelle, car sinon je m'en voudrais qu'elle se soit passée comme ça, me coupa-t-il.

- Non, rigolais-je. En fait, j'allais dire que c'était la première fois que je faisais cela sans protection, donc tu peut-être rassuré, tu ne risques rien non plus, l'informais-je.

- Je te fais confiance, me révéla-t-il.

Je fus surprise de sa révélation et relevais la tête afin de l'observer. Etait-il sincère ? Me faisait-il réellement déjà confiance ?

Je devais avouer que moi qui avait du mal à accorder ma confiance, je lui avais donné la mienne sans m'en rendre compte. Je lui aurais donné ma vie sans aucun souci. D'ailleurs s'il était d'accord je lui aurais donné sur le champ mon cœur.

- C'est vrai, tu me fais confiance ? Demandais-je pour être sûre d'avoir bien entendu.

- Oui bien sûr, pourquoi ?

- Pour rien, répondis-je en remettant ma tête sur son torse.

- En fait, je me demandais surtout si tu prenais … enfin s'il n'y avait pas de risque que ... Me fit-il comprendre en passant sa main sur mon ventre.

Comprenant où il voulait en venir, je rougis.

- Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas, je possède un implant depuis à peu près deux ans, donc aucun risque de ce côté-là, le rassurais-je.

- Ok, dit-il en respirant un bon coup.

Le silence refit son apparition mais il n'était pas pesant. Je profitais de ses caresses qu'il n'avait pas cessé de me prodiguer durant toute la conversation, comme pour me rassurer.

Je me sentais vraiment bien avec lui et dans ses bras, c'était comme si j'avais trouvé ma place dans cet univers. Je m'endormis peu de temps après, tranquillement et sereinement dans les bras de l'homme qui me troublait et basculait mon monde.

Ce ne fut que quelques heures plus tard que je me réveillais à cause d'une envie pressante. Edward me tenait toujours dans ses bras mais nous avions changé de position durant notre sommeil. Je me trouvais allongée sur le côté gauche tandis qu'il se tenait derrière moi en chien de fusil. Son bras sur ma hanche et sa main sur mon ventre, me serrant contre lui. Je posais ma main sur le sienne et la soulevais délicatement afin de me défaire de son emprise, il bougea quelque peu et me resserra davantage.

- Edward, laisse-moi me lever, s'il te plaît, il faut que j'aille faire pipi, lui dis-je doucement.

- Reviens vite mon cœur.

Mon cœur rata un battement fasse à sa confession nocturne. Venait-il vraiment de m'appeler « son cœur » ? Non impossible Bella, tu dois être mal réveillée. Je me levais donc doucement et me dirigeais vers les toilettes. Lorsque je revins dans la chambre, je m'aperçus qu'il était déjà 6h30 du matin. Notre avion décollait vers 9h, mais le temps de faire mes bagages, de se rendre à l'aéroport, d'enregistrer nos valises, sans compter que nous devions être présent une heure avant le décollage je réalisais qu'il était temps pour moi de le quitter. Je me saisis de mes affaires qui gisaient au sol et me rhabillais sans faire de bruit.

Cela me déchira le cœur de devoir le laisser, en sachant que je ne le reverrai jamais.

Ne pouvant me résigner à le laisser ainsi, je me mis à la recherche d'un bout de papier et d'un crayon et lui laissais un mot sur mon oreiller. Je l'embrassais une dernière fois tendrement et délicatement, afin de ne pas le réveiller, mon cœur n'aurait supporté une séparation en lui faisant face.

Je sortis de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds et refermais la porte sur ce qui n'était plus que des souvenirs.

Je regagnais ma chambre, laissant derrière moi l'homme qui m'avait fait découvrir le vrai plaisir, la planète extase. C'est en repensant à nos moments que j'arrivais à ma chambre, mais lorsque j'allumais la lumière quelqu'un se mit à gémir et je sursautais.

- Alice ! Mais que fais-tu encore ici à cette heure-ci ? Lui demandais-je, étonnée qu'elle soit restée si longtemps à m'attendre dans ma chambre.

- Éteint cette lumière Bella, grogna-t-elle.

- Non Alice, je dois encore faire mes valises, et me changer, lui fit-je remarquer.

- Tes valises sont prêtes, je les ai faite en t'attendant, m'informa-t-elle. Maintenant éteint cette lumière.

- Eh bien moi qui pensais que tu aurais voulu un compte-rendu, tu ne cesseras jamais de me surprendre, pouffais-je.

- Bien sûr que je veux le compte-rendu, mais as-tu une idée de l'heure qu'il est ? D'ailleurs quelle heure est-il exactement ?

- 6h30, l'informais-je.

- Quoi ? S'écria-t-elle.

- 6h30, répétais-je.

- J 'avais bien entendu Bella, c'est juste qu'entre ton compte-rendu et le départ, nous avons juste le temps, dit-elle complètement en alerte.

- Alice, si tu es fatiguée je peux aussi bien te raconter une fois rentré à Forks je te signale.

- Hors de question Bella, je veux tout savoir et tout de suite, exigea-t-elle.

Je commençais donc par lui raconter le début de soirée.

- Quoi, ce mec à une copine ?

- Oui et non Alice. De ce que j'ai compris il semblerait qu'ils soient ensemble par facilité, même si elle, semble tenir à lui.

- Ouais, enfin le plus simple serait de rester célibataire et de se trouver une fille quand le besoin se fait ressentir non ?

- Je n'en sais rien Alice, enfin bref. Donc comme je te disais, quand Tanya l'a embrassé, je me suis levée et je suis sortie prendre l'air.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que … je ...

- Oui ?

- Parce que je l'enviais, avouais-je penaude.

- Quoi ? Ai-je bien entendu ? Bella Swan serait-elle accro ?

- J'avoue que je suis bien avec lui, mais de là à dire que je suis amoureuse Alice, n'abuse pas. Le peu de fois où nous nous sommes vus, nous avons toujours fini par coucher ensemble. Je pense être surtout accro à ça, dis-je, même si je savais au fond de moi que c'était autre chose.

- Bon, OK, je n'insiste pas. Et après que s'est-il passé ?

- Eh bien, il est venu me rejoindre et m'a avoué ne rien regretter. Il m'a dit qu'il n'aimait pas Tanya et qu'aucune femme avant moi n'avait réussi à faire réagir son corps de cette façon. Enfin il m'a donné rendez-vous dans une chambre d'hôtel, où je l'ai rejoint à mon tour.

- Et ? Questionna-t-elle.

- Alice, as-tu vraiment besoin d'un dessin ?

- Non, bien sûr, mais dis-moi juste les grandes lignes, rigola-t-elle.

- Eh bien je l'ai rejoint, et j'ai essayé de lui procurer le plaisir qu'il m'avait donné l'après-midi même. Ensuite c'est lui qui m'a envoyé au paradis grâce à son toucher, et enfin nous l'avons fait sous la douche. Puis nous nous sommes endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant que je ne me réveille ce matin, et que je parte sur la pointe des pieds. C'est tout.

- Eh bien dis-moi, il te fait de l'effet on dirait. Mais pourquoi être partie sur la pointe des pieds alors que de ce que je comprends vous auriez très bien pu finir sur un dernier tête à tête ?

- Parce que je ne voulais pas lui faire face. Que serions-nous dis ? Merci pour cette journée explosive, peut-être à une prochaine fois ? Réfléchis Alice, je n'ai aucune chance de le revoir un jour, alors autant partir comme si de rien n'était.

- Ouais, enfin je trouve ça dommage, qui sait, c'est peut être l'homme de ta vie, fit-elle tristement.

- Arrête Alice.

Nous finîmes par papoter de tout et de rien, Alice essayait tant bien que mal de me convaincre que le grand amour avec un grand A existait. Elle pensait vu l'attirance entre Edward et moi et notre parfaite entente sexuelle, que nous étions peut-être destinés l'un à l'autre. Surtout que nous nous étions rencontrés par le pur hasard de la vie.

Mais personnellement, je n'y croyais pas. Edward était seulement mon homme pour une journée et qu'elle merveilleuse journée. J'espérais pouvoir garder en mémoire chaques détails de cette journée.

Alice se vengea légèrement ensuite en m'habillant. Elle m'affubla d'une mini-jupe en jeans et d'un legging. J'avais eu beau lui dire que nous retournions à Forks et qu'une fois là-bas j'allais me geler les fesses, elle ne lâcha pas l'affaire pour autant. Pour compléter la tenue, elle me donna un débardeur, mais j'avais eu la chance d'avoir pu mettre un pull sur mes épaules afin de pouvoir l'enfiler en arrivant à Seattle.

Nous venions juste de finir de nous préparer quand Emmett toqua à notre porte.

- Allez les filles dépêchez-vous, où nous allons louper notre vol.

- On arrive, criâmes-nous ensemble.

Nous sortîmes de la chambre, et descendîmes tous les trois dans le hall de l'hôtel afin de rendre nos clés et prendre un taxi en direction de l'aéroport. Je jetais un dernier coup d'œil à l'hôtel, laissant avec lui les meilleurs moments de ma vie.

Le trajet du retour se passa plus silencieusement qu'à l'aller, où Emmett était fin excité. Maintenant il ronflait et récupérait certainement de la soirée dont il avait dû profiter un maximum le connaissant.

Je fus pourtant contente de retrouver mon chez moi, pour m'étendre sur mon lit et me reposer.

Il fallait maintenant que je retourne à la vie normale et à mon quotidien. La question était y arriverais-je ? Pourrai-je vivre sans lui ?

* * *

Et voila un nouveau chapitre qui se clos.

et oui la séparation a bien eut lieu, en meme temps on n'est pas dans le pays des bisounours lol.

j'espere que vous m'en voudrai pas trop.

maintenant j'attend vos review avec impatience et vos avis sur comment vont il faire pour se retrouvés, a vos pronostic les filles.


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou tout le monde.

Voici un nouveau chapitre tout frais.

Bon je sais d'avance que ce chapitre ne fera pas parti de vos préférés mais il est nécessaire à l'histoire.

**SO06** : comme toujours fidèle au poste. Je te remercie pour ta review. Et oui carrément la galaxie extase fallait bien ça avant une séparation non ?

Et non pas de Gp prévu près de chez Bella ça serait bien trop facile.

**Diamonds98** : merci de continuer à me suivre ça me fait plaisir. Et oui une séparation c'était nécessaire pour mieux se retrouver plus tard. Je n'allais quand même pas leur facilité la tâche lol.

**Sandry** : tu auras la réponse à ta question sur le petit mot dans ce début de chapitre. J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue.

Elle est partie sur la pointe des pieds car pour elle c'était plus facile à gérer, moins douloureux aussi.

Pour toutes les autres à qui j'ai répondu en MP merci de votre soutien aussi. Je suis contente que cette histoire vous plaise.

Félicitation à Romeila c'est elle qui s'est le plus rapprochée de la réponse à la question : comment vont-ils se retrouver ? un premier élément de réponse dans ce chapitre.

Une fois n'ai pas coutume un immense merci à Chris57 qui relis tous mes chapitres, les corrige, me donne son avis sans elle vous n'auriez surement jamais connu cette fic.

**DISCLAIMER** : les personnages de Twilight sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer je ne fais que jouer avec eux.

* * *

CHAPITRE 6

POV EDWARD

Je me réveillais vers 7h30, sentant que la place à mes côtés était vide et froide. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : elle était levée depuis un moment. J'ouvris mes yeux difficilement, et aperçus un petit bout de papier sur son oreiller. Je savais que cela n'inaugurait rien de bon. Je le dépliais et tombais sur ce que je devinais être son écriture :

_« Merci pour cette magnifique journée,_

_Je n'oublierais jamais ces moments magiques avec toi. B »_

Je sentis immédiatement un poids s'abattre sur moi. Mon ange était partie. Pourquoi était-elle partie comme une voleuse ? Avait-elle honte ?

J'étais appuyé contre la tête de lit, fixant son petit mot et me posant mille et une questions.

Comment allais-je la revoir ?

Quand soudain une révélation m'apparut, j'ignorais tout d'elle. La seule chose que je connaissais à part son corps parfait c'était son prénom, Bella.

Comment allais-je tout simplement la retrouver ?

Je compris alors que Jazz avait raison, j'étais déjà accro à ce petit bout de femme qui avait fait irruption dans ma vie sans crier garde.

Je fus ramené à ma triste réalité par quelqu'un qui martela la porte, je n'avais aucun doute quant à la personne provoquant tout ce boucan.

- J'arrive, m'écriais-je afin de le calmer.

Je renfilais mon boxer et me dirigeais vers la porte pour tomber sans surprise sur mon meilleur ami.

- J'espère que je ne dérange pas ? Dit-il avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- T'inquiètes ça risque pas, lui répondis-je défait.

- Aie, ça c'est si mal passé que ça ?

- Non, tout c'est très bien passé. C'est juste qu'elle ait partie sans me prévenir, l'informais-je.

- Et vue la mine que tu nous tires, je suppose que tu aurais souhaité lui dire au revoir, rigola-t-il.

- Non. En fait, j'aurai aimé la garder près de moi tout simplement, même si je sais que c'est impossible, lui avouais-je. Le pire c'est qu'à part son prénom je ne connais rien d'elle.

- Plus accro que je ne le pensais, constata-t-il en se renfrognant.

- Ouais tu avais raison. J'en ai pris conscience ce matin, en constatant son départ.

- Bon déjà c'est une bonne chose si tu l'avoues. Tu vas enfin pouvoir quitter Tanya, sourit-il.

- Tu ne perds jamais le nord Jazz, souriais-je en retour.

- Pas quand il s'agit de mon meilleur pote. Bon allez sérieusement, tu es aussi accro que ça ?

- Pour une raison que je ne m'explique pas, oui Jazz. Cette fille, elle est juste incroyable. Je suis incapable de lui résister, admis-je.

- OK, donc on est mal, car te connaissant, tu ne vas pas tourner la page aussi facilement. Il va vraiment falloir qu'on la retrouve, tu le sais ?

- Oui je sais, mais comment ? Je ne possède rien si ce n'est qu'elle s'appelle Bella, son frère Emmett, et qu'ils font partis des gagnants du concours.

- OK, ce n'est pas grand-chose en effet mais c'est déjà un début, positiva-t-il. Bon trêve de plaisanterie, tu devrais te rhabiller et filer voir Tanya avant qu'elle ne te pète une durite, tu sais comment elle est ?

- Ouais tu as raison, merci encore Jazz pour la chambre et tout le reste.

Une fois rhabillé, et le mot de Bella mit dans ma poche, je retournais à ma chambre à contre cœur. Je devais maintenant faire face à Tanya, à sa colère et surtout faire comme si de rien n'était.

Par chance, lorsque je pénétrais dans la chambre elle dormait encore. Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain et pris une bonne douche. Évidemment, instantanément des flashs de celle partagée avec Bella me revinrent en tête, réveillant mon anatomie. C'était incroyable l'effet qu'elle avait sur moi.

Quand je sentis des mains se glisser autour de ma taille je sursautais. Tanya m'avait rejoint sans même que je m'en rende compte. Je me tournais vers elle et l'embrassais sur la tempe, espérant ainsi la calmer. Indubitablement, à la vue de mon érection, elle pensa que c'était elle qui me mettait dans cet état. Elle enlaça mon cou et m'embrassa, l'effet que je craignais fut immédiat, mon petit soldat alla se coucher. Elle s'en aperçut et me regarda stupéfaite.

- Sûrement la fatigue, tentais-je.

- Pourtant il y a cinq minutes cela ne semblait pas gêner ? Rétorqua-t-elle.

- Je n'en sais rien Tanya, commençais-je à m'énerver.

J'étais déjà assez sur les dents comme ça pour qu'elle en rajoute. Pour se rassurer, je la sentis passer ses mains dans mon dos et me caresser, se collant au passage à moi. Elle fit glisser ses mains sur mes fesses, tout en embrassant mon cou et mon torse. Elle tentait de se déhancher mais rien n'y fit.

Dans une dernière tentative, elle se retourna, plaça mes mains sur ses seins et frotta ses fesses contre mon pénis. Mes mains n'avaient aucune envie de la caresser mais si jamais je ne faisais rien pour réveiller mon sexe, elle entrerait dans une colère noire. C'est donc machinalement et à contre cœur, que je me mis à cajoler ses seins. Malgré cela, sentant que ça ne fonctionnerait pas, je fermais mes yeux et pensais à mon ange.

Je fus au garde à vous en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, pour le plus grand plaisir de Tanya. Aussitôt, elle s'inclina légèrement prenant appui sur la paroi vitrée de la douche. Mes mains descendirent le long de ses flancs pour venir s'agripper à ses hanches, et sans plus de cérémonie, je la pénétrais.

Elle hoqueta de surprise. Me dire que je faisais cela avec Tanya, et qui plus est sans protection, me semblait bizarre alors qu'avant cela me paraissais normal. J'avais le sentiment de salir mon ange et de la trahir alors même que nous ne nous étions rien promis, et que je ne la reverrai sûrement jamais.

Je commençais mécaniquement mes vas et vient, et malgré les gémissements et cris de Tanya, je n'arrivais pas à atteindre la délivrance. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me vis obligé de simuler, une fois qu'elle avait atteint son propre orgasme. Elle vint se blottir dans mes bras et j'embrassais sa tempe une nouvelle fois.

Une fois la douche finie, nous retournâmes dans la chambre, elle prit le pc portable sur ses genoux dans le lit et se mit à pianoter. Pendant ce temps-là, je récupérais mes affaires afin de me saisir du mot de ma belle, et de le ranger en lieu sûr dans un dossier contenant des fiches techniques de mécanique moteur, en attendant de lui trouver une place plus appropriée. Au moins j'étais sûr que Tanya n'irait pas regarder là-dedans.

Soudainement je l'entendis crier de joie.

- Ça y est, nos vacances sont réservées mon chéri.

J'avais complètement oublié que nous partions pour dix jours tous les deux. Bien sûr cela était impossible à éviter à mon grand désarroi.

- Super, et où nous rendons nous ? Feintais-je en m'asseyant à ses cotés sur le lit.

- Nous logerons à l'hôtel Iberostar Hacienda Dominicus, c'est un cinq étoiles bien entendu, m'expliqua-t-elle.

- Quand partons-nous ?

- Nous partons mercredi 24 juillet et nous rentrons le mercredi 7 août, quinze jours en tête à tête, cela va nous faire un bien fou, mon amour.

Je lui souris du mieux que je pus pour ne pas laisser paraître mon mal être.

Le reste de la journée passa lentement, Tanya toujours à mes côtés.

Je passais les jours suivants avec Jazz, mais accordant mes soirées à Tanya. Je prétextais vouloir avancer au maximum sur le boulot. Elle me laissait donc tranquille la journée, pendant qu'elle faisait les boutiques ou allait au spa. Nous avions, avec Jazz, par tous les moyens essayé de trouver une solution afin de prendre contact avec Bella, mais avec juste son prénom cela était dur. La réception de l'hôtel refusa de nous divulguer son nom de famille.

Nous avions bien pensé à remonter le filon du concours mais cela serait long et difficile. Heureusement pour moi Jazz était à cent pourcent avec moi.

- Quand comptes-tu quitter Tanya ? Me demanda-t-il le mardi en fin d'après-midi.

- Je n'en sais rien, tu sais ce n'est pas si facile, lui avouais-je.

- Edward, tu cherches à reprendre contact avec une fille qui visiblement te fait un effet monstre, mais tu refuses de quitter Tanya pourquoi ? Comment comptes-tu séduire Bella si tu restes en couple ?

- Ce n'est pas ça Jazz, c'est juste que…..Tanya est la fille du grand boss tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Quand je vais la quitter, cela va être tendu dans la team, racontais-je.

- Oui je sais tout ça, mais tu ne peux pas rester avec elle éternellement. En plus, tu sais qu'elle ressent des choses pour toi, alors que toi non.

- Arrêtes, Tanya ne ressent rien pour moi, elle est juste fière de se balader à mon bras lorsque je gagne, c'est tout.

- Toi arrête, tout le monde dans la team le voit bien qu'elle en pince pour toi.

- De toute façon demain nous partons pour dix jours, j'aviserai à notre retour.

- Tu as intérêt mec sinon tu vas te retrouver dans une merde que tu n'imagines même pas.

- Je sais, dis-je en prenant mon visage dans mes mains, conscient du problème.

- En tout cas essaye de décompresser pendant tes vacances, et réfléchis bien à ce que tu fais. Et si j'ai des nouvelles pour Bella, je te tiens au courant.

- OK. Merci, je te dis à dans quinze jours.

Les vacances se déroulaient comme je l'avais prévu, c'est-à-dire difficilement.

Tanya passait ses journées sur le bord de la piscine ou à la plage, tandis que moi je rusais à trouver des activités qu'elle détesterait afin d'échapper à ses nombreux assauts. Bien sûr, je lui accordais la matinée et la soirée. De même, je cédais parfois à ses avances afin de ne pas paraître bizarre. Les jours passaient et je n'avais toujours aucune nouvelle de Jasper. Bien que Tanya m'ait demandé de ne pas utiliser le portable, j'avais réussi à négocier de pouvoir consulter mes SMS et mails deux fois par jour, le matin et le soir.

- Tu es vraiment obligé de consulter tes messages deux fois par jour ? Me demanda Tanya légèrement contrariée.

- Et bien oui, si jamais il devait y avoir un souci à l'écurie. Sans parler de ma famille. D'ailleurs à notre retour, je leur ai promis de passer les voir, ça fait trois mois que je ne les ai pas vu.

- OK, dit-elle pas très emballée.

- Écoute, je sais que tu ne les aimes pas beaucoup, mais essayes de faire un effort, c'est juste l'histoire de trois ou quatre jours.

- Je n'ai rien contre eux, c'est eux qui ne m'aiment pas. Et je suppose que Jasper sera du voyage, fit-elle acerbe cette fois ci.

- Je te rappelle que nous sommes amis d'enfance, et que par conséquent nous venons de la même ville.

Elle avait raison, ma famille n'aimait guère Tanya, en particuliers ma sœur Rosalie. La raison, ma famille pensait que Tanya n'était avec moi que par profit et que s'il venait à m'arriver un accident, et je croisais les doigts en disant ça, ou si je commençais à perdre, elle me quitterait sans remords. A dire vrai cela ne m'importait guère car je n'avais jamais été amoureux d'elle, en temps normal je ne leur aurai même jamais présenté. Cependant, ma vie étant connue dans les magazines motos, ils avaient fini par tomber sur des photos de nous deux lors de galas ou réceptions ou même sur les circuits. De plus Tanya avait insisté pour que je l'emmène avec moi une fois. Finalement Jazz avait sûrement raison, elle devait certainement être un peu amoureuse de moi.

Bien évidemment, cette querelle n'était pas l'unique raison au fait qu'elle détestait m'accompagner chez moi. Nos familles étaient à l'opposé, alors que son père possédait une petite fortune, mes parents bien qu'aisés n'en avaient aucune, du moins digne de Tanya Denali. Si chez ses parents, nous avions des domestiques pour exécuter le moindre de nos besoins ou désirs, chez mes parents c'était plutôt l'inverse. L'ambiance était plutôt détendue et familiale et Tanya avait du mal avec cela. Elle avait l'habitude d'être traitée comme une princesse, et ma sœur ne se gênait pas de la rembarrer avec ça. Il faut dire que Rosalie était plutôt garçon manqué, bien que très féminine.

- Oui mais vous êtes vraiment obligés de revenir au « pays » ensemble ?

- Et bien disons que c'est plus pratique. Et puis en général quand je rentre, mes parents s'attendent à voir débarquer Jazz derrière moi, comme lorsque nous étions mômes, l'informais-je.

- Mais vous n'êtes plus des enfants Edward, il serait temps que vous grandissiez et que vous coupiez le cordon, tu ne crois pas ?

- Tanya, Jazz est mon meilleur ami, je partage tout avec lui et il me connaît mieux que personne. J'ai besoin de lui pour garder les pieds sur terre, rétorquais-je légèrement en colère.

- OK, on ne va quand même pas se disputer pour si peu. Allez, dépêche-toi de vérifier tes messages qu'on puisse descendre à la plage.

Et comme chaque jour, plein de messages, mais nullement celui que j'attendais avec impatience. Je filais donc vers la salle de bain et défis le peignoir que je portais pour mettre mon caleçon de bain, quand je ressortis je vis qu'elle m'attendait dans un bikini, à peine caché par son paréo.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes sur la plage, nous nous installâmes tranquillement sur les transats que nous avions réservés. Je profitais du soleil, et me détendais paisiblement quand elle me fit part de ses dernières réflexions.

- Edward, tu sais j'ai bien réfléchi, cela fait maintenant un an et demi que nous sortons ensemble. Il serait peut-être temps de …

- Tanya, si tu penses au mariage, tu peux de suite oublier, la coupais-je avant qu'elle ne s'emballe.

- Pourquoi ? Tu sais c'est la suite logique dans une relation amoureuse.

- Peut-être, mais il est trop tôt, et je suis bien trop jeune encore pour penser à ça.

- Oh arrêtes, tu as vingt-sept ans, il serait temps que tu passes à l'étape supérieure.

- Tanya, j'ai dit stop, OK ? Et n'insistes pas, sinon tu risquerais ...

- Je risquerai quoi ? S'emporta-t-elle.

- La séparation, c'est ça que tu veux ?

- Non, s'offusqua-t-elle.

- Alors arrête.

- En fait, à la base je pensais que nous pourrions peut-être partager le même toit. C'est vrai tu vis à Houston avec ta famille, et moi je suis à Malibu. A part l'hôtel on n'a aucun chez nous.

Alors là, les choses allaient bien trop vite. Je cherchais par tous les moyens à retrouver mon ange et à quitter Tanya, et elle, elle me proposait de vivre ensemble. Jazz avait définitivement raison depuis le début, j'étais en train de me fourrer dans un beau merdier. Comment allais-je m'en sortir ?

- Écoutes, tu crois vraiment que c'est utile ? Je veux dire tu m'accompagne sur les trois quart des déplacements et quand il y a une pause, ou que c'est la fin de saison je suis bien souvent chez toi, quand on n'est pas chez mes parents. C'est comme si nous vivions ensemble tu ne crois pas ? Tentais-je.

- Edward Cullen, serais-tu en train d'insinuer que tu ne veux pas vivre avec moi ?

- Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que je ne vois pas l'intérêt de prendre une maison ensemble quand nous avons déjà un toit, en l'occurrence ton appart.

- L'intérêt serait de prendre un bien en commun pour pouvoir éventuellement y fonder une famille par la suite, s'énerva-t-elle.

- Quoi ? Une famille ? Tanya tu vas trop vite. OK ça fait dix-huit mois qu'on sort ensemble mais sincèrement je ne suis pas prêt pour tout ça. Laisse-moi du temps, OK ?

- Tu promets d'y réfléchir ? Se calma-t-elle.

- Oui mais ne t'attends pas à avoir une réponse d'ici la fin du séjour, j'ai vraiment besoin d'y songer.

- OK ! Que dirais-tu d'une balade sur la plage ? Me demanda-t-elle comme si de rien n'était.

- Heu ... ouais pourquoi pas.

Nous levant, je lui pris la main et nous commençâmes à longer la plage. Je dois dire que c'était agréable de marcher dans le sable fin et chaud, avec la mer bleue turquoise. Un paysage de carte postale tout simplement.

Les jours suivants se passèrent sur le même rythme avec les disputes en moins. En effet, Tanya n'avait pas remis le sujet sur le tapis, pour mon plus grand plaisir, et nous avions pu profiter des lieux qui s'offraient à nous. Elle accepta à ma surprise de partager des activités avec moi.

Dix jours que nous étions là. Je devais avouer que le séjour me faisait un bien fou, hormis l'attente d'un message de Jasper. Tanya, semblait différente ici, en fait, elle était agréable mais malgré ses efforts elle n'arrivait pas à me faire oublier mon ange. Mon cœur lui appartenait et il attendait avec impatience un signe m'indiquant que j'allais la revoir.

Le onzième jour semblait suivre le même déroulement que les autres jours.

Réveil en douceur, prise de petit déjeuner sur notre terrasse avec le soleil caressant notre peau, c'était des plus agréables pour commencer une journée. Puis nous nous préparâmes, nous avions prévu d'aller sur l'île de Saona pour la journée. Nous prîmes un catamaran de quinze mètre de long pour notre rendre sur l'île et ses magnifiques plages.

Nous naviguions vers le village de « Mano Juan », profitant du soleil sur les filets avant du bateau avec des rythmes latino en fond. Une fois arrivé, nous visitâmes la nurserie des tortues, puis le joli village de pêcheurs et d'artisans.

Le midi sur la plage, on nous servit l'apéro sous un toit de paillote, suivit d'une langouste à la sauce à l'ail et de ses accompagnements.

L'après-midi nous partîmes en direction de la plage de « canto de la playa », un endroit exotique. Elle était bordée de magnifiques cocotiers et son sable était fin et blanc, un pur délice de marcher dedans. Pendant que Tanya profitait de la plage, je partis effectuer une plongée à la découverte du récif corallien. J'avais la sensation d'être dans un autre monde où le silence était roi. Le monde sous-marin était juste magique, les poissons exotiques étaient tous aussi beaux les uns que les autres, avec leurs couleurs vives. Je profitais de ce moment tel un gamin.

De retour sur la plage, le bateau nous attendait pour revenir à Bayahibé. Le trajet du retour fut différent de celui de l'aller. Nous passâmes par les mangroves et la plage sauvage de Las Palmillas. C'était très surprenant de passer de ce côté paradisiaque à cet aspect sauvage, comme si personne n'avait jamais foulé cette terre.

Notre bateau fit une dernière halte à la célèbre piscine naturelle et pour notre grand bonheur nous pûmes faire un dernier plongeon dans ce lagon privé.

Lorsque que nous regagnâmes notre chambre en fin d'après-midi, nous étions épuisés mais nous avions passé une journée inoubliable.

Le soir Tanya avait prévu un repas en amoureux, directement livré sur notre terrasse pour finir par une surprise. Je me doutais bien que sa surprise ne serait pas forcement des plus agréables pour moi car elle semblait décidée à passer une folle nuit.

Cependant, pendant qu'elle se douchait, je profitais pour regarder mes mails et contre toute attente j'en vis un provenant de Jasper. Sur le moment, mon cœur rata un battement, j'avais peur d'ouvrir le message et de découvrir que notre piste du concours n'avait rien donnée. Les mains tremblantes, je l'ouvris.

**De : Jasper Whitlock**

**A : Edward Cullen**

**Date : 3 août 2013**

**Sujet : un petit pas.**

**J'espère que tes vacances se passent bien et que tu profites. Pendant que tu bronzes j'ai réussi à obtenir un renseignement : Swan**

**C'est son nom de famille, Bella Swan. Ce n'est pas énorme et je me doute que tu devais attendre plus, mais c'est toujours mieux que rien.**

**Je fais des recherches sur internet pour essayer de la retrouver sur un réseau social ou autre. A dans cinq jours à Los Angeles.**

Bella Swan, certes comme le disait Jazz, cela n'était pas énorme, mais ça nous permettrait de pouvoir éventuellement la retrouver sur le net. Je me sentais allégé d'un poids. Une petite lueur pointait au bout du tunnel. J'avais enfin une piste, un espoir de la revoir un jour.

Je lui répondis en vitesse, avant que Tanya ne sorte de la salle de bain.

**De : Edward Cullen**

**A : Jasper Whitlock**

**Date : 3 août 2013**

**Sujet : merci jazz**

**Merci beaucoup Jazz de faire tout ça pour moi. Je te jure que je te revaudrai ça un jour. Tu viens d'égayer ma soirée qui s'annonçait pas terrible (tête à tête avec Tanya pour un dîner romantique lol).**

**PS : t'inquiètes je profite à fond. Enfin du décor bien entendu.**

Entendant du bruit provenir de la salle de bain, je refermais ma messagerie, et éteignais l'ordinateur en vitesse.

Bien évidemment après cela, je n'avais plus la tête au repas organisé par Tanya et encore moins au reste de la soirée. J'allais encore devoir faire semblant. Cette situation commençait à me peser sérieusement, il fallait absolument que je discute avec Tanya quand nous serions rentrés. Je savais qu'elle allait mal le prendre, qui aime se faire larguer entre nous, et je savais Tanya capable de colère noire quand elle n'obtenait pas ce qu'elle désirait.

- Edward ça va ? Me secoua Tanya voyant que je ne lui répondais pas.

- Hein ? Heu … oui, oui t'inquiètes, répondis-je.

- Pourrais-tu s'il te plaît, m'aider à fermer ma robe ?

- Heu … oui bien sûr, fis-je en m'exécutant.

- Merci. Est-ce que tu as reçu de mauvaises nouvelles ? Tu as l'air absent, me fit-elle remarquer.

- Non, non pas du tout, je repensais juste à cette journée, mentis-je.

- Oh c'est vrai qu'elle était splendide, mais le meilleur reste à venir tu sais, me dit-elle en souriant.

Je remarquais alors qu'elle avait enfilé une jolie robe de soirée, échancrée jusqu'au haut de ses cuisses, avec un décolleté plutôt soft, mais un dos nu qui descendait jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Je fus stupéfait.

- Tu devrais allez te changer. Je t'ai préparé des affaires dans la salle de bain, m'informa-t-elle.

- Heu … oui, je crois, dis-je en regardant mon short.

- Non pas que ta tenue me gêne, bien au contraire, mais vois-tu, un dîner romantique avec un homme torse nu et en short ça casse un peu l'ambiance, rigola-t-elle.

- Oui, oui tu as raison, je file me doucher et m'habiller j'en ai pas pour longtemps.

- Edward, tu es sur que tu vas bien ? Je te trouve bizarre ce soir ?

- Non, non ça va, ça doit être la fatigue sûrement.

- Et bien tu n'es pas prêt d'être couché mon chéri, minauda-t-elle.

Je l'embrassais chastement sur la joue et filais en direction de la douche.

Une fois sous l'eau chaude mon corps se détendit, mais comme à chaque douche que je prenais des flashs de notre union me revenaient et mon sexe se dressa immédiatement. Ne pouvant sortir de la douche avec cette incommodité je pris appuis sur la paroi de la douche et empoignais mon pénis de l'autre main. Je détestais faire cela, mais là c'était un cas de force majeur. Je commençais donc mes vas et vient en pensant à ma belle, à ses yeux chocolat, ses boucles tombant sur ses épaules, ses mains caressant ma nuque, et il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour venir. Soulagé de cette pression, je me savonnais tranquillement puis enfilais le costume que Tanya m'avait préparé. J'essayais de me coiffer mais c'était sans succès puis je sortis de la pièce.

Elle avait tamisé notre chambre en mettant des morceaux de tissu sur les lampes de chevet et avait installé une ribambelle de bougies un peu partout, bougies parfumées vue la douce odeur qui s'en dégageait.

- Wow Tanya, en quel honneur tout ceci ? Fis-je surpris.

- Pour rien, j'ai juste envie qu'on se retrouve un peu en amoureux, c'est tellement rare, me répondit-elle en s'approchant de moi.

Tout en approchant elle appuya sur une télécommande et une douce mélodie se propagea dans la chambre.

Arrivant à ma hauteur, elle enlaça mon cou et nous entraîna dans un slow. Automatiquement mes mains se posèrent sur ses hanches et elle vint se blottir encore plus contre moi.

Et pendant que Christina Perri chantait » A Thousand Years » , elle m'embrassa tendrement demandant l'accès à ma bouche. Bien que je ne partageais pas son désir, je lui accordais cependant l'accès afin de rien laisser paraître.

Je devais avouer que jamais Tanya ne s'était montrée aussi tendre, douce et aimante, et si je n'avais pas rencontré Bella, je pense que j'aurai pu succomber à son charme.

Nos langues dansèrent sensuellement au rythme de la chanson.

Une fois cette dernière finit, nous nous séparâmes et elle me dirigea vers la terrasse où une table était dressée. Je tirais sa chaise afin qu'elle s'assied et pris place à la mienne. Nos entrées étaient déjà servies, il s'agissait d'huîtres, tout simplement. Tanya avait fait le plus simplement du monde, même si les huîtres ne sont pas à tous les menus.

Le repas se poursuivit avec un plateau de fruits de mer que nous partageâmes. Certes il y avait plus romantique comme plat, mais pouvoir se frôler rendait tout son charme à ce plateau.

Pour finir, elle se leva et m'invita à l'intérieur de notre chambre. Elle me mit assis sur le lit et se recula. Sur une musique des plus sensuelles elle commença à bouger de façon sexy puis elle se tourna vers une petite table installée pour l'occasion. Je vis qu'elle contenait divers bols dont un avec des fraises. Elle en prit une et la plongea dans un bol puis vint à moi et me fit croquer dans la fraise recouverte de chocolat. Un pur délice, elle savait pertinemment comment s'y prendre pour arriver à ses fins. Elle se recula et recommença son déhanché. Cette fois-ci elle se dirigea vers moi sans passer par la table aux fraises. Elle passa derrière moi et prit quelques chose sous l'oreiller, je compris qu'il s'agissait d'un bandeau lorsqu'elle me le posa sur les yeux.

- Tanya, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demandais-je.

- Laisse-toi faire mon amour. Tu vas voir tu vas adorer.

Je l'entendis repartir et rapprocher la servante. Elle passa une fraise sur les contours de mon visage avant de la poser sur ma bouche en m'interdisant de la manger.

Puis elle m'allongea sur le lit et se mit assise sur moi. Aussitôt je me raidis.

- Détends-toi mon amour, me susurra-t-elle à l'oreille.

Elle commença à déboutonner ma chemise et caressa du bout des doigts mon torse. Bien que je n'en n'avais pas envie mon corps frissonna sous cette sensation.

Elle fit glisser une fraise entre mes pectoraux et la posa sur mon nombril. Puis je sentis un liquide au même endroit, je supposais que cela devait être le chocolat. Enfin, la bouche de Tanya suivit le même trajet que la fraise précédemment avant d'arriver à mon nombril, de l'aspirer et de lécher le liquide. Malgré moi des gémissements sortirent de ma bouche, et mon sexe se durcit. Cette sensation nouvelle était tout simplement érotique.

Tanya du le sentir car elle se trémoussa un peu plus sur moi. J'entendis ensuite un pppssshhhh et une fraise atterrit sur ma bouche, elle était recouverte de chantilly. Avoir les yeux bandés décuplait tous mes autres sens.

La bombe se fit entendre de nouveau et je sentis une fraîcheur sur mes tétons me faisant tressaillir, puis elle suçota chacun d'eux avec dévotion.

- Alors mon chéri, que penses-tu du dessert ?

- Hummmm, je dirai qu'il a l'air appétissant en effet.

- Et tu n'as encore rien vu mon amour.

- Alors ôte-moi ce bandeau, lui fis-je remarquer.

- Non, non, non pas de suite.

Elle embrasa mon torse, descendant doucement mais prudemment à la ceinture de mon pantalon. Je sentis ses mains défaire celle-ci et déboutonner mon pantalon.

Elle descendit un peu plus bas sur mes jambes et me fit soulever le bassin afin de pouvoir le baisser légèrement. Elle se remit assise sur mon érection et se frotta honteusement contre celle-ci.

Je gémissais de plus en plus fort. Pour la première fois en un an et demi Tanya arrivait à éveiller un semblant de désir en moi. Et même si mon érection prouvait le contraire, mon envie était encore loin de celle déclenchée par Bella, mon corps réagissait simplement à ce qu'on lui faisait subir.

Elle se leva subitement et j'entendis des bruits de tissus froissés. Le lit s'affaissa à côté de moi mais elle m'empêcha de la toucher.

- Tut tut tut, on ne touche pas mon chéri.

- Dis-moi ce que tu fais alors ? Tentais-je.

Pour toute réponse je sentis ses mains sur le bord de mon boxer et mon bassin se souleva de nouveau afin qu'elle puisse le descendre. J'entendis la chantilly et quelques secondes après, Tanya posa une de ses mains sur la base de ma verge toujours en érection. La même fraîcheur que sur mes tétons se fit sentir. Elle commença un mouvement de bas en haut me recouvrant de chantilly et me faisant grogner plus fortement. Mes poings se serrèrent sur les draps, et elle dut le voir car elle cessa son mouvement.

J'étais en ébullition et ce n'était pas sa bouche qui remplaça sa main qui arrangea les choses. Elle reprit ses mouvements de bas en haut mais en faisant bien passer sa langue partout, afin de ne laisser aucune traces de crème.

- Hummmmmm, fit-elle.

- Tanya, arrêtes ou je ne pourrais pas tenir longtemps, lui fis-je remarquer.

- Tu es tellement délicieux comme cela mon amour.

- Hummmmmmmmmmm, grognais-je.

Mon corps se tendait de plus en plus, j'étais au bord de l'explosion. Pour m'achever elle s'arrêta, ôta mon bandeau et s'empala sur moi.

- Oh oui ! Cria-t-elle.

- Oh putain oui, lâchais-je.

- Han Edward, je crois bien que je ne t'ai jamais senti aussi dur que ça, m'informa-t-elle en commençant à monter et à descendre en prenant appui sur mon torse.

Et pour cause, jamais elle ne m'avait autant excité. Me sentant venir, je saisis ses hanches et inversais notre position, elle cria de surprise mais se laissa faire. Même si mon érection n'était pas aussi douloureuse et impressionnante qu'avec Bella, c'était une première entre nous deux et je ne voulais pas être le seul à en profiter.

Une fois au-dessus d'elle je lui saisis les jambes et les plaçaient sur mes épaules. J'avais ainsi un meilleur angle de pénétration. Prenant appui sur mes bras je commençais à entrer et sortir d'elle augmentant progressivement le rythme.

- Oh oui…. Edward, c'est bon, …continu, cria-t-elle.

Afin de la faire jouir, je me mis à sortir complètement d'elle et pénétrais de nouveau brutalement, déclenchant ses cris.

- Han oui … Encore … han oui, gémissait-elle.

Sentant que je ne tarderai plus à venir, je glissais une de mes mains entre nous et allais titiller son bouton de plaisir, sous ce contact elle explosa instantanément.

- Edward, Edward, OH EEEEEEEDDDDDDDWWWWAAARRRRDDDDD, hurla-t-elle, atteignant son orgasme.

- Hummmmmm Tanya, répondis-je, quelques coups de reins plus tard.

Reposant ses jambes délicatement de chaque côté de mon corps, je me reposais sur elle en prenant garde de ne pas l'écraser. Elle me caressa le dos enserrant ma taille de ses jambes.

- Wow mon amour c'était … wow , je trouve pas de mot pour ça. Nous n'avions jamais atteint ces sommets. Je ne sais pas si c'est les vacances ou la prise de l'air marin mais si c'est le cas on partira plus souvent, me dit-elle.

Je rigolais à sa réflexion.

- Je pense que ton dessert y ait pour beaucoup, lui fis-je remarquer.

Elle rigola en retour, pour une fois nous étions bien, si seulement les conditions avait été différentes.

J'allais me doucher seul, et quand je ressortis Tanya s'était endormie nue sur le lit. Je remontais le drap sur elle et me couchais de mon côté.

Les derniers jours de vacances passèrent rapidement et tranquillement, nous n'avions pas eu d'autres ébats trouvant toujours une excuse ou une activité pour y échapper.

A notre retour c'est tout naturellement Jasper qui nous accueillit.

- Salut mon frère, comment vas-tu ? Me dit-il.

- Super bien comme tu peux le voir, lui répondis-je en lui faisant une accolade comme si nous nous n'étions pas vu depuis des lustres.

- Salut Tanya, est ce que ...

- Tu pourrais au moins le laisser poser ses valises avant de lui sauter dessus, fit-elle acerbe, voyant que nos moments en amoureux allaient désormais se faire rare.

- Merci, je vais bien aussi, lui répondit-il faisant abstraction de sa remarque.

- Edward mon chéri, tu t'occupes des valises s'il te plaît ? Me demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle partait déjà en direction de la sortie.

- Oui, oui t'inquiètes pas.

- Ouf enfin seuls, me dit Jasper.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Il fallait que je te parle en tête à tête si on peut dire.

- Vas-y crache le morceau Jazz, tu commences sérieusement à me faire peur là.

- Je pense l'avoir retrouvé, m'avoua-t-il.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ? M'emportais-je gentiment sentant mon cœur défaillir.

- Parce que je ne suis pas sûr encore, j'attends une réponse. Mais je voulais que tu le saches.

- Merci, t'es vraiment un frère Jasper, tu le sais ?

- Ouais, ouais, fit-il avec désinvolture. En tout cas avec tout ce que j'ai fait tu me dois au moins ...

- Tout ce que tu voudras, si la réponse est positive, le coupais-je tant j'étais euphorique.

Nous récupérâmes les valises et allâmes rejoindre Tanya qui nous attendait à côté de la voiture.

- Ah bah enfin, j'ai bien cru que j'allais dormir ici.

- Vivement que tu la largues celle-là, me murmura-t-il tout bas, déclenchant mon sourire.

- Désolé, mais les valises ont mis plus de temps à arriver que prévu.

Nous montâmes tous dans la voiture de Jasper qui nous déposa en bas de chez Tanya afin que nous changions nos valises.

- Tu veux monter ? Lui demandais-je.

- Non merci, je vais rentrer à l'hôtel et préparer ma valise, je vous dis à demain. Je passe vous chercher demain vers 13h, notre avion décolle vers 14h30.

- OK et merci d'être venu nous chercher.

J'allais peut -être enfin retrouver mon ange, il fallait vraiment maintenant que je parle avec Tanya.

C'était décidé, avant de m'envoler pour la République Tchèque dans treize jours je lui parlerais.

* * *

Alors est ce que le décor a permis d'atténuer la présence de Tanya ?

En tout cas bonne nouvelle notre cher Edward compte la quitter mais notre cher Tanya laissera-t-elle partir notre beau Edward aussi facilement ?

La suite au prochain chapitre, enfin non dans quinze jours car le prochain sera en POV Bella vous n'aurait donc pas les réponses avant le prochain POV Edward.

Mais rassurez-vous le POV Bella réserve sont petit lot de surprise aussi.

Maintenant toutes à vos review, dites-moi ce que vous pensez du chapitre.

Le style vous convient-il ou pas ? Que je puisse éventuellement le rendre plus ou moins souple à la lecture, bref tous vos avis sont importants.

Et puissi on atteint les 70 review, je vous promets une surprise.

Bisous à la semaine prochaine.


	7. Chapter 7

**Et voilà comme promis je vous poste ce nouveau chapitre ce mercredi.**

**Je suis ravie d'avoir vu les review exploser.**

**Smiley : Tanya enceinte peut-être, peut-être pas lol. Serais-je assez méchante pour vous imposer cela ? Je sais que tout le monde la déteste.**

**So06 : toujours fidèle au poste. Et oui notre cher Edward tout aussi beau soit il , ne reste qu'un homme lol mais bon Tanya a un peu sorti le grand jeu pour le faire craquer. Serais-ce parce qu'elle se doute de quelque chose ? Je vous laisse découvrir par la suite.**

**Lucie34 : Bella enceinte tout comme pour Tanya je vais te répondre peut-être, peut-être pas seul l'avenir vous le dira.**

**Chris57 comme à chaque fois que serait ce chapitre sans toi ? De simple mot mis comme ca sur un page blanche et que j'aurai gardé pour moi. Je suis contente que tu m'ai poussé à publier, je vis une belle aventure grâce à toi.**

**A toutes les autre je vous remercier encore une fois aussi. J'essaye de répondre à vos review au fur et à mesure que je les recois.**

**Bon allez assez de bla bla, je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre en POV Bella en espérant qu'il vous plaira toujours.**

**DISCLAIMER : tous les personnages de twilight sont la propriétée de Stephenie Meyer , je ne fait que les réutiliser à ma propre sauce lol.**

* * *

CHAPITRE 7

POV Bella

Après notre retour, je tentais tant bien que mal de reprendre ma vie normalement. Bien sûr, cela n'était pas facile mais mon emploi à la bibliothèque du lycée rythmait mes journées. Le seul inconvénient, était, qu'étant en période de vacances elle n'était fréquentée que par les mordus de littérature, et je possédais pas mal de temps pour moi. Temps durant lequel soit je m'évadais dans mes souvenirs, soit je me renseignais sur lui sur internet, mais je n'en n'appris guère plus. Simplement qu'il était né et avait grandi à Vancouver au Canada et bien évidemment qu'il était en couple avec Tanya, elle-même fille du propriétaire de son équipe.

La vie était parfois bizarre, nous avions grandi à 539km l'un de l'autre, certes dans un pays différent, et pourtant c'était à 1461km que l'on s'était rencontré.

Après le boulot nous avions l'habitude de nous retrouver Alice et moi au café, afin de nous raconter nos journées, même si ces dernières n'avaient rien d'extraordinaires. Cependant, depuis notre retour, son passe-temps favori, après la mode, était de me questionner et de se moquer de mes absences. La soirée avait son rythme aussi, je préparais à manger pour tout le monde et quand Alice ne mangeait pas avec nous, elle me rejoignait après, ou nous passions la soirée soit au téléphone, soit à papoter sur internet.

- Que comptes-tu faire ? Me demanda-t-elle un soir alors que nous étions assises sur mon lit.

- Rien.

- Comment ça rien ? Tu ne peux pas rester là, les bras ballants alors que tu as rencontré ton âme sœur Bella.

- Arrête Alice, je t'ai déjà dit cent fois que je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui, c'est juste … physique.

- Oh arrête, tu ne vas pas me la faire à l'envers. Tu passes ton temps dans les nuages, et je suis sûre que tu penses à lui.

- Et alors, lui répondis-je, les souvenirs c'est fait pour ça non ?

- Oui bien sûr, sauf que là tu te tortures toute seule.

- N'importe quoi. De toute façon, même si je voulais le revoir dis-moi comment je ferais ? Il passe son temps à voyager aux quatre coins du monde.

- Il doit bien avoir une adresse, il ne passe pas tout son temps sur ces fichus circuits quand même ?

- Oui, quand il n'y est pas il doit probablement être chez sa copine, répondis-je.

- Pffffff cette fois c'est toi qui dis n'importe quoi, répliqua-t-elle sérieusement.

- Oh bien sûr, donc tu vas me faire croire que depuis un an et demi qu'ils sortent ensemble, ils sont chacun chez eux. Arrête Alice, ils ne se voient pas souvent, je suppose que le peu qu'ils se voient c'est pour être ensemble et donc chez eux, lui fit-je remarquer.

- Et comment sais-tu qu'ils sont ensemble depuis un an et demi ?

- Heu ….. et bien il a dû me le dire quand on parlait, mentis-je en rougissant.

- C'est faux, tu as regardé sur internet j'en suis certaine. Tu es complètement accro en fait, allez, avoue-le, me supplia-t-elle.

- Je ne suis pas accro, me défendis-je. C'est juste que je n'ai jamais ressenti cette sensation avec un autre mec et ça m'obsède.

- Donc tu es accro, sautilla-t-elle.

- Pfffff, tu m'énerves.

Alice avait raison, Edward était plus qu'un mec avec qui je m'étais envoyée en l'air, mais de là à dire que j'étais amoureuse, elle y allait fort. Je ne l'avais vu qu'une journée et nous avions passés les trois quart de notre temps à prendre notre pied, enfin me concernant.

Les jours passaient et se ressemblaient, à l'exception que je passais plus de temps à rêvasser ne trouvant plus rien d'intéressant sur le net. En revanche, sans que je m'en rende compte, mon ordi regorgé de photos de lui que je cachais précieusement dans un dossier sécurisé, et que je regardais lorsque j'étais seule.

Cela faisait bientôt quinze jours que nous étions rentrés et mon obsession ne cessait de croître.

En plus des nombreux et récurrents rêves, du temps passé à regarder ses photos, je m'étais surprise à zieuter les magazines d'Emmett lorsqu'il travaillait. J'aurais tué pour savoir où il était et ce qu'il faisait, si ça continuait ainsi j'allais finir à l'asile complètement folle. J'avais bien essayé de trouver un moyen de le joindre comme me l'avait suggéré Alice, mais rien, nada, mais cela ne m'étonnait guère. En effet, même s'il était loin des stars du cinéma, il n'en avait pas moins de la notoriété et, il avait sûrement du tout dissimuler afin de mener une vie tranquille sans folle comme moi pour le harceler.

Pourtant en ce matin du 7 août 2013, j'étais loin de m'imaginer que ma vie allait changer doucement.

J'allumais mon ordi pendant que je filais dans la salle de bain me doucher et m'habiller pour aller travailler. Inutile de dire que l'épreuve de la douche était le moment le plus redouté de toute la journée, car inévitablement les souvenirs se faisaient plus réels. A plusieurs reprises, cet instant d'intimité avait été le moment de plaisir solitaire.

Quand je revins dans ma chambre je jetais un coup d'œil rapide à mes mails et je fus surprise de voir un message avec pour sujet : « Bella Swan ? »

Je regardais l'envoyeur mais son nom, Jasper Withlock, ne me disait rien. Par curiosité j'ouvris quand même afin de voir ce qu'il me voulait.

**De : Jasper Withlock**

**A : Bella Swan**

**Sujet : Bella Swan ?**

**Date : 7 août 2013**

**Bonjour, **

**Excusez-moi de vous déranger, je m'appelle Jasper Withlock et je suis à la recherche d'une certaine Bella Swan, qui se serait rendue à un grand prix moto à Monterey il y a un peu plus de 15 jours de cela.**

**Si cela vous correspond pourriez-vous me répondre, je voudrai vous parler de mon ami Edward.**

**Cordialement.**

Mon cœur arrêta sa course momentanément, qui était ce mec ? Comment me connaissait-il et comment était-il au courant pour Edward ?

Préférant avoir l'avis d'Alice avant de faire quoi que ce soit je ne répondis pas.

J'envoyais immédiatement un SMS à ma meilleure amie :

_«Rejoins-moi chez moi, _

_besoin de te montrer quelque chose, _

_bisous bonne journée B.»_

Sa réponse fusa :

_«Qu'est- ce qui se passe ? »_

Je lui répondis afin de ne pas l'affoler.

_«J'en sais rien. _

_J'ai besoin de ton avis, _

_mais rien de grave ne t'inquiète pas.»_

Puis je me rendis à mon travail angoissée et stressée comme jamais, guettant si quelqu'un me suivait. Je fus soulagée quand j'arrivais à la bibliothèque sans encombre. Je passais la journée sur le net, mais à la différence des autres jours ma recherche était cette fois basée sur ce fameux Jasper Withlock. Bien sûr je ne trouvais rien sur lui à l'exception qu'il apparaissait sur des photos avec Edward. Ce mec connaissait donc mon apollon, ce dernier lui aurait-il donc parlé de moi ? Quand une lumière s'alluma dans mon cerveau. Était-ce ce fameux copain qui avait prêté sa chambre ?

C'est un élève qui me ramena sur Terre.

- Excusez-moi, je voudrai emprunter ce livre s'il vous plaît ?

- Oh oui bien sûr, fis-je en me saisissant du livre. Le rouge et le noir de Stendhal, très bon choix, remarquais-je.

- Merci.

C'était avec une vitesse inhabituelle qui aurait fait enrager le radar de Charlie, chef de la police de Forks et accessoirement mon père, que je regagnais la maison. Emmett, était encore au magasin et comme tous les jours il ne serait pas rentré avant 19h15, ce qui me laissait encore une heure et demie pour parler avec Alice et préparer le repas. Cette dernière arriva presque une heure après.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Me demanda-t-elle du tac au tac.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais, ça fait une heure que je t'attends ?

- Oh excuse-moi, j'ai dus finir un dossier avant de venir, m'informa-t-elle. Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Rien de grave rassure-toi, c'est juste que ce matin je … enfin j'ai ...

- Bella, sais-tu depuis combien de temps j'attends de savoir ? Alors vas-y accouche, s'impatienta-t-elle.

- Et bien ce matin en ouvrant ma boite mail, j'ai trouvé un message étrange et je voulais avoir ton avis.

- Un message ? Quel genre de message ?

- Viens je vais te montrer, lui dis-je en l'entraînant derrière moi à l'étage.

Pendant que je m'installais à mon bureau, elle prit place sur mon lit. J'ouvris mon pc portable et lançais ma messagerie.

- Tiens, lis, lui dis-je en lui tendant l'ordinateur.

- Mais qui est ce Jasper ? Me demanda-t-elle une fois le message lu.

- Aucune idée, peut-être son copain qui nous a prêté la chambre, mais je ne suis pas sûre.

- Oui sûrement. Mais comment a-t-il eu ton adresse ?

- Aucune idée. Tu crois que je devrai lui répondre ?

- Tu veux vraiment mon avis ? Dit-elle hésitante.

- Même si je me doute qu'il ne me plaira pas oui je le veux vraiment Al.

- Et bien je répondrai. Visiblement ce mec à des choses à te dire, peut-être que cela pourrait t'aider à voir plus clair dans tout cela, fit-elle en brassant l'air autour d'elle.

- Je ne sais pas, et si ce n'était pas son copain et que je faisais une boulette ? Je te rappelle qu'il est en couple.

- Bella, sérieusement, ce mec semble te connaître, il veut te parler d'Edward, ce qui implique qu'il sait que tu le connais et vu ce que vous faisiez lorsque vous étiez ensemble tu crois qu'il aurait parlé de toi à n'importe qui ?

- Ouais vu sous cet angle c'est pas bête

- Merci de reconnaître mon intelligence à sa juste valeur, rigola-t-elle, déclenchant mon rire.

- Qu'est-ce que je lui réponds ?

Nous fûmes coupées dans notre réflexion par la porte qui claqua. Aussitôt nous descendîmes voir ce qui se passait.

- Em qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Oh rien je suis juste dégoûté, cracha-t-il.

- Pourquoi ? Me risquais-je à demander.

- Un idiot est passé au magasin, a demandé conseil, ce que j'ai fait pendant presque une heure et au final il est reparti sans rien prendre. Pffffff je te jure les gens parfois faut les comprendre, soupira-t-il.

- Ah mince, je suis désolée Em.

- Et vous que faisiez-vous là-haut ?

- Nous, on ...

- On discutait entre filles, fit Alice, voyant que je bloquais complètement.

- Rien d'intéressant alors, sourit-il, récoltant une grimace d'Alice.

C'est donc dans une ambiance bonne enfant, que nous prîmes place devant la télé.

- Tu manges avec nous Al ? Demanda mon frère.

- Non je repars dès que Charlie revient.

- Ah une soirée papotage sur le net est en prévision, cool je pourrai avoir la télé alors. D'ailleurs qu'as-tu préparé de bon ce soir frangine ?

- Ce soir c'est tagliatelles aux palourdes farcies, l'informais-je.

- Hummmmm, j'en salive déjà.

Nous étions installés devant les Simpson lorsque Charlie rentra du boulot. Alice en profita pour rentrer chez elle, le saluant au passage.

- Tu ne restes pas manger avec nous ce soir ? Demanda mon père surpris.

- Non merci Charlie, mais mes parents m'attendent ce soir, répondit-elle. Bella je te retrouve ce soir sur le net, continua-t-elle en m'embrassant.

- Pas de souci.

- Bonne soirée Mr Ronchon, fit-elle à l'attention d'Emmett en sortant.

Nous mangeâmes en nous racontant nos journées respectives. Bien que la mienne ne fût pas passionnante, celles de mon père et de mon frère l'étaient toujours. Ils avaient toujours des anecdotes à raconter. Le repas du soir était notre moment familial car nous passions le reste de la journée à nous croiser. J'appréciais ces moments où je ne pensais à rien d'autre.

Lorsque je regagnais ma chambre je me connectais à ma messagerie instantanée afin de pouvoir parler avec Alice. Mais à ma grande surprise celle-ci n'était pas encore connectée. Que pouvait-elle bien faire ? Que lui arrivait-il en ce moment ?

Attendant qu'elle se manifeste je m'allongeais sur mon lit, réfléchissant à ce qui pouvait bien arriver à mon amie, et c'est sans m'en rendre compte que je sombrais dans un sommeil profond.

Le lendemain matin, ce fut le soleil qui me réveilla. Je m'étirais tel un chat, me levais doucement et me dirigeais vers mon ordinateur afin de l'allumer. Sans grande surprise ma page regorgeait de messages d'Alice me demandant ce que je faisais. Heureusement dans son dernier message je pouvais lire qu'elle avait appelé hier soir inquiète et que mon frère l'avait informé que je m'étais endormie. Je comprenais mieux la couverture sur moi, il avait certainement dû la poser en venant voir pourquoi je ne répondais pas à ma meilleure amie.

Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain afin de faire ma toilette quotidienne, puis revenais dans ma chambre. Si je me fiais à mon radio réveil, il me restait encore une heure avant de partir pour le bureau, je décidais donc de regarder ma messagerie, quand je réalisais que j'avais oublié de répondre à ce fameux Jasper.

J'ouvris son message et le relus avant de me décider à répondre.

**De : Bella Swan**

**A : Jasper Withlock**

**Sujet : Re Bella Swan ?**

**Date : 8 août 2013**

**Bonjour, **

**Je suis bien Bella Swan de Forks. **

**Pourriez-vous me dire qui vous êtes et ce que vous me voulez ?**

**Cordialement.**

J'hésitais plusieurs minutes avant de cliquer sur le bouton « envoyer » et je me sentis soulagée lorsque cela fut fait. Même si la peur que cette personne nous ait surpris et veuille nuire à Edward me tenaillait le ventre, je me devais d'éventuellement saisir une opportunité d'avoir de ses nouvelles.

Le reste de mes messages consistait en de la publicité, que je supprimais illico.

Puis je descendis au rez-de-chaussée afin de prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Finalement se lever de bonne heure avait ses avantages, la maison était encore calme et je pouvais profiter de chaque instant tranquillement. Une fois mon repas engloutit, je remontais dans ma chambre et décidais de faire un peu de rangement, mais cela fut vite fait, je décidais donc de me rendre à la bibliothèque en avance. A l'inverse d'hier je pris cette fois mon temps afin de m'y rendre. Si hier j'aurai pu prendre un PV pour excès de vitesse, aujourd'hui c'était plutôt pour ralentissement de la circulation, fort heureusement pour moi à cette heure-ci peu de personnes étaient sur la route.

Une fois arrivée je me décidais à ranger les livres revenus durant la semaine en attendant de pouvoir ouvrir les portes.

Forks était une petite ville qui ne possédait pas de bibliothèque à proprement parlé, c'était donc celle du lycée qui faisait office de tel. Hélas peu de gens y venaient, préférant se rendre directement à Port Angeles, voir Seattle.

Lors de mon rangement je tombais sur un livre de biologie quand me revint en mémoire le message de Jasper. Dans ce dernier, il précisait que cela faisait plus de quinze jours que je m'étais rendue à Monterey, aussitôt une angoisse m'enveloppa et je dus m'asseoir afin de ne pas tomber à terre. Cela ne pouvait pas être possible.

Préférant ne pas m'emballer pour rien, je tentais tant bien que mal de reprendre le contrôle de mon corps et de me remettre au boulot.

A 8h30 j'ouvris les portes comme si de rien n'était et sans grande surprise personne ne se bouscula au portillon. Je m'installais donc derrière mon ordi et saisissais les nouveaux livres arrivés la veille.

La journée me parut longue, très longue, j'avais beau m'occuper l'esprit rien n'y faisait, j'avais une trouille bleu. Que ferai-je si ce que je craignais se produisait ? Non impossible, il a deux ans, me raisonnais-je.

C'était avec une joie sans faille que j'accueillis à 17h30 l'heure de fermeture, et avec une rapidité semblable à celle de la veille que je quittais mon travail, à l'exception faite que ce n'était pas pour me rendre à la maison mais à la pharmacie. Quoi que si je me rendais à celle de Forks, aucun doute que cela ferait le tour de la ville en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Je décidais donc d'envoyer un SMS à Emmett.

_«Je serai un peu en retard ce soir,_

_ne t'inquiète pas. Bisous B »_

En frère protecteur qu'il était, sa réponse ne tarda pas.

_«Pas de souci._

_Rien de grave j'espère ? »_

Je le rassurais immédiatement.

_«Non ne t'inquiète pas,_

_Je dois aller chercher un livre. »_

Une fois de plus le trajet qui devait initialement durer une heure et quart ne dura qu'une heure. Arrivée sur place je m'arrêtais à la première pharmacie et arpentais les rayons à la recherche de ces fameuses boites, quand une vendeuse m'interpella.

- Je peux vous aider Mademoiselle ? Me sourit-elle

- Heu … non merci, répondis-je gênée.

- Si vous avez besoin n'hésitez pas surtout.

- Merci.

Je repartis à la recherche de mon butin lorsque je tombais sur le bon rayon. Par précaution, je pris deux boites de marque différentes afin d'éviter les séries foireuses car cela tomberait bien sur moi encore.

C'était nerveuse, que je me dirigeais vers la caisse et les mains tremblantes que je posais les eux boites sur le comptoir. J'avais baissé la tête afin de ne pas croiser le regard de la caissière.

- Cela vous fera 9.90$.

Fouillant dans mon porte-monnaie je lui tendis le billet les mains toujours tremblantes.

- Merci, voici votre monnaie et bonne nouvelle, me dit-elle.

Je rougis sous sa remarque, comment cela pouvait s'avérer être une bonne nouvelle.

Ne répondant pas, je me saisis du sac en papier et sortis rapidement de la pharmacie.

J'allais remonter en voiture quand je me souvins que j'avais dit à Emmett, venir pour un livre. Je partis donc en direction de la librairie que je connaissais par cœur vue le nombre de fois où j'avais déjà pu m'y rendre.

Le libraire m'accueillit tout sourire et pour la première fois de la journée j'en oubliais mes soucis. Ce lieu avait le pouvoir de m'apaiser, de me faire m'évader, il n'était en rien comparable avec notre bibliothèque alors que pourtant il ne s'agissait que d'une librairie.

Naviguant au travers des rayonnages je pris finalement « Au bonheur des Dames » d'Émile Zola.

Je payais et pris le temps de discuter un petit peu avec le vendeur, échangeant nos avis sur divers bouquins, puis je repris la direction de Forks.

Le trajet du retour fut beaucoup plus long pour la simple raison que je roulais à vitesse normale, n'étant pas prête à affronter mon père et mon frère. Comment allaient-ils réagir si cela se confirmait ?

C'était toujours terrifiée que j'arrivais déjà devant la maison.

Bien sur Emmett était rentré et à mon grand bonheur mon père n'était pas encore là. Je rangeais le sac en papier dans mon sac à main et sortis de la voiture en chancelant. Je pris le temps de respirer profondément afin de reprendre contenance. Je ne devais rien afficher devant mon frère.

- Je suis de retour, dis-je en ouvrant la porte et en me dirigeant directement vers l'escalier.

- Hé Bell's ça va ? La journée s'est bien passée ? Me demanda mon frère en apparaissant dans le hall d'entrée.

- Bof, tu sais toujours pareil, pas grand monde.

- Tu m'étonnes, je ne sais pas comment tu fais, moi je me ferai sacrément chier, toute la journée ainsi.

- Bah tu sais je m'occupe, entre les nouveaux livres, les retours, le rangement et tout, j'ai de quoi faire.

- Ouais, bah moi j'ai besoin du contact avec les gens. Tu ne manges pas ? Me demanda-t-il me voyant dans l'escalier.

- Je vais poser mes affaires et je redescends, lui répondis-je.

- Au fait, tu as trouvé ton bonheur ? Me questionna-t-il

- Hein … heu oui, débitais-je en me rappelant du livre et en lui montrant. Mais je ne pense pas que ça soit ton genre, rigolais-je.

- Ça je veux bien te croire, dit-il en riant. Tu veux que je te réchauffe une part de pizza, j'en ai pris une en sortant du boulot.

- Heu … oui …. merci Em, répondis-je en finissant de monter les escalier.

Ouf, apparemment mon frère n'avait rien décelé. Je cachais précieusement le sac en papier dans mon tiroir à sous vêtement, sachant très bien que ni mon frère, ni mon père ne viendraient regarder dedans.

Je passais par la salle de bain afin de me passer un coup d'eau sur le visage et m'observais dans le miroir quelques instants. Au plus profond de moi je me mis à prier pour qu'une fois dans ma vie la chance soit de mon côté.

Malgré la peur, il me tardait d'être à demain matin pour être enfin fixée.

Quand je redescendis Emmett était installé dans le canapé et regardait un match de football américain.

- J'ai laissé ton assiette dans la cuisine, m'informa-t-il en me voyant apparaître.

- Merci, lui répondis-je en me dirigeant vers cette dernière.

- Au fait Alice a téléphoné, apparemment elle n'a pas réussi à te joindre, elle voulait savoir où tu étais. Tu dois la rappeler.

Ah merde Alice, je l'avais complètement oublié. Et si mentir à Emmett était plutôt facile, Alice était une toute autre affaire, même au téléphone elle était capable de savoir quand je ne disais pas tout ou mentais. J'allais devoir la jouer fine sur ce coup-là.

- OK, merci du message. Qui joue contre qui ? Lui demandais-je en venant m'installer à côté de lui.

- Quoi ? Me regarda-t-il surpris.

- Quoi ? Quoi ? Fis-je aussi surprise.

- Depuis quand tu t'intéresses au sport ?

- Oh je ne m'y intéresse pas, c'était par politesse souris-je.

- Pffffff, va téléphoner à Alice au lieu de m'embêter, ronchonna-t-il.

- Je te laisse en tête à tête avec ton match Mr Bougon, rigolais-je en partant.

En réponse il me lança un oreiller dans le dos.

- Hey, j'ai failli renverser mon assiette, grognais-je.

- Ça t'apprendras à te moquer de ton grand frère qui te prépare à manger.

- Arrête Em, tu as juste réchauffé une part de pizza au micro-onde, même un enfant de cinq ans saurait le faire, ris-je de plus belle.

Mais le voyant se lever, je me mis à courir pour atteindre l'escalier et grimper dans ma chambre. Au même moment mon père rentra du boulot.

- Bonsoir 'pa , bonne journée ? Dis-je en souriant.

- Bien merci. Que me vaut cette bonne humeur ?

- Rien, avec Emmett nous parlions.

- Non, Bell's se moquait de moi, geignit mon frère, déclenchant le rire de mon père.

- Ok je vois.

- Bon allez je monte, je dois appeler Alice, informais-je mon père.

- Mais que pouvez-vous bien vous dire à longueur de journée, me questionna-t-il.

- Rien de spécial, on parle de notre journée, de fringues et tout.

- Ok, bonne soirée, me lança-t-il.

- Bonne soirée à vous aussi.

Une fois dans ma chambre je m'assis en tailleur sur mon lit et réfléchis. Qu'allais-je lui dire ?

Me saisissant du téléphone je composais son numéro que je connaissais par cœur.

Elle décrocha à la deuxième sonnerie.

- Salut Bella.

- Salut Alice.

- Où étais-tu ? Je t'ai attendu au café.

- Je suis désolée Alice, j'ai dû aller faire une course en sortant du boulot et j'ai complètement oublié de te prévenir.

- Bah voyons, sympa tu m'oublies maintenant, tu parles d'une meilleure amie, rigola-t-elle.

- Désolée, répétais-je.

- C'est bon, pas de souci. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as du aller chercher pour que ça soit si important.

Voyant que je ne répondais pas elle insista.

- Bella, tu es toujours là ?

- Heu … oui excuse. En fait je devais aller chercher un livre à Port Angeles, mentis-je en me reprenant, mais mon hésitation ne lui échappa pas.

- Bella, que me caches-tu ?

- Rien je te jure, c'est juste que je me suis dépêchée avant que la librairie ne ferme, donc je n'ai pas eu le temps de te prévenir.

- Ouais, je vais faire comme si je te croyais, bougonna-t-elle. Et sinon, quoi de neuf ?

- Bah pas grand-chose à dire vrai. La journée a été mortelle comme tu peux imaginer. Et toi qu'est-ce que tu racontes aujourd'hui ?

- Oui très bien, tu as du croiser trois ou quatre personnes grand max, rigola-t-elle. Moi pareil, la routine à la mairie, aussi mortel que toi.

Nous rigolâmes toutes les deux de bon cœur ce qui me fit le plus grand bien. En repensant à la dure journée que je devrai éventuellement affronter demain, je souhaitais aller me coucher de bonne heure, même si j'étais convaincue que la nuit serait longue et sans sommeil ou alors remplie de cauchemars.

Après avoir papoté de tout et de rien, des derniers commérages du village en rigolant, je décidais donc de mettre un terme à notre discussion.

- Bon Alice, non pas que la vie de Jessica ne me plaise pas, même si j'avoue qu'elle a mérité ce qui lui arrive, mais je vais devoir te laisser.

- Ah bon, déjà ? Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

- Al, cela fait deux heures que nous discutons et j'avoue qu'avec le trajet en voiture je suis légèrement crevée.

- Ok, pas de souci, à demain Bell's.

- Bonne nuit Alice, à demain.

Je replaçais le combiné sur sa base afin de le recharger.

Je saisis mon pyjama qui était sur la chaise de mon bureau et l'enfilais. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que j'étais loin d'être sexy dans ce vieux jogging et dans ce t-shirt trois fois trop large pour moi. Comme prévu la nuit fut longue, une fois installée sous ma couette je me mis à me poser tout un tas de questions, à imaginer les différentes situations possibles et les options allant avec. Je priais et croisais les doigts, orteils et tout ce que je pouvais pour que demain démarre sous de meilleurs hospices. Mais même si cela était le cas, un rendez-vous avec le médecin serait une bonne idée afin de savoir pourquoi cette défaillance.

Vers le milieu de la nuit je finis par m'assoupir à mon grand regret. En effet, je me voyais annoncer à Emmet et à mon père la nouvelle, et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que leurs réactions furent radicales.

- Quoi ? Isabella Marie Swan, dites-moi que vous plaisantez ?

- Je suis désolée papa.

- Désolée, désolée, je m'en fou que tu sois désolée. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Je pensais que tu étais une jeune fille sérieuse ?

- Mais c'est un accident papa, je ne vou -

- Je me moque des circonstances dans lesquelles c'est arrivé. Tu me déçois énormément. Je suis navré mais je vais devoir te demander de partir, je ne peux tolérer cela sous mon toit.

- Mais ...

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne Bella, je veux que ce soir quand je rentre, tu sois partie.

Ainsi mon père m'ordonna de quitter la maison, ne voulant sous son toit d'une fille aussi irresponsable. Emmet ne voulant pas prendre le risque de subir la même sentence s'était rangé du côté de mon père. Je pris donc mes valises afin de me rendre chez l'unique personne susceptible de me comprendre et de m'héberger : Alice.

Celle-ci m'accueillit à bras ouverts, me consolant et me rassurant en me disant qu'elle m'aiderait, que je ne serai pas seule.

- Merci Alice

- T'inquiètes pas, on va gérer. On travaille toutes les deux, il n'y a pas de raison que l'on ne s'en sortent pas.

- Ouais si tu le dis, mais comment on va faire après, je veux dire ...

- Ne stresses pas, ok ? On va se débrouiller, fais-moi confiance Bella.

- Je te fais confiance Al, mais je ne sais pas si je serai capable de ...

- Chut, arrête, me dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras. Tu as pensé à lui dire ?

- Je voudrai bien, mais je ne sais pas comment le joindre, pleurais-je.

- Allez, calme toi, ça va s'arranger. Et pour ton père, laisse-lui le temps de digérer la nouvelle, avoue que ce n'est pas banal.

- J'espère que tu as raison.

- Mais j'ai toujours raison, tu ne le sais pas encore, rigola-t- elle. Allez viens on va se coucher.

Je ne pus connaître la fin de mon rêve, si on peut appeler cela ainsi, car mon radio-réveil sonna.

Le moment tant redouté était enfin arrivé, j'allais être fixé une bonne fois pour toute.

Je me dirigeais difficilement vers mon tiroir afin de récupérer mes précieuses boites, pris des vêtements afin de les cacher dedans et partis en direction de la cuisine afin de me procurer un verre. En effet, il était bien plus facile de faire pipi dans le verre puis de tremper le bâton dedans plutôt que d'essayer de faire directement dessus. Par chance j'évitais de croiser mon père ou Emmett. Une fois que j'eus rassemblé tout mon matériel j'allais vers la salle de bain. Les mains toujours aussi tremblantes que la veille je pris une des boites et l'ouvris, je pris le temps de lire la notice, bien que celle-ci ne soit pas bien compliquée.

Comme tous les tests il suffisait de faire pipi dessus avec les premières urines du matin et de patienter quelques minutes pour avoir le verdict. S'il affichait deux traits en forme de « + » cela voulait dire positif tout simplement, sinon c'était négatif. La seule chose qu'il fallait c'était que le trait témoin apparaisse bien sinon cela voulait dire que le test n'avait pas fonctionné.

Bien sûr avant de faire pipi dans le verre je contrôlais si un signe annonciateur de mes règles n'était pas apparu, ce qui pour une fois m'aurait bien arrangé.

Évidemment avec la chance que j'avais rien de rien. Je me décidais à faire ces maudits tests.

Je trempais le premier dans le verre, le posais sur le rebord du lavabo et lançais le chronomètre de mon portable. Jamais le temps ne m'avait paru aussi long. Même après m'être débarbouillée et m'être démêlé les cheveux grossièrement il me restait trois minutes à attendre. J'en profitais donc pour brosser mes dents soigneusement et avec attention, respectant pour une fois la durée minimale du brossage.

Lorsqu'enfin mon portable sonna, mon cœur s'emballa, j'avais une peur bleue de voir le résultat.

C'est donc hésitante que je tendis la main en direction du bâtonnet, je le saisis en fermant mes yeux et ramenais ma mains sur mon cœur.

J'expirais et inspirais profondément avant de me lancer une bonne fois pour toute. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent et fixèrent le test avec attention. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux et pour avoir confirmation, je saisis le deuxième test digital avec affichage en toute lettre.

Je refis les même manipulations que précédemment, je le trempais et le posais sur le rebord du meuble en attendant que les cinq minutes s'écoulent. Pendant ce laps de temps je repris le premier test et sa notice et relus bien pour être sûre de ne pas me trompée. Cependant, depuis que mes yeux s'étaient posés sur le résultat, mon cerveau avait des difficultés à fonctionner correctement. Au final, je dus relire la même notice au moins quinze fois, sans jamais vraiment réussir à comprendre malgré la simplicité de celle-ci. Quand mon chronomètre sonna de nouveau, je sursautais, le temps semblait s'être écoulé beaucoup plus vite cette fois-ci. Je me saisis du test sans hésitation ayant trop hâte de confirmer le premier verdict. A la vue du second mon cœur rata un battement avant de reprendre sa course folle.

Je m'habillais tel un automate, rangeais les tests dans leurs boites et les cachais dans mon sac à main. Il fallait que je songe à un endroit sûr pour les jeter.

Je déjeunais tranquillement lorsque j'entendis Emmett descendre.

- Salut Bell's ça va ?

- Ça va, répondis-je le nez dans ma tasse de thé.

- Quoi de prévu ce week-end ?

- Je ne sais pas encore, mais je compte sur Alice pour nous trouver une activité.

- Moi ce week-end, je compte bien sortir et m'amuser.

- Comme tous les week-ends quoi ? Rigolais-je.

- Ouais, dit-il en commençant à manger son bol de céréales.

- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais Em. Sérieux, une fille chaque week-end, tu ne crois pas que c'est ...

- Le pied ? Demanda-t-il en rigolant.

- Heu … .en fait je pensais plutôt à abusé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être rabat joie parfois. Sors le nez de tes bouquins un peu frangine et profite.

Mon Dieu, s'il savait comment j'avais profité la dernière fois il me tuerait.

Em avait beau revendiquer sa façon de vivre, je savais très bien que si c'était moi qui profitais de la vie de cette façon il n'apprécierait guère.

Enfin c'était mon frère et je ne le changerai pas, je souhaitais juste qu'il ne lui arrive pas de sale coup.

Jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge je constatais que l'heure avait passé bien vite. Je me levais et me préparais pour aller bosser.

- Bon allez Em, à ce soir, bonne journée.

- Bon journée sœurette.

Je sortis de la maison, m'installais dans ma voiture et sortis mon téléphone.

Il me restait une chose à faire.

* * *

**Alors comment avez-vous trouvé ce nouveau chapitre ? **

**Vous trouvez que Bella s'en sors bien ? **

**Allez la suite c'est dimanche après midi avec le POV Edward.**

**Et surtout n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis en review , ça fait toujours plaisir et ça booste mon envie de continuer à ecrire la suite.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Et voilà nous sommes dimanche et je vous livre ce nouveau chapitre.**

**Le 8ème déjà et fait e double de page que les premiers. l'inspiration commençait à venir plus facilement donc j'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez de me suivre et de continuer de me lire.**

**Vos review me font chaud au cœur et me motive grave comme vous ne pouvez pas imaginer.**

**LUCIE34 : je suis contente que tu aimes. Pour savoir comment Edward va réagir il va falloir attendre un peu car pour le moment ils ne sont pas encore vraiment retrouvé. Mais c'est prévu pour bientôt.**

**SO06 : merci beaucoup, je suis heureuse que la petite surprise du test de grossesse est fonctionné et que tu l'ai appréciée lol. Maintenant reste à savoir si je serai gentille de vous livrer la grossesse sur un plateau d'argent ou si je serai au contraire sadique de vous le faire croire lol réponse au chapitre prochain.**

**J'espère n'avoir oublié personne dans les réponses directement en MP pour les autres.**

**Chris57 toujours fidèle au poste et je t'en remercie une fois de plus. tes relectures et tes avis sont toujours aussi important et bénéfique à cette publication.**

**DISCLAIMER : les personnages de Twilight sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer , je ne fais que jouer avec eux.**

* * *

CHAPITRE 8

POV EDWARD

Comme convenu, Jasper était venu nous chercher le jeudi 8 août à 13h. Notre avion décollait vers14h30. Dire que le trajet jusqu'à Houston fut tendu était un euphémisme.

Tanya et Jazz ne s'échangèrent que de brèves paroles.

Nous arrivâmes vers 19h40 et après avoir récupéré nos valises nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie quand j'entendis soudain une voix nous interpeller

- Hey, tu ne croyais quand même pas que personne n'allez venir vous chercher ?

- Rose, mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ? Et comment tu as su ? Lui demandais-je en serrant ma sœur dans mes bras, trop content de la revoir.

- Et bien comme je viens de te dire, je suis venue vous chercher et c'est la mère de Jazz qui a prévenu, m'expliqua-t-elle.

- Oh, si tu savais comme je suis content de te revoir.

- Moi aussi frangin. Salut Jazz, salut Tanya.

- Salut, répondirent-ils en chœur.

Rose et Jasper se serrèrent dans les bras chaleureusement alors qu'elle ne tendit qu'une poignée de main à Tanya. Je lui lançais un regard amer afin de lui faire comprendre que je ne souhaitais pas passer des journées sous tensions.

- Comment vont papa et maman ?

- Très bien, mais tu le verras par toi-même à la maison. Maman n'a pas pu venir elle finit le repas, et papa a décalé ses horaires afin de rentrer de bonne heure.

Mon job me plaisait, mais le pire inconvénient qu'il avait en dehors de mettre ma vie en péril à chaque fois, c'était l'éloignement de ma famille. J'avais toujours était proche de ma famille, ma sœur avait deux ans de plus que moi et nous avions toujours étaient très fusionnels. Mes parents, eux, avaient fait des sacrifices pour moi. Ils avaient quitté le Canada pour venir s'installer à Houston non loin du circuit d'Austin, me permettant ainsi de me donner une chance dans le circuit pro, ce qui paya rapidement.

Nous avions emménagé dans le quartier de River Oak, un quartier privilégié, il y a environ dix ans de cela.

Esmée, ma mère, était douce et aimante. Elle avait mis entre parenthèse sa carrière de décoratrice d'intérieur afin de nous élever Rose et moi. Elle possédait maintenant son propre cabinet en collaboration avec un architecte, ainsi ils pouvaient proposer des services allant de la construction à l'aménagement.

Carlisle, mon père, était médecin. Il travaillait au River Oak Emergency Hospital près de chez nous.

Après trois mois d'absence, il me tardait vraiment de les revoir et de pouvoir les serrer dans mes bras.

- Bon et bien, je vous dis à demain, nous dit Jasper une fois arrivés à la voiture.

- Non Jazz, monte avec nous, j'ai prévenu ta mère que je te ramènerai. Tu ne vas quand même pas payer un taxi alors que nous allons dans le même quartier.

- Merci Rose c'est sympa

- Sympa c'est mon deuxième prénom, rigola ma sœur, déclenchant nos rires hormis celui de Tanya.

Nous montâmes donc tous en voiture. Pour éviter toute embrouille, je montais derrière avec Tanya tandis que Jazz montait devant.

Le trajet jusqu'à la maison se fit en silence, comme si chacun profitait du moment présent, c'était agréable.

Nous déposâmes Jasper devant chez lui au 3661 inwood dr.

- A demain, et embrasse tes parents pour moi, lui dis-je.

- Tu n'auras qu'à passer le faire toi-même, me répondit-il.

- Avec plaisir, à plus tard.

- Oh Ed ? M'interpella-t-il.

- Oui ?

- Je te téléphonerai peut-être ce soir, j'aurai éventuellement une question technique à te poser, mais ce n'est pas sûr faut que je regarde la fiche avant.

- Ok pas de souci, répondis-je sans savoir de quoi il pouvait bien parler.

Nous le saluâmes de la main et prîmes la direction de la maison.

- Une question technique ? Il ne s'arrête jamais de bosser dis donc ?

- Tu connais Jazz, il est consciencieux, c'est pour ça que ton père l'a accepté dans la team je te rappelle.

- Non, c'est parce que tu l'as imposé au risque de partir dans une autre écurie qu'il a accepté. Bon il s'avère qu'il est doué, Ok, mais bon il peut poser les valises trois jours ça ne le tuerait pas, fit remarquer Tanya légèrement énervée.

- Ça ne le tuera peut être pas, mais ça pourrait tuer mon frère s'il n'était pas aussi bosseur et consciencieux, rétorqua ma sœur.

Et voilà la guerre était lancée, ça serait maintenant à celle qui marquerait le plus de points, et les connaissant l'une comme l'autre, aucune ne lâcherait le morceau aussi facilement.

- Bon on se calme mesdemoiselles, s'il vous plaît ne commencez pas. Je suis ici pour quatre jours et j'aimerai en profiter, Ok ?

- C'est elle qui a commencé, fit Tanya telle une enfant de cinq ans.

- Tanya, l'avertis-je.

Elle se renfrogna tout en venant se lover dans mes bras.

Nous arrivâmes chez mes parents à peine quelques minutes plus tard.

Nous résidions sur Willowick Road, et plus précisément au 3717.

Je sortis de la voiture en courant et entrais en douceur afin d'essayer de surprendre ma mère.

Je me faufilais à pas de souris jusqu'à la cuisine où elle finissait les préparatifs du repas. Sur la pointe des pieds j'arrivais derrière elle et la serrais dans mes bras. Elle sursauta de peur mais fut aussitôt contente de constater que c'était moi.

- Oh mon chéri tu es là, dit-elle en m'embrassant.

- Heu …..oui m'man, c'est moi sauf si tu vois des fantômes, rigolais-je.

- Ne dis pas des choses comme ça Edward Cullen, me disputa-t-elle.

Ma mère avait, à chaque GP, la trouille bleue que le téléphone ne sonne pour lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Elle ne pouvait d'ailleurs pas regarder un grand prix, aux dires de mon père et de ma sœur.

- Je suis désolé, m'excusai-je en la serrant davantage dans mes bras. C'est bien moi en chair et en os.

- Si tu savais comme je suis contente de te revoir.

- Vu tes nombreux bisous j'ai cru comprendre, pouffais-je. Mais je te rassure je suis tout aussi content de vous revoir enfin. Ça fait du bien d'être de retour chez soi.

- Va donc prendre tes aises. Tu te souviens où es ta chambre, me demanda ma mère ironiquement.

- Heu … oui … vaguement, lui répondis-je.

En me retournant je vis que Rose et Tanya étaient sur le pas de la porte.

- Comme c'est touchant, se moqua ma sœur.

- Très drôle, dis-je, lui ébouriffant les cheveux au passage.

- Hey arrêtes, tu sais que je déteste ça, grogna-t-elle.

- Tu m'as cherché, tu m'as trouvé, rigolais -je.

Je me tournais vers Tanya et l'embrassais sur la tempe.

- Je vais défaire les valises.

- Ok pas de souci, me fit-elle timidement.

Elle n'était pas à l'aise ici, et cela se comprenait vu de l'accueil que ma famille lui réservait à chaque fois. Je devais avouer que même moi je n'appréciais pas forcément qu'elle soit ici. Bien que nous soyons ensemble, pour moi elle était loin d'être ma petite amie, au sens premier du terme, et encore moins maintenant que j'avais rencontré la femme de mes rêves.

Mais bon, nous nous comportions comme un couple, nous apparaissions comme tels aux yeux de tout le monde, il était donc normal qu'elle m'accompagne ici. Cependant j'aurai aimé n'amener chez mes parents que la fille importante.

Je me dirigeais vers la porte afin de me rendre à la voiture pour prendre nos valises et les monter dans ma chambre.

Une fois que j'eus fini je m'allongeais quelques minutes sur mon lit et sans m'en rendre compte je m'assoupis. Je fus réveillé par de douces caresses dans mes cheveux.

- Mon amour, réveille-toi, ta famille nous attend pour manger.

- Hummmm, quelle heure est-il ?

- Il est 21h mon amour.

- Quoi ? M'écriais-je en me relevant. Mais pourquoi ne pas m'avoir réveillé avant ?

- Tu dormais paisiblement je n'ai pas eu le courage de le faire.

- Ok ! Viens, descendons.

- Non attends, me retint-elle.

- Oui, quoi ?

- Je … non rien, laisse tomber, me dit-elle.

- Non vas-y, dis-moi.

- Et bien, qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que ta famille m'apprécie ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oh ! Et bien je ne sais pas, essayes d'être toi-même comme lorsque tu étais en vacances. Ne sois pas hautaine et fière, ma famille est simple et ils apprécient cela.

- Ok je vais essayer mais je ne te garantis rien car les vacances c'était juste magique, comment ne pas profiter ?

- Et bien là c'est pareil, profite, ne te prends pas la tête.

- D'accord, allez viens, sinon ta mère va se poser des questions.

Je lui pris la main et nous descendîmes dans la salle à manger.

Mon père était rentré pendant ma sieste. Je me dirigeais vers lui et lui fit une accolade.

- Content de te revoir fiston, dit-il en me serrant dans ses bras.

- Content de te revoir aussi papa. Quoi de neuf ?

- Rien, la routine, tu sais le travail à l'hôpital, chaque jour est différent mais quelque part identique, rigola-t-il. Et toi ?

- Bah pareil, avion, hôtel, circuit, le train-train quotidien, lui répondis-je.

Nous décidâmes de prendre l'apéro dans le salon afin de rendre cela plus convivial.

- Alors les enfants, que nous racontez-vous de beau depuis la dernière fois, demanda mon père essayant de ne pas mettre Tanya à l'écart.

- Bah pas grand-chose comme je t'ai dit, mise à part que nous revenons de vacances comme je vous ai expliqué au téléphone.

- Oh mais c'est vrai, vous étiez partis quelques jours, fit remarquer ma mère. J'espère que vous avait bien profité.

- Oh oui, fit Tanya. Nous avons passé quinze jours formidables.

- Ça je n'en doute pas, cingla Rose.

- Non mais c'est vrai Rose, Tanya à raison, nous avons passé quinze jours complètement magiques. Nous avons pu découvrir l'île, faire de la plonger et diverses activités. C'était l'idéal pour décompresser, défendis-je Tanya voyant qu'elle voulait faire des efforts.

- Vraiment ? Tu veux dire qu'elle n'a pas passé toutes ses journées à bronzer au bord de la piscine à se faire traiter en princesse, cracha ma sœur.

- Non du tout, souris-je. On s'est éclaté comme des petits fous.

Tanya me sourit en retour et se lova dans mes bras à la plus grande surprise de ma famille.

Je savais que je jouais un jeu dangereux puisque j'allais bientôt devoir annoncer à Tanya que je souhaitai mettre un terme à notre relation. Néanmoins, la voir se faire descendre en flèche après l'avoir vu si simple et naturelle en vacances m'énervais. Certes elle était loin d'être parfaite, et elle ne se souciait guère que d'elle-même, mais ce que ma famille ignorait c'était que nous étions ensemble par arrangements.

Après avoir raconté nos vacances en détails nous priment place à table afin de savourer le délicieux repas de ma mère. En entrée, elle nous honora d'une poêlée de crevettes et St Jacques à la crème, aux fines herbes et à l'ail, un pur délice. Puis elle nous avait préparé un coq au vin et en dessert elle fit sa traditionnelle mousse au chocolat. Elle savait que j'en raffolais.

A la fin du repas, Tanya surprit tout le monde une fois de plus.

- Laissez-moi vous aider, dit-elle à l'attention de ma mère.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend, me murmura tout doucement Rose.

- Rien, elle essaye de s'intégrer et de vous montrer qui elle est réellement derrière ce masque qu'elle porte en permanence, l'informais-je en me levant et en allant dans le salon.

- Non mais attends, j'y crois pas, dîtes-moi que je rêve.

- Quoi ? Demandais-je en me retournant.

- Mon frère serait-il vraiment amoureux de Tanya ?

- Tu sais que tu m'inquiètes à délirer comme ça Rose, souris-je en m'asseyant. Tu sais bien que la femme qui prendra mon cœur en otage n'est pas née, mentis-je.

- Alors pourquoi restes-tu avec Tanya ?

- Je l'aime bien, mais de là à dire que je suis amoureux tu sais bien que ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver.

- Oui mais je te connais Edward. Elle ne correspond pas du tout à ton type de femme, alors pourquoi ?

- Je te l'ai dit, on s'apprécie et on passe pas mal de temps ensemble.

- Donc tu ne l'aimes pas, c'est juste par facilité, souffla-t-elle de soulagement.

- Rose, grognais-je.

- Quoi ? Ose me dire que ce n'est pas vrai ? Me défia-t-elle.

- C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, lui avouais-je.

- Tu devrais faire gaffe, si elle veut s'intégrer à la famille c'est que pour elle c'est plus que de l'arrangement et de la facilité, crois-moi.

- Tu sais que tu parles comme Jasper, c'est flippant, rigolais-je.

Elle me donna un coup dans l'épaule.

- Outch, dis-je en feignant d'avoir mal.

- Non sérieux, tu comptes faire quoi ?

- Et bien si tu veux tout savoir, dis-je en me retournant afin de vérifier que personne ne revenait. J'ai l'intention de mettre un terme à tout cela, car effectivement j'ai pu constater que pour elle cela signifiait autre chose que pour moi.

- Super, dit-elle en haussant légèrement la voix et en tapant dans ses mains

- Chut !

- En tout cas fais gaffe, elle risque de ne pas apprécier.

- Oui je m'en doute, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Le problème c'est que je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre, lui avouais-je.

- Sois franc avec elle, même si elle t'en veut elle te remerciera un jour. Comment crois-tu que ça va se passer après ? Je veux dire, c'est la fille du grand chef.

- A dire vrai je n'en ai aucune idée mais nous sommes adultes, nous devrions pouvoir gérer je pense.

- Détrompe-toi, du fait que c'est toi qui mets un terme à cela, elle va se sentir humiliée devant toute la team, et risque de ne pas lâcher le morceau aussi facilement.

- Que complotez-vous ? Nous surprit ma mère.

- Nous ? Rien, fis-je innocemment.

- Je vais faire comme quand vous étiez jeunes et faire semblant de vous croire, sourit-elle.

Elle vint s'asseoir dans le salon avec nous, suivit de Tanya qui prit place à mes côtés. Mon père lui, portait le plateau avec les tasses de café.

- Vous êtes obligés de repartir mardi ? Nous demanda ma mère.

- Oui maman, je dois être à Indianapolis mercredi pour tout ce qui est technique, et faire les derniers ajustements mécaniques.

- Mais vous pouvez venir si vous le souhaitais, ajouta Tanya.

- Oh merci c'est gentil, mais ...

- Nous irons visiter la ville si vous voulez.

- Oh et bien pourquoi pas, qu'en dis-tu Carlisle ?

- Ma foi oui, ça serait sympa et nous pourrions profiter de toi un peu plus longtemps. Je verrai dès lundi pour faire décaler mes rendez-vous et mes tours de gardes.

- Je ferai pareil, on vous redira ça lundi soir.

- Au pire Esmée tu peux partir avec eux et je vous rejoins vendredi soir, fit remarquer mon père.

- Pourquoi pas, accepta ma mère.

- Et toi Rosalie, ça te dirait de venir avec nous ? lui proposa Tanya.

- Oui, j'adore ça l'ambiance des circuits.

- Heureusement que tu es féminine Rose car sinon je pourrai te prendre pour un mec, la taquinais-je.

- Bon les enfants, non pas que je ne vous aime pas mais demain l'hôpital compte sur moi donc je vais vous laisser vous chamailler. Dormez bien.

- Bonne nuit papa, répondîmes en chœur.

- Bonne nuit Mr Cullen, fit Tanya.

- Carlisle, attends-moi, je monte avec toi, fit ma mère en nous embrassant tendrement. Bonne nuit mes amours, bonne nuit Tanya.

- Bonne nuit m'man.

- Bonne nuit Madame Cullen.

- Et bien je crois que je vais suivre les parents, fis-je.

- Oh mon pauvre petit frère serait-il fatigué ? Se moqua Rose.

- Heu … oui, j'avoue que tous ces trajets en avion et le décalage horaire ont eu raison de moi, souriais-je. Tu montes avec moi ? Fis-je à l'attention de Tanya.

- Oui bien sûr, je te suis. Bonne nuit Rosalie.

- Bonne nuit à vous deux, répondit-elle. Je vous suis.

- Heu … le prends pas mal mais ...

- Idiot, me coupa-t-elle, je vous suis à l'étage, je vais me coucher aussi, je ne vais pas rester seule.

Ce fut donc en rigolant que nous montâmes dans nos chambres. Arrivé sur le palier j'embrassais Rose.

- Bonne nuit Rose.

- Bonne nuit idiot, rigola-t-elle.

J'entrais dans ma chambre suivit de Tanya. Je me déshabillais dans la chambre pendant que Tanya le faisait dans la salle de bain. Quand elle eut finit, je pris sa place dans la pièce pour me brosser les dents et me passer un coup d'eau sur le visage. Lorsque je revins dans la pièce elle s'était installée dans le lit et je la rejoignis. J'éteignis la lumière et je la sentis venir se blottir dans mes bras.

- Merci d'avoir pris ma défense ce soir, m'avoua-t-elle.

- De rien c'était normal. Rose à tendance à dépasser un peu les limites.

- Merci quand même, dit-elle en m'embrassant le torse.

- Bonne nuit Tanya.

- Bonne nuit, mon amour.

Le lendemain je me réveillais doucement, la nuit avait était bienfaisante.

Je découvris que j'étais seul dans le lit. Je me levais et me dirigeais vers la salle d'eau afin de me doucher, de me brosser les dents et tenter de me coiffer. Quand je ressortis Tanya m'attendais sur le lit avec un plateau déjeuné.

- Je voulais te faire la surprise, sourit-elle.

- Merci c'est gentil. Qu'est-ce qui me vaut cet honneur ?

- Eh bien, j'en avais envie tout simplement.

Je m'assis sur le lit à côté d'elle et l'embrassais tendrement. Nous partageâmes ensuite le plateau. Elle avait vraiment fait des efforts, et moi j'étais le salaud qui en profitait alors que dans quelques jours j'allais la laisser tomber.

Une fois que nous eûmes finit, je pris le plateau et nous descendîmes rejoindre les autres. Ma mère se trouvait sur la terrasse en bordure de la piscine avec son pc portable. Elle devait sûrement travailler sur un nouveau projet.

- Bonjour maman, ça va ? Dis-je en embrassant le sommet de sa tête.

- Ça va très bien. Et vous ? Bien dormi ?

- Personnellement comme un bébé, souriais-je. Où sont papa et Rose ?

- Ils sont partis travailler. Ton père rentrera en milieu d'après-midi, et ta sœur pour manger à midi.

- Ok ! Et toi que fais-tu de beau ?

- Et bien si je veux partir avec vous mardi il faut que je prenne un peu d'avance sur mon nouveau projet.

- Et bien moi je vais profiter un peu de la piscine, pour une fois que je l'ai pour moi tout seul.

M'éloignant d'elle je me dirigeais vers le cabanon réservé à la piscine. Je m'y changeais et ressortis. J'allais voir Tanya qui était allongée sur un transat.

- Tu veux venir avec moi ?

- Euh, ne le prends pas mal mon amour, mais non. Je n'ai pas envie de finir complètement mouillée.

- Même pas drôle, boudais-je en plongeant.

Je fis quelques longueurs, puis afin de me détendre, je me laissais flotter sur le dos. Rien de tel pour décompresser et s'évader. Mon esprit vagabonda aussitôt vers celle qui avait réussi à prendre mon cœur en otage. Que faisait-elle ? Pensait-elle à moi comme je pensais à elle ?

A rêvasser d'elle, je sentis que mon anatomie réagir, mais fut vite calmée lorsque je me souvins d'une chose : Jasper ne m'avait pas appelé la veille. Cela signifiait donc qu'il n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle, et si cette piste en laquelle il croyait s'avérait être une impasse ? Mon cœur se brisa à cette révélation. Comme pour chasser cette idée, je mis la tête sous l'eau, lorsque j'émergeais mon regard croisa celui de Tanya et la culpabilité m'assaillit.

Je me faisais l'effet d'un véritable salop. Mais pourquoi ne pas lui avoir parlé avant, plutôt que de laisser traîner cette relation. Elle était visiblement amoureuse de moi, et faisait tout pour essayer de se faire accepter de ma famille. Qu'allais-je lui dire ? Comment mettre un terme à notre relation en la blessant le moins possible. Je ne pouvais tout de même pas lui avouer que c'était parce que j'avais rencontré quelqu'un d'autre. D'une part je ne savais pas si Bella souhaitait me revoir, et d'autre part, ayant passé le dernier mois ensemble elle aurait compris que je lui mentais depuis un moment, et ça n'aurait fait qu'empirer les choses. En plus depuis nos dernières vacances, j'avais pu constater que finalement elle pouvait être quelqu'un de fort agréable et gentille quand elle le voulait. Peut-être devrai-je lui parler maintenant au lieu de faire durer cela. C'était décidé j'allais lui parler ce soir quand nous serions seuls dans ma chambre.

Je fus soudain sorti de mes réflexions par des éclaboussements, tournant la tête en direction de ces derniers, je découvris Jazz sur le bord de la piscine m'envoyant divers objets.

- Ah bah enfin, dit-il.

- Quoi ? Fis-je étonné.

- Cela fait bien dix minutes que nous essayons d'attirer ton attention.

- Oh désolé, j'étais ...

- Ailleurs ? Merci on avait remarqué, rigola-t-il.

- Ah ah ah ah, je vois que le retour aux sources te réussis.

- Pas aussi bien qu'à toi.

- Et sinon que nous vaut ta visite d'aussi bonne heure ? Le questionnais-je.

- Merci pour ton accueil ça fait plaisir, sourit-il. Et pour ta gouverne il est tout de même 11h.

- Quoi déjà ? Fis-je surpris.

- Et oui mon amour, tu sembles perdu dans tes pensées depuis une heure au moins, m'informa Tanya.

- Bon, et qu'est-ce que tu fous là, à cette heure-ci ? Dis-je en l'éclaboussant.

- Et bien plusieurs choses en fait. La première, te dire que ma mère vous invite à manger dimanche midi et la deuxième concerne une chose technique.

- Oh ! Ok, j'arrive, dis-je en sortant de la piscine.

Je pris une serviette sur le transat et me séchais tout en me dirigeant vers mon meilleur ami.

- J'en ai pas pour longtemps, informais-je Tanya et ma mère. Viens on monte dans ma chambre, dis-je à l'attention de Jazz.

- D'accord, mais je vous veux tous les deux en bas pour midi, nous informa ma mère.

- Pas de souci, nous répondîmes en chœur.

Nous montâmes à l'étage et nous enfermâmes dans ma chambre, ne souhaitant pas être dérangés. Je mis également de la musique en fond sonore afin d'éviter les oreilles indiscrètes. Vous allez sûrement penser que je suis parano, mais je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un apprenne pour Bella, Tanya la première.

Jazz s'installa sur mon lit tandis que je trépignais d'impatience, alors que je n'étais même pas sûr qu'il souhaitait me parler de cela.

- Bon alors qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? Demandais-je.

- Tu m'as l'air bien impatient dis donc ?

- Et ça te surprends ?

- Et bien, étant donné que c'est censé être une question technique et mécanique, oui, m'affirma-t-il.

- Oh ! Fis-je déçu. Tu es vraiment venu pour ça alors.

- Et bien si tu écoutais, tu aurais remarqué que j'ai dit « censé être », donc non je ne suis pas venu pour ça, sourit-il.

- Alors vas-y, crache le morceau.

- Du calme, du calme.

- Comment veux-tu que je me calme alors que tu vas me dire si oui ou non cette piste que tu as est la bonne, m'impatientais-je.

- Elle l'est, lâcha-t-il de but en blanc.

- Quoi ?

- La piste c'est la bonne, me précisa-t-il comme si c'était nécessaire. La fille, elle m'a répondu en me disant que c'était bien elle que je cherchais. J'ai retrouvé ta nana, sourit-il, fier de lui.

Je soufflais de soulagement avec un sourire qui devait atteindre mes oreilles, tellement j'étais content d'avoir enfin de ses nouvelles et de savoir que peut-être je pourrai reprendre contact avec elle si elle le désirait.

- Par contre comme elle ne me connaît pas, elle m'a demandé qui j'étais et ce que je lui voulais.

- Et que lui as-tu répondu ?

- Et bien pour tout te dire je ne lui ai pas encore répondu, je voulais savoir ce que tu voulais que je dise.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers mon bureau où mon ordi portable était posé.

- Je peux ? Me demanda-t-il en le désignant.

- Oui vas-y.

Il s'installa au bureau, démarra l'ordi et tapa sur le clavier.

- Tiens regarde.

Il tourna l'ordi dans ma direction et je pus lire le message de Bella.

« Bonjour,

Je suis bien Bella Swan de Forks.

Pourriez-vous me dire qui vous êtes et ce que vous me voulez ?

Cordialement. »

Mon cœur rata un battement à la lecture de la phrase « je suis bien Bella Swan de Forks », je l'avais enfin retrouvée, maintenant j'espérais qu'elle veuille bien reprendre contact avec moi et éventuellement plus. Bien évidemment, mon sexe se réveilla, ce qui n'échappa à Jazz.

- Eh calme toi, ce n'est qu'un message, rigola-t-il.

- Désolé, répondis-je en mettant la serviette devant moi.

- Ouais, bah en tout cas t'es bien mordu pour réagir comme ça.

- Complètement, avouais-je.

- Bon alors, qu'est-ce qu'on lui répond ?

- Et bien dis-lui que tu es mon meilleur ami, note lui chambre 123 elle devrait comprendre, et donne lui mon adresse Skype si jamais elle veut me contacter directement.

- Ok. Va t'habiller tu veux bien, je te montrerai avant d'envoyer t'inquiètes pas.

- Merci Jazz.

Je pris quelques vêtements dans mon dressing, et alors que je me dirigeais vers la salle d'eau, je l'entendis pianoter sur le clavier. Si cela fonctionnait, je lui devrai plus qu'un service, je lui serai reconnaissant à vie.

J'en profitais pour reprendre une douche afin de retirer le chlore de ma peau, et enfilais mon jeans et mon t-shirt. Lorsque je sortis de la pièce Jasper était confortablement installé sur mon lit.

- La place est libre si tu veux lire. Si ça te convient, clique sur envoyer.

Je m'installais sur la chaise et lus le message.

**De : Jasper Withlock **

**A : Bella Swan**

**Date : 9 Août 2013**

**Sujet : Re Re Bella Swan Forks ?**

**Salut Bella,**

**Désolé de ne pas m'être présenté précédemment, mais n'étant pas sûr qu'il s'agissait bien de vous je ne voulais pas en dire de trop.**

**Je suis Jasper Withlock, le meilleur ami d'Edward Cullen.**

**Vous allez sûrement vouloir une preuve, la voici : chambre 123.**

**Il a bien essayé de vous recontacter lui-même, mais il est rentré dans sa famille pour la coupure. C'est pourquoi c'est moi qui vous contacte, non sans avoir eu quelques difficultés pour vous retrouver.**

**Il m'a chargé de vous donner son adresse afin que vous puissiez le contacter si vous le désirai bien sûr, surtout n'hésitez pas, il vous laisse libre de choisir : **

**ewdcullen( arobase)hotmail. fr****  
**

**En espérant pouvoir vous rencontrer un jour. Jasper.**

C'était en croisant les doigts que je cliquais sur envoyer. Maintenant les dés étaient jetés, ne restait plus qu'à attendre qu'elle prenne contact avec moi.

- Que comptes-tu faire maintenant, me demanda-t-il.

- Attendre, que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre ?

- Je ne sais pas. Et si elle ne te contacte pas ?

- Même si je préfère ne pas y penser, c'est effectivement une hypothèse, et bien que ça me crèverai le cœur je respecterai son choix. Je ne veux pas la forcer.

- Bah croisons les doigts pour qu'elle te contacte alors, sourit-il. Pour une fois qu'une fille a su te prendre dans son filet, je serai curieux de la rencontrer.

Nous rigolâmes de bon cœur, cela faisait du bien. Jazz était vraiment le frère que je n'avais pas, notre amitié était indéfectible.

- Et toi ? Lui demandais-je.

- Quoi moi ?

- Personne pour tenir ton cœur en otage ?

- Hélas non, mais d'un autre côté je passe soit mon temps dans le cambouis, soit dans les avions donc pas évident.

- Je te comprends, j'ai vraiment eu de la chance sur ce coup-là. Et dire que je ne pensais pas cela possible, rigolais-je.

- J'ai hâte de voir la tête de ta sœur quand elle va apprendre ça, plaisanta-t-il

- Et bien je pense qu'au début elle va être méfiante, tu la connais.

- Oui. J'espère pour toi que Bella a les nerfs solides.

- Les garçons à table, entendîmes ma mère nous appeler.

- Allez Don Juan, se moqua-t-il.

- On en reparlera dans quelques temps, dis-je en lui tapant l'épaule.

Et c'est en nous chamaillant que nous descendîmes rejoindre tout le monde. Rose était rentrée de son travail. Elle possédait son propre garage, mais pas n'importe quel garage. Elle s'était spécialisée dans les voitures de luxe et celles de collection.

Nous nous installâmes tous à table, Rose nous raconta sa matinée. Jasper l'écoutait très attentivement, la mécanique c'était son rayon, j'en arrivais à me demander pourquoi ces deux-là ne sortaient pas ensemble.

L'après-midi, j'emmenais Tanya visiter le centre commercial « the galleria », cela correspondait complètement au style de Tanya. En revanche, j'avais trouvé la seconde partie de la journée assez longue car je n'étais pas spécialement fan de shopping, quel homme l'était me direz-vous. En revanche Tanya était littéralement à son article, et revint le soir avec les bras, enfin surtout les miens, chargés de sacs. Tanya devait avoir le plus grand dressing au monde. Elle passait son temps à acheter des vêtements de luxe qu'elle ne portait en général qu'une ou deux fois grand maximum.

La soirée se passa calmement, nous racontâmes chacun notre tour notre journée. Puis nous mangeâmes. Cela faisait une journée que j'étais revenu chez moi et pourtant j'appréhendais déjà de devoir repartir. J'étais vraiment bien au milieu des miens, ils étaient indéniablement vitaux à mon équilibre.

Vers 23h mes parents montèrent se coucher, suivit de près par Rosalie, qui devait se lever de bonne heure demain pour réceptionner un nouveau véhicule.

Avec Tanya, nous nous retrouvâmes tous les deux en tête à tête. Elle voulut se lover contre moi, mais me rappelant ma promesse de ce matin, je la repoussais légèrement. Elle fut surprise et sursauta.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Edward ? Me demanda-t-elle en me regardant les sourcils froncés.

- Je … j'aimerai qu'on parle.

- Bien sûr, de quoi ?

- Et bien je voudrai qu'on parle de … heu … de nous, lâchais-je en passant ma main dans mes cheveux.

- Oh je vois, tu as réfléchis à ma proposition ?

- Hein ? Quoi ?

- Tu sais la proposition que je t'ai faite durant les vacances ?

- Oh non … en fait ... si.

- Oui ou non Edward, j'ai du mal à te suivre.

- En fait, j'aimerai qu'on … comment te dire ? Dis-je en me tournant vers elle.

- Oui vas-y je t'écoute, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire chéri.

- En bien en fait, j'aimerai qu'on arrête, avouais-je.

- Qu'on arrête quoi ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

- Nous deux.

Comprenant où je voulais en venir, elle ouvrit de grand yeux.

- Mais je ne comprends pas, nous avons passé de bons moments ces dernières semaines.

- Oui je te l'accorde, mais il se trouve que cela m'a aussi ouvert les yeux, mentis-je.

- Comment ça « ouvert les yeux » ?

- Et bien j'ai réalisé que je t'appréciais plus comme amie.

- Mais … mais … j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

- Non Tanya, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, c'est moi. J'ai vu à quel point tu faisais des efforts et t'investissais dans notre relation, mais il se trouve que ...

- Que quoi ? Commença-t-elle à s'énerver.

- Que je ne ressens pas la même chose que toi.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu ressens au juste ?

- Et bien rappelle-toi. Au début nous étions d'accord pour être ensemble sans vraiment être ensemble. Nous deux c'était juste de l'arrangement et de la facilité. Et bien j'ai l'impression que cela a changé pour toi.

- C'est normal, cela fait un an et demi que nous sommes ensemble, il est normal qu'au fur et à mesure des liens se créent.

- Pas dans mon cas, avouais-je.

- Alors tu vas me laisser comme ça ?

- C'est préférable, avant que les choses ne prennent des proportions qui nous dépassent.

- Mais je t'aime Edward, m'avoua-t-elle en sanglotant.

- Je suis désolé, mais ce n'est pas réciproque.

- Si tu crois que je vais laisser faire, tu te trompes. Quand je veux quelque chose je l'obtiens toujours, tu le sais, cria-t-elle en pleurant cette fois.

- Je ne suis pas un objet Tanya, tu ne peux pas me forcer à t'aimer, m'énervais-je à mon tour.

- Et que comptes-tu dire à ta famille ? Nous venons ici, tu prends ma défense face à Rosalie, nous sortons en amoureux la journée ...

- Nous ne sommes pas des amoureux, et ma famille s'en remettra. Ils savent très bien comment je fonctionne. Ça les a d'ailleurs surpris que je reste aussi longtemps avec quelqu'un. Je suis sincèrement désolé Tanya, je ne voulais pas qu'on en n'arrive là, les choses ont dérapé.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, comme tu l'as dit je ne peux pas te forcer à m'aimer, mais saches que je ne renoncerai pas aussi facilement à toi. Je ferai tout pour te récupérer, je suis capable de changer si tu me le demandes.

- Ça ne servira à rien Tanya.

- Tu as quelqu'un d'autre, c'est ça ?

- Non, bien sûr que non, répondis-je du tac o tac.

- De toute façon si tu as quelqu'un d'autre je le saurai, tu ne pourras pas la cacher éternellement.

Sur ce elle se leva et se dirigea vers les escaliers. En bas de ces derniers elle se retourna.

- Tu sais que mon père est le propriétaire de la team, il risque de ne pas apprécier, tu le sais.

- Ne mêles pas ton père à nos histoires, nous sommes des adultes, comportons-nous comme tels.

Elle rigola d'un rire qui laissait supposer que j'avais le droit de rêver, bien évidemment.

- Et bien bonne nuit, j'espère que tu trouveras le canapé à ton goût, rigola-t-elle.

- Tu oublies que nous avons la chambre d'ami, souris-je, fier de ma répartie, en me rapprochant d'elle.

- Et comment expliqueras-tu à ta mère que nous avons dormi séparément ?

- Je ne vais pas leur cacher la situation, je leur expliquerai demain, j'assume le choix et les conséquences de ce que je fais.

- Très bien nous verrons.

Nous montâmes tous les deux, elle entra dans ma chambre et je me dirigeais vers celle d'ami.

Pour une raison que j'ignorais, je ne me représentais rien de bon pour le futur. Je savais Tanya capable du meilleur comme du pire, et malgré mes faibles efforts pour ne pas la blesser je l'avais fait, et elle n'était pas prête à passer l'éponge aussi facilement.

Cependant, je fus soulagé d'avoir eu cette conversation avec elle, je me sentais libre.

Le lendemain matin, je fus réveillé par un grattement à la porte.

Je me redressais dans le lit, me frottais le visage et allais ouvrir la porte. Je tombais sur une Rose en peignoir, toute pimpante.

- Rose, mais … qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Et comment as-tu su ?

- Et bien à dire vrai, hier soir je vous ai entendu, dit-elle.

- Oh ! Et bien Jazz et toi aviez raison, les choses avaient évolué pour elle.

- Et ?

- Et de mon côté non, je lui ai donc expliqué cela et je lui ai dit que je souhaitais qu'on arrête là notre relation.

- Je suppose qu'elle ne l'a pas bien pris.

- Gagné, souris-je. En fait elle n'a pas crié, pas hurlé, elle ne m'a même pas giflé. En fait elle n'a pas réagi comme je l'imaginais. Mais quelque chose me dit que le futur ne sera pas de tout repos, rigolais-je.

- T'inquiètes pas, tu sais que tu peux compter sur nous, et puis Jazz ne te lâchera pas d'une semelle.

- Si tu le dis, mais avec elle je m'attends au pire.

- Sûrement, mais tu as bien fait. Imagines si tu avais fait traîner en longueur, ça aurait été pire.

- Je ne préfère même pas imaginer à dire vrai, nous rigolâmes. Maintenant reste à le dire aux parents.

- Te fais pas de souci pour eux, ce qu'ils veulent c'est nous voir heureux, me rassura-t-elle. Bon allez je file me préparer.

- Merci Rose.

- Avec plaisir, sourit-elle.

Elle ressortit de ma chambre et je retournais me coucher. Bien évidemment il était impossible pour moi de retrouver le sommeil, je décidais donc de descendre à la cuisine et de préparer le petit déjeuner de tout le monde.

Je fis couler le café, préparais l'eau dans la bouilloire pour le thé. Puis je sortis la farine, les œufs, le lait et tout le nécessaire afin de préparer les pâtes à pancakes et crêpes, préférant les faire cuire au fur et à mesure qu'ils seraient mangés.

Sans que je m'en rende compte il était déjà 7h et je montais en vitesse pour me doucher et m'habiller. J'entrais sur la pointe des pieds dans ma chambre afin de récupérer mes affaires, et à ma grande surprise Tanya était déjà debout.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te déranger, je suis juste venu chercher des affaires et mon nécessaire de toilette, l'informais-je

- Vas-y, tu es chez toi après tout, répondit-elle.

- Heu … ouais. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demandais-je la voyant préparer sa valise.

- Bah ça se voit, ma valise, cracha-t-elle. Je ne vais tout de même pas rester alors que nous ne sommes plus en couple.

- Tu peux rester jusqu'à mardi si tu veux, ça t'évitera des allers retours.

- Non merci, je préfère rentrer.

- Ok, comme tu voudras.

Je pris ce dont j'avais besoin et me dirigeais vers la porte pour ressortir.

- Tu peux prendre la salle de bain si tu veux, j'ai fini.

- Oh, merci.

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, c'est la tienne. Par contre, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

- Heu … oui. Vas-y ? L'encourageais-je.

- Tu pourras me descendre ma valise et me conduire à l'aéroport, j'ai un avion qui décolle à 12h30.

- Bien sûr il n'y a pas de souci.

Je filais donc sous la douche et m'apprêtais simplement de mon jeans bleu nuit et d'une chemise bleue claire.

Lorsque je redescendis je déposais la valise de Tanya dans le hall d'entrée et remarquais que cette dernière et Rose attendaient dans la cuisine.

- Alors que voulez-vous mesdames ?

- Moi ça sera café et pancakes avec confiture de fraises, me fit Rose.

- Et moi ça sera un simple thé, me fit Tanya.

- Ok, je vous amène ça de suite.

- A qui sont les valises dans l'entrée ? Demanda ma mère suivit de mon père, alors que je servais Tanya et ma sœur.

- Elles sont … heu … à moi, fit Tanya timidement.

- A toi, mais pourquoi ? Questionna ma mère.

- Je dois rentrer à la maison, j'ai ... des choses à ...

- C'est ma faute, la coupais-je. Il se trouve qu'hier soir, j'ai … comment dire, dis-je en me passant la main dans mes cheveux. J'ai mis un terme à notre relation, lâchais-je finalement.

- Oh, fit ma mère en s'asseyant sur une chaise. Je suis sincèrement désolée, dit-elle en caressant le bras de Tanya.

Pour toute réponse, cette dernière baissa la tête et but son thé sans prononcer la moindre parole.

Mon père s'était servi un café en me regardant, puis prit place autour de la table. Cela n'inaugurait rien de bon pour moi, j'allais avoir droit à la moral dès ce soir.

Je servis le café et des crêpes à ma mère.

Rose se leva vers 8h45 afin de se rendre à son garage. Mon père suivit quelques minutes plus tard.

- Je ne rentre pas manger à midi, prévint-il ma mère. Edward, j'aimerai te voir ce soir, m'informa-t-il.

- Oui bien sûr papa, répondis-je en baissant la tête tel un enfant pris en flagrant délit.

Le petit déjeuner se termina dans un silence religieux. La matinée se déroula tranquillement, ma mère travailla sur la terrasse tandis que Tanya était remontée dans ma chambre.

Vers 11h j'informais ma mère que j'emmenais Tanya à l'aéroport et que je ne reviendrai probablement pas avant le début d'après-midi, elle acquiesça.

Une fois arrivés à l'aéroport je discutais encore un peu avec Tanya jusqu'à ce qu'elle embarque. Elle avait cherché à savoir pourquoi je souhaitais mettre un terme à notre relation, comme cela du jour au lendemain. Je lui avais caché la raison première, mais lui avais expliqué que je n'étais pas le genre de mec à vouloir m'engager comme cela, même si je l'aurais fait sans hésitation avec Bella. Je l'avais rassuré quant au fait qu'elle n'y était pour rien et que tout venait de moi, que j'étais l'unique responsable. Elle semblait plus apaisée que la veille, mais je restais vigilant. Lorsqu'elle embarqua, je la serrais dans mes bras une dernière fois et m'excusais encore de ce que je lui faisais subir.

Lorsque j'arrivais à la maison Jasper discutait avec ma mère sur la terrasse. Je retrouvais le sourire instantanément, je savais que s'il était ici c'était parce qu'il avait de bonnes nouvelles à m'annoncer. D'ailleurs je n'avais même pas pensé à consulter mes mails pour voir si elle m'avait répondu directement. Cependant, lorsqu'il me vit apparaître il me fit une triste mine, et je compris qu'il n'avait pas eu les nouvelles que j'attendais.

Je lui expliquais que Tanya était repartie à Los Angeles suite à notre rupture. Je leur expliquais également les raisons de cette décision, et ma mère bien que triste pour Tanya me félicita de ne pas avoir fait durer les choses en longueur. Mon dieu si elle avait su que tout cela n'était qu'arrangement à la base, elle m'aurait tué.

L'après-midi passa tranquillement et sereinement pour moi, je n'avais plus aucune pression, plus aucune obligation de faire semblant ou quoi qu'est-ce. Je profitais enfin du peu de vacances qu'il me restait et j'allais pouvoir en faire autant avec ma famille.

Le soir, mon père me demanda de le rejoindre dans son bureau. Bien évidemment, comme je m'y attendais il me fit la morale sur ma façon d'avoir traité Tanya. Il estimait que je n'aurai pas dû la faire venir ici pour rompre à peine être arrivés. De même qu'il trouvait irrespectueux de ma part de l'avoir emmenée en vacances alors que je savais pertinemment que je ne voulais pas aller plus loin.

Je lui avais expliqué que les sentiments qu'elle avait développés pour moi n'étaient pas réciproques. Autant que cela puisse paraître étrange, sur un élan de confiance, je lui confiais ma raison première. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur mon père pour garder le secret, et j'avais besoin de ses précieux conseils. C'était la première fois que j'étais sincèrement et profondément amoureux, je devais l'admettre. Sans surprise il fut étonné par ma révélation mais fut aussi très content pour moi, sûrement de savoir que j'allais enfin m'assagir un peu, et pour le coup il me félicita de ma décision envers Tanya, et surtout de ne pas lui avoir révélé cela, ce qui l'aurait énormément blessée.

Les trois derniers jours se passèrent paisiblement. Une déception grandissait en moi chaque jour en voyant que je n'avais pas de nouvelles de ma douce, mais elle devait sûrement se poser quelques questions et réfléchissait avant de prendre sa décision. De plus, elle ignorait ma rupture, et devait donc penser que j'étais toujours en couple, information que je devais rectifier le plus rapidement possible.

Le dimanche midi nous mangeâmes tous chez les Withlock, j'étais content de les revoir. Ils étaient comme ma deuxième famille. Ado avec Jazz, si nous n'étions pas chez l'un nous étions chez l'autre. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur sa famille autant que sur la mienne.

La mère de Jasper commençait à désespérer de voir son fils se mettre un jour en couple, et lui offrir les petits enfants qu'elle attendait tant. Il faut dire que Jazz était leur fils unique.

La mère de Jasper ne travaillait pas et avait consacré sa vie, ou du moins une partie, à élever son fils. Son père travaillait pour le centre de la NASA, ce qui leur assurait un niveau de vie plus que confortable.

Je leur appris qu'il avait beaucoup de succès sur les circuits mais qu'effectivement notre mode de vie n'était sûrement pas l'idéal pour fonder une famille et se stabiliser. Nous racontâmes, Jazz et moi à tour de rôle, les diverse anecdotes qu'ils nous arrivaient de vivre au quotidien, les partageant ainsi avec le reste de nos familles.

Puis les souvenirs d'enfance revinrent en mémoires pour le plus grand bonheur et fou rire de tout le monde. Ma mère leur fit promettre, que la prochaine fois que nous serions de retour, le repas aurait lieu chez nous.

Le mardi arriva à une vitesse folle, et je dus à contre cœur préparer mes valises pour d'abord Indianapolis puis pour une tournée européenne d'une durée de un mois, avant de repartir pour l'Asie avant la fin de saison.

Heureusement, mes parents et ma sœur m'accompagnaient. J'allais pouvoir profiter d'eux encore quelques jours, même si je n'aurai que la fin d'après-midi et la soirée à leur accorder.

J'appréhendais d'autant plus cette tournée européenne que je n'avais toujours aucune nouvelle de Bella, cela faisait maintenant cinq jours que Jasper lui avait donné mon adresse.

Nous décollâmes mardi vers 11h pour atterrir à Indianas vers 16h30. Cela nous laissait ainsi le temps de nous rendre à l'hôtel et de nous poser tranquillement.

* * *

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre s'achève. Cette fois ci il faudra être patiente car la sui n'est prévu que dimanche prochain avec un pov Bella.**

**Alors concernant l'adresse email je l'ai inventé mais peut-être existe-t-elle, j'avoue ne pas avoir verifié avant**

**J'espère que vous êtes contente, Edward après avoir eut le comportement d'un salop a enfin quitté Tanya. Bon vous vous doutez qu'elle ne s'effacera pas comme ça aussi facilement mais déjà au moins les choses sont mises au point**

**Comme après chaque chapitre j'attends maintenant vos review avec impatience je vous répondrais si je le peux sinon je le ferai au début du prochain chapitre comme je le fais déjà.**

**Au prochain chapitre la réponse que vous attendaient toutes aux questions : Bella est elle enceinte ou non ? appelle-t-elle Alice ou non ? vous seront révélées.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Et voilà une nouvelle semaine de passée et vous voyez elle est passée plutôt vite finalement.**

**Je vous livre donc ce nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plairas autant que les précédents.**

**LUCIE34 : je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise. Tu trouveras dans ce chapitre la réponse à ta question.**

**SO06 : que te dire à part un énorme merci pour ton soutien et ton enthousiasme. Ca fait vraiment plaisir. Et oui sur le début j'ai essayé de jouer la carte de l'ambiguïté mais c'était uniquement pour aller dans le sens de leur soirée en vacances, mais au final il a quand fini par la quitter. Il était temps en même temps lol.**

**JOIE : merci beaucoup et oui enfin débarrassé de Tanya, enfin pas pour longtemps car tu dois te douter qu'elle ne va pas rester sans rien faire. Elle ne connait pas l'existence de Bella pour le moment donc elle va se contenter e récupérer Edward mais de quelle façon ?**

**A toutes les autres et j'espère n'avoir oublié personne je vous ai répondu en MP directement.**

**Je vous remercie pour votre soutien ça booster à vouloir vous fournir la fin de cette fiction.**

**CHRIS57 : on en a parlé cette semaine mais je tiens vraiment à te remercier car pour moi tu fais le plus gros du travail en corrigeant chaque chapitre.**

**DISCLAIMER : Twilight et ses personnages sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. Je ne fais que jouer avec eux avec plaisir.**

* * *

CHAPITRE 9

**POV Bella**

Nous étions mardi 13 août et j'attendais depuis 1h dans la salle d'attente du Dr Weber.

J'étais tendue au maximum, me demandant encore ce qui pouvait m'arriver. La secrétaire du docteur avait été extrêmement gentille en me donnant ce rendez-vous aussi rapidement, même si sur le moment il m'était apparu super loin. En général, il fallait attendre un mois pour avoir ce genre de rendez-vous.

J'avais tellement stressé et je m'étais tellement posée de questions que je n'avais même pas pris la peine de répondre au mail de Jasper, ou même de contacter Edward. De toute façon que lui aurais-je dis ?

« Salut, c'est moi Bella, je suis contente de te retrouver. Au fait, malgré des tests négatifs j'ai un retard d'une semaine. »

Non, sérieusement, je ne pouvais pas lui parler de cela, je préférai savoir ce qu'il en était exactement. Mais cela me crevait le cœur et me brûlait les doigts tous les jours, d'avoir son adresse, de pouvoir enfin le revoir ou parler avec lui mais de ne pas encore avoir la possibilité de le faire.

J'imaginais que de son coté, il devait se poser des questions quant à mon silence, même s'il saurait la raison bien assez tôt.

- Mlle Swan, appela la secrétaire du docteur, me sortant de mes réflexions.

- Oui, fis-je en me levant.

- Suivez-moi, le docteur va vous recevoir.

Je la suivis jusqu'à une petite pièce. Elle me tendit un sachet contenant une blouse.

- Vous pouvez entrer. Déshabillez-vous entièrement et enfilez la blouse, le docteur vous ouvrira la porte en face quand ça sera votre tour. Surtout n'oubliez pas de refermer cette porte par sécurité.

- Merci beaucoup, répondis-je en me saisissant du sachet.

J'entrais donc dans le petit vestiaire. Mon cœur commença à s'emballer et une peur incroyable s'empara de moi. Je m'assis un instant sur la chaise mise à disposition. Puis je fis ce que la secrétaire m'avait dit et patientais, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme.

- Bonjour, je suis le Dr Weber.

- Bonjour, Mlle Swan, fis-je en me levant de la chaise.

- Je vous en prie, entrez et installez-vous, me dit-elle en m'indiquant un fauteuil en face du bureau. Alors que puis-je faire pour vous Mlle ….Swan ?

- Et bien en fait….

- Allez-y, n'ayez aucune crainte, rien ne sortira de ce bureau.

- Et bien en fait, je possède un implant mais il se trouve que j'ai une semaine de retard.

- Vous pensez être enceinte ?

- Je n'en sais rien car j'ai fait deux tests qui se sont révélés négatif mais cette absence de règles me perturbe. En général j'ai des cycles plutôt réguliers.

- Très bien. De quand datent vos dernières règles ?

- Du cinq ou six juillet environ.

- D'accord, cela fait donc cinq semaines d'aménorrhée un peu prés. Et à quand remonte votre dernière relation sexuelle ?

- Du vingt-et-un juillet, répondis-je immédiatement.

- Et bien ça c'est précis, sourit-elle, déclenchant mon propre sourire.

- Et bien sûr, je suppose que si vous craigniez d'être enceinte c'est que votre relation

n'était pas protégée ?

- Non, avouais-je honteusement.

- Et vu que vous aviez votre implant, vous n'avez pas pris la pilule du lendemain ?

- Non.

- Très bien allons voir tout ça, me dit-elle en se dirigeant vers sa table d'auscultation. Installez-vous, les pieds sur les étriers je vous prie.

Je m'installais tant bien que mal, n'étant pas à l'aise et craignant ce qu'elle allait m'annoncer.

- Relaxez-vous, je ne vais pas vous manger, rigola-t-elle. Je vais d'abord regarder votre poitrine, autant faire un petit contrôle, m'informa-t-elle en ouvrant légèrement ma blouse et en palpant mes seins. Très bien, rien de ce côté-là.

Je soupirais de soulagement, même si je n'étais pas là pour ça, cela faisait toujours du bien de savoir que tout allait bien, il n'aurait plus manqué que ça au palmarès.

- Maintenant voyons voir ce qui se passe à l'intérieur. Ça risque d'être un peu froid, dit-elle en appliquant le gel sur mon ventre, me faisant me raidir.

Elle alluma son écran et étala le gel avec la sonde, qu'elle glissa sur mon ventre. Je regardais le moniteur, sans comprendre ce que je voyais. Puis elle l'éteignit sans rien dire.

- Tout semble être en bonne santé. Les ovaires sont sains, l'utérus est au bon endroit. Par contre pour la grossesse nous allons devoir faire une échographie par voie vaginale, est ce que cela vous gêne ?

- Heu … non pas du tout, de toute façon je n'ai pas d'autre choix, fis-je.

- Et bien nous pourrions faire une prise de sang afin de vérifier votre taux HCG. Puis si grossesse il y a, en refaire une quarante-huit heures plus tard pour contrôler que ça augmente, mais il faudrait attendre quatre jours. Avec cette échographie nous pourrons voir s'il y a une grossesse. Si vous êtes enceinte, nous verrons un œuf, mais je ne pourrai vous préciser votre date accouchement ni même entendre son cœur, donc il faudra revenir. Mais d'abord voyons si un petit bout s'est installé, d'accord ? Car cette grossesse n'étant visiblement pas désirée plus tôt vous saurez mieux ça sera.

- Oui vous avait raison.

- D'accord, alors allons-y. Veuillez écarter légèrement vos cuisses.

Tandis qu'elle se saisissait d'une sonde ressemblant vaguement à un vibromasseur et qu'elle y appliquait un préservatif, j'écartais mes jambes, sentant le rouge me monter aux joues. Puis elle ralluma le moniteur.

- N'ayez aucune crainte, vous ne seriez pas la première, me rassura-t-elle en enfonçant la sonde dans mon vagin.

Les mêmes images que précédemment apparurent sur le moniteur. Elle bougea subtilement la sonde afin d'avoir certainement une meilleure vue d'ensemble. Une fois fait, elle la retira et éteignit son écran toujours sans rien dire.

- Alors ? Me risquais-je.

- Et bien, retournons dans mon bureau, pour en parler.

Cela ne m'inspira rien de bon, j'étais cuite. Comment allais-je annoncer ça à Emmett et Charlie, et surtout devais-je le dire à Edward ? Je défis mes pieds des étriers et descendis de la table en réajustant ma blouse. Je retournais dans le bureau.

- Bon et bien d'abord détendez-vous, vous n'êtes pas enceinte.

- Je vous demande pardon ? Demandais-je surprise de sa révélation.

- Vous m'avait parfaitement bien entendu, vous n'êtes pas enceinte Mlle Swan.

Je soufflais de soulagement et me détendis instantanément dans le fauteuil.

- Mais alors ...

- Votre absence de règles ?

- Oui.

- Pourriez-vous me dire depuis combien de temps vous possédez votre implant ?

- Je ne pourrai vous dire précisément, mais je dirais deux ans et demi environ.

- D'accord. Vous avait-on prévenu que ce genre de contraception se change tous les trois ans ?

- Oui bien sûr.

- Et bien il arrive que parfois l'implant doive être changé avant les trois ans par manque de fiabilité.

- Si je comprends bien, vous êtes en train de me dire que mon implant ne fait plus son rôle de contraceptif ?

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait cela. Il le fait toujours mais les doses d'hormones qu'il délivre peuvent être diminuées ce qui réduit sa performance et son rôle principal.

- Donc vous êtes en train de me dire que c'est une chance que je ne sois pas tombée enceinte car cela aurait pu se produire ? Questionnais-je.

- Oui c'est cela en quelque sorte. Comme je vous ai dit, en général la durée de vie de l'implant et de trois ans mais il peut arriver en fonction des personnes que cela soit légèrement inférieur.

- D'accord. Mais alors si je ne suis pas enceinte pourquoi mes règles ne se sont-elles pas déclenchées ?

- Et bien probablement que cette défaillance dans les hormones délivrées a du perturber votre cycle. D'après l'échographie, votre endomètre est assez épais, elles ne devraient plus tarder à arriver.

- Ah d'accord. Que dois-je faire maintenant ?

- Et bien d'abord nous devons retirer votre implant. Ensuite, pendant un cycle vous devez faire attention et utiliser des préservatifs. En revanche, si vous deviez avoir une relation et que vous ayez un doute sur l'efficacité du préservatif ou autre, prenez aussitôt la pilule du lendemain. Ça n'évite pas le risque mais ça le diminue considérablement. Ensuite, à vos prochaines règles nous pouvons envisager de reposer un implant.

- Je préférerai un truc de plus sûr.

- Et bien dans ce cas, vous pouvez avoir le choix entre le stérilet et la pilule qui restent les deux solutions avec l'implant comme les plus fiables. Viens ensuite les spermicides mais cela reste assez aléatoire, m'informa-t-elle.

- Et d'après vous lequel semble être le plus sûr ?

- Tout dépend si vous êtes tête en l'air ou non. La pilule ne tolère pas l'oubli, de même il peut arriver au stérilet de bouger de place. Aucun moyen n'est vraiment sûr à 100% sauf l'abstinence, sourit-elle. Si vous voulez je peux vous laisser le temps de réfléchir et dire à ma secrétaire de vous donner toute la documentation nécessaire sur ces types de contraception.

- Oui je veux bien.

- Dans ce cas-là je vous donne rendez-vous dans un mois à peu près. Je vous fais une ordonnance pour une prise de sang. J'ai cru comprendre que cette grossesse n'était pas désirée et je tiens donc à contrôler que vous n'ayez rien attrapé.

- Oh de ce côté-là je ne crains rien.

- Comment pouvez-vous être sûre ?

- En fait ... l'homme avec qui c'est arrivé est un sportif et subit des contrôles régulièrement.

- Ah d'accord, mais par précaution je préfère quand même. Ensuite pas à vos règles là, mais aux prochaines vous prenez rendez-vous avec ma secrétaire en précisant que c'est urgent, que c'est pour mettre un contraceptif en place, elle vous donnera rendez-vous le jour même ou le lendemain ne vous inquiétez pas. Et si vraiment vos prochaines règles tardaient à venir comme maintenant, téléphonez-moi et je vous prescrirai du duphaston afin de les déclencher. En attendant veillez à bien faire attention et surtout à utiliser des préservatifs avec votre ami.

- Ça pas de souci, je ne risque pas de le revoir de sitôt, murmurais-je.

- Raison de plus de faire cette prise de sang alors. Allez déstressez et profitez, maintenant vous pouvez être soulagée, me dit-elle en me tendant l'ordonnance et en se levant.

- Une dernière chose s'il vous plaît ?

- Oui.

- Suis-je obligée de revenir pour faire retirer mon implant ?

- Bien sûr que non, vous pouvez vous rendre chez votre médecin traitant ou à l'hôpital le plus proche.

- Merci beaucoup, docteur, lui répondis-je en me levant et en la suivant jusqu'à la porte de mon vestiaire. Bonne fin de journée.

- Merci beaucoup, bonne fin de journée à vous aussi. A la prochaine fois.

Je retournais dans la petite pièce, et m'écroulais sur la chaise. Je n'étais pas enceinte, j'étais soulagée comme personne ne peut l'imaginer. Je sais bien que c'est idiot à dire quand tant de couples essayent de procréer. C'était beaucoup plus légère et avec un sourire que je me rhabillais et sortis de la pièce.

- Vous pouvez mettre la blouse dans la corbeille, m'indiqua la secrétaire voyant que je cherchais quoi en faire.

- Merci. Pourriez-vous me donner de la documentation sur la pilule et sur le stérilet, s'il vous plaît ?

- Bien sûr, attendez.

Elle fouilla dans son bureau quelques instants.

- Ah voilà, tenez, me dit-elle me tendant des brochures.

- Merci. Bonne fin de journée.

- Merci vous aussi.

Une fois dans la rue je respirais à plein poumon, comme si je renaissais. De plus ce docteur m'avait semblait très sympa et gentille. Je me sentais en confiance, elle ne m'avait pas jugé. J'allais sûrement opter pour la prendre comme gynéco à la place de celui de Forks. Certes cela me faisait quelques kilomètres mais tant pis mon intimité était préservée ainsi.

Je retournais à ma voiture et refis le trajet de Port Angeles à Forks plus sereinement. Je devais aussi penser à remercier ma chef de m'avoir donné mon après-midi pour me rendre à mon rendez-vous.

Lorsque j'arrivais vers 17h30 chez moi, j'envoyais un texto à Alice afin de l'avertir que je ne serai pas au café mais chez moi, où je lui donnais rencard le soir même afin de lui expliquer ce que je venais de vivre. Elle méritait de savoir même si je savais qu'elle n'apprécierait pas le fait que je lui ai caché ça.

Une fois que cela fut fait, je montais en quatrième vitesse à l'étage. J'allais enfin pouvoir faire la chose qui me rongeait depuis cinq jours : reprendre contact avec lui.

J'allumais mon ordi et lançais ma messagerie afin de répondre à Jasper en premier.

**De : Bella Swan**

**A : Jasper Withlock **

**Date : 13 août 2013**

**Sujet : Bonjour de Forks.**

**Bonjour Jasper,**

**Tout d'abord excuse-moi de ne pas avoir répondu à ton message plus tôt mais j'ai eu pas mal de choses à faire ces derniers jours. Je te remercie aussi beaucoup pour la chambre 123, je n'ai pas pu le faire le moment présent.**

**J'espère pouvoir te rencontrer un jour.**

**Cordialement Bella.**

**Ps : merci pour l'adresse d'Edward.**

Je lançais ensuite ma messagerie instantanée, et saisissais la précieuse adresse. Bien évidemment celui-ci n'était pas connecté et j'allais devoir patienter quelques heures, voir quelques jours qu'il accepte ma demande d'amis.

Afin de le rassurer, sur mon absence des derniers jours, je décidais de lui envoyer un message pour m'excuser et m'expliquer.

**De : Bella Swan**

**A : Edward Cullen**

**Date : 13 aout 2013**

**Sujet : Excuse-moi.**

**Salut Edward,**

**Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir donné signe de vie plus tôt. Mais je l'ai dit à Jasper, **

**ça serait avec plaisir que je souhaiterai reprendre contact avec toi. Tu verras je t'ai envoyé une demande d'ami sur skype. **

**Il me tarde de te revoir, même si c'est par écran interposé.**

**Je vais enfin pouvoir apprendre à ta connaître.**

**Bisous Bella.**

J'appelais ensuite l'hôpital afin de prendre rendez-vous le plus rapidement possible afin de faire retirer mon implant. La chance me sourit une fois de plus car je pus en obtenir un pour le lendemain. Décidément cette journée qui commençait dès plus stressante, finissait dans une sérénité dès plus surprenante.

Après cela, je me dirigeais en cuisine afin de préparer quelque chose à manger pour les deux hommes de la maison. J'optais pour une pizza, facile et rapide.

Je sortis un rouleau de pâte à pizza du frigo et l'étalais. Puis je fis revenir dans une casserole des tomates pelées que je mixais avec un peu de crème et des fines herbes et ail afin d'en faire une sauce. J'épluchais des pommes de terre que je fis cuire à l'eau et fit revenir des morceaux de poulet dans une poêle.

Une fois tous les ingrédients prêt, je mis une couche de sauce tomate, de pomme de terre et de poulet mélangé et je recouvris le tout de gruyère.

J'enfournais le tout pour vingt minutes de cuisson.

Emmett arriva vers 19h15 comme chaque jour et mon père le suivit de peu en franchissant la porte vers 19h30.

J'installais la table et posais la pizza dessus.

- Chouette une pizza maison, merci Bell's, s'enjoua mon frère.

- Merci Bell's, dit mon père.

- Oh de rien c'est rapide à faire tu sais.

- Peut-être mais sans toi nous serions mort de faim depuis longtemps, sourit mon père.

Je souris à sa remarque. Il était vrai que ni mon père, ni Emmett n'étaient capables de cuisiner ou alors le strict minimum de survit. Cela me faisait d'autant plus plaisir de cuisiner pour eux, qu'ils savouraient chaque plats que je leurs confectionnais.

Comme à l'accoutumée, chacun raconta sa journée, évitant pour ma part, mon escale à Port Angeles.

- Demain je ne rentre pas manger à midi, les informais-je.

- Ah bon et comment cela se fait-il ?

- Et bien j'ai rendez-vous à l'hôpital pour ...

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? S'inquiéta aussitôt mon père.

- Rien de grave ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste que … enfin que … mon implant ...

- Tttttttttt je ne veux pas en savoir plus, conclut mon père.

Nous étions assez pudique dans la famille, seul Emmett n'avait pas peur de parler de ces choses-là. Pour mon père, je pense que voir ses enfants grandir était une étape à franchir, surtout s'il s'agissait de sa fille. Il avait beaucoup moins de mal lorsque mon frère nous racontait ses conquêtes. Pour ma part, je ne me voyais pas partager ma vie sexuelle avec mon frère et encore moins avec mon père.

Le repas se termina silencieusement.

J'avais à peine finit de faire la vaisselle que la sonnette de la porte retentit.

- Bonsoir Alice, je t'en prie entre, fais comme chez toi, lui fit mon père.

- Bonsoir et merci Charlie. Comment allez-vous ?

- Et bien aussi bien que je puisse et toi ?

- Super bien, sautilla-t-elle.

- Pourquoi cela ne me surprend pas, la taquina Emmett.

- Bonsoir à toi aussi Emmett, répondit-elle.

- Bella est dans la cuisine si tu veux, l'informa mon père.

- D'accord, merci, bonne soirée.

Je vis Alice entrer dans la cuisine en sautillant, que lui arrivait-il pour qu'elle soit dans un état comme ça.

- Alors quoi de neuf ? Quel est ce truc dont tu dois me parler ?

- Bonsoir Alice, je vais bien merci, lui répondis-je.

Je lui fis signe de me suivre dans ma chambre. Elle s'installa sur mon lit en s'appuyant sur la tête de lit. Je pris place à côté d'elle, tout en jouant avec mes mains.

- Premièrement, je voudrais m'excuser, lui dis-je.

- Pourquoi ? fit-elle surprise.

- Pour ces derniers jours. Je n'ai pas vraiment était de bonne compagnie.

- Oh ça. C'est vrai que tu n'étais pas des plus joyeuses, si tu as des soucis tu sais que tu peux m'en parler, je serai toujours là pour toi

- Oui je le sais Al, merci. Mais en fait, je n'avais pas spécialement envie d'en parler.

- Et maintenant tu te sens prête ?

- Oui, lui fis-je.

- Alors vas-y je t'écoute.

Je pris une grande inspiration et lui racontais tout en reprenant depuis le début, mes relations non protégées avec Edward. Bien sûr elle s'énerva face à mon inconscience, aux MST, mais elle se calma rapidement lorsque je lui appris qu'il était suivi régulièrement.

Puis je lui avouais ma crainte lorsque j'avais découvert que j'avais du retard et mon soulagement suite à mon rdv avec le Dr Weber. Elle avait eu un sursaut et me prit dans ses bras pour me consoler.

- Je suis désolée Bell's, j'aurais tellement aimé t'aider et te soutenir. Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?

- Et bien ce n'était pas aussi facile, j'avais peur que tu me juges et surtout du résultat.

- Je ne t'aurais jamais jugé Bella, tu es ma meilleure amie et je sais très bien que tu n'es pas ce genre de fille à coucher à tout va.

- Merci.

- Je suis sincère. Donc si je comprends bien, ton implant que tu devais changer au bout de trois ans, t'as en quelque sorte lâché avant c'est ça ?

- Oui, c'est exactement ça

- On peut donc dire que pour une fois tu as été chanceuse ?

- Oui et quelle chance, dis-je. Je ne me voyais pas annoncer ça à Emmett, Charlie et encore moins à Edward, lui avouais-je.

- Je te comprends, ton père et ton frère auraient sûrement fait une attaque à l'annonce de cette nouvelle, rigola-t-elle.

- Sûrement, pouffais-je en retour.

- Et pour Edward, tu comptes le lui dire ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il n'y a rien eu, juste plus de peur que de mal. Mais d'un autre côté, je n'ai pas envie de lui mentir. Peut-être lui dirai-je un jour, je verrai.

- Tu as eu de ces nouvelles d'ailleurs ?

- Et bien vendredi dernier Jasper m'a communiqué son adresse de messagerie instantanée, mais je n'ai pas eu la force jusqu'à ce soir de lui envoyer un message et de le demander en ami. J'attends donc de voir quelle sera sa réponse.

- Vu comment il s'est démené pour reprendre contact avec toi, ça m'étonnerait qu'il refuse.

- Je ne sais pas Alice, tu sais j'ai mis cinq jours à répondre. Il a dut penser que je ne voulais plus avoir à faire à lui.

- Tu verras, Alice a toujours raison, me sourit-elle.

Nous finîmes notre soirée en nous racontant les derniers potins de Forks. Je n'en raffolais pas mais Alice adorait ça et son poste à la mairie lui offrait pas mal de ragots. Le dernier en date concernait Jessica, une fille qui était avec nous au lycée. Mike Newton, le fils des propriétaires du magasin où travaillait Emmett, racontait partout qu'il avait couché avec elle, qu'elle était facile et tout ce qui va avec. Autant les parents Newton étaient des gens respectables dans la ville, autant leur fils n'était qu'un crétin fini. Même si je n'aimais pas spécialement Jessica, je la plaignais car avec la réputation que Mike venait de lui faire, elle allait en baver pendant un moment.

Enfin Alice prévue une sortie pour le week-end. Et qui dit sortie, dit journée shopping afin de la préparer.

Au final, nous décidâmes de passer le samedi après-midi à Port Angeles afin de chercher une tenue pour le soir même. Alice voulait se faire une soirée au Sunset Lane afin de faire un bowling, et proposa même qu'Emmett nous accompagne.

Vers 23h, Alice décida de rentrer chez elle car même si nous n'étions pas fatiguées, il fallait se lever pour le travail demain.

La nuit pour la première fois depuis cinq ou six jours fut calme et sereine. Je m'étais endormie facilement, récupérant un peu des nuits précédentes qui avaient été plutôt agitées.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais et m'étirais tel un chat. Je sortis de mon lit, pris mes affaires dans l'armoire et allumais mon ordi. Je filais ensuite dans la salle de bain, et pris une bonne douche chaude, éveillant mes muscles en douceur. J'enfilais mon ensemble de lingerie blanc, ainsi que mon jean bleu clair et ma chemise blanche.

Lorsque je revins dans ma chambre pour consulter mes messages. Je fus déçue de voir que je n'avais aucune réponse d'Edward et qu'il n'avait pas accepté ma demande d'ami.

Après tout, j'avais peut-être laissé passer ma chance en le faisant patienter. Pour ne pas m'apitoyer sur mon sort, je descendis au rez-de-chaussée. J'arrivais dans la cuisine et constatais que mon père était debout prêt à partir travailler. Je préparais le bol de céréales ainsi que le verre de jus d'orange de mon frère. Je fis bouillir l'eau pour mon thé tout en avalant quelques biscuits.

Je partis un peu en avance au boulot. Je tenais absolument à récupérer mon après-midi d'hier. Et bien que je ne puisse modifier les horaires d'ouverture de la bibliothèque, je serai utile autrement.

A ma pause de midi, je me rendis à mon rendez-vous à l'hôpital. J'allais enfin être débarrassée de ce fichu implant.

- Bonjour, je suis Mlle Swan, j'ai rendez-vous à 12h15 avec le docteur Spencer ? informais-je la secrétaire à l'accueil.

- Bonjour, vous allez tout droit, vous tournez à gauche, vous tomberez sur son secrétariat.

- Merci, bonne fin de journée.

Suivant les indications, je tombais facilement sur le secrétariat du Dr Spencer et me présentais de nouveau.

- Je vous fais patienter un petit peu, me dit-elle en m'indiquant une salle d'attente.

- Merci.

Je m'installais pour patienter mais à peine quelques minutes plus tard, un homme m'appela.

- Mlle Swan ?

- Oui, répondis-je en me levant.

- Veuillez me suivre je vous prie.

Nous arrivâmes dans son cabinet.

- Alors que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Et bien en fait, je souhaiterai retirer mon implant contraceptif.

- Ah d'accord. Souhaitez-vous en remettre un autre à la place ?

- Non merci, fit-je un peu trop rapidement.

- Très bien. D'abord vous devez savoir que cela va nécessiter une anesthésie locale comme lorsque l'on vous l'a mis.

J'acquiesçais de la tête.

- Êtes-vous allergique ?

- Non.

- Très alors, veuillez-vous installer.

M'exécutant, je pris place sur la table et posais mon bras sur l'accoudoir.

Je le vis préparer tout le matériel nécessaire. La seringue de l'anesthésiant me filait une trouille bleue mais je devais prendre mon courage à deux mains.

- On y va, m'informa-t-il en passant un coton imbibé d'alcool sur mon bras. Vous allez sentir un léger picotement mais c'est normal ne vous inquiétez pas.

Je fermais mes yeux afin de ne pas voir. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, je l'entendis trifouiller le matériel qu'il avait préparé et ouvris les yeux.

- Vous sentez quelque chose là ? me demanda-t-il en tapotant mon bras.

- Heu … non.

- Vous êtes sûre ?

- Oui, oui.

- D'accord. Maintenant je vais inciser légèrement votre bras et récupérer l'implant. Si jamais vous sentez la moindre douleur, surtout dites-le moi et j'injecterai une nouvelle dose.

J'acquiesçais une nouvelle fois et refermais les yeux. Bien que mon bras fût endormi et que je ne sente rien, cela faisait bizarre de savoir qu'il farfouillait dedans.

- Ah le voilà, dit-il. Il avait légèrement bougé. Ne bougez surtout pas, je vais vous recoudre maintenant.

Je fermais mes yeux d'avantage. Je connaissais la procédure, c'était la même que pour le poser, mais mon côté douillette prenait le dessus.

- Et voilà, vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux, rigola-t-il gentiment.

- Merci.

- Je vous pose un pansement dessus le temps que ça cicatrice. Les fils tomberont tout seuls, ne vous inquiétez pas. Par contre essayez de faire attention en vous lavant et ne forcez pas trop sur votre bras durant deux ou trois jours.

- D'accord, merci Docteur.

- Je vous prescrits des analgésiques en cas de douleurs, mais techniquement vous ne devriez pas en avoir.

Je me saisis de la feuille qu'il me tendit, me levais et sortis du cabinet en le saluant.

Je retournais voir la secrétaire afin de lui demander ce que je devais payer.

- Vous donnerais cette feuille à l'accueil et ils vous sortiront une facture, m'informa-t-elle.

- D'accord, merci beaucoup, bonne fin de journée.

Je repris la direction de l'accueil et tendis ma feuille de soins à la dame. Elle pianota sur son ordinateur, imprima plusieurs feuillets qu'elle rangea dans mon dossier.

- Cela vous fera 26$ s'il vous plaît.

Je pris mon portefeuille et lui tendis un billet de 20$ et un de 10$. Une fois qu'elle m'eut rendu la monnaie, je la saluais et sortais.

J'étais définitivement débarrassée de ce truc. Maintenant il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre sagement que mon cycle se passe pour prendre un nouveau contraceptif, et vue mon absence de vie sexuelle, cela ne me poserait aucun problème.

L'après-midi, je retournais travailler et quittais trente minutes plus tard. Elle se déroula tranquillement, tout comme les deux jours suivants.

La routine quotidienne avait repris sa place. Je retrouvais Alice au café après le boulot et nous passions nos soirées soit au téléphone, soit sur internet à papoter.

Nous étions samedi matin et comme chaque matin j'avais eu la déception de n'avoir aucune nouvelle de mon apollon. Je commençais sérieusement à regretter de ne pas avoir donné suite au mail de Jasper plus rapidement.

Mes règles s'étaient enfin décidées à pointer leur nez vendredi matin, pour mon plus grand soulagement car même si je savais que je n'étais pas enceinte, les voir arriver me réjouissais.

Je déjeunais paisiblement quand une tornade brune du nom d'Alice débarqua dans la cuisine.

- Allez hop hop hop on se dépêche Mlle, le shopping n'attend pas.

- Et bien fait exceptionnel, il attendra que j'ai fini de déjeuner, souris-je.

- Pfffff tu n'es pas drôle Bella. C'est déjà assez rare comme ça que tu m'accordes une journée shopping et en plus t'es pas fichue d'être prête à l'heure, se renfrogna-t-elle.

- Al, laisse-moi juste cinq minutes que je finisse mon thé et que j'enfile mes chaussures. Ok ?

- Ok.

1h15 plus tard, nous étions dans le centre commercial de Port Angeles. Alice avait le don quand il s'agissait de shopping, d'oublier son compteur de vitesse. Je m'étais cramponnée à mon siège durant tout le trajet, et j'avais croisé les doigts pour qu'aucun contrôle n'ait lieu. Alice en grande chanceuse qu'elle était, était arrivée à destination comme une petite fleur et sans la moindre encombre.

Nous passâmes la matinée à faire les boutiques de vêtements. J'avais réussi à refréner ma meilleure amie. J'avais pu revenir avec seulement deux tenues, un mini short avec un débardeur brodée de fines perles et une robe bustier noire. Alice, elle était chargée de sacs. Comment faisait-elle pour se payer autant de vêtements ? Où les rangeait-elle ?

Nous déjeunâmes le midi dans un petit restaurant tex-mex. Durant le repas, nous parlâmes de tout et de rien. Bien sur le sujet Edward était revenu sur le tapis, mais à mon grand regret aucune avancée n'était à raconter.

L'après-midi fut consacré aux magasins de chaussures.

- Mon Dieu Alice, tu veux me tuer ou quoi ? lui demandais-je en désignant la paire de chaussures qu'elle m'apportait.

- Non, bien sûr que non, pourquoi ?

- Tu as vu la hauteur de ces chaussures Al ? Sérieusement, j'ai déjà du mal à garder l'équilibre avec des baskets, alors perchée sur ces talons je risque la jambe cassée au minimum.

- Mais non, ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est parce que tu manques de pratique, je t'apprendrai.

- Non merci Alice, insistais-je.

- Bella, tu ne comptes pas mettre des baskets avec ta robe quand même, non ?

- Non bien sûr, mais des petites ballerines feraient parfaitement l'affaire.

- Oh allez Bella s'il te plaît, me supplia-t-elle. Tu seras parfaite avec ça, tu as des jambes magnifiques, il faut les mettre en valeur crois-moi.

- Alice c'est non. Je ne vais tout de même pas dépenser … QUOI ? hurlais-je.

- Quoi ? s'étonna ma meilleure amie.

- 130$, alors là c'est sûr, c'est non Alice. Je ne dépenserai pas cette somme pour des chaussures que je ne mettrai qu'une fois et qui me vaudront une jambe dans le plâtre. Ne comptes pas sur moi.

- Pffffff, t'es vraiment pas drôle aujourd'hui, tu le sais ?

- Moi pas drôle, elle est bien bonne celle-là, rigolais-je. Dois-je te rappeler qui n'a pas spécialement de chance ?

- Heu … Oh c'est bon, ce n'est pas pour une fois. Tu en as bien porté quand tu étais à Monterey.

- Alice je n'ai fait que descendre au restaurant avec, le reste du temps je suis restée assise sur ma chaise.

- Tu veux dire couchée au lit avec un canon, rectifia-t-elle.

- Bref, la n'est pas la question, c'est non Alice, dis-je en me remémorant au passage cette soirée.

- Bon Ok, j'abdique, elles seront pour moi tant pis, mais la prochaine fois tu n'y échapperas pas. Viens, allons voir les ballerines.

- Ah bah voilà je préfère cela, dis-je victorieuse.

Comme pour les vêtements, je réussis à ressortir des boutiques avec seulement trois paires, des ballerines, des spartiates et des escarpins compensés mais pas trop haut.

Alice, elle ressortit sagement avec deux paires seulement, un exploit en soi. Elle avait bien évidemment prit la paire de chaussures à talons haut qu'elle me réservait à la base et une paire de spartiates aussi.

- Et bien j'ai hâte d'arriver à la voiture j'ai les pieds en compote.

- Comment ça la voiture ? Mais on n'a pas fini, s'exclama Alice.

- Comment ça on n'a pas fini ? On a fait toutes les boutiques Al, qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ?

- Et bien détrompe-toi ma chère, nous n'avons pas fait toutes les boutiques.

Je réfléchis quelques minutes, ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir.

- Il nous manque les sous-vêtements, lâcha-t-elle en sautillant.

- Alice, dois-je te rappeler le néant de ma vie sexuelle ?

- Et alors, cela ne nous empêche pas d'être sexy dessous aussi. Et puis qui sait ce qui se passera ce soir, tu trouveras peut-être un canon. Moi en tout cas, je ne vais pas me gêner, ça fait bien trop longtemps que je suis seule, et les joujoux ça va cinq minutes.

- Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi. L'excès de shopping te grille les neurones, pouffais-je.

- Ose me dire qu'à Monterey, tu t'attendais à t'envoyer en l'air avec Dieu ?

- Non c'est vrai mais ...

- Mais quoi ?

- C'était différent, avouais-je.

- Pourquoi différent ? Tu trouves un mec plutôt bien foutu, tu profites, ce n'est pas compliqué.

- Laisse tomber, tu ne peux pas comprendre.

- Ok, mais alors on va regarder les dessous ?

- Tu es grave atteinte, tu le sais ? C'est encore ton compte bancaire qui ne va pas aimer.

- Oh on s'en fou, je serai sage le mois prochain.

- Comme si tu en étais capable, souris-je.

Par dépit, je la suivis dans un magasin de lingerie fine. J'étais mal à l'aise au milieu de toute cette lingerie. Le peu de fois où j'en avais porté, c'était Alice qui me l'avait acheté sans me prévenir et forcée à la mettre. Cependant, je devais avouer que la dernière fois cela avait été un avantage, mais cette situation n'était pas prête de se représenter. L'homme qui hantait mes nuits se trouvait je ne sais où, avec une autre femme que moi.

Alice finit enfin par passer par la caisse, elle avait encore quelques paquets avec elle.

Mais comment faisait-elle ? Je me posais sincèrement la question. Elle devait souffrir d'achats compulsifs, ce n'était pas possible autrement.

Nous retournâmes enfin à la voiture pour le plus grand bonheur de mes pieds. Si j'étais encore capable de marcher ce soir ce serait un miracle.

Le trajet du retour se fit en musique, nous chantions comme des tarées mais nous étions mortes de rire et cela faisait un bien fou.

Elle me déposa devant chez moi vers 19h et je pris mes paquets.

- A ce soir Al, et merci pour la journée shopping. Ça m'a fait plaisir de partager du temps avec toi.

- Merci à toi d'avoir accepté et supporté.

J'allais m'en aller quand elle m'interpella :

- Oh Bella !

- Oui ?

- Tu as oublié ce paquet, il est pour toi, et je passe chez toi vers 21h comme ça on aura le temps de se préparer.

En me saisissant du sac, je reconnus le dessin de la boutique de lingerie.

- Alice ! Tu n'es pas croyable.

- Je sais. Allez file, je te veux nourrie et douchée pour 21h tapante.

- Oui chef, bien compris chef, souris-je.

Elle rigola à son tour.

En ouvrant la porte, je sentis une odeur bizarre et me dirigeais aussitôt vers la cuisine.

Sur le gaz, se trouvait une barquette carbonisée.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demandais-je à l'attention de Charlie et Emmett.

- Oh rien, on était tellement pris dans le match, qu'on a oublié de sortir le gratin du four, rigola mon frère, me faisant rire aussi.

- Et vous avez réussi à vous nourrir finalement ?

- Oui on a commandé des pizzas, m'informa mon père. D'ailleurs, il en reste tu en veux ?

- Elle est à quoi ?

- C'est une double pepperoni.

- Juste une petite part alors. Oh, Em, Alice vient à 21h mais elle compte partir vers 23h-23h30, tâche d'être prêt, tu la connais.

- Ok, pas de souci.

Je m'installais sur le canapé à côté de mon père et mangeais ma part de pizza tranquillement.

Inconsciemment, je sombrais dans le néant. Je fus réveillée par mon père.

- Bella, il est 20h30, je pense que tu devrais allez te préparer.

- Quoi ? 20h30, mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillée avant ?

- Tu semblais vraiment fatiguée, je me suis dit qu'un peu de sommeil avant ta soirée te ferait du bien.

- Oh merci papa c'est très gentil. Maintenant je file sinon je ne serai jamais prête quand la tornade Alice débarquera, rigolais-je.

Je montais à l'étage, et filais directement sous la douche. L'eau chaude décontracta mes muscles et l'odeur de mon gel douche à la mandarine m'enveloppa dans une sensation de douceur. Alors que j'éteignais le jet de la douche, j'entendis quelqu'un monter.

- Alice si c'est toi, je me sèche et je suis à toi.

- Y a intérêt, m'informa-t-elle.

Je la rejoignis dans ma chambre quelques minutes plus tard, une serviette sur ma tête finissant de sécher mes cheveux.

Je remarquais qu'elle avait eu le temps de préparer ma tenue pour ce soir. J'allais devoir porter le mini short avec une chemise sans manche et nouée sur mon ventre.

- Alice, je vais me geler le cul comme ça, constatais-je.

- Mais non, tu verras, le fait de jouer va nous réchauffer.

J'aperçus qu'elle portait un débardeur noir avec une magnifique jupe en espèce de daim noire et blanche avec des bottes, le tout acheté l'après-midi même.

- Ok, je m'incline. Par quoi veux-tu commencer ?

- D'abord tu vas m'enfiler ceci et cet ensemble.

- Hors de question, m'exclamais-je.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne porterai pas cette lingerie.

- Oh allez, arrêtes de faire ta rabat joie et bouges tes jolies fesses.

Afin de ne pas l'énerver, je pris la lingerie et les vêtements et me redirigeais vers la salle d'eau afin de m'habiller.

Je devais reconnaître que la lingerie était agréable à porter, on ne la sentait pas. C'était une deuxième peau en quelque sorte. J'enfilais ensuite le short et la chemise. Je n'étais pas du tout à l'aise, je me sentais ridicule. C'était les joues toutes rouges que je regagnais ma chambre en courant afin de ne croiser personne dans le couloir.

- Wow, tu es splendide Bella.

- Te moques pas Al, j'ai l'air d'un clown là-dedans.

- Non je te jure, tous les garçons vont te regarder ce soir.

Si elle savait qu'un seul me suffisait.

- Bon allez vient t'installer, me dit-elle en m'indiquant ma chaise de bureau. Et ferme les yeux.

J'obéissais tel un soldat. Je sentis qu'elle étalait de la crème en un doux massage, me faisant presque gémir.

- Tu as vraiment besoin d'un mec Bella, ricana-t-elle.

- Pffff, n'importe quoi, rétorquais-je.

- Tu préfères peut-être tes joujoux ?

- Je n'ai pas de joujoux comme tu dis si bien.

- Quoi ? S'écria-t-elle.

- Je n'ai pas de joujoux.

- Tu vas me faire croire que cela fait presque un mois que tu n'as pas pris ton pied ?

- Alice, dois-je te rappeler les petits soucis qui en ont découlé la dernière fois ? Crois-moi, ça ma vacciné.

- J'arrive toujours pas à y croire, dit-elle en remettant ma tête en arrière. Ferme tes yeux.

Je sentis son pinceau effleurer mes joues, puis un autre plus fin passer sur mes paupières. Elle souffla sur mon visage afin de faire disparaître les excès de poudre.

Elle défit ensuite la serviette de ma tête et commença à démêler mes cheveux.

- Bell's tu n'étais pas sérieuse tout à l'heure ?

- Quand ça ?

- Quand tu disais n'avoir pas pris ton pied depuis un mois ?

- Le moins du monde que j'étais sérieuse.

- Et bien maintenant je sais ce que je t'achèterai pour ton anniversaire, sourit-elle.

- Même pas en rêve.

- C'est ce que nous verrons.

Elle continua de brosser mes cheveux avant de les relever en queue de cheval, puis de coincer le tout dans une pince croco, laissant préalablement retomber quelques mèches autour de mon visage.

- Et voilà, j'ai fini. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- C'est toujours aussi superbe Alice. Tu as vraiment un don. En plus cela fait naturel, j'aime.

- Merci, merci sautilla-t-elle. Je te laisse te mettre ton gloss comme ça tu choisis ton parfum préféré.

- Merci c'est trop gentil, dis-je ironique.

- Bon allons voir ce que les hommes pensent de mon chef d'œuvre, proposa-t-elle.

- La réponse et que tu risques de les faire mourir de rire vu mon accoutrement.

- Descends et tu verras. Oh tiens, n'oublies pas ça, et tes chaussures t'attendent en bas.

Elle me tendit une veste noire toute simple mais très classe.

Je soufflais un bon coup avant d'ouvrir la porte de ma chambre et de sortir. Je descendis les escaliers doucement et enfilais la paire de ballerine qu'elle m'avait préparé. Je la remerciais intérieurement de ne pas m'avoir préparé celles avec le petit talon.

J'avançais vers le salon lorsque mon frère en sortit. Je vis aussitôt sa mâchoire se décrocher.

- Emmett, ça va ? Tu as mal quelque part ? M'inquiétais-je.

Il hocha la tête négativement et me regarda de haut en bas plusieurs fois avant de retrouver l'usage de la parole.

- Bella c'est bien toi ?

- Oui, bien sûr idiot, pourquoi ?

- Tu es juste magnifique. Je vais avoir du souci à me faire ce soir.

Me sentant gênée, mes joues prirent une teinte rouge et je triturais mes mains inconsciemment.

- Tu vois je te l'avais bien dit que tu étais splendide, confirma Alice.

- Heu … merci, vous êtes trop gentils.

- Je ne suis pas gentille, je suis sincère, me corrigea Al.

- Et bien bonne ...

Mon père qui venait de nous rejoindre dans le hall d'entrée s'arrêta alors.

- Bella, même si je devrai t'interdire de sortir comme ça, je te trouve superbe, me dit-il. Emmett, je te fais confiance pour ne laisser personne la regarder et encore moins l'approcher, Ok ?

Alice et moi partîmes dans un fou rire devant la réplique de mon père. Ce qui était moins drôle c'est l'air sérieux qu'il affichait et l'acquiescement de mon frère. Finalement, la soirée ne serait peut-être pas aussi géniale que cela, si j'avais Emmett sur les talons sans cesse.

Nous sortîmes tous les trois. C'est Emmett qui conduisait. Nous arrivâmes au Sunset Lane vers 23h15, Alice avait vraiment le sens du timing.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la caisse afin de réserver une piste de bowling. Évidemment, étant samedi soir, l'endroit était bondé et nous dûmes attendre un peu. Pour se faire nous allâmes vers une table et prîmes des boissons. Emmett prit une bière, Alice une marguarita et moi un simple jus d'orange. J'avais horreur de l'alcool. Mon frère proposa soudainement de faire une partie de billard en attendant qu'une piste se libère.

Alice et moi fîmes équipe contre lui. Nous étions toutes les deux des vraies calamités. Mon frangin avait peur à chaque fois que l'une de nous deux ne troue le tapis vert. Mais ce qui l'énerva encore plus, fut qu'à chaque fois qu'Alice ou moi nous penchions pour frapper une bille, un mec sifflait. Emmett s'était d'ailleurs retourné vers lui plusieurs fois avec un air méchant, lui faisant bien comprendre de ne pas tenter quoi que ce soit.

Une fois notre partie finie, partie gagnée par Emmett sans grande surprise, nous retournâmes vers notre table finir nos boissons.

Vers minuit, on nous appela au haut-parleur, en nous priant de nous rendre à la piste trois.

Nous prîmes des chaussures au passage. Alice sortit aussitôt de son sac deux paires de chaussettes afin que nous puissions enfiler nos chaussures sans souci, car il fallait bien le reconnaître, cela n'était pas très hygiénique même s'il passait un coup de spray entre chaque utilisateurs.

C'était donc avec nos chaussures de clown que nous arrivâmes à notre piste.

Emmett mena de long en large la partie, réalisant soit des strikes soit des spares à chaque lancer.

Alice termina deuxième, elle se débrouillait bien même si elle n'avait pas le niveau de mon frère.

Quant à moi je finis bonne dernière. J'avais réussi à marquer quelques points, mais bien souvent ma boule finissait dans la goulotte, faisant marrer mon frère et ma meilleure amie. Ils me surnommèrent d'ailleurs « miss goulotte ».

Nous enchaînâmes trois parties de suite. Emmett tentait temps bien que mal de m'expliquer comment faire, rien n'y faisait. J'arrivais, cependant à marquer un peu plus de point à chaque partie.

Chacun de nous paya une partie lorsque nous allâmes rendre nos chaussures.

Nous retournâmes à une table et commandâmes à nouveau des boissons. Emmet qui avait tourné à la bière toute la soirée, opta pour un jus de fruit. Il espérait ainsi limiter les dégâts en cas de contrôle, ce qui aurait été mal venu pour un fils de flic d'être arrêté avec un taux d'alcoolémie.

Alice, elle continua sur sa lancée des marguarita, elle commençait d'ailleurs à partir dans ses délires. Quant à moi j'étais toujours fidèle à mon jus d'orange, même si au cours de la partie de bowling j'avais tenté la marguarita et la bière, espérant améliorer mes lancers.

A un moment donné je regardais machinalement mon portable, comme si quelqu'un allait m'envoyer un SMS. Je constatais qu'il était déjà 3h00 du matin et le fis remarquer à mes camarades de sortie. Emmett à mon grand étonnement, se leva et me fit signe que l'on rentrait. J'étais contente car même si la soirée s'était super bien passée, que l'on s'était amusé comme des fous, je commençais à fatiguer sévère.

Alice, elle préféra rester. Elle avait remarqué un petit brun fort mignon, je devais l'admettre. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas l'intention de finir sa nuit toute seule.

Une fois de retour à la maison, j'embrassais mon frère sur la joue pour le remercier de la soirée. Mon lit me manquait et je l'entendais m'appeler. C'était donc avec empressement que je grimpais afin de le retrouver et de pouvoir m'étendre dessus.

Après plusieurs minutes à repenser à notre soirée et à me demander si Alice allez bien et était en sécurité, je me relevais afin de me saisir de mon portable.

« j'espère que tu vas bien.

Téléphone moi à la première heure demain.

Bisous Bella »

Je pris mon pyjama sur mon lit et me déshabillais dans la chambre n'ayant pas la force d'aller jusqu'à la salle de bain. Je balançais mes vêtements sur ma chaise de bureau, bougeant ma souris et sortant mon ordi de son mode veille par la même occasion.

Je me relevais donc à contrecœur afin de l'éteindre, quand mon cœur rata un battement.

J'avais un nouveau mail et un message instantané.

Je lus le dernier.

Edward : salut !

Edward : tu es la ?

Edward : bon apparemment non, dommage. J'espère te voir demain.

Et merde, pour une fois que je sortais il avait fallu que ça tombe ce soir-là. Mon cœur lui battait toujours la chamade, il avait accepté d'être mon ami. J'allais pouvoir lui parler et le voir quand bon me semblerait maintenant, j'étais aux anges.

Je cliquais ensuite sur le mail.

**De : Edward Cullen**

**A : Bella Swan**

**Date : 17 août 2013**

**Sujet : rendez-vous demain ?**

**Coucou Bella,**

**Je suis désolé de ne te répondre que maintenant mais mardi j'ai pris l'avion pour Indianapolis avec ma famille. Après entre le temps au circuit à faire les derniers contrôles, et ma famille je n'ai pas trop eu le temps de me connecter.**

**Ne te voyant pas connecté, je suppose que tu as dû sortir.**

**Moi je suis dans ma chambre d'hôtel, interdiction de sortir pour moi, demain j'ai une course à faire et aucun droit à l'erreur ne m'est permis.**

**J'espère pouvoir te voir demain en fin d'après-midi, disons entre 17h30 et 19h, soit entre 15h30 et 17h pour toi.**

**Si jamais ce n'est pas le cas, sache que je pars dès lundi 19 en République Tchèque. **

**J'ai trois courses en Europe, la dernière étant le 29 septembre. Mais j'ai une pause de quinze jours entre deux courses où je reviendrai peut-être dans ma famille mais ce n'est pas sûr. Ne t'étonnes donc pas de ne pas me voir connecté ou te répondre tardivement mais il doit y avoir 9h d'écart.**

**A bientôt, Edward.**

Je respirais un bon coup, ayant retenu celle-ci durant toute la lecture du message.

Mon cœur, lui, avait du mal à reprendre un rythme normal. Pendant que je m'amusais, lui avais tenté de me contacter, j'étais plus que dégoûtée.

Le pire c'est qu'il m'annonçait partir en Europe pour un peu plus de un mois.

Je n'étais donc pas prête de le revoir, avec le décalage horaire, seule des conversations mails seraient possibles, mais c'était déjà mieux que rien.

Je lui répondis aussitôt.

**De : Bella Swan**

**A : Edward Cullen**

**Date : 18 aout 2013**

**Sujet : A tout à l'heure.**

**Coucou Edward,**

**C'est à mon tour de m'excuser pour ne pas avoir était présente ce soir. **

**Je suis sortie avec mon frère et ma meilleure amie, nous sommes allez faire une soirée bowling.**

**Je serai connectée sans souci demain à moins qu'Alice ne m'en empêche avec une autre de ses idées lumineuses.**

**Bonne chance pour ta course de tout à l'heure et fais attention à ta gueule d'ange, j'ai toujours pas envie qu'elle soit abîmée.**

**Bisous Bella.**

J'éteignis mon ordi et allais me coucher avec un sourire idiot sur les lèvres. Je devais l'admettre, mon corps réagissait bizarrement lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui, mais pour quelle raison je l'ignorais.

Je m'endormis rapidement, rêvant de mon ange.

* * *

**Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce nouveau chapitre ?**

**Pas trop déçue ?**

**Vous ne m'en voulez pas trop de vous avoir fait une fausse joie ?**

**J'ai opté pour cette solution car souvent Bella tombe enceinte aussitôt et bien la non.**

**Un jolie frayeur mais pas de grossesse lol.**

**Le prochain chapitre sera donc la semaine prochaine avec un POV Edward.**

**En attendant n'hésitez à laisser une review j'y répondrais avec plaisir.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Samedi et un nouveau chapitre pour vous.**

**Je vous laisse le découvrir.**

**SO06 : comme à chaque fois merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements. Et oui pas enceinte. J'avoue j'ai été sadique de vous faire croire mais ça permettait de pimenter un peu l'histoire du côté de Bella.**

**JOIE : merci pour ta review. Comme tu l'as dit si elle avait été enceinte ça aurait complètement changé l'histoire. Pour Alice et Jasper ça viendra bientôt. Pour Rosalie et Emmett faudra être très patiente c'est pas pour tout de suite.**

**Chris57 : encore une fois un énorme merci pour toi et ton soutien indéfectible. Surtout prend ton temps pour corriger. On n'est pas pressé avec l'avance qu'on a.**

**A tous les autres, merci aussi. J'espère n'avoir oublié personne dans les réponses au review.**

**DISCLAIMER : Twilight et ses personnages sont la propriétés de Stephenie Meyer. **

* * *

CHAPITRE 10

POV EDWARD

Depuis notre arrivée à Indianapolis, je n'avais pas eu une minute à moi. La journée, j'étais avec l'équipe à faire les dernières vérifications avant les essais de vendredi et samedi, et le soir j'étais avec ma famille. Nous mangions au restaurant, allions boire un verre dans un café.

Ensuite, lorsque je regagnais ma chambre, bien souvent ma sœur et Jazz m'accompagnaient afin de papoter un peu, si bien que je n'avais pas eu le temps de consulter mes mails. Cela faisait une semaine que je n'avais aucune nouvelle de mon ange et visiblement, soit Jasper n'en n'avait pas non plus, soit il n'avait pas regardé ses mails.

Les essais s'étaient déroulés à la perfection et je me positionnais en deuxième sur la ligne de départ demain. Jacob ayant fait une meilleure performance.

Comme à chaque veille de course, je préférais rester dans ma chambre, seul afin de me reposer un maximum. Ma famille comprenait très bien et ma mère interdit à Rose de venir me déranger. A chaque fois, elle avait peur pour moi.

Je passais la première partie de ma soirée à revoir toutes les analyses techniques de la piste, à visualiser chaque virage afin de préparer au mieux la course. Ce circuit comportait pas moins de seize virages mais possédait aussi une jolie ligne droite.

Vers 22h30, commençant à sentir la fatigue me gagner, je décidais d'aller me coucher. Je rangeais toutes mes feuilles dans un dossier et allais me déshabiller dans la salle de bain. J'en profitais pour me passer un coup d'eau sur le visage. J'allais poser mes affaires sur la chaise de bureau lorsque j'aperçus mon PC, n'y résistant pas je l'allumais pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée ici.

Je lançais ma messagerie et un sourire apparut sur mon visage. Elle avait répondu, le jour même de mon arrivée ici. J'étais un réel crétin de ne pas avoir consulté ma messagerie bien avant. Elle avait mis du temps à répondre car visiblement elle avait des semaines chargées, comme moi ces derniers jours. J'espérais donc qu'elle me pardonnerait mon retard.

Je relus son message avant d'y répondre enfin.

**De : Bella Swan**

**A : Edward Cullen**

**Date : 13 Août 2013**

**Sujet : Excuse-moi.**

**Salut Edward,**

**Tout d'abord excuse-moi de ne pas t'avoir donné signe de vie plus tôt. Mais comme je l'ai dit à Jasper, ça serait avec plaisir que je reprendrai contact avec toi. Tu verras je t'ai envoyé une demande d'ami sur skype. **

**Il me tarde de te revoir, même si c'est par écran interposé.**

**Je vais enfin pouvoir apprendre à ta connaître.**

**Bisous Bella.**

Mon sourire s'agrandit encore et je devais ressembler à un véritable imbécile maintenant.

J'étais le plus heureux des hommes, elle avait accepté de reprendre contact, elle voulait me connaître.

Je mémorisais son adresse dans mon carnet d'adresse afin d'être sûr de ne pas la perdre accidentellement. Je lançais ensuite ma session skype. Bizarrement la fatigue que j'avais ressenti bien avant avait complètement disparu, j'avais envie de lui parler et pourquoi pas de la voir par caméra interposée.

Un message m'indiquait que j'avais une nouvelle demande d'ami, bien évidemment, je l'acceptais aussitôt.

Visiblement, elle n'était pas connectée, tout du moins elle apparaissait en hors ligne, mais peut être sa session était-elle ouverte. Je tentais le coup.

Edward : salut !

Edward : tu es là ?

J'attendis quelques minutes, mais personne.

Edward : bon apparemment non, dommage. J'espère te voir demain.

Je coupais ma connexion et éteignis mon ordinateur, légèrement déçu de ne pas lui avoir parlé. Je positivais en me disant que maintenant je pourrai la contacter dès que j'en aurais envie et quelque chose me disait que ça serait fréquemment.

J'allais me coucher et m'endormis paisiblement. Mon ange, vint rapidement me rejoindre dans mes rêves.

Le lendemain, je fus réveillé par des coups à la porte. Je grognais, ne voulant pas quitter mes songes.

- Allez debout la star, dit Jasper de l'autre côté de la porte.

- J'arrive, marmonnais-je.

J'ouvris la porte sur un Jazz, avec un énorme sourire.

- Alors comment vas-tu ?

- Et bien….mis à part que tu m'as réveillé, ça va dirais-je.

- Je te rappelle que tu cours cet après-midi et qu'il est déjà 8h.

- Ok, Ok, j'ai compris, je file m'habiller.

Je pris mes affaires sur la chaise, un boxer propre dans mon sac de voyage et allais dans la salle d'eau. Je réglais l'eau de la douche sur chaude et me glissais dessous. La chaleur finit de réveiller mes muscles et me détendit, enfin pas complètement. J'avais maintenant l'habitude de me réveiller tous les jours avec une érection, mais ce matin elle semblait plus tenace que les autres jours. Était-ce dû au fait que j'allais pouvoir parler avec Bella ou était-ce dû à mes rêves un peu plus osés que les autres nuits ?

Et comme chaque matin, je résolvais ce problème seul, en pensant à elle, même si j'avais l'impression de la trahir.

Une fois prêt je ressortis et trouvais Jazz sur mon PC.

- J'en ai profité pour écrire à mes parents et lire mes mails, ça te gênes pas ?

- Non du tout. Tu ne leur as pas écrit à notre arrivée ? M'étonnais-je.

- Non, pour une fois j'ai préféré téléphoner.

Ok, voilà pourquoi il ne m'avait pas donné des nouvelles de Bella. Tout comme moi il n'avait pas consulté sa messagerie.

- Au fait, tu risques d'avoir des nouvelles de Bella. Elle m'a remercié pour ton adresse.

Un énorme sourire s'afficha sur mon visage, me trahissant par la même occasion.

- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ce n'est pas un scoop pour toi ?

- Sans doute parce que j'affiche un sourire idiot, avouais-je le faisant rire. Non sérieusement j'ai consulté ma messagerie hier soir avant d'aller au lit.

- Ah Ok, je comprends mieux.

Nous descendîmes déjeuner en rigolant. Mes parents et Rose étaient déjà là.

Ils me racontèrent leurs soirées. Apparemment Rose et Jasper étaient sortis avec quelques autres mécanos de l'équipe. Mes parents eux, avaient vraisemblablement profité pour se retrouver un peu en amoureux.

Le petite déjeuner se termina vers 9h30, avec de nombreux fou rire dus à la sortie de ma sœur et de mon meilleur ami la veille. Apparemment ils s'étaient bien éclatés tous ensemble.

Si j'étais contraint de rester dans ma chambre afin de me concentrer, réviser les derniers détails et commencer à sentir la pression monter, les gars eux devaient l'évacuer un peu pour être performant. C'était visiblement chose faite, et j'en étais heureux.

- Bon allez, non pas que je ne vous aime pas mais le boulot m'attends, dis-je à l'attention de tout le monde. Je vous retrouve après la course ?

- Pas de souci, répondirent mon père et Rose.

- Pour ma part je te retrouve ce soir au gala, mon chéri, m'informa ma mère.

- T'inquiètes je m'en doutais m'man, lui souris-je. Jazz, je te dis à tout à l'heure Ok ?

- Ok, chef.

Je lui mis une tapette derrière la tête en entendant sa réplique. Tout le monde rigola.

Une fois de retour dans ma chambre, je préparais mon sac pour me rendre au circuit : combi, casque, vêtements de rechange pour l'après course, casquette, bref la panoplie totale.

Je m'allongeais ensuite sur mon lit afin de décompresser, de faire le vide intérieur. Je fermais mes yeux, inspirais et expirais profondément. Je m'accordais, même si je n'étais pas croyant pratiquant, le temps de faire une petite prière.

10h30 arriva trop rapidement à mon goût, et je pris mon dossier sur mon bureau afin de le regarder encore une fois avant le début de course. Mon regard se posa sur mon ordinateur et machinalement je l'allumais. J'avais besoin de savoir si elle m'avait répondu. Si elle l'avait fait, cela me boosterai d'avantage, en revanche si c'était l'inverse, j'aurai de nouveau besoin de faire le vide.

A mon grand étonnement, un nouveau message de mon ange apparut, je cliquais dessus.

**De : Bella Swan**

**A : Edward Cullen**

**Date : 18 Août 2013**

**Sujet : A tout à l'heure.**

**Coucou Edward,**

**C'est à mon tour de m'excuser pour ne pas avoir était présente ce soir. **

**Je suis sortie avec mon frère et ma meilleure amie. Nous sommes allés faire une soirée bowling.**

**Je serai connectée sans souci tout à l'heure à moins qu'Alice ne m'en empêche avec une autre de ses idées lumineuses.**

**Bonne chance pour ta course de tout à l'heure et fais attention à ta gueule d'ange, j'ai toujours pas envie qu'elle soit abîmée.**

**Bisous Bella.**

J'étais soulagé d'apprendre qu'hier soir elle avait eu une sortie entre amis, mais d'un autre coté j'aurai tué pour la voir s'amuser et probablement rire.

Je remarquais que c'était également la deuxième fois qu'elle m'appelait «gueule d'ange», serait-il possible qu'elle me trouve vraiment mignon ? Tenait-elle vraiment à moi ?

Je veux dire la première fois, le contexte était différent, nous avions des projets plus qu'intéressant en vue, alors que là il s'agissait d'une simple conversation. Qui sait, elle aurait peut-être un contretemps.

Je pris cinq minutes afin de lui répondre.

**De : Edward Cullen**

**A : Bella Swan**

**Date : 18 Août 2013**

**Sujet : Re A tout à l'heure**

**Salut, **

**J'espère que tu t'es bien amusée hier soir, en tout cas plus que moi je parie, lol.**

**T'inquiètes pas pour ma gueule d'ange, je vais en prendre soin.**

**A tout à l'heure.**

**Bisous Edward.**

Le message était court, mais je tenais à ce qu'elle sache que je l'avais bien reçu et que je ne lui en voulais pas de vivre sa vie.

C'était donc gai comme un pinson et remonté à bloc que je me rendis sur le circuit.

Quand j'arrivais vers 11h, l'équipe était déjà sur le pied de guerre. Les mécanos préparaient tout le matériel nécessaire au cas où. Tout devait se trouver à porter de main et la moindre réparation ou changement devait se faire en quelques secondes.

Même si j'étais en partie responsable de ma vie, vu que j'étais le pilote, une partie dépendait d'eux et de leur travail en amont, mais j'avais une entière confiance en mon équipe.

Nous prîmes notre repas tous ensemble vers 11h30 afin qu'ils puissent m'informer des éventuels changements fait ce matin à la dernière minute. De mon côté, je leur fis part de mon analyse et de mon ressenti, voir s'il correspondait à ce qu'eux pensaient.

Le repas comme le petit-déjeuner se déroula entre fou rire et moqueries. Le reste de la team racontant ce que ma sœur et Jazz avaient omis délibérément de nous dire le matin même.

Je connaissais bien les deux pour savoir qu'ensemble ils étaient infernaux. Visiblement une fois de plus ils s'étaient montrés à la hauteur. Le bar où ils avaient passé la soirée n'était apparemment plus d'accord pour les recevoir.

J'adorais ces moments d'avant course, où l'on pouvait rire et se charrier comme si quelques heures après rien n'allait se passer.

C'était également un moyen pour moi de garder un niveau de pression respectable. Les fous rires me décontractèrent et me détendirent alors que leurs présences me rappelaient que les choses sérieuses approchaient.

Vers 12h30, la porte s'ouvrit et le grand patron fit son apparition suivit de Tanya. Je me raidis sur ma chaise, craignant la moindre attaque.

- Excusez notre retard. Alors comment va mon pilote aujourd'hui ? Me questionna-t-il en prenant place à notre table.

- Très bien merci.

- Tout est prêt ? Demanda-t-il à l'assemblée.

Tout le monde acquiesça de la tête. Jasper assit à côté de moi du sentir ma tension car il braqua sur moi un regard interrogateur. Je le rassurais comme je le pouvais et me levais. La course approchant, je devais me préparer, mais surtout je ne voulais pas rester avec Tanya dans les parages.

- Nous vous faisons fuir Edward ? Me demanda Mr Denali.

- Non du tout. C'est juste qu'il est déjà 12h30 et que la course commence dans une heure et demi, donc si je veux être prêt et au meilleur de mes capacités je dois aller me préparer Monsieur, l'informais-je simplement.

- Oh oui bien sûr, je comprends.

Je regardais Jazz une dernière fois pour lui faire signe que tout était ok, et sortis.

Je pris la direction du vestiaire regardant derrière moi pour être sûr que Tanya ne débarquerait pas.

Quand j'arrivais au vestiaire quelques coureurs s'y trouvaient déjà et nous discutâmes tout naturellement.

- Salut Edward, alors prêt pour la bataille ? Me charria Jacob.

- Et comment, je suis au top de ma forme mon gars, répondis-je en retirant mon t-shirt.

- Vous pouvez compter sur moi aussi, nous informa James.

- Je n'en n'attendais pas moins de toi, souris-je.

- Dis-moi Edward ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Oui quoi ? Fis-je en le regardant et en ôtant mon jean.

- Est-il vrai que … enfin que toi et Tanya ayez rompu ?

- Oh fiche lui la paix, ça ne nous regarde pas, fit remarquer Jacob.

- Alors sache pour ta gouverne que c'est effectivement le cas. Mais comment l'as-tu appris ? Le questionnais-je en enfilant mon marcel.

- Tanya s'est confiée à Victoria. Pas trop dur l'ambiance à l'écurie ?

- Pourquoi ça serait dur ? Nous sommes adultes et nos affaires privées n'ont rien à voir ici, rétorquais-je en enfilant ma combi ignifugée.

- Je te le souhaite, sinon tu vas morfler sévère, fit sérieusement Jacob.

- On verra, souris-je. Au pire, je démarcherai dans les autres écuries, rigolais-je.

- En tout cas, tu vas te sentir bien seul pour tes soirées maintenant, rigola James.

- Au contraire, lui rétorquais-je. Je suis libre de sortir tous les soirs et d'en changer autant que je veux, mentis-je mon cœur n'en voulant qu'une.

- Bien dit mon pote, fit Jacob. On sortira ensemble, on fera un malheur, ajouta-t-il.

- Hey je veux en être, balança James.

- Et Victoria ? Lui demandais-je. Elle n'a pas l'air du style à partager.

- Parce que tu crois sincèrement que je suis resté fidèle tout ce temps ? Se moqua-t-il.

- Bah c'est le but d'un couple, répondit Jacob.

Nous discutâmes encore quelques minutes de la notion de couple. Chacun d'entre nous la voyant différemment. Pour James le couple était juste un artifice, une histoire de cul prolongée et en apparence exclusif. Jacob, lui avait encore du mal à vouloir se fixer définitivement, un peu comme moi il y a quelques semaines. Cependant, il espérait quand même un jour pouvoir se poser et fonder une famille, mais pas avant d'en avoir profité. Quant à moi, tout ce que je voulais c'était être avec mon ange, la voir sourire et rire, partager des moments magiques et inoubliables avec elle. Pourtant, je n'envisageais pas encore la notion de famille, c'était déjà nouveau pour moi cette notion d'exclusivité avec des sentiments.

- Bon allez je file, bonne course les gars, leur lançais-je.

- A toi aussi, répondirent-ils.

J'allais directement dans la salle de mécanique et mon regard, inévitablement, se posa sur l'établi. La conception de la pièce était quasiment identique à celle du mois précédent et aussitôt, des images de mon ange et moi faisant l'amour me revinrent en mémoire. J'y repensais souvent, mais se retrouver dans le même contexte me perturbais et mon sexe en profita pour se réveiller. Pour la partie décontraction, j'avais du pain sur la planche. Je pris appui sur l'établi et commençais à inspirer et expirer profondément, fermant les yeux afin de faire le vide total. Hélas, je vis apparaître devant moi Bella à moitié nue. Je décidais d'aller au mur en face et de m'appuyer contre, remplissant et vidant mes poumons au maximum. Avec bien du mal je réussis par reprendre le contrôle de mon corps et à me détendre. J'attaquais, ensuite la phase concentration. C'était la partie la plus dure car avec le bruit ambiant il était difficile de faire abstraction de tout pour ne visualiser que le circuit. Mais à force de pratique j'y parvins sans souci. J'étais serein, avec juste ce qu'il faut de pression. Je commençais à entendre certains moteurs lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un toquer à la porte. A la mélodie du frappement, je sus que c'était Jasper et qu'il me disait «C'est l'heure faut y aller mon vieux».

Je pris mon casque et sortis. Sans surprise Jazz m'attendait. Nous nous dirigeâmes tous les deux vers les stands. Ma moto était là n'attendant que moi, je l'enfourchais. Toute l'équipe m'encouragea, me donnant encore plus la motivation de gagner. J'enfilais mon casque et la démarrais. Elle ronronnait à merveille. Après un dernier signe de tête vers l'équipe, je pris la direction de la ligne de départ, au côté de Jacob.

Le signal de départ fut donné et je m'élançais dans ma course.

Elle se déroula sans encombre majeur et c'était le principal. Je doublais Jacob, qui me redoublait après. James aussi nous talonna et nous doubla à plusieurs reprises. Nous étions les trois premiers du classement général et chaque course était une mini course entre nous.

Environ quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, nous franchîmes la ligne d'arrivée quasiment l'un derrière l'autre. Le classement fut le même que celui de la ligne de départ. Jacob gagna la course, je finis deuxième talonné de près par James.

Mon retour au stand se fit dans la joie. En effet, même si je n'avais pas gagné, le principal étant que je me maintienne dans le classement général. Chaque course était décisive et changeait le classement. Certes sous le regard de ma famille j'aurai aimé finir premier mais Jacob avait fait une très belle course, il méritait amplement sa place de vainqueur.

Je remerciais encore une fois toute mon équipe qui me préparait chaque fois une moto qui roulait à la perfection.

Nous fêtâmes un peu ma seconde place ensemble avant la remise des trophées.

Je me faisais un plaisir de monter sur le podium et de pouvoir arroser Jacob comme il se doit, même si au final nous nous arrosions tous les trois en bonne et due forme. Nous prîmes également la pose pour les photographes et nous accordâmes quelques interviews.

Je regagnais le stand vers 15h45, mon père et ma sœur nous avaient rejoints.

- Très belle course, me félicita ma sœur. Mais pour une fois qu'on vient, tu aurais pu faire un effort et finir premier, se moqua-t-elle en me tapant l'épaule.

- Il faut bien en laisser un peu pour les autres, souris-je.

- Ne l'écoutes pas fiston, félicitations, je suis fier de toi, me fit mon père.

- Merci, p'pa.

- J'ai appelé ta mère pour la rassurer. Elle nous attend à l'hôtel.

- Ok, j'aide les gars à ranger, je me change et on pourra rentrer.

Tout en parlant avec ma famille, j'aidais l'équipe à ranger le matériel. Nous devions embarquer dès le lendemain pour la République Tchèque.

Nous avions presque fini, du moins le plus gros, lorsque Mr Denali fit son apparition.

- Très belle course Edward. Dommage que vous n'ayez pas réussi à doubler ce Black au dernier moment.

- Merci Monsieur. Oui c'est dommage, mais il a été très fort aujourd'hui.

- Oui, mais la prochaine sera pour nous, je vous fais confiance.

- Merci. Si vous voulez m'excuser, j'allais rentrer à l'hôtel.

- Oh bien sur, je vous revois ce soir au gala ?

- Bien sûr.

- Dans ce cas à ce soir, me dit-il en allant voir le reste de l'équipe.

- Je vais me changer, je reviens, dis-je à l'attention de mon père et de Rose.

J'allais au vestiaire afin de retirer ma combi et de pouvoir remettre des habits plus confortables.

Une fois vêtu de mon jean et t-shirt, j'allais rechercher mon père et ma sœur afin d'aller retrouver ma mère.

Elle nous attendait au salon de thé situé dans le hall de l'hôtel lorsque nous arrivâmes vers 16h45.

Elle me serra dans ses bras, et m'embrassa comme si j'avais cinq ans.

- M'man, je t'aime aussi mais si tu pouvais arrêter ça m'arrangerait, rigolais-je.

- Oh excuse-moi mon chéri, c'est juste que, je suis tellement contente que tu ailles bien.

- Je sais, t'inquiètes pas.

Nous nous assîmes à sa table. Rose commanda un thé tandis que mon père et moi prenions des beignets.

Je lui expliquais comment j'avais vécu la course, puis, ma sœur lui raconta comment elle et mon père l'avaient vécu. Elle nous raconta ensuite comment elle avait occupé son après-midi. Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire le tour des antiquaires et avait visiblement déniché quelques trésors. Mon père grimaça.

- Esmée, où allons-nous mettre tout cela ? Lui fit-il remarquer.

- Oh mais ne t'inquiètes pas Carlisle c'est trois fois rien, des petites bricoles qui tiendront sans difficultés dans nos valises.

- Si tu le dis.

- C'était plus fort que moi mon amour, je n'ai pas pu résister, tu me connais ?

- Oui tu es incorrigible, sourit-il avant de l'embrasser.

- Comme toi lorsqu'il s'agit de médecine.

Nous éclatâmes tous de rires.

- A quelle heure est votre avion demain matin, leur demandais-je.

- 7h25, répondis Rosalie. Et toi ?

- Le mien est à 17h25, mais nous faisons plusieurs escales, leur dis-je en expliquant le voyage.

- Et bien dis donc sacré planning, constata Rose.

- Mon pauvre chéri, compatit ma mère.

- Ça va j'ai l'habitude maintenant, mais c'est vrai que la République Tchèques c'est toujours un peu dur et encore pour les motos c'est plus chiant.

- Tu seras à ton hôtel vers quelle heure ? Me demanda mon père.

- Techniquement si tout va bien entre 16h et 17h, m'a-t-on dit.

- Ok, surtout pense à nous prévenir à chaque escale, sinon ta mère ne dormira pas pendant deux jours, me dit-il, récoltant au passage une tapette de ma mère.

- Y a pas de souci.

- Et après tu t'envoles où ? Questionna ma mère.

- Ensuite je vais aux Pays-Bas, mais entre les deux j'ai un break de quinze jours, mais ce n'est pas sûr que je puisse rentrer.

- Ok, tiens nous informé surtout mon chéri.

- T'inquiète pas maman. Je vous enverrai un mail ou passerai un coup de fil.

- J'en prends note, gare à tes fesses si tu ne le fais pas Edward, plaisanta-t-elle.

- Bon et si nous allions nous préparer pour la soirée, proposa Rosalie.

Regardant l'heure, je constatais qu'il était 17h20. Merde dans dix minutes j'avais rendez-vous avec Bella et je devais encore me doucher. J'allais être à la bourre.

- Bonne idée, allons-y.

Nous nous levâmes et regagnâmes nos chambres.

J'allumais immédiatement mon PC et lançais ma session skype. Ce fut le soulagement quand je la vis connectée.

Edward : Coucou, tu es là ?

Elle me répondit après plusieurs minutes mais qui me parurent une éternité.

Bella : Coucou, ça va merci et toi ?

Edward : Ça va.

Bella : Comment c'est passée la course ?

Edward : Quoi tu n'as pas regardé ? Alors là je suis vexé lol.

Bella : Désolée mais ce n'est pas ma grande passion, et si je commence à m'y intéresser Emmet va trouver ça bizarre.

Edward : T'inquiètes, y a pas de souci. Je le sais bien que ce n'est pas ta passion. Mais pour te répondre ça c'est bien passé. J'ai fini deuxième derrière Jacob mais devant James.

Bella : Ta gueule d'ange est toujours intacte alors lol.

Edward : Tu veux vérifier par toi-même ?

Elle dut hésiter car elle mit de longues secondes à répondre.

Bella : Pourquoi pas. Mais fait pas gaffe à ma tête, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi.

Edward : Idem, je viens juste de rentrer.

J'allumais la webcam et patientais. Le lancement était toujours un peu long le temps de faire connexion.

Une fenêtre s'ouvrit enfin au-dessus de la conversation et je la vis apparaître. Elle était toujours sublime et mon corps réagit au quart de tour. Nous pouvions maintenant communiquer directement.

- Alors ? Lui demandais-je.

- Ça va, elle est toujours intacte, me répondit-elle en rougissant.

- Et toi alors, ta soirée a été bonne ?

- Oui ça a été, on a bien rigolé. D'ailleurs Alice ne va pas tarder à remonter, donc t'étonnes pas si tu vois une tornade débarquer derrière moi, rigola-t-elle, me faisant rire aussi. Oh te marres pas, tu rigoleras sûrement moins dans cinq minutes.

- Je ne rigole pas c'est juste toi qui me fait rire.

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi, fit-elle légèrement vexée.

- Tu parles de ta meilleure amie comme si elle était aussi terrible que cela.

- Elle l'est, tu verras.

- Je pense pouvoir gérer. Jasper n'est pas mal placé en terme de chieur, souris-je. Bella ?

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que je peux te demander un truc ?

- Oui vas-y.

- Est-ce que tu peux rester connectée ?

- Oui bien sûr. Pourquoi ?

- C'est juste que … enfin que … je dois vraiment aller prendre une douche, avouais-je.

- Oh bien sûr y a pas de souci, je comprends. Vas-y et fais-moi signe quand tu seras de retour.

- Ok, merci.

Sans éteindre ma caméra, je me levais, pris mes affaires pour la soirée et filais sous la douche.

Je me déshabillais en attendant que l'eau devienne chaude. Je mettais mes vêtements sales dans mon sac à linge. Je devais impérativement le donner à laver en arrivant à Brno sinon je finirai à poil. Je me glissais sous l'eau chaude et me détendis. Mon corps toujours en éveil d'avoir revu Bella devenait douloureux. Je fis donc ce que je détestais mais qui était hélas devenu courant ces dernières semaines. Je saisis mon sexe à pleine main et commençais des allées et venues tout en pensant à elle. Je repensais à sa bouche autour de ma verge, à son corps parfait, à ses parois intimes se contractant autour de moi. Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour jouir sans un râle. Je me savonnais en vitesse, ne voulant pas la faire attendre trop longtemps. Je sortis, me séchais et m'habillais tout aussi rapidement.

Bella n'était plus en face de la caméra. Elle devait très probablement discuter avec son amie en m'attendant.

- Bella, tu es encore là ?

- Heu oui, oui attends j'arrive, l'entendis-je dire de loin.

Je la vis soudain réapparaître.

- Attends cinq minutes s'il te plaît, me demanda-t-elle.

- Ok !

Je la vis se retourner et l'entendis parler à quelqu'un.

- S'il te plaît Al, laisses-moi tranquille.

- Non, s'il te plaît laisse-moi rester, je me ferai discrète, entendis-je la personne répondre.

- Non Alice tu en es incapable. Je t'appelle ce soir sans faute, promit-elle.

- Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle. Pour la peine je ne te raconterai plus rien.

- Tu en es tout aussi incapable, l'entendis-je rigoler et j'adorais ce son.

- Bon ok, je file, mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre Swan.

- Mais oui c'est ça, allez, file.

Je vis une ombre bouger derrière elle alors que je rigolais de la voir agir comme ça. Mais soudain un cri perçant me creva les tympans.

- WWWWWAAAAAAOOOOOWWWWWW

- Alice, tais-toi, entendis-je mon ange dire.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait de mal ?

- Tu as juste hurlé. Je te rappelle que la caméra est toujours branchée et qu'il t'entend aussi bien que moi.

- Et alors, ce n'est pas ma faute si ce mec et encore plus canon en vrai que dans les magazines.

- Alice, la sermonna mon ange.

Je vis Bella se lever et pousser la dite Alice dehors. Un nouveau sourire idiot apparut sur mon visage quand je compris qu'elle avait du parler de moi, et que visiblement elle avait feuilleté quelques magazines. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ?

- Edward ? Tu m'entends ?

- Hein ? … heu oui, fis-je en redescendant sur terre.

- Je suis désolée.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour Alice. Cela dit je t'avais prévenu qu'elle était ….

- T'inquiètes y a pas de souci, la coupais-je.

- Ok. Ça y est monsieur est propre ?

- Comme un sous neuf, souris-je.

- Je vois ça. Tu es sur ton trente-et-un.

- Soirée de gala comme après chaque compétition, tu connais ça non ?

- Heu … oui, dit-elle gênée.

- Bella, pourquoi es-tu gênée ?

- C'est juste que … enfin tu vois de quoi je veux parler ?

- Non pas vraiment ?

- C'est juste que cette journée me rappelle comment je me suis comportée.

- Et ? Dis-je curieux.

Regrettait-elle ce qui c'était passé ?

- Je ne suis pas comme ça normalement. Enfin je veux dire, je ne saute pas sur le premier mec qui passe, avoua-t-elle.

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde.

- Du coup ça me met mal à l'aise.

- Tu ne devrais pas. Il me semble que je n'ai pas été super sage non plus de mon côté.

- Edward, dois-je te rappeler que je me suis jetée sur toi et que j'ai réitéré la chose alors que je te savais en couple.

- Justement il faut que tu saches que … commençais-je en me frottant la tête.

- Oui quoi ? Tanya l'a appris c'est ça ?

- Non, non du tout. C'est juste que Tanya et moi on n'est plus ensemble, lâchais-je.

Je vis sa mâchoire se décrocher. Elle ne bougea et ne prononça rien durant de longues minutes, commençant à me faire peur.

- Bella ça va ?

- Hein ? Heu … oui, oui, excuses-moi. Pourquoi vous vous êtes séparés ? Me demanda-t-elle.

Devais-je lui avouer que j'étais complètement fou d'elle ? Non il valait mieux y aller en douceur, après tout j'ignorais si elle ressentait la même chose.

- En gros, elle était devenue amoureuse de moi alors que je ne l'étais pas.

- Ok !

- Bella, je suis vraiment content d'avoir repris contact avec toi.

- Moi aussi, dit-elle timidement.

- Alors dis-moi, quoi de neuf ?

- Heu bah pas grand-chose, tu sais ma vie est moins trépidante que la tienne.

- Mais encore ? L'encourageais-je, voulant en apprendre d'avantage sur elle.

- Je passe ma journée au boulot, rien de passionnant.

- Qui consiste en ...

- Je suis bibliothécaire au lycée. Rien de passionnant tu vois.

- Mais c'est les vacances scolaires non ?

- Oui mais Forks étant une petite ville, elle reste ouverte toute l'année faisant ainsi office de bibliothèque municipale, m'apprit-elle. Et toi ?

- Idem, pas grand-chose. Je viens d'avoir une coupure d'un mois, j'ai donc pu décompresser un peu et profiter de ma famille.

- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour vivre loin d'eux. Personnellement je serai incapable de partir en laissant mon père et Emmett seuls.

- J'ai dû m'y faire. Chaque job à ses avantages et ses inconvénients, s'en est un.

- Et quels sont les autres ?

- Et bien même si pour beaucoup l'idée de voyager serait plaisante. Je dois avouer que passer son temps en avion ou à subir des décalages horaires n'a rien de bien excitant. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, je n'ai pas le temps de profiter, sauf exception faite, quand j'ai quinze jours entre deux courses et que je ne rentre pas à la maison.

- Vu sous cet angle, je te l'accorde, ça n'a rien d'excitant.

- Alors mademoiselle Swan, qui êtes-vous ?

- Une banale fille habitant le fin fond de l'Amérique, sourit-elle.

- Tu es loin d'être banale Bella, avouais-je la faisant rougir.

J'aurais tellement aimé lui dire qu'elle était quelqu'un d'extraordinaire qui m'avait fait grandir en comprenant un tas de choses. Elle était en plus magnifique, intelligente, gentille et modeste. Je savais que mon amour pour elle ne me rendait pas forcément objectif, mais j'étais sûr de ce que je disais.

- Et qui est le grand Edward Cullen ? M'interrogea-t-elle.

- Rien de plus que tu ne saches déjà.

- Je ne sais rien de toi, dit-elle en rougissant de plus belle.

- Tu es sûre? Alice a pourtant parlé de magazines. Tu as donc dû en apprendre pas mal sur moi.

- Heu … ça … c'est … c'est juste que j'ai voulu montrer à Alice qui tu étais, fit-elle mal à l'aise.

- Alors pourquoi es-tu gênée ? Souris-je.

- Je ne suis pas gênée, rétorqua-t-elle.

- Excuses-moi si je l'ai cru cinq minutes. Bella ?

- Oui ?

- Ne sois pas gênée avec moi d'accord ? J'ai vraiment envie d'apprendre à te connaître.

- Alors première chose à savoir, je suis relativement timide.

- J'aurais parié le contraire pourtant, la taquinais-je.

Elle baissa la tête.

- Bella, je plaisante, détends-toi, ok ?

- Ok d'accord, mais à une condition.

- Heu … .tout dépend laquelle ?

- Je veux apprendre à te connaître.

- Ok, marché conclu.

Je la vis rigoler. Pourquoi rigolait-elle ainsi ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? Demandais-je.

- C'est juste … qu'on a … vraiment tout … tout fait de travers, pouffa-t-elle.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu sais qu'en général les gens parlent d'abord sur internet, apprennent à se connaître, se rencontrent et éventuellement couchent ensemble, dit-elle en essayant de ne pas rire.

- C'est vrai, ris-je à mon tour.

Voyant qu'il était déjà 18h45, je dus me résigner à dire au revoir à mon ange, espérant la revoir très bientôt.

- Bella ?

- Oui ?

- Non pas que je m'ennuie, bien au contraire je préférerai rester avec toi mais ...

- Tu vas devoir partir pour la soirée de gala, finit-elle.

- Oui c'est ça, fis-je tristement.

- Y a pas de souci, je comprends.

- Tu seras connectée demain ?

- Heu … désolée mais non je ne pourrai pas, je serai au boulot.

- Ah oui mince. Mon avion décolle à 17h25 et je ne pourrai pas me connecter avant au moins mardi soir.

- Oh, fit-elle déçue.

- Et comme je te l'ai dit dans mon message, avec le décalage horaire je ne suis pas sûr qu'on arrivera à se croiser.

- Je peux me connecter le soir à partir de 18h si Alice me laisse rentrer chez moi, sinon à partir de 20h-21h.

- Il sera environ 5h du matin quand il sera 20h chez toi, et honnêtement je pense que je dormirai, souris-je.

- Oh, oui normal.

- On s'écrit alors ?

- Ok, pas de problème, mais tu sais mes journées sont toutes identiques.

- Et bien tu répondras aux questions que je te poserai, et tu poseras les tiennes. On pourra apprendre à se connaître un peu et on ne sera pas gênés de demander.

- D'accord marché conclu, me dit-elle avec un énorme sourire.

- Bon allez je file. Bonne soirée à toi et bon courage avec … Alice, c'est ça ?

- Oui c'est ça, et merci je vais en avoir besoin, fit-elle dépitée, me faisant sourire.

- Ok à mardi soir alors, ou mercredi matin si vraiment je suis naze.

- Pas de souci, bonne soirée.

- Merci, bisous.

- Bisous, me dit-elle en rougissant.

A contre cœur j'éteignis ma caméra et ajoutais un «je t'aime» qui resterait secret.

Je coupais ma connexion et éteignis mon pc.

J'avais adoré parler avec elle et en apprendre légèrement, mais vraiment légèrement plus sur elle.

Je pris ma veste de costume et sortis de ma chambre. Je descendis dans le hall de l'hôtel et constatais que mes parents m'attendaient.

- Désolé pour le retard, leur dis-je, lançant un regard plein de sous-entendu à mon père.

- Y a pas de souci fiston, ta sœur n'est pas encore là.

- Ok ! Maman tu es sublime, la complimentais-je.

- Merci mon trésor. Tu n'es pas mal non plus en costume, avoua-t-elle.

Nous attendions depuis quelques minutes lorsque Rosalie nous rejoignit enfin. Elle était magnifique. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux lâchés mais savamment coiffés. Elle portait une robe fourreau rouge avec une échancrure sur toute la longueur de sa jambe droite. Elle allait rendre pas mal de mecs complètement fous. En attendant, c'était moi qui avait l'honneur d'arriver en l'ayant à mon bras.

J'accompagnais mes parents et Rose à leur table. Malheureusement je n'avais pas pu les faire rajouter à la mienne. De même, les organisateurs n'étant pas au courant de ma rupture avec Tanya, elle avait donc sa place réservée à mes côtés. La soirée allait être longue.

Je m'avançais vers ma table tranquillement. James et Victoria étaient déjà là en compagnie des gagnants du concours. En revanche ni Jacob, ni Tanya n'étaient encore arrivés. Je me présentais à chacun de nos convives et pris place. Victoria me regardait méchamment, nul doute que Tanya lui avait tout raconté. Je commençais à parler avec les invités comme si de rien n'était. Ils avaient l'air très sympa. Comme souvent il s'agissait d'hommes. Nous discutions depuis plusieurs minutes quand Tanya se présenta à notre table.

- Excusez-moi pour le retard, dit-elle en s'asseyant.

Elle portait une robe bleue arrivant par terre. Le décolleté était assez prononcé et une goutte d'eau dévoilait le haut de son ventre. Cette même goutte fronçait le tissu à sa taille et faisait ressortir sa poitrine. L'encolure du décolleté était brodée de strass. Le bas très fluide possédait une ouverture sur la longueur de sa jambe. Il se dégageait d'elle une certaine prestance, mais si elle croyait me reconquérir avec ce genre d'artifices, elle était à mille lieux.

Je repris ma conversation avec l'un des gagnants, ne lui prêtant pas attention.

Une salve d'applaudissement se fit soudainement entendre. Nul doute que Jacob était en train de faire son entrée. Je me levais et me retournais afin de l'accueillir comme il se doit.

Il arriva soulevé par ses équipiers et profita quelques secondes des acclamations. Ses co-équipiers le reposèrent par terre et il vint nous rejoindre.

- Encore une fois, félicitations, lui dis-je en lui serrant la main.

- Merci, tu m'as donné du fil à retordre je dois dire.

- Tu ne croyais pas que j'allais te laisser la victoire aussi facilement, rigolions-nous.

Nous reprîmes place et le repas commença. Nous discutions comme souvent, de comment nous était venue la passion de la moto, comment on en était arrivé à ce niveau et tout le reste.

La soirée se déroulait parfaitement bien, Tanya n'avait rien tenté, aucun scandale n'avait éclaté, j'étais moi-même étonné de cette sérénité. Peut-être m'étais-je trompé sur elle. Peut-être était-elle plus adulte et intelligente que la peste qu'elle laissait paraître.

Durant la soirée je dansais volontiers avec ma mère et ma sœur pour leur plus grand plaisir.

Cependant avant de leur dire au revoir je devais parler à mon père. J'avais besoin de ses conseils.

- Papa ? L'appelais-je doucement.

- Oui, qu'est-ce qui se passe fiston ?

- Je pourrai te parler cinq minutes s'il te plaît ?

- Bien sûr, allons dehors.

Nous nous levâmes sous les regards interrogateurs de Rose et de ma mère.

- Où allez-vous ? Demanda cette dernière.

- Dehors, je voudrai parler d'un truc que j'ai vu cet après-midi avec Edward.

- Oh d'accord, mais ne soyez pas trop long, demain nous nous levons à l'aube Carlisle.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas ma chérie, on revient dans cinq minutes.

Nous sortîmes devant l'hôtel et fîmes quelques pas afin de nous éloigner.

- Je t'écoute.

- Et bien en fait il s'agit de …

- De Bella, me coupa-t-il.

- Oui. Comment sais-tu ?

- Tu n'as pas voulu en parler devant ta sœur et ta mère alors j'en conclu qu'il ne peut que s'agir d'elle. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Et bien j'ai réussi à reprendre contact avec elle, mais … hésitais-je.

- Mais quoi fiston ?

- Mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre. J'ai envie à chaque instant de lui dire combien je l'aime, mais je n'ai pas envie de la brusquer.

- Laisse le temps faire les choses. Si elle ressent la même chose que toi alors tu devrais vite le savoir, et vous pourrez avancer.

- Facile à dire, marmonnais-je.

- Edward, fais-moi confiance.

- Je te fais confiance, c'est juste que quand je la vois ou l'entends je deviens complètement fou.

- Edward, Paris ne s'est pas construit en un jour. Si tu savais combien de temps il m'a fallu pour conquérir ta mère, sourit-il.

- Comment tu as fait pour gérer ?

- J'ai pris mon mal en patience. J'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou, rigola-t-il.

- Le souci c'est que certaines parties de mon corps deviennent hors contrôle, avouais-je mal à l'aise.

- C'est la nature, je ne vais quand même pas te faire une leçon. A ton âge tu dois connaître ça, rassures-moi.

- Oui, oui, mais ça n'a jamais était comme ça avant. Je veux dire, tu te doutes bien qu'avec Tanya nous n'avons pas fait que jouer aux cartes, mais là c'est différent. Son visage, sa voix, un souvenir, un rien la concernant et mon corps réagit au quart de tour.

- C'est parce que c'est nouveau. Tu verras avec le temps ton corps la désireras toujours, mais tu sauras le contrôler.

- Comment lui faire comprendre qu'elle me plaît sincèrement, enfin je veux dire … comment lui faire comprendre ce que je ressens, et que j'ai vraiment envie de construire quelques chose avec elle ?

- Cela a beau être tout nouveau pour toi, ce sentiment, je suis sûr que tu sauras comment faire. Je te fais confiance Edward, laisses parler ton cœur.

- Ok, merci papa.

- Mais de rien, c'est avec plaisir. Allez, viens, allons retrouver «nos femmes» avant qu'elles ne s'inquiètent.

J'étais content d'avoir eu cette conversation avec mon père. A notre retour, Rose et ma mère nous attendaient dans le hall. Il était déjà minuit et demi et il était l'heure de leur dire au revoir. Ma mère pleura comme à chaque séparation, me serrant le cœur encore plus que je ne l'avais déjà. Nous restâmes une bonne demi-heure à nous dire au revoir. J'avais déjà hâte d'être à octobre pour les revoir.

Ils regagnèrent leurs chambres pour une courte nuit tandis que je regagnais la mienne pour une nuit plus bénéfique. Je défis ma veste et passais par la salle de bain. Je passais un coup d'eau sur mon visage et brossais mes dents. Je ressortis et me dirigeais vers mon lit. J'avais bien pensé à allumer mon ordi pour voir si Bella était connectée, mais je ne voulais pas être sans arrêt sur son dos. Je devais être patient et prendre mon mal en patience comme disait mon père.

Je me couchais tranquillement, fermais mes yeux et me remémorais ma conversation avec Bella. Je sombrais dans le sommeil sans même m'en rendre compte.

Le lendemain matin je fus réveillé par des rayons de soleil. Je regardais mon téléphone afin de savoir l'heure et bondis du lit en voyant qu'il était déjà dix heure. J'allais me laver, m'habiller et sortis pour déjeuner. Je passais prendre Jasper au passage. Arrivé devant sa porte je frappais, c'était une première ces dernières semaines.

Après de longues minutes il finit par venir m'ouvrir. Je découvris un Jasper en boxer, encore à moitié endormi et bizarre.

- Est-ce que ça va Jazz ?

- Heu oui, oui, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Et bien il est dix heure et je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir déjeuner avec moi.

- Heu … oui, oui, j'arrive dans quinze minutes, je te retrouve en bas.

- Jazz, tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Oui, oui t'inquiètes pas c'est juste que … enfin hier … tu vois ?

- Non pas trop.

- Jasper, ramènes tes jolies petites fesses ici, entendis-je une femme dire.

- Ok c'est bon j'ai compris, souris-je. Désolé de te déranger, prends ton temps, on se retrouve plus tard.

- Ok, merci, à plus.

Je descendis seul dans la salle de restaurant afin de déjeuner.

Je buvais tranquillement mon café quand Tanya se planta devant moi.

- Je peux m'asseoir ?

- Vas-y, je t'en prie.

- Jasper n'est pas avec toi, c'est étonnant, fit-elle ironique.

- Il est occupé, si on peut dire.

- Ah, au moins un qui profite.

- Écoutes Tanya, si tu es venue pour … enfin sache que je n'ai pas changé d'avis.

- Mais pourquoi enfin ?

- Je te l'ai dit, les sentiments que tu éprouves pour moi ne sont pas réciproques. C'est tout.

- Peut-être qu'un jour tu ...

- Non Tanya, je ne crois pas. On a passé un an et demi ensemble et ça n'a rien changé.

- Mais on a passé du bon temps ensemble, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr, mais ce n'est pas suffisant, on ne peut pas construire quelque chose juste sur du sexe.

- Depuis quand Edward Cullen parle-t-il ainsi ? Fit-elle méfiante.

- Depuis qu'il a changé.

- Tu comptes me faire croire que tu crois à présent au grand amour ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça. C'est juste qu'en te voyant amoureuse alors que moi non, je me suis dis que fatalement ça finirait mal.

- Si tu le dis, mais saches que je ne te laisserai pas partir comme ça. Je t'aime et je ne supporterai pas de te perdre.

- Tanya, s'il te plaît, arrêtes, tu te fais plus de mal encore en faisant ça.

- Mais je t'aime Edward, je serai prête à tout pour toi.

- Je le sais. Tu es quelqu'un de formidable, tu trouveras ton prince charmant, j'en suis persuadé.

- Mais je l'ai trouvé.

- Non, tu crois l'avoir trouvé, mais tu vas réaliser que c'est faux le jour où tu rencontreras le bon.

- Tu parles comme si ...

- Comme si quoi ? Demandais-je anxieux.

- Non rien. C'est juste que si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien je pourrai jurer que tu es amoureux.

- Moi amoureux ? Tu es sérieuse ? Pouffais-je en buvant une gorgée de café.

- Oui parfaitement sérieuse. Tu parles de prince charmant, du bon mec, comme si toi tu connaissais ce que c'est.

- N'importe quoi, ris-je tant bien que mal.

- Vous restez longtemps en Europe ? Dit-elle pour changer de sujet.

- Un bon mois techniquement, mais tu passeras bien nous voir lorsque nous seront du coté de Londres non ?

- Peut-être, je verrai bien.

Je rigolais intérieurement, comme si Tanya pouvait résister à l'appel des boutiques londoniennes. L'année dernière elle était revenue avec le double de bagages tellement elle en avait dévalisé.

- Bon allez, ce n'est pas que je veuille, mais je dois allez faire mes valises.

- Tu veux que je t'aide, proposa-t-elle.

- Non merci, je suis encore capable de les faire tout seul, souris-je.

- D'accord, comme tu voudras. Bon voyage alors.

- Merci. A plus tard. Et surtout, sors, amuses-toi et profites, d'accord ?

- Pour sortir et m'amuser tu peux compter sur moi, rigola-t-elle.

- Allez à plus.

Je remontais dans ma chambre, ramassais mes affaires dans la salle de bain, les mis dans une trousse que je glissais sur le côté de mon sac de voyage. Je repliais les vêtements que je n'avais pas utilisés et les rangeais à leur tour. Je mis mon sac de linge sale à côté du reste.

Il était 13h30 lorsque je me décidais à allumer la télé afin de m'occuper. Je zappais sur la chaîne à la recherche d'un programme intéressant quand j'entendis frapper à ma porte.

J'allais ouvrir et tombais sur un Jasper tout sourire.

- Inutile de te demander comment c'est passée ta nuit, rigolais-je.

- Non inutile.

- Je suis content pour toi, ça faisait longtemps.

Il entra et nous nous installâmes devant la télé. J'avais baissé le son, écoutant le récit de la nuit de Jasper. Apparemment il avait passé la nuit avec une jolie brune inépuisable.

Nous discutâmes ainsi jusqu'à 16h avant que Jazz ne retourne dans sa chambre chercher ses bagages. Nous nous retrouvâmes dans le hall avec une partie de l'équipe et nous prîmes la direction de l'aéroport pour un long trajet.

* * *

**Et voila un nouveau chapitre qui se finit.**

**Les retrouvailles ont enfin eut lieu. Certes ça reste virtuelle mais ils vont pouvoir avancer un peu.**

**Tanya fait aussi un petit retour montrant que bien sur elle ne lâche pas l'affaire.**

**N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur ce chapitre ou autre en laissant une petite review, ca fait toujours plaisir et j'y répondrais avec plaisir.**


	11. Chapter 11

Nouveau week-end et nouveau chapitre pour vous occuper un peu.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres.

SO06 : toujours fidèle au poste. Comme tu dis ça reste platonique mais ils apprennent à se connaitre doucement mais surement. En tout cas merci de tes encouragements.

CHRIS57 : je te remercie toujours autant pour tes corrections, tes relectures, ton soutien, tes encouragements bref pour tout. je ne me serais jamais lancés sans toi.

A tous les autres j'espère n'avoir oubliés personnes dans les réponses au review. Je suis contente de voir que chaque nouveau chapitre vous plait et j'espère qu'il en sera autant pour tous les autres a venir.

DISCLAIMER : les personnages de Twilight sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux.

* * *

CHAPITRE 11

POV BELLA

La journée de dimanche avait été riche en sensations fortes. En effet j'avais appris qu'Edward était séparé de Tanya, ce qui avait fait sortir mon cœur de ma poitrine. Il était désormais célibataire. En outre, j'avais réalisé le matin même qu'il n'était pas un simple béguin. Effectivement, alors que je m'affairais dans la maison entre la lessive, la cuisine et autre, Emmett regardait la course. Je profitais de mes allers retours pour observer la course incognito. Bizarrement ma seule crainte n'était pas de me faire prendre en flagrant délit par mon frère, mais de découvrir un accident sur l'écran. Mon cœur avait battu la chamade durant tout ce temps-là. J'avais alors compris qu'Edward avait pris une importance dans ma vie. Je m'inquiétais pour lui, je me sentais vivante lorsque je le voyais ou parlais avec lui et vide quand je n'avais aucune nouvelle.

Le soir Alice, m'avait bien évidemment, harcelée pour que je lui répète mot pour mot ce que nous nous étions dit. Je lui avais donc résumé notre conversation et pour elle aucun doute possible : je ne laissais pas Edward indifférent.

Le lundi s'était passé normalement. Je m'étais levée et avait préparé le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde. Mon père partit comme chaque matin de bonne heure. Il passait quasiment plus de temps au commissariat qu'à la maison. Emmett, lui, s'était levé comme à son habitude, et nous partîmes en même temps à notre boulot. La matinée à la bibliothèque était des plus ennuyeuse et l'après-midi fut du même acabit. A la sortie du travail, je retrouvais Al au café et nous papotâmes de sa soirée de samedi soir.

Elle avait fini la nuit avec le petit brun. Il lui avait fait passer une nuit magique, selon ses dires. Elle semblait aussi épanouie que moi après ma nuit avec Edward. Peut-être avait-elle enfin trouvé son grand amour comme elle le disait si bien.

Elle devait d'ailleurs le revoir demain soir. C'était donc seule que je passais ma soirée de mardi.

J'avais profité pour passer du temps avec mon frère. Nous avions regardé American Pie, un grand classique, mais durant lequel nous avions bien rit. A la fin du film, nous étions montés nous coucher. Je m'étais, après être passée par la salle de bain me déshabiller, installée devant mon ordinateur pour voir si j'avais enfin des nouvelles. Rien, nada. Il m'avait averti qu'il m'enverrait un message mardi soir, voir mercredi, s'il était fatigué, visiblement c'était le cas.

Je décidais donc de lui en envoyer un en premier.

**De : Bella Swan**

**A : Edward Cullen**

**Date : 20 Août 2013**

**Sujet : bonjour, je m'appelle…..**

**Salut,**

**Comment vas-tu ? Ton vol c'est bien passé ?**

**Comme demain tu auras la journée pour me répondre, je me permets d'ouvrir le bal des questions. Je mets la réponse me concernant pour éviter que tu me les retournes. **

**Quel est ton vrai nom et prénom ? Moi c'est Isabella Marie Swan**

**Ta date et lieu de naissance ? 11Septembre 1990 à Forks**

**Ta famille ? Mes parents sont séparés depuis que j'ai trois ans. Ma mère est partie sans donner de nouvelles. J'ai un frère, Emmett, que tu connais déjà. Mon père, Charlie, est chef de police à Forks.**

**Ce que tu aimes ? Comme tu l'auras deviné je suis passionnée de littérature, mais j'aime aussi la musique, les bonnes soirées entre copains (enfin avec Alice et Emmett) **

**Ce que tu détestes : Trop nombreux à lister, je te dirai au fur et à mesure.**

**Ta couleur préférée : bleu**

**Style de musique : J'aime bien tout sauf peut-être tout ce qui est métal, hard-core etc…. sinon je peux aussi bien écouter Mozart, Beethoven, Debussy que Muse, Placebo.**

**Ton dessert préféré : Personnellement tout ce qui est sucré avec une préférence pour les fraises au chocolat.**

**Ton plat préféré ? Hum, je dirai le gratin dauphinois au jambon de Bayonne, moutarde et oignons.**

**Bon allez, je vais te laisser tranquille c'est déjà pas mal. Je te l'accorde mes questions sont plutôt stupides, mais on a dit apprendre à se connaître, donc je démarre de zéro.**

**Bonne journée **

**Bisous**

Je me couchais impatiente d'être à demain soir pour voir sa réponse.

Ma nuit, comme chacune d'entre elle depuis un mois, fut hantée par mon adonis.

Le lendemain fut une journée semblable à toutes les autres. Aucun nouveau message n'était apparu durant la nuit, pourtant avec le décalage horaire qu'il avait indiqué il devait être pas loin de 16h là où il se trouvait. Le midi, je mangeais mon casse-croûte au boulot. La fin des vacances approchait et l'inventaire de la bibliothèque allait être pour bientôt. Je préparais donc quelques fiches afin de procéder au classement de cette dernière.

Vers 17h30, je rejoignis Alice à notre café habituel. Elle me raconta sa soirée avec son beau brun. Apparemment, il était certes très beau et très doué en dessous de la ceinture, mais il était aussi d'un ennui mortel. Elle avait profité d'une dernière nuit de folie avec lui mais ne comptait pas le rappeler.

En tout cas, elle avait l'air heureuse et épanouie après cette nuit.

Nous avions projeté de nous faire une soirée cinéma en nous louant «Love is all you need». Le fait qu'il y ait à l'affiche Pierce Brosnan ne nous avait aucunement influencé.

Je rentrais chez moi vers 19h, après être passée chercher le DVD, et me mis à préparer le dîner. Ce soir cela serait tagliatelles aux palourdes. Un plat rapide mais toujours succulent.

Malgré tous mes efforts je ne trouvais pas une minute pour monter dans ma chambre vérifier mes messages et cela me faisait enrager intérieurement.

Vers 20h30 Alice sonna à la porte. Elle était toujours aussi pimpante. J'avoue que sa bonne humeur et sa joie de vivre permanente étaient communicatives. Dès qu'elle était là, on se sentait ravigoté.

Nous montâmes dans ma chambre et je mis le DVD dans mon ordi. Avoir l'ordinateur a porté de mains sans pouvoir regarder les mails était une vraie torture. Le film était romantique mais les personnages avaient un passé. Il se termina vers 23h15. Je le sortis et le rangeais sur mes affaires pour demain afin de ne pas l'oublier.

Je raccompagnais Alice à la porte en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. Mon père était monté se coucher vers 22h30, Emmett regardait encore du sport à la télé.

Je remontais dans ma chambre plus impatiente que jamais, tout en saluant Emmett.

Aussitôt je m'installais devant mon écran et lançais ma messagerie. Sans surprise de nouveaux messages apparaissaient, mais un se détacha des autres, celui de mon ange.

Je l'ouvris et le lus.

**De : Edward Cullen**

**A : Bella Swan**

**Date : 21 Août 2013**

**Sujet : Edward Anthony Cullen**

**Salut,**

**Comment vas-tu ? Pas trop dur le boulot ?**

**Désolé de pas avoir donné signe de vie avant mais j'étais trop crevé par les divers trajets et surtout par le décalage horaire. Là il est 19h et je vais enfin pouvoir décompresser. Après avoir dormi comme un loir ce matin, nous avons passé l'après-midi à faire les dernières vérifications techniques et mécaniques, bref rien de bien excitant comme tu peux le constater.**

**Je suis donc ravi de faire la connaissance de mademoiselle Isabella Swan.**

**Je m'appelle bien Edward Anthony Cullen. Tu sais dans le milieu sportif, inutile de changer son identité comme au cinéma, le succès est moindre quand même.**

**Je suis né le 20 juin 1987 à Vancouver au Canada. Mes parents ont décidé de déménager à Houston lorsque j'avais seize ans. Me voyant passionné de moto, ils ont voulu me rapprocher d'un circuit afin de me donner des chances.**

**J'ai une sœur Rosalie, elle a vingt-neuf ans et je considère Jasper comme mon frère. Nous nous connaissons depuis notre adolescence. Mon père s'appelle Carlisle et il est médecin dans un hôpital, quant à ma mère, Esmée, elle est décoratrice d'intérieur.**

**Je suis passionné de moto depuis que j'ai huit ou neuf ans je dirais, mais tout comme toi j'aime la musique et je suis éclectique même si ma préférence va vers Muse, Coldplay, Linkin park etc… **

**Je suis quelqu'un d'assez simple, du coup je déteste tout ce qui est un peu surfait même si je côtoie légèrement ce milieu. J'adore les moments passés avec ma famille, ils sont vitaux pour moi. Je suis un grand gourmand de chocolat, je n'y résiste pas. Même si je ne devrai pas l'avouer, c'est ma faiblesse. Sinon au niveau du plat je dirai que je succombe au délicieux travers de porc façon texane de ma mère. Pour la couleur, tout comme pour la musique et le dessert nous sommes d'accord, c'est également le bleu.**

**Maintenant à ton tour de subir mon questionnement. Par où vais-je commencer ...**

**Quel est ta fleur préférée ? Perso, comme tous les hommes, les fleurs ce n'est pas spécialement mon truc.**

**En fait, ce n'est pas ce que je croyais, et je me sens complètement idiot de te poser des questions comme ça. Je sais que c'est moi qui ai instauré ce jeu, mais honnêtement, là, je ne me sens pas à l'aise. J'aimerai tellement pouvoir te parler par caméra interposée, c'est plus facile pour moi.**

**Sinon tu as dit que tu appréciais les soirées entre copains, mais qu'aimes-tu faire quand vous sortez ? Moi quand je suis avec le reste de l'équipe, en général, c'est plutôt un petit verre en début de soirée, puis souvent on finit en boite. Mais j'aime aussi bien une soirée dans ma chambre d'hôtel à regarder un bon film.**

**D'ailleurs quel est ton film préféré ? Je peux aussi bien regarder de l'action que du comique, mais je ne suis pas fana des romantiques et de truc gnangnan de ce genre.**

**Bon allez, bien que je n'ai pas posé beaucoup de questions, je vais te laisser car je me rends compte que mine de rien je t'ai écrit un roman. Tu vas devoir prendre une matinée pour le lire. Heureusement que la lecture c'est ta passion.**

**Bisous à bientôt**

J'avais répondu à son message dans la foulée.

Les jours suivants défilèrent sur le même rythme, je me levais le matin, je mangeais généralement au boulot, je prenais un verre avec Alice, et le soir je répondais à mon adonis.

J'avais ainsi appris qu'il était quelqu'un de simple avec des valeurs de base importantes.

Nous avions parlé de nos précédentes aventures. J'avais honteusement avoué que je n'avais, hélas, pas autant d'expérience que lui. Apparemment, avant sa relation avec Tanya, il était plutôt le style à coucher à droite à gauche quand une occasion se présentait. Mais avec Tanya il s'était investi dans une relation stable sans les inconvénients. Alors que de mon côté je n'avais eu que deux relations. Éric, quand j'avais quinze ans, mon premier baiser, ma première amourette de jeunesse qui avait durée deux ans. Il m'avait quitté car je refusais de m'offrir à lui, préférant attendre le bon moment. Puis il y avait eu Paul que j'avais rencontré à l'âge de dix-neuf ans, mon premier amour. Nous étions restés ensemble trois ans. Il m'avait fait découvrir les plaisirs charnels. Le hic c'est que visiblement il les avait aussi fait découvrir à une autre fille en parallèle de notre relation. Et depuis un an j'avais eu une ou deux aventures comme ça, mais rien de bien sérieux.

Le samedi je n'avais eu aucune nouvelle, mais il m'avait prévenu qu'il préparait la course. Mais de mon côté je lui avais quand même souhaité bonne course pour le lendemain.

Avec Alice nous avions passé le samedi à Port Angeles. L'après-midi nous avions fait quelques boutiques. Alice faisant toujours chauffer sa carte tandis que j'arrivais à être raisonnable. Nous avions ensuite dîné dans un petit restaurant et nous avions fini par une séance cinéma pour voir « Mariage à l'anglaise ».

Nous étions rentrées assez tard et j'avais profité du dimanche matin pour faire une grasse matinée.

Le dimanche après-midi nous l'avions passé à la plage de la Push. Emmett nous avait accompagné, et pendant qu'il jouait au volley avec les jeunes de la tribu Quileute, nous étions restées allongées sur notre serviette. Nous avions programmé nos soirées pour la semaine à venir.

Nous avions prévu que le week-end prochain nous pourrions peut-être nous rendre au Canada, à Victoria. Lorsque nous avions soumis notre idée à Emmett, ce dernier avait été enthousiaste, il allait pouvoir faire du vélo de montagne.

Nous avions passé la soirée dans ma chambre toujours à papoter. Mon père et Emmett se demandaient bien ce que nous pouvions nous raconter à longueur de journée.

- On pourrait partir vendredi soir après le boulot, qu'en penses-tu ?

- Que c'est une bonne idée. On pourra ainsi avoir tout le samedi sur place déjà. Et on rentrerait le dimanche après dîner, non ?

- Oui, ça nous ferait deux jours complets. Donc on est d'accord, samedi c'est shopping, c'est obligé.

- Alice tu abuses, nous en avons fait hier. Comment avec tout ce que tu dépenses, ta carte fonctionne-t-elle encore ?

- Oh ça, c'est des détails, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça.

- Oh mais je m'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas mon compte bancaire qui fait la gueule dès le début du mois, rigolais-je.

- Donc samedi c'est shopping, yes.

- A condition que le dimanche ça soit moi qui décide, et que tu me suives sans rechigner.

- Ok, fit-elle vaincue. Alors que comptes-tu nous faire faire dimanche après-midi ?

- Et bien à dire vrai j'avais pensé que nous pourrions nous faire un spa afin de nous détendre.

- Oh Bella je t'adore, dit-elle en me sautant dessus.

- Je suppose que cela veut dire que ça te plaît.

- Carrément.

Nous étions complètement excitées à la perspective de notre week-end. Alice repartit vers 23h et je regardais si j'avais eu un message d'Edward. J'en avais reçu un, court certes, mais c'était des nouvelles quand même.

**De : Edward Cullen **

**A : Bella Swan**

**Date : 25 Aoû 2013**

**Sujet : Je vais bien.**

**Salut, **

**Un petit coucou express pour te dire que j'ai gagné la course, même si cela ne t'intéresse sûrement pas, et ma gueule d'ange va toujours bien.**

**Demain tu n'auras peut-être pas de nouvelles non plus, je pars lundi matin vers 10h, en bus, jusque Prague où je prends l'avion pour Londres. **

**Ensuite je prends le train jusque Milton Keynes. Techniquement je dois arriver vers 15h30-16h, mais entre la fatigue, les affaires à déballer et tout, je n'aurai sûrement pas le temps de me connecter. **

**Et toi comment vas-tu ? Comment c'est passé ton week-end ?**

**Bisous.**

Je lui répondis immédiatement.

**De : Bella Swan**

**A : Edward Cullen.**

**Date : 25 Août 2013**

**Sujet : Félicitation**

**Salut gueule d'ange,**

**Contente de savoir que tu es encore en un seul morceau, et contrairement à ce que tu penses, je suis ravie de savoir que tu as gagné. Certes je n'y connais rien, mais je suis heureuse pour toi. Tu as du bien fêter ça. Nous le week-end fut tranquille.**

**Nous avons fait les boutiques avec Alice tout le samedi après-midi, le soir nous avons fait un petit resto avant de se faire une séance cinéma. Et le dimanche nous l'avons passé à la plage à préparer nos soirées pour la semaine et le week-end prochain.**

**D'ailleurs, je ne pourrai sûrement pas me connecter. Nous partons le vendredi soir pour Victoria au Canada, tu connais ? Nous rentrerons le dimanche en début de soirée.**

**Je pourrai me connecter que le lundi matin au réveil.**

**Bisous Bella.**

J'allais ensuite me coucher.

Le lundi j'arrivais un peu plus tôt à la bibliothèque. Je posais un écriteau sur la porte indiquant la fermeture pour cause d'inventaire. Je me dirigeais ensuite vers mon ordinateur et imprimais la base de données contenant tous les livres. J'ouvris ensuite la base de données des livres sortis que ça soit pour réparation ou emprunt, et l'imprimais également. Une fois les deux listings en ma possession, je cochais ceux sortis. Mine de rien cela me prit pas loin d'une heure. J'imprimais une lettre toute faite à tous ceux qui étaient en retard sur la date de retour. Ma matinée passa ainsi rapidement et sans une seconde à moi. J'allais manger mon sandwich dans la cour intérieur du lycée, histoire de prendre un peu l'air. L'après-midi, je commençais à répertorier la bibliothèque. Je réussis à faire les lettre A et B. Il manquait quelques livres mais je les retrouverai peut-être ailleurs, mal rangés. C'était souvent ce qui arrivait. L'inventaire permettait non seulement de faire du rangement mais aussi de remettre tous les livres à leur place.

Sans que je m'en rende compte mon après-midi s'écoula. Je quittais les lieux vers 18h, voulant finir la lettre B pour repartir du bon pied demain.

Je rentrais à la maison vers 18h15 et préparais un repas rapide. Je sortis des crevettes, des st jacques et de la crème afin de préparer une poêlée pour l'entrée. En plat je fis un gratin d'aubergine. Pendant que ce dernier cuisait je montais à l'étage et pris une bonne douche bien chaude. Je me demandais ce qu'Edward pouvait bien faire en ce moment. Ma main s'en que je m'en aperçoive caressa mon ventre puis glissa doucement sur mon intimité. Depuis que je le connaissais ce genre de plaisir solitaire devenait bien trop fréquent à mon goût.

Lorsque je redescendis mon frère était installé devant la télé.

- Tu devrais fermer la porte Bell's quand tu montes à l'étage.

- Pourquoi ?

- On ne sait jamais qui pourrait rentrer.

- Em, nous habitons Forks, et qui plus est dans la maison du shérif, à ton avis qu'est-ce que je peux craindre ?

- Un détraqué. Ça sent drôlement bon, qu'est-ce que tu nous as préparé ?

- Et bien en entrée ça sera poêlée de st jacques/crevettes à la crème, puis gratin d'aubergines dont provient l'odeur que tu sens, avec du poulet que je ferai revenir à la poêle.

- Hummmm, quand est-ce qu'on passe à table ?

- Tu es incorrigible Emmett, dis-je en rigolant. Nous attendons papa et nous pourrons manger. Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? Lui demandais-je en surveillant la cuisson de mon gratin.

- Les Simpson.

Je me joignis à lui sur le canapé.

- Alors Em, qu'est-ce que tu racontes de beau ?

- Bah rien. Le boulot tu sais ce que c'est, toujours la même chose.

- Oui, sauf que toi tu dois voir plus de monde que moi. Surtout en ce moment vu que je suis en semaine inventaire.

- Aie, merde ça craint ça. Tu te fais déjà chier en temps normal, alors là ça doit être mortel.

- Bah en fait l'avantage c'est que les journées défilent s'en que je m'en rende compte, rigolais-je.

- Oui c'est sûr, mais bon ce n'est pas top les inventaires, c'est galère je trouve.

- Oui c'est clair que ce n'est pas ce il y a de plus passionnant, mais on n'a pas le choix pour savoir où on en est.

Soudainement, on entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. Apparemment Charlie avait eu une mauvaise journée.

- Bonsoir les enfants, vous allez bien ?

- Mieux que toi apparemment, lui dis-je.

- Très bien pour ma part, fit Em.

- Oh excusez-moi pour la porte, c'est juste que nous avons eu une journée assez pénible.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

- Oh rien, juste des gens qui se sentent supérieurs parce qu'ils ont du fric.

- Ah, ok. Bon allez, je file en cuisine vous préparer à manger. Em tu peux mettre la table s'il te plaît ?

- Ouais pas de souci.

- Merci.

Pendant que je m'affairais en cuisine à faire suer les crevettes et st jacques, Emmett mit la table. Je rajoutais ensuite la crème, l'ail et les fine herbes et amenais la poêlée sur la table.

- A table, dis-je.

Sans surprise ce fut Emmett le premier installé. Je plaignais sa future femme. C'était un véritable gouffre sans fond.

Je partis ensuite faire revenir les morceaux de poulet dans un peu de beurre. Quand ce fut prêt je les emmenais en même temps que le gratin d'aubergine.

- Hum, Bell's c'est vraiment délicieux.

- Merci Emmett.

- Il a raison Bella, c'est vraiment bon.

- Merci papa, mais c'est trois fois rien.

- Peut-être, mais sans toi nous serions déjà mort de faim, sourit mon père.

Nous finassâmes de manger en nous racontant notre journée. Apparemment mon père avait arrêté un homme en excès de vitesse sur la route. Ce dernier avait essayé de le soudoyer et il avait fini par l'emmener au commissariat. L'homme ayant les moyens avait fait un esclandre et avait exigé de faire venir son avocat. Bref, une histoire tout simple, et sans importance, avait dégénéré à cause de ce crétin qui se croyait au-dessus des lois.

Après avoir fait la vaisselle je montais dans ma chambre. Ce soir je ne voyais pas Alice, elle sortait avec Jared, l'un des mecs de la tribu Quileute. Elle l'avait repéré dimanche après-midi pendant que nous parlions, et l'avait abordé en fin de journée.

Je montais donc dans ma chambre et me préparais à passer une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Je regardais une dernière fois mes messages et sans surprise je n'en avais aucun, mis à part de la pub.

J'éteignis mon pc et allais me coucher pour rêver une fois de plus de mon apollon. Nous marchions main dans la main dans un magnifique jardin. Nous étions heureux et le montrions à la terre entière.

Le mardi je passais la journée à répertorier les livres et en fin de journée je terminais sur la lettre F. J'avais le sentiment de ne pas avancer et je me disais que je n'aurai jamais fini pour le vendredi.

Comme la veille je rentrais chez moi vers 18h15. Je montais directement à la douche, qui se passa normalement cette fois ci. Je redescendis faire à manger pour mes deux hommes et passais la soirée avec Alice.

- Alors quoi de neuf, me demanda-t-elle.

- Bah rien, la petite routine. Je suis en plein inventaire à la bibliothèque, donc c'est un peu galère.

- Oh ma pauvre.

- Au moins les journées passent vite. Et toi quoi de neuf ?

- Bella si tu savais. Ma soirée d'hier a été magnifique. Jared est un mec super. Nous sommes allés boire un verre au Gathering Grounds expresso, ensuite nous sommes retournés à La Push où nous nous sommes baladés sur la plage. Nous avons bien rigolé.

- Et ? Car je suppose qu'il y un «et».

- Et nous avons fini par nous embrasser.

- C'est tout ? Tu me déçois, dis-je.

- Venant d'une fille qui ne me raconte pas tout et qui s'envoie en l'air une fois tous les trente-six du mois, laisse-moi rire.

- Comme si tu allais pouvoir te retenir de me raconter, souriais-je.

- Non tu as raison. Et non ce n'est pas tout. Une chose entraînant une autre, nous avons fini en position allongée sur la plage.

- Quoi ? Sur la plage carrément.

- Oui, mais les galets, c'était juste horrible. Nous sommes donc retournés chez lui et nous avons fini ce que nous avions commencé. Et laisse-moi te dire que c'était juste super.

- Evites-moi les détails s'il te plaît. Je vois très bien ce que vous avait pu faire, rigolais-je.

- Non mais sérieux, avec Bryan l'autre jour je pensais que c'était super, mais là c'était encore plus décoiffant. Nous avons fait ça au moins quatre fois durant la nuit.

- Très performant notre petit Jared dis donc, pouffais-je de plus belle.

- Nous avons l'intention de nous revoir demain soir.

- Tu vas encore me laisser toute seule alors.

- Désolée, tu m'en veux pas trop ?

- Bien sûr que non idiote. Je suis ravie pour toi, lui dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras. Je te souhaite sincèrement que ça soit le bon.

- Je le crois Bella. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien avec un mec, et j'ai déjà hâte de le revoir.

- Ah ah, notre Alice aurait-elle trouvé le grand amour ?

- Qui sait ? Rigola-t-elle. Et toi tu en es où ?

- Oh moi tu sais pas grand-chose. Avec le décalage horaire nous n'avons pas pu discuter de visu depuis la dernière fois. Mais on s'envoie des mails régulièrement pour apprendre à se connaître.

- Et ?

- Quoi, et ?

- Et ça donne quoi ?

- Bah je dois avouer qu'il me tarde de le revoir, il me manque.

- Oh, oh, ne serai-je pas la seule à avoir trouvé le grand amour ?

- Le grand amour je ne sais pas, enfin je veux dire, tu sais que je n'y crois pas. Mais je dois avouer que je ressens quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à définir.

Alice avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- T'inquiètes pas ma belle, tu le sauras bientôt.

- Le problème c'est que je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit réciproque. Je veux dire, il n'a jamais laissé penser qu'il ressentait quelque chose, ou que je ne le laissais pas indifférent.

- Bella, ce mec a ramé pendant presque quinze jours pour reprendre contact avec toi. Tu crois sincèrement que c'est parce qu'il a envie de parler de la pluie et du beau temps ?

- Je ne sais pas. Qui me dit que ce n'est pas uniquement du sexe qu'il recherche. Après tout nous n'avons fait pratiquement que ça.

- Dois-je te rappeler qu'il avait déjà ça avec Tanya, et qu'il n'a pas hésité à la larguer ?

- Non bien sûr, mais j'ai peur.

- Ne stresse pas et laisse faire le temps. S'il tient à toi tu le sauras bien assez tôt.

- On verra.

Puis comme à notre habitude nous parlâmes des ragots qui couraient dans la ville. Et nous primes une bonne tranche de fou rire. Alice repartit vers 23h. Je passais par la salle de bain avant de consulter mes messages.

Un nouveau mail m'attendait. Mon cœur battait la chamade comme à chaque fois que j'ouvrais un nouveau de ses mails.

**De : Edward Cullen**

**A : Bella Swan**

**Date : 27 Août 2013**

**Sujet :Beau Week end en perspectif.**

**Salut Bella,**

**Content d'apprendre que tu vas super bien.**

**Moi ça va, hier a été un peu dur comme à chaque fois que nous changeons de pays, mais au moins cette fois le décalage horaire ne s'est pas fait trop ressentir.**

**Tu vas voir, tu vas adorer Victoria, c'est très joli et très fleuri. Il nous est arrivé d'aller passer un week-end de temps en temps, lorsque nous habitions encore Vancouver.**

**Tu me diras ce que tu en as pensé.**

**Vous allez descendre à quel hôtel ?**

**Et le boulot pas trop dur ?**

**C'était repos pour moi aujourd'hui si on peut dire. Nous avons bossé à l'hôtel mais c'était détendu. D'ailleurs Jasper te passe le bonjour.**

**Bisous Edward.**

Toujours aussi impatiente je lui répondis sans perdre de temps.

Bizarrement je me sentais à chaque fois comme une ado qui se rendait à son premier rendez-vous.

**De Bella Swan**

**A : Edward Cullen**

**Date : 27 Août 2013**

**Sujet : [re] Beau Week end en perspectif.**

**Salut,**

**Ça va, un peu fatiguée mais ça va. Cette semaine je suis en inventaire, donc les journées sont chargées et défilent à une vitesse folle. A ce rythme-là je n'aurai jamais fini vendredi. **

**Pour Victoria, pas de souci je te raconterai. Nous avons prévu, enfin Alice, a prévu shopping le samedi après-midi et le dimanche après-midi ça sera spa et détente. Mon frère lui a prévu de faire du kayak et du vélo de montagne.**

**Nous descendons au Queen Victoria Hôtel, comme ça nous ne sommes pas loin du ferry. Vu les photos que nous avons pu voir sur le site je pense que je vais adorer.**

**Et toi qu'est-ce que tu racontes de beau ? Tu as déjà prévu des choses pour ta semaine de repos ? Tu comptes la passer à Londres, ou directement là où sera ta prochaine course ?**

**Bon allez, je file faire un gros dodo sinon demain je vais m'endormir sur mes rayons de livres.**

**Tu redonneras le bonjour à Jasper, j'espère pouvoir le rencontrer un jour tout de même.**

**Bisous Bella.**

J'allais me coucher et rêvais de mon dieu vivant. J'espérais qu'un jour nous pourrions nous revoir. Mais déjà j'avais hâte que le décalage horaire soit moindre, qu'on puisse reprendre nos discussions en direct, et surtout que je puisse le voir.

Le jeudi et le vendredi se déroulèrent sur le même rythme que les jours précédents. L'inventaire avançait bien et j'avais réussi à finir vendredi comme convenu. Alice avait revu Jared le jeudi soir et cela c'était passé aussi bien que la première fois. Visiblement ces deux-là étaient partis pour faire un petit bout de chemin ensemble. J'étais contente pour elle. Elle qui croyait au grand amour l'avait sûrement trouvé.

En quittant le boulot le vendredi, je me dépêchais de rentrer à la maison afin de prendre une douche et de finir de préparer ma valise.

Nous ne partions que vers 19h30, une fois qu'Em serait prêt, mais je voulais avoir fermé mon bagage avant l'arrivée d'Alice, qui n'aurait pas hésité à tout retourner pour contrôler.

Je voulais aussi avoir cinq minutes afin d'envoyer un mail à Edward pour lui souhaiter bonne chance pour le dimanche et lui demander de faire attention à sa frimousse.

Vers 19h15 Alice débarqua à la maison en compagnie de Jared. La voir main dans la main avec lui me faisait bizarre. J'avais toujours connu Alice papillonnante et jamais stable, même si c'est ce qu'elle recherchait, mais j'étais heureuse pour elle.

Elle nous avait supplié Em et moi, pour qu'on accepte que Jared puisse venir.

Nous avions aussitôt accepté. Emmett d'autant plus qu'il n'était plus le seul mec et qu'il allait pouvoir partager ses activités.

Ce soir-là mon père rentra un peu plus tôt afin de pouvoir nous dire au revoir, et de faire attention, à la fois en voiture comme sur place. Nous prîmes la route vers 19h45.

Mon frère conduisait, je pris place à côté de lui pendant que nos deux tourtereaux roucoulaient à l'arrière. Le trajet se fit dans une bonne ambiance. Nous avions mis la musique et nous chantions. La traversée en ferry fut plus dure car de nuit. Nous commencions tous à fatiguer.

Nous arrivâmes vers 23h30 ayant fait des pauses pipi et ayant pris le temps de manger à Port Angeles avant d'embarquer.

Heureusement notre hôtel ne se trouvait pas loin du ferry et nous fûmes vite dans nos chambres. Aussitôt arrivée je me jetais sur mon lit, fatiguée par ma semaine de boulot et par le trajet. Emmett étant encore plus crevé que moi d'avoir conduit, j'avais été désigné pour téléphoner à Charlie afin de le rassurer.

Je passais par la salle de bain afin de me rafraîchir, mais lorsque mon regard se posa sur la baignoire je ne pus résister à l'envie de me détendre dedans. Je me retrouvais ainsi quelques minutes plus tard à décompresser dans un bain bien chaud avec une tonne de mousse parfumée. J'en sortis quand l'eau commença à refroidir. Je m'enroulais dans une serviette, séchais mes cheveux grossièrement et retournais me coucher sur le lit. Sentant le sommeil me gagner, je me glissais nue dans le lit, sans même prendre le temps de défaire ma valises afin de prendre des sous-vêtements.

Une fois dans mon lit je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait bien faire, et réalisais que pour lui il était déjà samedi matin. C'est une fois de plus en pensant à lui que je m'endormis.

Je fus réveillée le lendemain matin par quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte.

Je me levais et allais dans la salle de bain enfiler un peignoir. C'était sur une Alice, encore plus survoltée que d'habitude, que j'ouvris la porte.

- Allez, allez, on se bouge ma belle, une magnifique journée nous attend.

- Alice calme toi. Laisse-moi le temps de me laver, m'habiller et déjeuner surtout.

- Mais dépêche-toi, tu devrais déjà être sous la douche, dit-elle en me poussant vers la salle de bain.

- Alice, crois-moi, même si nous partons dans trente minutes les boutiques seront toujours là. Aucun risque pour qu'elles disparaissent comme ça.

- Pffffff, je le sais, mais ça fait des minutes de shopping en moins quand même.

- Est-ce que Jared est au courant de ta relation ambiguë avec les boutiques ? Souriais-je.

- Très drôle Swan

- Oui je sais.

Bien évidemment, lorsque je ressortis de la salle de bain, une tenue m'attendait sur le lit.

- Tu sais Al, je suis encore capable de m'habiller toute seule, lui fis-je remarquer.

- Oui, mais ça m'a occupé.

Je rigolais face à son aveu. J'enfilais la tenue qu'elle avait préparé, un jeans slim, un t-shirt manches courtes bleu nuit, ma veste en jeans et mes ballerines.

Nous descendîmes à la salle de déjeuner où un buffet gargantuesque nous attendait, ainsi que les garçons. Je pris simplement un verre de jus d'orange, un croissant avec du beurre et de la confiture. Vers 10h Alice décida qu'il était temps de commencer notre journée achats. Je saluais les garçons en leur souhaitant une bonne journée. Alice fit de même, à l'exception près, qu'elle embrassa langoureusement Jared avant de partir.

Nous étions à peine sur le trottoir qu'elle me traîna vers Govnerment Street. En voyant cette longue rue je pris panique. La journée allait être vraiment terrible. Vers midi nous avions à peine fait la moitié de la rue et nous étions déjà chargées de paquets. J'étais complètement dépitée. Durant notre pause déjeunée Alice me raconta sa folle nuit. Décidément ces deux-là étaient de vrais lapins. Elle envoya également des SMS à son cher et tendre et m'apprit que le matin ils avaient fait de la plongée sous-marine, et j'en frissonnais. Certes nous étions fin août, début septembre, et le temps été encore correct, mais de là à vouloir plonger dans l'océan, brrrrrr.

Nous reprîmes l'après-midi en finissant notre rue. J'étais convaincue que la concentration de magasins devait être la plus grande au monde. Al était au paradis, tandis que j'étais proche de l'enfer. Sur le trajet du retour nous prîmes Douglas Street où se trouvait notre hôtel. Je croisais une librairie et m'y arrêtais en vitesse. Je choisis de prendre Roméo et Juliette, afin de m'occuper ce soir dans ma chambre.

Nous fûmes de retour à notre hôtel vers 19h30 et j'étais complètement crevée. Je ne sentais plus mes pieds. L'idée du spa demain était de loin ma meilleure idée. Alice avait une fois de plus fait cramer sa carte, je me demandais comment elle faisait pour passer encore dans la machine. J'avais également fait quelques excès, bien souvent par la faute d'Alice. Mais ce genre de virée était assez exceptionnelle pour que j'en profite.

Une fois dans ma chambre je pris un bain pour me détendre et surtout relaxer mes pieds. Je crois même que je dus m'endormir quelques minutes tellement j'étais bien.

Le soir j'enfilais un pantacourt, un débardeur et une paire de tong, je voulais être à l'aise et relax.

Je retrouvais les autres dans la salle de restaurant vers 20h30. Durant le repas chacun raconta sa journée. Les garçons avaient adoré la plongée sous-marine, ils n'imaginaient pas que notre océan puisse regorger de tels trésors. L'après-midi ils avaient fait du vélo de montagne. Une sensation extrême à l'état brut, comme ils disaient. Je les admirais, il était déjà difficile pour moi de faire du vélo classique sans risquer ma vie, alors faire du vélo sur des chemins escarpés en montagne c'était juste inimaginable, mais la sensation devait être grisante.

Nous leur racontâmes notre journée. Alice en était encore toute excitée, et mon frère s'en moqua ouvertement.

- Et bien je crois que ce soir pas besoin de préliminaires pour toi Jared, ta copine est déjà prête, lança-t-il, nous faisant tous rire sauf Alice.

- Très drôle Em. Otes-moi d'un doute, tu ne serais pas jaloux quand même ? Lui rétorqua-t-elle.

- Jaloux, mais de quoi ?

- Que je m'envoie en l'air, alors que toi non, sourit-elle.

- Qui te dit que je serai seul ce soir ? Lui sourit en retour mon frère.

Alice se décrocha la mâchoire sous l'aveu d'Emmett.

- Quand ? Comment ? Bégaya-t-elle.

- Le sport n'est pas que pratiqué par des hommes ma chère, la nargua-t-il.

Elle lança aussitôt un regard noir à Jared et le pointa du doigt.

- Rassure-moi, tu n'as pas l'intention de passer la nuit avec une autre fille que moi ? Lui demanda-t-elle un brin de jalousie dans la voix.

- Non, bien sûr que non. Pourquoi demandes-tu ça ?

- Parce que vous avez l'air de vous être bien amusés sans nous, fit-elle remarquer.

- Merci Em, c'est moi qui vais subir maintenant, dit-il à mon frère.

- Désolé vieux, elle m'a tendu la perche, rigola-t-il.

Voyant que la situation risquait de dégénérer, je décidais de changer le sujet de la conversation.

- Bien, et sinon, que faisons-nous après ? Demandais-je innocemment.

- On pourrait se faire une sortie en boite ? Suggéra mon idiot de frère.

- Non merci, j'ai déjà pris assez de risque en vous laissant seuls, hors de question qu'une autre pouffe n'approche Jared, précisa Alice.

- Chérie … tenta-t-il.

- Non, n'essayes même pas, c'est hors de question, reprit-elle.

- Et pourquoi ne pas allez se balader au Butchart Garden à Saanich ? C'est à une vingtaine de kilomètres d'ici. Il parait que c'est magnifique, dis-je.

- Comment sais-tu ça ? Me demanda Emmett.

- Et bien j'ai tout simplement regardé sur internet les choses à visiter dans le coin, l'informais-je.

- Une balade romantique dans un parc ? Moi ça me va, acquiesça aussitôt Alice.

- Si Alice est partante, je suis partant aussi, enchérit Sam.

- Vous n'avez rien de mieux à proposer fit Emmett dépité.

- Désolé Em, trois contre un, tu seras obligé de nous suivre.

Nous prîmes la route pour le jardin vers 22h. Il faisait nuit noire lorsque nous arrivâmes, mais le site restait exceptionnel avec ses lumières et ses jets d'eau. A voir de journée ça devait être complètement magique. Alice et Jared marchaient devant nous, main dans la main, et se bécotaient à la moindre occasion. Emmett et moi nous regardions en rigolant.

- Tu crois qu'il va la supporter longtemps ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Arrête Em, elle n'est pas si terrible que ça.

- Es-tu consciente que nous parlons d'Alice ?

- Oui je le sais. Mais regarde, ils ont l'air heureux. Quand ils sont ensemble elle semble plus calme.

- Mais pour combien de temps ? Tu connais Alice, elle papillonne autant que moi.

- Détrompe-toi, l'informais-je. Elle croit au grand amour. Elle pense qu'elle le rencontrera un jour.

- Pfffff, foutaises.

- C'est ce que je lui ai dit, mais que veux-tu. Derrière ses allures de pile électrique notre Alice est une grande romantique. Et pour le moment leur histoire semble bien marcher.

- Ça fait une semaine Bell's.

- Oui je sais, mais c'est déjà un exploit pour Alice, souris-je.

Nous regagnâmes nos chambres vers 00h30. Finalement ce week-end n'aurait rien de reposant. J'allais être plus fatiguée en rentrant qu'en partant. Je pris mon pyja-short et m'installais dans mon lit. Je pensais aussitôt à mon ange. Il avait eu raison, j'avais adoré cette ville.

J'aurai tellement aimé qu'il soit là avec moi, pour profiter de cette balade de ce soir avec lui. Je commençais à m'endormir lorsque des bruits suspects commencèrent à se faire entendre.

Mon Dieu, dites-moi que ce n'est pas ce que je crois ?

Je posais mes mains sur mon visage. A moins de tomber comme une masse, je n'étais visiblement pas prête de m'endormir. Je pris donc mon livre et mis la télé en fond sonore pour éviter le traumatisme. De temps en temps je coupais le son afin de voir si je pouvais m'endormir. Ce n'est que vers 1h30 du matin que je pus finalement sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

Je m'éveillais tranquillement le dimanche vers 10h30. Je m'étirais tel un chat et pris la direction de la salle de bain.

Je fis couler un bon bain chaud et moussant. Je plongeais dedans afin de finir de réveiller mon corps en douceur. J'entendis toquer à ma porte mais n'allais pas ouvrir, ne voulant pas briser ce moment de détente. Quand mon bain commença à se refroidir, je me savonnais le corps et les cheveux, me séchais et m'habillais d'un jeans et d'un débardeur.

Je vis apparaître un mot près de ma porte.

_«Bella, on est descendu déjeuner, on t'attend là-bas, Alice.»_

Je souriais face à son mot. Rien qu'en le lisant je pouvais la savoir survoltée. J'osais espérer que notre après-midi spa allait au moins la calmer un peu.

Je les rejoignis donc au restaurant buffet sans me servir de petit déjeuner, le repas de midi approchant.

- Alors, pas capable de veiller, petite chose, se moqua mon frère.

- Ha ha ha très drôle Em, fis-je.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as mal dormi ? Me demanda Alice.

Je lui souris, fière de la perche qu'elle me tendait.

- Et bien, je dirai que je me suis endormie vers 1h30 du matin un peu près.

- Ah bon, qu'est-ce que tu as branlé ? Me dit Em, me tendant une seconde perche.

- Moi, rien, contrairement à d'autres, souris-je en regardant Jared et Alice.

Mon frère ouvrit sa bouche comprenant ce que je venais de dire. Nos amoureux, eux, baissèrent la tête, gênés d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit.

- Il faudra d'ailleurs que je pense à signaler à la réception afin qu'il améliore l'insonorisation des pièces, rigolais-je.

Emmett éclata de rire avec moi.

- Oh allez, je vous charrie, leur lançais-je. Mais essayez d'être un peu moins bruyant la prochaine fois.

- Je te garantie rien Bell's. Ce n'est pas ma faute si à chaque fois c'est l'extase.

- Alice, grogna Jared, est-ce que ce que nous faisons dans notre chambre, pourrait rester dans notre chambre ?

- Désolée chéri, fit-elle en l'embrassant.

- Excuses acceptées, sourit-il, nous faisant rigoler d'avantage.

Nous sortîmes de la salle vers 11h30 pour prendre un peu l'air sur le port de plaisance non loin de là.

Nous allâmes manger au Sea Food Grill sur le port et discutâmes de nos activités de la journée. Les garçons avaient prévu de faire du kayak, ce qui rassura Alice. Draguer alors que l'on est seul dans son kayak ce n'est pas franchement ce qu'il y a de plus pratique.

A notre tour, nous les informâmes que nous allions nous faire masser une partie de l'après-midi, après avoir subit de multiples soins relaxants.

Nous nous donnâmes rendez-vous à l'hôtel vers 17h30.

Vers 13h, Alice et moi arrivâmes au «the Spa Magnolia» non loin de notre hôtel.

Nous fîmes d'abord un soin du visage, puis du corps, et pour finir un bon massage. La journée était sereine, paisible, ça faisait un bien fou. Si Alice n'avait pas parlé, j'aurai presque pu m'endormir sous les mains bienfaitrices de ma masseuse. Mais c'était sans compter sur Alice.

- Alors, tu en es où avec ton motard ?

- Nulle part, répondis-je. Nous discutons toujours, mais rien de plus.

- Tu devrais peut-être lui lancer un signe. Je suis sûre qu'il n'attend que ça.

- Comment peux-tu en être sûre ? Tu ne le connais même pas.

- Bella, il a fait le premier pas en reprenant contact avec toi.

- Et j'ai fait le deuxième en acceptant sa demande et en le mettant dans mes amis, répliquais-je aussitôt.

- Tu en mourrais d'envie. Et puis vu votre première rencontre, il n'a peut-être pas envie que tu crois qu'il revient pour ça.

- Pfffff, tu racontes n'importe quoi. Nous avons déjà reparlé de notre rencontre, et il sait que je ne suis pas une fille comme ça en temps normal.

- Peut-être, mais tu devrais quand même essayer de lui lancer un signal, même minime.

- Qui te dit qu'il le verra, ou que tout simplement il le veut ?

- S'il n'en veut pas il coupera les ponts, ou il remettra les choses à leur place. Regarde avec Jared, c'est moi qui suis allait le voir, qui lui ai tendu la perche.

- Mais c'est complètement ton style Alice, tu n'as pas froid aux yeux. Perso je ne me vois pas aller vers un mec pour lui demander de sortir avec moi. Non, mais tu m'as bien regardé ? Il est canon, il peut avoir toutes les filles qu'il veut.

- Mais c'est avec toi qu'il discute.

- Je ne suis sans doute pas la seule.

- Oh, arrêtes Bella de tout voir en négatif. Je suis persuadée que ce mec n'est pas insensible à ton charme, donc, tentes ta chance, tu verras bien. Qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre ?

- Un ami, et … mon cœur, eus-je envie de rajouter.

- Et quoi ?

- Rien, laisse tomber.

- Si, vas-y, dis.

- Y a rien à dire Al, donc laisses tomber, m'énervais-je.

- Alors pourquoi tu montes sur tes grands chevaux ?

Je ne répondis pas et me reconcentrais sur les bienfaits que me prodiguais la dame.

Lorsque je me sentis de nouveau détendue, je repris la parole.

- Et toi alors, avec Jared ça m'a l'air sérieux.

- Oh si tu savais Bella, j'ai l'impression de rêver. Ce mec est parfait, enfin presque, sourit-elle.

- Ah bon, il a des défauts ? On ne dirait pas, rigolais-je.

- Très drôle Swan. En attendant, c'est moi qui visite la planète extase presque tous les soirs, dit-elle pas le moins gênée de dire ça devant des inconnues. Non sérieusement, il me fait rire, au lit il est parfait, pas trop original, mais très doué dans ce qu'il sait faire, et je me sens bien.

- Je suis heureuse pour toi. J'espère sincèrement que c'est le mec de tes rêves, celui que tu attendais.

- Je crois bien, fit-elle joueuse.

Lorsque nous retrouvâmes les mecs, nous étions rayonnantes. Jared serra Alice dans ses bras et lui fit tout plein de compliments. Nous gagnâmes nos chambres et redescendîmes quelques minutes plus tard afin de prendre la route.

Le trajet se fit en silence. Alice se laissant aller dans les bras de son homme, somnolant presque. Emmett qui commençait à ressentir la fatigue se concentrait sur la route. Quant à moi, je me repassais le week-end en boucle. Il avait vraiment été agréable et m'avait fait un bien fou après la semaine de dingue que j'avais eu.

Nous prîmes à Port Angeles de quoi manger dans la voiture. Mon frère profita de nos multiples pauses pipi pour se dégourdir les jambes et prendre un bol d'air frais. Nous arrivâmes chez nous vers 21h30. Alice et Jared reprirent aussitôt le chemin de chez ce dernier.

Charlie, nous demanda si tout c'était bien déroulé et si nous avions passé un bon week-end. Nous lui racontâmes à tour de rôle ce que nous avions fait. Il était ravi de voir que nous avions bien profité. Je montais dans ma chambre, suivie de mon frère qui m'aidait à porter mes affaires.

- Où je te pose tout ça, me demanda-t-il en me désignant mes nombreux achats.

- Sur mon lit, s'il-te-plaît. Merci.

- Il faudra à tout prix que nous nous refassions ce genre de week-end, c'était trop bien.

- Je suis entièrement d'accord, même si mon compte risque de ne pas être du même avis, fis-je en montrant les sacs.

Mon frère rigola.

- Tu as eu raison de profiter. Tu bosses toute la semaine, tu ne sors pas plus que ça le week-end. Fais-toi plaisir Bella, profite un peu de la vie.

- J'essaye Em, j'essaye, mais tu me connais.

- Ouais, sourit-il. Bon allez, je te laisse, je file me coucher, je suis claqué.

- Bonne nuit Em, récupères bien, et merci d'avoir conduit.

- Bonne nuit Bella, et de rien, merci à vous de m'avoir proposé de partager ça.

Je m'assis sur mon lit et soufflais un bon coup. Je sortis toutes les affaires des sacs et fis le tri. Le tas de vêtements à laver me faisait peur tellement il était énorme, et il n'y avait pas les affaires d'Emmett dedans.

Je rangeais les propres et non utilisées dans mon dressing et sortis de ma chambre afin de me rendre dans la salle de bain.

Je me brossais les dents, me débarbouillais et rattachais mes cheveux pour la nuit.

Je fus rapidement de retour dans ma chambre où je pris place à mon bureau afin de consulter mes messages.

Ma boite mails regorgeait de nouveaux messages, mais pour la plupart c'était de la publicité, sauf un, celui d'Edward.

Je l'ouvris et le lus, soulagée de voir qu'il allait bien.

**De : Edward Cullen**

**A : Bella Swan**

**Date : 1****er**** septembre 2013**

**Sujet : comment c'était ?**

**Salut, **

**Alors comment vas-tu ?**

**Le week-end c'est bien passé ? J'espère que tu as pu profiter un max et que tu as apprécié.**

**Qu'avez-vous fait alors ?**

**Moi ça va, un peu naze, mais ouf, j'ai une pause de quinze jours, maintenant reste à savoir ce que je vais en faire.**

**Tu remarqueras au passage que je vais bien puisque je suis là à t'écrire. Et rassures-toi, ma gueule d'ange n'a aucun dégâts.**

**Bisous Edward.**

Je lui répondis illico presto.

**De : Bella Swan**

**A : Edward Cullen**

**Date : 1****er**** septembre 2013**

**Sujet : Super bien.**

**Salut toi, **

**Contente de savoir qu'une fois de plus tu en es ressorti idem. Combien as-tu fini ?**

**Nous le week-end a été extra. Voilà seulement que l'on rentre.**

**Nous sommes arrivés vendredi soir vers 23h30 et nous avons directement été au lit, enfin pour ma part, j'étais trop fatiguée de la semaine de dingue que j'ai eu.**

**Nous avons fait du shopping le samedi, tandis que les garçons faisaient de la plongée et du vélo de montagne, et le soir nous avons visités le Butchard Garden, qui est vraiment splendide.**

**Le dimanche nous avons flâné le matin, et l'après-midi nous avons fait séance spa pour les filles et kayak pour les mecs. **

**Et le retour fut encore plus dur je crois, on aurait tellement aimé rester là-bas.**

**Et toi alors, toujours pas décidé si tu vas rester à Londres et visiter, ou partir directement sur…. où d'ailleurs ?**

**En tout cas profite bien pour te reposer, ça doit pas être de tout repos les voyages, la pression et tout. **

**Bisous Bella.**

Je filais ensuite rejoindre Morphée pour une nuit bien reposante.

* * *

Alors voila un nouveau chapitre se tourne. Nos deux héros apprennent a se découvrir encore plus.

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Comme le chapitre suivant est assez important, pour chaque review que j'aurai je vous donnerai un petit teaser en échange.


	12. Chapter 12

**Et voilà encore une semaine que je n'ai pas vu passer.**

**Je suis désolé mais hier j'ai un peu couru partout pour le mariage. Je n'ai donc pas pu vous le poster samedi comme les fois précédentes.**

**Attention ce chapitre sera riche en émotion, plein de moment tant attendu par certaines.**

**SO06 : que de te dire de plus à part un énorme merci pour ton enthousiasme et ton soutien.**

**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira.**

**ISA : merci beaucoup. Je suis contente que ça te plaise. J'espère qu'il en sera tout autant pour celui-ci.**

**Merci à tout le monde pour vos review, elle me boost comme vous n'imaginez pas.**

**CHRIS57 : je ne sais plus comment te remercier mais sache que je pense beaucoup à toi quand j'écris, quand je poste et je persiste à dire que tout cela n'existerait pas sans toi. C'est donc tout simplement que je te dis MERCI.**

**DISCLAIMER : tous les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec eux.**

* * *

CHAPITRE 12

**POV EDWARD**

Nous étions lundi 2 septembre et j'avais soit une pause à Londres ou à Rimini. J'hésitais encore sur mon choix final, les deux endroits offrant un patrimoine intéressant.

Pour le moment je profitais de ma première journée en m'autorisant une grasse matinée. J'avais mis sur la porte l'étiquette ne pas déranger pour être sûr que personne ne viendrait me réveiller.

C'était donc vers dix heures que j'émergeais difficilement. Je m'étirais et commençais la journée par une bonne douche bien chaude. J'allumais la télé et mis une chaîne musicale.

J'enfilais un jeans bleu foncé avec un t-shirt noir, basique mais décontracté.

Je m'installais sur mon lit avec mon pc et lus mes mails. J'avais bien sur un message de mon ange, mais aussi des mails de ma famille. Je commençais donc par ces derniers, Rosalie en était l'expéditrice.

**De : Rose Cullen**

**A : Edward Cullen**

**Date : 31 Août 2013**

**Sujet : Petit coucou de Houston.**

**Salut frangin, **

**Comment vas-tu ? **

**Alors que comptes-tu faire de ta semaine de vacances ? Tu restes à Londres, tu vas à Rimini ou tu viens nous faire un petit coucou en vitesse ?**

**Nous ça va. Le retour fut un peu dur, nous aurions bien aimé prolonger ces quelques jours de vacances. **

**La reprise pas facile pour tout le monde, une chance que l'on ait pas dû subir le décalage horaire en plus.**

**Si tu voyais les bijoux que j'ai actuellement au garage tu serais fou. Un client m'a déposé hier une Aston Martin V12 noire, une pure merveille.**

**Et toi alors quoi de neuf ? Tanya ne te pose pas trop de souci ?**

**On t'embrasse tous très fort surtout maman.**

**A bientôt et bonne chance pour ta course.**

Je m'empressais de lui répondre. Ils me manquaient tellement, c'était réellement le pire inconvénient de mon job, si on faisait abstraction que je mettais ma vie en danger à chaque fois.

Avoir de leurs nouvelles me faisait plaisir. Ils m'en envoyaient que très peu quand les courses s'enchaînaient, se doutant que le temps me manquait. Je me promis de leur téléphoner cette semaine.

**De : Edward Cullen**

**A : Rose Cullen**

**Date : 02 Septembre 2013**

**Sujet : coucou de Londres.**

**Salut Sister,**

**Je suis content d'avoir de vos nouvelles et de savoir que tout va bien. Je te rassure j'aurai aimé passer plus de temps avec vous, mais bientôt ça sera la fin de saison et je pourrai rentrer pour plusieurs mois. Tu regrettas peut-être mes absences.**

**Sinon moi ça va, la petite routine. **

**Je ne sais toujours pas ce que je vais faire de cette semaine. Je dois avouer que Londres comme Rimini offre pas mal de choses à faire et à visiter. Je vais peut-être rester ici jusqu'à vendredi et aller à Rimini samedi, comme ça je pourrais profiter des deux.**

**Je tacherai de vous appeler cette semaine, mais je ne sais pas quand encore, mais ne dis rien à maman je voudrai lui faire la surprise.**

**Je vous embrasse tous très fort, vous me manquez déjà.**

**Bisous**

Je lus ensuite le mail de mon père, qui me demandait si tout se passait bien et comment j'arrivais à gérer la situation.

Je lui répondis que tout se passait bien, que nous communiquions plusieurs fois par semaine. Je l'informais aussi que je gérais aussi bien que mal les moments délicats comme le réveil, ou la lecture de ses mails. Je lui appris aussi le fait que, même si j'échangeais avec elle beaucoup de messages, ne pas la voir et lui parler directement provoquait un manque chez moi.

Je le remerciais encore une fois, d'être là pour m'aider et me guider dans cette découverte de l'amour. Jamais je n'aurai cru avoir ce genre de conversation avec lui et pourtant j'en étais pleinement content aujourd'hui.

Je lus enfin le mail de mon ange. Je soufflais un bon coup avant de l'ouvrir, tentant d'évacuer le surplus d'excitation qui me gagnait.

Elle m'expliquait en détail son week-end. J'aurais tellement voulu y être avec elle, lui faire découvrir cette ville magnifique qu'est Victoria. Elle avait visité le Butchard Garden, un endroit tout simplement magique. Je n'avais jamais pensé à cela avant, mais si je devais un jour faire ma demande en mariage, ça serait probablement là-bas que je la ferai. L'endroit s'y prêtait totalement.

Ce qui me fit le plus de bien, ce fut ses deux premières phrases. Elle était contente que j'aille bien et me demandait en quelle position j'avais fini. Elle s'intéressait à moi et à ce que je faisais, du moins c'est ce que je supposais, et du coup je vis revenir au galop mon excitation. Je mis ma tête en arrière et respirais profondément, afin de reprendre le contrôle.

Une fois fait, je lui répondis.

**De : Edward Cullen**

**A : Bella Swan**

**Date : 02 Septembre 2013**

**Sujet : **

**Coucou Bella,**

**J'étais sûr que tu allais adorer Victoria. En plus, je dirai que à part le shopping, ton planning a été des plus intéressant, même si j'aurai adoré faire la partie vélo de montagne. Tu as raison Butchgard Garden est tout bonnement superbe, ma mère adorait nous y emmener. **

**Tu comptes y retourner un jour ? Il y a encore d'autres endroits magnifiques à visiter, et je ne dis pas ça parce que je suis originaire des environs.**

**En ce qui me concerne je ne sais pas encore où je vais passer ma semaine de repos. J'adore Londres pour son côté rétro/décalé et son patrimoine, mais Rimini, ma prochaine destination, offre pas mal de visites aussi. Sans parler de sa plage, où je me prélasserai bien à rien faire.**

**Après Rimini j'ai encore une semaine de pause et ça sera la dernière course en Europe. Elle aura lieu en Espagne. Puis ça sera la tournée Asiatique pour trois courses et enfin une dernière de nouveau en Espagne. **

**Au fait, j'ai fini deuxième, mais dis-moi, commencerais-tu à t'intéressais au GP moto ?**

**Et toi tu dois te préparer à faire la rentrée des classes non ? Tu vas encore être débordée avec tout ces lycéens qui vont venir chercher leurs manuels manquants, ou leurs lectures de l'année.**

**Bonne journée, **

**Bisous Edward.**

Je supprimais les publicités reçues. Je décalais mon ordi sur le côté du lit et m'allongeais, enfin m'assoupis cinq minutes. Lorsque je me réveillais en sursaut, je constatais qu'il était déjà 12h30 et descendis en vitesse au restaurant. Jasper et quelques gars s'y trouvaient encore et je les rejoignis.

- Alors Don Juan, on a fait des folies de son corps, me demanda l'un d'eux.

- Quoi ? Demandais-je incrédule.

- Bah oui, l'étiquette sur la porte, m'informa-t-il.

- Ah ça, dis-je en comprenant où il voulait en venir.

- Alors comment c'était ?

- Pas mal mais peut mieux faire, répondis-je.

J'avais volontairement insinué ne pas être seul, ne voulant pas révéler ma méthode pour être tranquille. Si je l'avais fait, les fois prochaines ils n'auraient pas hésité à frapper à la porte sans se soucier si j'étais seul ou non. Cependant, je regardais Jasper et lui fis comprendre par un regard que rien ne c'était passé la nuit dernière.

Nous passâmes l'après-midi à faire de l'accroc-branche. Bradley, Teddy et Ron, des gars de l'équipe, nous avaient accompagnés. Après avoir passé une séance explicative sur la sécurité et montré au moniteur comment il fallait manipuler les mousquetons, nous pûmes monter dans les arbres. Ron passa le premier, Jasper le suivit, puis ce fut mon tour et enfin Teddy et Bradley. Nous enchaînâmes les obstacles, se moquant des uns et des autres. Puis nous prîmes un verre à la terrasse du chalet de l'accroc-branche.

Quand le sujet tabou fut évoqué par Teddy.

- Alors Don Juan, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Tanya ?

- Rien, pourquoi ?

- Eh bien, avant vous étiez bien ensemble non ?

- Oui plus ou moins, répondis-je.

- Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que vous n'étiez pas en couple alors qu'elle était toujours à ton bras pour les apparitions, repas, etc….. Sans compter que vous partagiez la même chambre.

- En fait, c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, fis-je.

- On peut savoir si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

- Et bien en fait, je dirai que c'était un peu comme un arrangement entre nous, avouais-je en restant évasif.

- Comment ça ? Fit Bradley.

- Ok, je vous le dis, mais vous promettez de ne rien dire à personne.

- Promis, firent-ils en chœur.

- Et bien tandis qu'elle se pavanait à mon bras, je pouvais apparaître avec une fille plutôt jolie, même si ce n'est pas mon style.

- Et pour la chambre, fit remarquer Ron.

- Dois-je te faire un dessin de ce qu'il s'y passait ? Dis-je en arquant un sourcil.

- Heu non merci, j'ai une vague idée, répondit-il déclenchant notre hilarité.

- Pourquoi avoir rompu alors ? rétorqua Bradley.

- Eh bien, ses sentiments ont évolués. Normal vous allez me dire au bout d'un an et demi, sauf que les miens n'étaient pas similaires.

- Cet idiot a enfin ouvert les yeux, ajouta Jasper qui prenait la parole pour la première fois, faisant rire les trois autres.

- Oui comme tu dis, souris-je.

- Moi je dirai que tu es idiot tout court, fit remarquer Ron.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi, tu trouves Tanya à ton goût ? Lui demanda Jasper.

- Disons qu'elle a ce qu'il faut, là où il faut, sourit-il.

- Ouais si on aime le refait, ajoutais-je. Perso le style bimbo, ce n'est pas ce que je préfère.

- Et quel est le style de notre Don Juan ? Demanda Bradley

- Je dirai, cheveux châtains, petite, naturelle, yeux noisette, énumérais-je en pensant à mon ange. Bref simple et classique quoi.

- Ça m'a l'air bien précis, remarqua Teddy.

- Tu trouves ? Enchérit Jasper.

- Heu … oui, enfin non, marmonna-t-il.

- C'est oui ou non ? Répondit Jasper.

- A la base je dirai non, mais il avait l'air tellement absent en disant cela que je pourrai jurer qu'il pensait à une fille en particulier, précisa Teddy.

- Bah tu te trompes, dis-je. Bon on y va ou vous voulez continuer à parler de ma pseudo vie privée ?

- On y go, répondirent-ils en chœur.

Nous nous levâmes afin de regagner l'hôtel. J'étais content d'avoir pu dévier la conversation. Je ne tenais pas à ce que quelqu'un sache pour Bella. Je voulais éviter les problèmes tant que rien n'était fait. Bien sûr Jazz était au courant, mais c'était mon meilleur ami, je lui faisais confiance et je pouvais ainsi lui demander conseil.

Plus tard Tanya apprendrait pour Bella. Plus tard les soucis arriveraient. Si Bella voulait faire un bout de chemin avec moi alors je serai prêt à affronter n'importe quelle tornade, mais là, j'étais sincèrement pas au top de ma forme, elle me manquait bien trop.

Le trajet du retour se fit dans la bonne humeur.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ce soir ? Demanda Ron.

- Aucune idée, c'est plutôt tranquille ici, fit remarquer Bradley.

- Oui, il faudrait qu'on remonte sur Londres plutôt, ajouta Teddy. Qui connaît les horaires de train ?

- Pas moi, désolé les gars, fit Ron.

- Idem, répondit Bradley.

- Idem aussi, fit Jazz.

- Désolé, aucune idée, dis-je.

- Bon, faudra demander ça à l'hôtel en arrivant, indiqua Bradley.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à notre hôtel vers 18h, les garçons demandèrent les horaires des trains pour Londres afin de voir si la soirée pub pourrait finalement avoir lieu.

- Je monte me doucher, on se tient au courant, ok ? Leur balançais-je avant de m'éclipser.

- Hey attends, je monte avec toi, fit jasper en me rattrapant.

J'appuyais sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. Lorsque que nous fûmes à l'intérieur, il posa enfin la question qui le tracassait depuis toute à l'heure.

- Alors comment ça se passe avec Bella ?

- Toujours au même point, avouais-je.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- On discute, du moins on échange des mails, mais pour le moment rien. Aucun signe qui pourrait me faire envisager qu'elle voudrait de moi.

- Tu exagères.

- Tu trouves ? Lui demandais-je.

- Elle a accepté de répondre à mes mails, puis elle t'a ajouté en ami. Tu connais beaucoup de femme qui le ferait si elle n'en n'avait rien à foutre ou qu'elle était insensible ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Nous arrivâmes à notre étage et nous séparâmes, regagnant chacun notre chambre. A peine fus-je dans la mienne que je me ruais vers la salle de bain afin de me doucher. Évidemment, toutes ces conversations autour de mon ange et mes pensées avaient réveillé mon sexe. Cela faisait je ne sais plus combien de fois en un mois et demi que je me masturbais. Jamais auparavant je ne l'avais pratiqué aussi souvent. Tout en faisant coulisser ma main sur ma verge, je repensais à elle, à son corps divin. Je commençais à gémir de plaisir sans même m'en rendre compte. Je parvins à la délivrance lorsque je resongeais à sa bouche à la place de ma main. Une fois cette séance de bien-être finie, je pus me doucher tranquillement. Je m'essuyais sommairement et enroulais la serviette autour de mes hanches. Essuyant la buée sur le miroir, je tentais tant bien que mal de me coiffer, mais j'abandonnais après seulement quelques minutes.

Je sortis de la pièce et m'assis sur le lit, coudes sur les genoux et mains sur le visage, pensant à la situation et à comment la faire évoluer dans le bon sens.

Je fus sorti de mes réflexions par des coups à la porte. Pensant que c'était l'un des gars qui venait m'avertir pour la soirée, j'allais ouvrir vêtu uniquement de ma serviette.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fou là ? Lançais-je.

- Quel accueil !

- Réponds !

- Je voudrai te parler. Mais vue ta tenue, nous pourrions peut-être envisager quelque chose d'autre.

- De quoi ? Demandais-je tout en me redirigeant vers la salle de bain.

- C'est plutôt personnel. Mais si tu tiens à ce qu'on en parle dans le couloir, pourquoi pas.

- Vas-y, rentres. Mais dépêches, je dois retrouver les gars pour une virée à Londres, dis-je en revenant vêtu d'un peignoir.

- Oh, et bien je crois que tu devrais plutôt changer tes plans.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu risques de ne pas être en état. Ce que je vais t'annoncer va sûrement te faire un choc.

- Vas-y, annonces la couleur.

- Et bien, il se pourrait bien, non, en fait il se trouve que je suis enceinte, m'annonça-t-elle en posant une main sur son ventre.

- HEIN … QUOI ? … COMMENT ? Hurlais-je.

- Tu as parfaitement entendu. Je suis enceinte Edward.

- Écoutes Tanya, si c'est une blague elle n'est franchement pas drôle.

- Parce que tu crois sincèrement que je serai venue jusqu'ici, dans ce trou paumé, pour te faire une blague, dit-elle en s'énervant à son tour.

- C'est impossible, crachais-je.

- Je t'assure que si, dit-elle sérieusement.

- Comment ?

- Et bien tu te souviens de nos vacances en République Dominicaine ?

- Bien sûr.

- Et bien il semblerait que nous ayons ramené un souvenir de notre soirée en amoureux.

- Tu es sûre ? Demandais-je, prenant petit à petit conscience de la situation.

- Certaine. J'ai une semaine de retard et le test est positif.

- Tu as vu un médecin ? Quand l'as-tu appris ?

- Je l'ai appris jeudi, mais je n'ai pas voulu te perturber avant ta course. Et non je n'ai pas encore vu de médecin. Pourquoi, douterais-tu de ma parole ?

- Non, non, j'imagine que tu ne plaisanterais pas avec ça.

- Écoutes Edward, j'ai bien l'intention de le garder.

- Tu rigoles cette fois-ci ?

- Pas du tout. Tu dis ne pas m'aimer, mais ce soir-là Edward c'était vraiment différent. J'ai vu dans tes yeux cette lueur.

- Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi, d'accord. Mais comment c'est possible ? Tu m'as dit que tu prenais la pilule, nom de dieu ?

- Et c'est le cas, je te jure. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il y a eu un dysfonctionnement. Et puis laisses-moi te rappeler que ce soir-là tu étais plutôt en forme. Je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi dur et tendu.

- Pas la peine d'épiloguer, je m'en rappelle très bien. Mais putain Tanya, ce n'est pas possible. On n'est plus ensemble.

- Je sais, mais je tenais à ce que tu le saches, tout comme ma décision de le garder.

- Pourquoi tu veux le garder ? Tu as vu notre situation ? Tu crois que c'est l'idéal pour un enfant ?

- C'est une partie de toi et moi. Il est le fruit d'une nuit d'amour. Et je ne suis pas folle, je sais bien que la situation n'est pas idéale, mais j'espère bien que tu vas assumer tes responsabilités quand même.

- Si tu attends de moi que je revienne, n'y songe même pas. Je ne ferai pas semblant que tout va bien alors que je n'éprouve rien pour toi.

- Soit, comme tu veux. Mais il aura besoin de son père, j'espère que je pourrai compter sur toi.

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai besoin de réfléchir. Tu repars quand ?

- Je reste à Londres pour la semaine. Puisque je suis là, autant que j'en profite. Et puis bientôt je ne pourrai plus prendre l'avion, alors raison de plus pour savourer.

- Écoutes, on pourrait peut-être faire un saut jusqu'à Houston, que mon père t'examine ?

- J'ai rendez-vous lundi prochain chez mon gynécologue à Malibu. Si tu veux faire l'aller- retour pour venir avec moi il n'y a pas de souci.

- Faut que je regarde si je peux.

- Ok, tiens-moi au courant, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Tanya !

- Oui ?

- Qui est au courant ?

- Pour le moment personne. J'estimais que le père devait être prévenu avant les autres.

- Ok, merci.

Elle sortit de ma chambre comme si de rien n'était. Je fis les cent pas dans ma chambre, me répétant ce qu'elle venait de m'annoncer. J'étais dans une merde pas possible. J'enfilais en quatrième vitesse un jean et un t-shirt, mes baskets et mon blouson et sortis de ma chambre presque en courant. Lorsque j'arrivais devant sa chambre, je frappais à la porte. Elle s'ouvra quelques minutes plus tard.

- Je suis dans la merde.

- Quoi ?

- Je suis dans la merde Jazz. Une merde que tu n'imagines même pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? dis-moi.

- Assieds-toi, tu risques de tomber de haut mon pote.

- Tu me fais peur là, tu sais.

- Tanya est ici ...

- Oui et alors ? dit-il en m'interrompant.

- Laisses-moi finir. Tanya est ici et elle est venue me voir dans ma chambre et ...

- Edward Cullen, je te jure que si tu as recouché avec elle, je te refais le portrait.

- Mas non, ce n'est pas ça, c'est pire encore.

- Quoi alors ?

- Elle est enceinte, lâchais-je.

- QUOI ? Hurla t il

- Tu as parfaitement entendu.

- Mais, comment ?

- Je t'expliquerai plus tard.

- Y a intérêt

- Putain, je suis dans la merde Jazz. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

- Bah la solution semble simple non ?

- Ben pas autant que ça. Elle est décidée à le garder.

- QUOI ? MAIS ELLE EST MALADE ? Cria-t-il.

- Putain Jazz, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

- Calme-toi.

- Comment tu veux que je me calme. Elle est enceinte, tu es bouché ou quoi ?

- Calme-toi et on va réfléchir.

Je m'assis sur son lit et tentais tant bien que mal de me calmer. Je me relevais, je n'arrivais pas à rester en place cinq minutes.

- Elle a vu un doc ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Elle a rendez-vous lundi prochain avec son gynéco, l'informais-je.

- Peut-être qu'elle s'enflamme trop vite.

- Elle a une semaine de retard Jazz, et le test qu'elle a fait était positif.

- Ok ! En effet, tu es dans la merde comme tu dis. Mais stresse pas, on va trouver un moyen d'arranger la situation. Racontes-moi comment c'est arrivé.

- Nous avions passé une journée superbe, on avait visité des îles. En rentrant, elle avait organisé une soirée en amoureux avec dîner aux chandelles sur notre terrasse. C'est au moment du dessert que tout a dérapé, dis-je en me remémorant la soirée.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien en guise de dessert elle avait prévu des fraises au chocolat.

- Elle t'a prise par les sentiments, rigola-t-il.

- Non, en fait si j'avais simplement mangé les fraises comme ça, ça n'aurait pas dérapé. Mais elle avait prévu autre chose. Elle a commencé par danser sensuellement puis elle m'a bandé les yeux. Elle a ensuite posé une fraise sur mon nombril et elle a versé dessus une sauce chocolat avant de venir la manger et de lécher la sauce. Ensuite elle a fait pareil avec de la chantilly.

- Et bien mon cochon, en tout cas tu n'as pas du t'ennuyer en dix-huit mois.

- Jasper ce n'est pas drôle.

- Ok, excuses-moi. Ensuite qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Elle m'a déshabillé, pour la partie inférieure. Elle a recouvert mon sexe de chantilly et elle a … enfin tu vois.

- Oh putain la vache.

- Jazz, grognais-je. Et une chose en entraînant une autre, elle a fini à califourchon sur moi. Les sensations qu'elle prodiguait à mon corps étaient juste un supplice.

- Aucun homme n'aurait résisté si ça peut te rassurer.

- Jamais elle n'avait réussi à me faire autant bander, il n'y a que … commençais-je.

- Il n'y a que … attendit Jazz.

- Et merde.

- Quoi ?

- Bella ! Comment je vais lui dire ? Comment tu veux qu'elle veuille de moi après ça ?

- Calme-toi. Déjà attends de voir ce que va donner le rendez-vous de Tanya. Et puis Bella a l'air d'être quelqu'un d'intelligent, elle pourra comprendre. Vous étiez en couple à l'époque.

- Oui, mais ça n'excuse pas. Elle sait que je n'aimais pas Tanya, que c'était juste par facilité. Alors si je lui apprends qu'elle est enceinte, elle va croire que je me fous de sa gueule.

- Mais non, arrête de dramatiser. Tu devrais passer la soirée avec Tanya et en reparler pour savoir ce que vous allez faire.

- Jasper, j'aime Bella, et je n'ai aucunement l'intention de retourner avec Tanya sous prétexte qu'elle est enceinte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

- Que j'aimais Bella et que je ne retournerai pas avec Tanya, pourquoi ?

- Le grand Edward Cullen est amoureux, ça alors, rigola-t-il.

- Oh, arrêtes de te foutre de moi, tu le savais avant moi, lui dis-je en le frappant sur l'épaule.

- Je ne suis pas le mieux placer pour te donner des conseils, mais une chose est sûre, met les choses au clair avec les deux, ne leur cache rien sinon ça sera pire. Dis à Tanya que ça ne changera rien à la situation.

- Elle le sait déjà. Mais elle veut que j'assume mes responsabilités, et je ne sais pas si je suis prêt. Un enfant Jazz, tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

- Non pas vraiment, mais on va gérer. Et pour Bella, dis-lui que c'était un accident, et essaye de lui faire comprendre que c'est elle que tu aimes, et non Tanya.

- Facile à dire.

- Et encore, imagine la tête de Rose quand tu vas leur annoncer, pouffa-t-il.

- M'en parle pas, elle va faire une syncope. Ma mère malgré la situation risque d'être aux anges, elle va pouvoir pouponner, sourit-je.

- Et ton père ?

- Je ne sais pas, difficile à dire. En tout cas je vais attendre le rendez-vous de Tanya pour leur dire.

- Bonne idée. Bon, je suppose que du coup tu ne vas pas avoir la tête à sortir avec nous ce soir.

- Bien vu Sherlock, rigolais-je.

- Et bien dans ce cas, non pas que je t'aime pas, mais je voudrai finir de me préparer, sourit-il.

Je m'aperçus alors que Jasper était torse nu et portait un jean noir.

- Vous allez où alors ?

- On ne sait pas, on va sûrement allez boire un verre avant de finir en boite comme d'habitude quoi, sourit-il.

- Oui je vois bien le genre de soirée. En tout cas, fais gaffe, pas de bêtises.

- Avec ce que tu viens de m'apprendre pas de risque. S'il faut j'enfile deux préservatifs par précaution, rigola-t-il.

Je sortis de sa chambre en lui souhaitant une bonne soirée et en le remerciant d'être toujours là pour moi.

Une fois de retour dans ma chambre je m'allongeais sur mon lit en me repassant la soirée fatidique avec Tanya, et à son annonce. Je ne pris même pas le temps de descendre manger tellement j'étais sous le choc.

La nuit fut longue et je n'avais pu me résoudre à la passer avec Tanya afin de parler. Je ne fermais pas l'œil une fois, pensant à ce que serait mon futur. Comment allaient réagir ma famille et Bella. Je ne voulais pas de cet enfant, mais Tanya avait raison, j'étais responsable, je devais assumer. Si je m'étais protégé cela ne serait jamais arrivé. Pourquoi avait-il fallut que ça tombe sur moi ?

Vers 3h du matin je m'étais mis devant mon ordi et avais fait des recherches sur le dysfonctionnement de la pilule. Était-ce fréquent ?

Je fus surpris d'apprendre que cela se produisait plus souvent qu'on ne le pense.

J'envoyais aussi un mail à Bella, même si Jasper pensait que je devais attendre pour lui dire. Je devais lui parler. Je n'aurai pas le courage de continuer à lui envoyer des messages pendant une semaine en faisant comme si de rien n'était.

**De : Edward Cullen**

**A : Bella Swan**

**Date : 3 Septembre 2013**

**Sujet : besoin de te parler.**

**Coucou Bella, **

**Je t'envoie juste un petit message pour te dire que je serai connecté ce soir (enfin le matin pour moi) quand tu rentreras du boulot. Est-ce que tu pourrais te connecter aussi, j'ai besoin de te parler.**

**Bisous Edward.**

J'espérais seulement qu'elle n'allait pas mal interpréter la phrase «j'ai besoin de te parler», si je la perdais maintenant ma vie ne serait plus qu'un chantier en ruine. Je lançais ma messagerie instantanée, mais me laissais en «hors ligne» afin de ne pas être dérangé par mes autres contacts.

Attendant sa réponse, ou du moins qu'elle se connecte, je poursuivis mes recherches.

J'avais lu que bien souvent c'était plus dur pour le père que pour la future maman d'apprendre une grossesse non désirée. Cependant, bien souvent, dans les couples assez forts pour traverser cette épreuve, le père prenait conscience de son rôle lors de la naissance, lors du premier contact avec l'enfant. Aussitôt une autre question me vint en tête, devais-je être présent pour la naissance ? D'ailleurs, comptant sur mes doigts, j'estimais la date de naissance vers début mai.

Je restais des heures et des heures à attendre le moindre signe de celle qui faisait battre mon cœur. Je passais de ma chaise de bureau à faire les cent pas dans ma chambre. J'étais une vraie boule de nerf ambulante.

Dès qu'une nouvelle question me venait en tête je fonçais sur mon pc me renseigner.

J'appris plus en une nuit que dans toute mon existence. Jamais je n'aurai cru qu'il pouvait y avoir autant de choses à savoir d'une grossesse.

Plusieurs fois durant la fin de nuit, mon pc bipa, malheureusement à chaque fois c'était de la publicité.

Soudain, vers 9h30 mon ordinateur bipa une nouvelle fois, le signe que j'attendais tant arriva.

**De : Bella Swan**

**A : Edward Cullen**

**Date : 02 Septembre 2013**

**Sujet : **

**Salut Edward,**

**Pas de souci je serais connectée vers 20h-20h30 (soit environ 11h-11h30 pour toi, si mes calculs sont bons).**

**Je ne te cache pas que tu me fais un peu peur. **

**Bisous Bella.**

J'étais à la fois soulagé de savoir que j'allais enfin la revoir et stressé.

Préférant lui offrir une image meilleure que la mine déconfite d'une nuit blanche, je décidais de prendre une bonne douche et de changer de vêtements.

Je me postais sur ma chaise à 10h50 tapante. Les dernières minutes furent encore plus stressantes que les heures précédentes. En attendant de la voir apparaître sur ma liste des connectés, je bloquais tous mes autres contacts afin de ne pas être dérangé.

Vers 11h10, je vis son prénom apparaître et je passais aussitôt en ligne.

Edward : salut

Belle : salut, ça va ?

Edward : on va dire que j'ai connu mieux.

Bella : qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Rien de grave j'espère.

Edward : ça te dérange si on allume la caméra ?

Bella : non du tout.

Voyant son logo caméra clignoter, je lançais la mienne également. Après de longues secondes je vis son visage apparaître sur mon écran et je souris bêtement.

- Hey, content de te revoir enfin, fis-je.

- Pareil, même si je te trouve une petite mine, me fit-elle remarquer.

- Désolé, je ne suis pas au top de ma forme, je viens de faire une nuit blanche.

- C'est si grave que ça ?

- Heu … on peut dire ça comme ça.

- C'est à cause de moi ?

- Quoi ? M'étonnais-je.

- Tes soucis, c'est à cause de moi je suppose, sinon tu n'aurais pas voulu m'en parler.

- Non, bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas à cause de toi. Si je tiens à t'en parler c'est pour une autre raison.

- Vas-y je t'écoute.

Voilà j'y étais et je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre.

- Heu … et bien comment te dire ...

- Le plus simplement du monde, sourit-elle.

- C'est que ce n'est pas aussi facile que ça à dire.

- Allez, vas-y, tu seras soulagé après. Je n'aime pas voir ta gueule d'ange aussi triste.

- Bon allez, je me lance, de toute façon ça ne pourra pas être pire, soufflais-je. En fait, je dois te dire quelque chose. J'aurai pu attendre pour te le dire, mais tu comptes pour moi, donc je préfère te le dire tout de suite.

- Edward, je ne comprends rien de ce que tu me dis.

- Bella, je voulais laisser faire le temps et m'y prendre autrement, mais là je n'ai pas le choix. Depuis que je te connais je ne fais que penser à toi. Ne pas te voir a été une véritable torture pour moi. J'attendais chacun de tes messages avec impatience.

Plus je lui révélais ce que je ressentais plus je la voyais se fixer devant son écran. Pourtant je me devais de finir, quitte à la perdre à jamais.

- J'aurais aimé t'accompagner à Victoria, me balader à Butchgard Garden avec toi. Malgré nos échanges, ça fait quinze jours que je me languis de te voir par cette fichue caméra. J'aurai aimé te l'apprendre autrement, laisser faire les choses naturellement, mais je ne peux pas. Bella, tu as pris une place importante dans ma vie. Voilà c'est dit.

Ne la voyant pas réagir, je commençais à paniquer. Avait-elle entendu tout ce que je venais de lui dire ?

- Bella, ça va ?

- Hein … heu … oui, oui, ça va.

- Tu as entendu tout ce que je t'ai dit ? Parce que tu avais l'air absente ?

- Oui, oui, j'ai entendu.

- Et ? Demandais-je impatient.

- Pourquoi me dire tout ça ?

- Parce que je dois te dire autre chose, mais avant je devais te dire cela. Je ne voudrai pas que tu te méprennes sur moi. Je voulais que les choses soient claires.

- Elles le sont, sourit-elle. Et je dois dire que je ne m'y attendais pas du tout.

- Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu ne te doutais pas de l'effet que tu avais sur moi.

- Pas le moins du monde, fit-elle sérieusement.

- Bella, tu crois que je me serai démené pour reprendre contact avec toi, que je t'aurai envoyé des messages presque tous les jours si j'étais indifférent ?

- Pourquoi un mec comme toi, canon, qui réussit tout ce qu'il entreprend, serait-il intéressé par une fille comme moi ?

- Sans doute parce que tu es jolie, très jolie même, intelligente, simple, franche ...

- Arrêtes, tu commences à délirer là, rigola-t-elle.

- Non du tout, je suis sérieux. Je n'ai jamais rencontré une fille comme toi avant. Dès que tu es entrée dans l'établi, j'ai succombé.

- Arrêtes Edward, tu débloques complètement, fit-elle en rougissant.

- Non, je suis parfaitement lucide. J'adore quand tu rougis ça te donne cet air encore plus fragile. Et cette manière que tu as de mordre ta lèvre inférieure quand tu es gênée, c'est juste … ça me rend complètement fou, avouais-je. Bella, je ne te demande rien en retour, je peux comprendre que je ne sois pas ton style de mec, je veux dire, entre l'attirance physique et le reste il y a une différence. Mais je tenais vraiment à ce que ...

- Sache, termina-t-elle pour moi, que j'ai compris. C'est juste que j'ai du mal à réaliser.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour les raisons que je t'ai déjà cité, mais aussi parce que … s'interrompit-elle.

- Oui ? L'encourageais-je.

- A dire vrai, je ressens pratiquement la même chose.

- C'est vrai ? Fis-je avec un sourire idiot.

- Depuis que je t'ai vu je t'ai trouvé canon, et ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous c'était juste ... Il n'y a pas de mots pour ça. Jamais aucun mec ne m'avait fait cette effet-là, et décoller à ce point-là. J'attendais tes mails avec impatience aussi, et te voir là c'est juste ...

- C'est juste ... répétais-je attendant la fin.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais dès que je te vois, t'entends ou encore pire quand je te touche, je perds complètement le contrôle de mon corps, je me l'explique pas, me dit-elle.

- Je suis exactement pareil Bella, lui révélais-je. Écoute, j'avoue que la situation n'est pas des plus faciles, mais ça te dirait que l'on tente quelque chose?

- Oui je veux bien tenter le coup, m'avoua-t-elle pour mon plus grand bonheur. Mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je fasse comme Tanya à te suivre partout, j'ai mon job et ...

- Bella, relax, je ne te demande pas de tout plaquer pour me suivre. Juste de laisser notre désir et notre attirance nous mener là où ils doivent nous mener. Et puis je ne recherche certainement pas une potiche comme Tanya. Tu es son exacte opposée et c'est ce que j'aime. Tu es tellement différente de toutes ces filles que je côtoie, j'adore ton côté naturel et franc. Par contre … commençais-je.

- Oui, quoi ?

- J'ai une autre chose à te dire, et celle-là risque de te faire changer d'avis.

- Oui, je t'écoute.

- C'est à propos de Tanya justement. Elle est …

- Au courant de ce qui s'est passé à Monterey ?

- Non, non, à part Jasper personne ne sait ce qui s'est passé.

- Alors quoi ? M'encouragea-t-elle.

- Ça risque de ne pas te plaire et de détruire ce qu'on vient de commencer il y a trente secondes.

- Edward, balances le morceau.

- Elle est enceinte, lâchais-je.

- Oh, fit-elle.

- Je te jure que je ne savais pas avant ce soir, et que c'est un accident.

- Edward, tu n'as pas à te justifier. Tu ...

- Je sais, mais je ne veux pas que tu penses que je t'ai mené en bateau ou que je t'ai menti, la coupais-je.

- Comment c'est arrivé ? Et depuis combien de temps ? Demanda-t-elle.

- La semaine après notre rencontre. Je suis parti en vacances avec elle. Elle avait déjà réservé. Et même si ma tête était ailleurs je me devais de faire semblant, et un soir ça a dérapé. Par malchance il a fallu que sa pilule décide de faire des sienne justement cette semaine la. Mais dès que l'on est rentré je l'ai quitté, comme tu le sais.

- Je sais. Ça fait donc trois semaines, c'est cela ?

- Oui à peu près, je ne pourrai pas te dire exactement. Elle doit voir son doc lundi prochain. Bella, si ça remet en cause ce que tu ressens, ou si tu ne veux pas t'engager dans un truc comme ça je comprendrai, il n'y a pas de souci.

- T'inquiètes Edward, je suis toujours ok pour voir ce que ça donnera entre nous. Un accident ça peut arriver à tout le monde.

- Ouai, sauf qu'il a fallu que ça tombe sur moi, répondis-je dépité. On peut donc considérer que notre histoire commence maintenant ?

- Oui, on peut, sourit-elle. Vous en avez parlé ?

- Pas vraiment. Elle me l'a annoncé hier soir, j'étais sous le choc.

- Elle a l'intention de le garder ?

- Oui. Mais elle sait que je ne reviendrai pas vers elle pour autant. Mais elle espère que je prendrai mes responsabilités.

- Et tu comptes le faire ?

- A dire vrai je n'en n'ai aucune idée. J'ai encore du mal à réaliser. J'ai passé ma nuit à regarder sur internet si ce genre de truc arrivait souvent, etc … et a imaginer ta réaction et celle de ma famille.

- Et ?

- Je suis encore plus embrouillé qu'avant, dis-je la faisant sourire.

-T'inquiètes, tout s'éclaircira au fur et à mesure. Mais tu penses qu'elle est sérieuse ou que c'est juste un moyen de te récupérer ?

- C'est bizarre, Jasper m'a également demandé si j'étais sûr de sa grossesse, souris-je. En fait, je n'ai aucune preuve, elle n'a pas encore vu le doc. Elle m'a juste assuré avoir une semaine de retard et avoir fait un test positif jeudi dernier. Je ne pense pas qu'elle oserait plaisanter avec ça quand même. Elle avait l'air sérieuse.

- Oui, mais de ce que tu me dis, tu l'as quitté peu de temps après, elle aurait très bien pu se consoler dans les bras d'un autre, rien ne prouve que c'est bien le tien.

- Pourquoi me l'aurait-elle dit alors, elle aurait mieux fait d'attendre le verdict de son doc.

- Peut-être préfère-t-elle que ça soit toi le père, plutôt qu'un inconnu, tout simplement.

- Je ne sais pas. Je sais que Tanya est perfide, mais à ce niveau-là il faudrait être complètement taré.

- Écoutes, ne le prends pas mal, mais soit quand même prudent. Je ne voudrai pas que tu te retrouves avec plus de soucis que tu n'en n'a déjà.

- S'inquiéterait-on pour moi ? Demandais-je taquin.

- Je m'inquiète juste pour ta gueule d'ange comme d'hab, répondit-elle aussi taquine.

- T'inquiètes je vais être prudent. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me retrouver avec un bébé sur le bras, dis-je. Dès qu'elle aura été voir son doc je lui demanderai un copie des papiers et je transférerai le tout à mon père, il me dira ce qu'il en pense.

- Tu ne comptes pas l'accompagner ?

- J'aurai aimé, mais je ne sais pas si ça sera possible.

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle a rendez-vous lundi, et je dois absolument être de retour à Rimini mercredi, voir mardi soir dans l'idéal, à cause du décalage horaire.

- Oh oui bien sûr, je comprends. Et ton père ne peut pas la voir ?

- Je lui ai proposé, mais comme elle avait déjà rendez-vous elle a refusé.

- O, donc il n'y a plus qu'à attendre la semaine prochaine, fit-elle.

- Je crains que oui.

- Bon, et bien puisse que nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus que dirais tu de changer de sujet ?

- Je suis entièrement d'accord.

- Alors que comptes-tu faire de cette semaine de repos ?

- Aucune idée, j'avoue qu'elle commence plutôt mal, rigolais-je.

- Si j'étais toi, j'irai directement à Rimini. Tu as sincèrement besoin de décompresser, surtout après cette annonce.

- Oui, mais le pourrais-je ? Je veux dire décompresser ?

- Si tu arrives à t'occuper l'esprit avec autre chose je pense que oui.

- Et si ce qui occupe mon esprit se trouve à des milliers de kilomètres ? Lui dis-je, la faisant rougir.

- Et bien alors occupes-toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais en temps normal ?

- Oh, attends cinq minutes, on frappe à ma porte, l'informais-je.

Je me levais et allais ouvrir la porte. Je le refermais aussitôt ne souhaitant pas voir la personne qui se trouvait derrière. Elle frappa de nouveau. C'est avec un sentiment de colère que je lui rouvris la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?

- Toujours aussi accueillant à ce que je vois.

- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? A ce que je saute au plafond et t'accueille les bras ouverts ?

- Je comprends que tu sois sous le choc mais ...

- Bah, alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? La coupais-je.

- Je voudrai qu'on discute, je peux entrer ?

- Je suis occupé à dire vrai, dis-je en repensant à mon ange.

- Ah, désolée. Je peux repasser plus tard, peut-être?

- Heu … oui, en fin d'après-midi ça te va ?

- Oui, oui, pas de souci, à toute à l'heure.

- Ok, fis-je en refermant la porte.

Je retournais m'asseoir devant mon ordi. Rien que de revoir mon ange, me calma instantanément.

- Désolé, c'était ...

- Tanya, finit-elle pour moi.

- Oui. Elle voulait qu'on parle.

- Et ?

- Je lui ai dit de repasser ce soir. J'ai attendu trop longtemps de te revoir pour écourter cet instant, souris-je bêtement.

- Tu as bien fait Edward, vous avez vraiment besoin de parler.

- Oui je sais. C'est juste que dès que je la vois, j'ai les nerfs.

- Normal. Elle est … enfin, elle est dans ton hôtel ? Demanda-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- Je ne sais pas, mais la connaissant, elle a sûrement du préférer prendre un hôtel sur Londres directement. Pourquoi ?

- Comme ça, pour savoir, dit-elle rougissante.

- Serait-on jalouse mademoiselle Swan ?

- Non, non, se défendit-elle trop vite.

- Bella, dis-je, dois-je te rappeler que tu es la seule à faire réagir mon corps au quart de tour, que tu hantes toutes mes pensées ?

- Non bien sûr. C'est juste qu'à côté d'elle je me sens nulle. Et savoir qu'elle a réussis à te faire craquer une fois, voir plus, ce n'est pas fait pour me rassurer.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il n'y a aucun risque que je me fasse avoir une nouvelle fois.

- J'espère, car sincèrement j'ai déjà donné dans le style adultère, et puis pour commencer quelque chose ça ne sera pas forcement de bonnes bases, dit-elle en souriant.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu n'as aucun souci à te faire, je suis vacciné. Dis, tu penses pouvoir être libre dans quinze jours ?

- Ca dépend la date exacte, pourquoi ?

- Entre le 16 et le 24-25 septembre.

- Et bien la semaine là ça risque d'être chaud, sauf en soirée, et le week-end oui.

- Cool, alors réserves moi le week-end.

- Pas de souci.

- Presque deux mois, et je vais enfin pouvoir te revoir. Par contre est ce que tu peux … dis-je en ne terminant pas ma phrase.

- Je peux … m'encouragea-t-elle.

- Tu peux ne rien dire à personne pour le moment. Je voudrai d'abord régler le problème avec Tanya.

- Heu, je peux essayer de te le promettre, mais pour Alice, ça risque d'être dur. Elle va devoir me servir d'alibi. Et avec elle un secret ne le reste jamais bien longtemps, rigola-t-elle.

- Ok, alors on verra combien de temps elle tiendra sa langue, rigolais-je en retour.

- Bon allez, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas discuter avec toi mais il est 23h ici et je commence sincèrement à fatiguer. Tu penses pouvoir te reconnecter comme ça, ou j'aurai de tes nouvelles par mails ?

- Jusque lundi je peux me connecter, après je te garantis rien.

- Ok, bah tu me rediras. Allez, bonne fin de journée et tient moi au courant des avancées.

- Pas de souci. Tu me manques, vivement dans quinze jours. Je t'embrasse.

- Tu me manques aussi, bisous.

Je la vis me faire un petit au revoir de la main avant de couper sa caméra. Je fermais la mienne en retour. J'étais soulagé, non seulement elle avait accepté de commencer quelque chose avec moi mais en plus elle avait plutôt bien pris la nouvelle.

Je passais le reste de la journée avec Jasper. J'étais allé le rejoindre dans sa chambre vers 14h30. Il me raconta leur soirée, plutôt bien arrosée.

Ils avaient commencé en faisant la tournée des pubs. Puis ils avaient été en boite, certains avaient rencontré de filles et avaient fini la nuit chez elles. Les autres avaient attendu à la gare, que la circulation entre Londres et Milton Keyne reprenne. Je lui racontais de mon côté, ma nuit blanche à faire des recherches et à attendre Bella. Je lui avais d'ailleurs dis que nous avions décidé de tenter quelque chose, et lui avais parlé de la visite de Tanya. Il m'aida d'ailleurs à préparer notre conversation de ce soir. Tout comme Bella, il me demandait de bien faire attention, d'être prudent. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il sentait l'embrouille.

Vers 17h je regagnais ma chambre, attendant Tanya.

Je respirais profondément afin de ne pas m'énerver rien qu'en la voyant.

Environ trente minutes plus tard quelqu'un frappa à ma porte et je me doutais que ça devait être elle.

- Salut, lui dis-je en lui ouvrant la porte.

- Salut, je peux … entrer ? Demanda-t-elle hésitante.

- Oui bien sûr, lui répondis-je en ouvrant d'avantage la porte.

Elle entra et alla s'asseoir sur le bord de mon lit. Après avoir refermé la porte je la suivis mais pris place sur la chaise de bureau que j'avais mis dans l'autre sens, afin de lui faire face.

- Alors, que voulais-tu me dire ce matin ? La questionnais-je.

- Et bien, je voulais savoir si tu allais bien ?

- J'ai connu mieux.

- Oui normal. Edward, il faut vraiment qu'on parle de cette situation.

- Oui tu as raison. C'est pourquoi tu es ici non ?

- Oui. Ecoutes, je sais que cela est inattendu, mais on pourrait peut-être ...

- Alors écoute-moi bien, l'interrompis-je de nouveau. Je n'ai pas désiré cette grossesse, mais comme tu l'as dit hier, j'assumerai mes responsabilités. Mais cela ne changera rien entre nous Tanya. Je ne t'aime pas, et si tu espères me récupérer avec ce bébé, tu te trompes, d'accord ?

- Mais on pourrait peut-être ...

- Non Tanya. Il n'y a pas de «on». J'ai déjà fait durer cela trop longtemps. Je n'aurai jamais dû accepter cette relation améliorée, regarde où ça nous a mené.

- Je ne regrette rien Edward. Ce bébé est la meilleure chose qui puisse m'arriver, surtout qu'il vient de toi, dit-elle en posant sa main sur son ventre.

- Mais tu réalises que tu seras seule pour l'élever ? Je veux dire, je suis sans cesse sur la route à risquer ma vie presque chaque week-end, tu crois que c'est une vie pour un enfant ?

- Non bien sûr. Mais tu pourrais peut-être ralentir la cadence, mon père ne t'en tiendrait pas rigueur. Et puis tu pourras le voir aussi souvent que tu le veux.

- Tanya, je n'ai pas l'intention de ralentir. Je commence seulement à être à mon apogée. Et puis j'ai regardé sur internet, il existe des lois pour les droits de garde, de visite, et pour subvenir aux besoins de l'enfant. Je tiens à ce que l'on fasse les choses correctement pour éviter du débordement.

- Oui bien sûr, je comprends. Tu comptes venir avec moi au rendez-vous ?

- Ca m'étonnerait. J'aimerai, cela rendrait la chose plus réelle, mais niveau timing c'est un peu chaud pour moi. Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que j'appelle mon père ? Il pourrait te voir avant lundi tu sais.

- Oui je sais, mais non. Je tiens à être suivie par mon gynécologue.

- Par contre si ça ne te gênes pas, j'aimerai avoir une copie de chaque document afin de les transmettre à mon père.

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? S'énerva-t-elle.

- Je te fais confiance, tu n'oserais quand même pas jouer avec ça. Du moins j'ose l'espérer. C'est juste par précaution, au cas où, c'est tout.

- Au cas où quoi Edward ? S'énerva-t-elle.

- En cas de désaccord chacun doit être en mesure de se défendre.

- Oh, d'accord. Edward, comme je te l'ai dit, je veux le meilleur pour mon … enfin pour notre bébé, donc ...

- J'ai bien compris, mais on ne sait jamais ce que l'avenir nous réserve. La preuve, fis-je en désignant son ventre.

- Oui tu as raison, l'avenir réserve parfois des surprises, acquiesça-t-elle en regardant son ventre.

- Ok, donc tout est clair ?

- Oui je crois bien.

- Je serai connecté lundi vers 11h pour que tu me dises ce qu'a dit ton doc.

- Ok pas de souci, j'en prends note.

- Bon, sur ce, je crois que tout a été dit. A moins que tu ais quelque chose à rajouter ?

- Non, rien que tu ne saches déjà.

- Dans ce cas … Dis-je en me levant.

- Oui je vais te laisser, dit-elle en se levant à son tour.

Nous nous dirigeâmes tous les deux vers la porte. Elle repartit comme elle était venue. Vers 19h, je descendis au restaurant afin de manger un petit bout. Les gars virent de suite que je n'étais pas au top de ma forme et me questionnèrent. Je leur assurais aller bien, mais avoir passé une nuit difficile, ce qui était le cas.

Le reste de la semaine se déroula plutôt calmement. Je profitais de n'avoir rien à faire pour me connecter chaque fin de matinée afin de voir mon ange. Elle me racontait sa semaine chargée suite à la rentrée. Elle m'apprit qu'Alice avait consenti à lui servir d'alibi quand ce serait nécessaire, en échange qu'elle lui raconte tout, ce qui me fit rire. Elle avait pu m'accorder chacune de ses soirées, car son amie avait visiblement trouvé un mec et préférait passer ses soirées avec lui.

Je passais mes journées à ruminer et à parler avec Jasper. Lui tentait tant bien que mal de me changer les idées.

Je décidais finalement de partir pour Rimini le dimanche après-midi. J'avais du écourter un peu mon temps de discussion avec Bella.

Plus que sept jours pour la revoir enfin. J'avais d'ailleurs réservé mon billet d'avion. Je devais atterrir à Seattle vers 18h30. Je dormirai sur place avant de me rendre à Port Angeles comme me l'avait conseillé Bella.

Le soir je me couchais une boule au ventre en pensant à ce qui m'attendait demain soir. J'allais devenir père, sans le vouloir, j'avais encore du mal à le croire.

* * *

**Et voilà chapitre terminé.**

**J'espère n'avoir perdu personne en cours de route et que malgré quelques petites surprises les moments riches en émotions vous ont plu.**

**Vous savez maintenant ce qui attend Edward et Bella. Leur histoire ne sera pas simple, leurs amours résistera-t-il ?**

**ne vous étonnez pas de voir des date différentes sur les mails envoyés mais avec le décalage horaire il n'arrive pas à la même date chez l'un que chez l'autre.**

**Je vous fais confiance pour faire exploser le compteur des reviews et je vous donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour la réaction de Bella.**


End file.
